


Xernia: Return Home

by Winter Waters (mystmae)



Series: Shard Of Lexiam series [1]
Category: NU'EST, Nu’est W, Produce 101 (TV), SEVENTEEN (Band), Wanna One (Band), Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged Up, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Angsty as hell especially chapter 12, Background Relationships, Betrayal, Friends to Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It gets kinda dark in ch. 17...I apologize. Just warning you guys now, Leader Line BAMF, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Slow Burn, Soonhoon Centric, Superpowers, The only two from Weki Meki is Doyeon and Yoojung I’m sorry :(, everyone is aged up except the 99 line, fuck that is weird, if that isn't a hint of some people to come i don't know what is, more to be added later i guess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 133,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystmae/pseuds/Winter%20Waters
Summary: Kwon Soonyoung left home ten years ago with a sworn promise to never return. After becoming a Captain with the Tuhinga and in charge of his own team, he has been tasked with just that, going back to the last place he wanted to go. Not only that, but he's working with Major Choi Seungcheol, one of the best the alliance has to offer and with the BANE OF HIS EXISTENCE Captain Lee Jihoon. Ever since their last mission together, their friendship became rather broken. Now, not only does he have to work with Jihoon again, he's got to return back to his Home planet and try to stop the War that has been secretly raging for his entire life. Is it too much to ask for a simple vacation?Ello' all! If you clicked on this story for the wanna one tags, I promise you they are coming, but this is a Soonhoon story, so they will be there later on in the story, but I do promise that they will have bigger roles in the later chapters! So, if you interested please read! If there is enough interest, I'm thinking about doing a sequel which will focus primarily on Wanna one Characters.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, look. I actually started working on another story that is a multifandom, but this little fucking nugget of an idea popped up when I was at work and basically started writing itself. I'm currently on writing chapter five but figured I could post chapter one on here. I have no idea how long this is going to be, or where its going to end up. I decided to not plan to much on this story, but just to let it flow. As for right now, it's only one story, but might turn into a series, we will see. I hope you enjoy the ride!
> 
> Winter
> 
> Edit: 11/20/2018:  
> Ello' all! If you clicked on this story for the wanna one tags, I promise you they are coming, but this is a Soonhoon story, so they will be there later on in the story, but I do promise that they will have bigger roles in the later chapters! So, if you interested please read! If there is enough interest, I'm thinking about doing a sequel which will focus primarily on Wanna one Characters.

Milkaway System

Quadrant One

Sector A

Planet: Whenua (Headquarters for the _Tuhinga_ )

 

“Sir, you wanted to see me?” Major Choi Seungcheol asked, poking his head into Colonel Kim’s office. The Colonel looked up, waving him to a chair in front of his desk. Seungcheol bowed slightly before sitting down.

“Major Choi, thank you for coming. There’s an urgent matter that needs to be dealt with quickly.” Colonel Kim stated, getting right into the briefing, “There are rumors of a civil war potentially breaking out on the planet of Xernia in Quadrant Six. I need you to report there and collect as much information as you can. The situation between the _Vaghans_ and the _Dustaians_ have gradually worsened over these past years and the _Tuhinga_ have been asked to help cool the situation down by one of the neighboring Planets. We are hoping that war can be avoided.”

Seungcheol nodded as he flipped through the file in his hand. As he skimmed through the notes, something caught his eye, “Xernia is not a part of the _Tuhinga Alliance_?”

Colonel Kim sighed and leaned back in his chair, “That’s part of the problem. The _Vaghans_ are a proud people and do not take kindly to strangers. They refused to join into the collective alliance with the rest of their Quadrant. The other planets are worried that if the _Vaghans_ fall to their enemies, that they well be next to go. Kator is especially worried about this, since they are the closet ones to Xernia. They’re also the ones to call us in.”

 “Can I ask why Kator doesn’t send aid themselves? If they are so worried, wouldn’t they send what they can to help?” Seungcheol inquired.

“Kator and Xernia had some disagreements years ago when the _Tuhinga_ first came to their Quadrant seeking to add them into the alliance. Kator accepted, while Xernia said their freedom was worth more. Their political relations have been strained since, as well as with the other planets in the Quadrant. Besides that fact, Kator has tried to send them aid, but Xernia refused to accept it.”

Seungcheol shook his head, the people of Xernia seemed too prideful and that would be their downfall.

“Who are the _Vaghans’_ enemies?”

“They are a people called _Dustaians_.  They came to Xernia years ago and have been vying to take control of the planet for years. No one knows where they came from and why they fixated on Xernia. Well, let me rephrase that, no one _not_ from Xernia knows why. I’m sure the _Vaghans’_ ruling family knows, but they haven’t shared any intel regarding the matter.” The Colonel explained.

Seungcheol nodded again and closed the file, “Is there anything else Sir? I’d like to get my team started on researching this immediately.”

“Actually, there is, and it’s the part you won’t like Major.” Colonel Kim held up his hand to forestall Seungcheol’s words, “This is not just going to be your team. I am adding Captain Lee Jihoon’s team onto this mission. He is from Kator and is familiar with the area and customs, and might be able to provide some knowledge about the _Vaghans_ and _Dustaians_. His father also sits on the Katorian Council and might have more information as well.” Seungcheol nodded, still not seeing what the problem was. He’d worked with Jihoon’s team before and they were all capable men; their Captain was one of the best, “I am also adding Captain Kwon Soonyoung’s team to this mission.” Seungcheol blanched at that one. There was the problem and he could already feel the headache forming.

“No offense Sir, but you do realize that Captains Kwon and Lee absolutely refuse to work together. They can’t be within 50 feet of each other without almost exchanging blows. They haven’t gotten along with each other ever since that mission on Satri. I’m not questioning your decision, but do you really think putting them together on this mission is the right call? I understand why Captain Lee is on the mission, him being from Kator helps a great deal. And his father being on the Council could help shed some light into the conflict as well, but why Captain Kwon?”

Colonel Kim looked at him for a moment and sighed, “Trust me, I know better than anyone about the two of them. The amount of paperwork from the Satri Incident still gives me nightmares, but there is no other way. As for why Captain Kwon, he and his team are one of the best and will be extremely useful with their abilities and skill set. I know I could just assign this to his team and give him a solo mission, I have done so before, but this is something that requires more than just him.”

Seungcheol reluctantly nodded, “Aren’t they on the injured list though? I heard their latest mission was a hard one.”

Colonel Kim laughed, “They are only on the injured list because Sergeant Xu hacked and put them on there, and because they refused to go to the Med Wing and get properly checked out. As much as I want to give them a rest, there is no choice. Kwon Soonyoung and his team will be a part of this mission.”

Seungcheol looked up curiously, “Why is he so important for this mission?”

“That’s classified Major.” Colonel Kim replied, staring intently at Seungcheol who frowned at his reply.

 

“If I’m to be leading this mission, do I not have high clearance to know everything?” Seungcheol questioned.

Colonel Kim shook his head, “Not on this. You will be the overlooking leader on this mission and Captains Kwon and Lee will be your right and left hands. That is all you need to know.”

“Sir, I do not like the way this mission is starting to sound. I need to know everything so I can make sure my team comes home safely.” he pressed.

The Colonel narrowed his eyes, “Major, my patience is thinning. I understand your position, but right now you do not have clearance into the matter concerning Kwon Soonyoung. You have everything you need to know for now, depending on the information you gather, your clearance will change as seen fit. As for now, you are dismissed.” Seungcheol sighed and bowed before making his way out of the room. He sent an alert to his team to meet in the strategy room at HQ, as well as alerts to both Kwon and Lee, asking them to bring their teams as well. He shook his head as he started his way there himself.

He already hated this mission.

 


	2. Two

Milkaway System

Quadrant One

Sector A

Planet: Whenua

 

 

“Jun! Jun-ah! Junnie! Junnnnnnnieeeeeeeee!” Jun walked into the common room and raised an eyebrow in annoyance at his supposed leader, Kwon Soonyoung. He shook his head at his leader who was lying in the middle of the floor.

 

“Seriously, I’m trying to make dinner for your whinny ass, what do you want?” Jun came to stand over Soonyoung. Said leader just beamed up at him with an impish smile.

 

“Jun-ah! Help me! I have fallen and cannot get up. Actually, I can, but I’m too lazy to expand the necessary energy to do so.” Soonyoung whined, winking at the older man of five days.

 

Jun rolled his eyes and groaned, “I hate you.” He picked his friend up and plopped him onto the couch and walked back into the kitchen, ignoring Soonyoung’s cry for company because he was lonely, and went back to check on the stir fry he was making, “Hao,” he called out, “it’s your turn to deal with the crazy person.”

 

“Let him suffer.” Came the faint reply from Minghao’s room and Soonyoung’s offended ‘HEY!’ that followed. He shook his head as Soonyoung bitched about how he was a leader of traitors and how no one loved him. Jun looked up when Chan snorted next to him as he stirred the noodles he was making as a side dish.

 

“Hyung is crazy.” Chan said when he met Jun’s questioning eyes. Jun laughed and nodded at their youngest and newest member.

 

“You get used to it, I guess.” He shrugged and went back to finishing the stir fry rice as Chan started setting their small table. They worked in comfortable silence, only calling the other two when everything was ready. Soonyoung and Minghao thanked them for the food and dug in with gusto. They ate in silence, letting the quiet company heal them from their latest mission. They just got back two days ago and had officially started their two weeks today. Jun was all for it, to be honest. Their team had it rough, the last mission pushed them to their limits. Not only were they now without a healer on the team, but since Chan was new to them, they were still working out the kinks in adapting to each other.  Jun sighed as he shoved some food into his mouth. His eyes flicked over to Chan who had light scratches and bruises all over his arms. He ignored his own bruises and scratches as he looked over to Hao’s bruised eye and spotted the bandage covering the burn peeking out under his shirt. He turned to Soonyoung who took the brunt of the damage from the last mission, before they declared it a success and headed home. He was sporting a broken nose, black eyes, and half of a swollen face. Jun also knew his friend had bandages wrapped around his torso for his broken ribs. What concerned him the most though, were the bruises around Soonyoung’s neck. His leader and friend came so close to death this time, and Jun wondered again how long they could go on without a healer.

 

“Jun, chill. We’re gonna be fine.” Soonyoung mumbled through the food in his mouth. Minghao rolled his eyes and passed him a napkin to wipe his mouth, “Really Hyung, have you no table manners?” He complained before turning to Jun with a small smile, “But he is right for a change. We are good, alive and all that jazzy shit.” Minghao reassured as he went back to his food.

 

Jun rolled his eyes, “You idiots could at least go to the MedWing and get healed by a healer.”

 

“Nah, they have sharp pointy things in there. They have been trying to stab with that shit for years.” Soonyoung shuddered.

 

“Hyung, you can literally get stabbed and not even flinch, but getting a shot and stitches freaks you out?” Minghao laughed.

 

“Hey! Look, don’t judge me! Shots and stabs are different, I swear the healers at HQ are trying to kill me. While at least I know the idiot stabbing actually wants me dead, the healers at HQ are just pretending to care.” Soonyoung justified himself, waving his hands wildly. Jun sighed again and looked at Minghao who shrugged.

 

“I go when the idiot goes.” He said looking at Soonyoung.

 

Chan laughed as Soonyoung sputtered, “Yah! I’m your Hyung and leader! Where is my respect? Watch who you are calling an idiot, Dragon!” Jun shook his head again, trying to fight the smile that always threatened to show itself when Hao and Soonyoung got into their playful banters.

 

“Oh! I’m so scared Tiger. Who will save me?!” Minghao cried, his face never twitching, causing Chan to almost choke on the noodles he just shoved in his mouth. Jun looked up at Soonyoung when the other boy turned and quietly smiled at him.

 

“I promise Jun, we’re okay.” Minghao and Chan nodded quietly in agreement to their teammate and friend.

 

“If you won’t get a healer, you could at least go to the MedWing.” Jun said looking at Soonyoung. He watched as Soonyoung’s eyes hardened slightly.

 

“We are not having this discussion again Junhui, so drop it.” He said in finality, voice becoming serious. The only time Soonyoung ever became serious was when he was on a mission or having this same discussion with Jun again.

 

Jun sighed yet again and raised his hands in surrender, “Fine, we are not having this discussion.” He noticed as both Minghao and Chan silently relaxed their shoulders. Soonyoung beamed back at him and continued eating. They had been having this same argument ever since Soonyoung chose him over Mingming as his Lieutenant and Minghao as Sergeant. Of course, that decision deeply angered Mingming, breaking out a huge argument between him and Soonyoung, which was suffocating to witness to say the least, until Mingming decided to just quit and leave in the end. Soonyoung never explained why he passed over Mingming, just that he had his reasons and Colonol Kim agreeing with him. Jun looked at it realistically though, it left his team without a healer and he felt like he was to blame, something both Soonyoung and Minghao always pressed wasn’t the case.

 

He was brought out of his thoughts when Soonyoung’s communicator beeped, filling in their silence. They all frowned at the communicator. They were on leave and shouldn’t be getting any alerts. They waited for Soonyoung to read through the alert, hopefully they weren’t being called back in early. Though, it would make Soonyoung and Minghao go to the MedWing if they were.

 

“It’s Major Choi Seungcheol. He’s been assigned a mission and we’ve been tapped to assist his team. He wants us to meet him in the strategy room at HQ.” Soonyoung read. He frowned, “That’s all it says, there’s no other details about the mission.”

 

“It’s got to be a mistake though, right? Aren’t the Hyungs on the injured list?” Chan questioned, looking at the older members on the team.

 

“We are, I put both of our names on the list myself.” Minghao reaffirmed, getting up and putting the dishes in the sink. They all turned to Soonyoung as he continued to frown at the device.

 

Finally he sighed, “Get dressed and let’s go. When Seungcheol sees us injured I’m pretty sure he’ll tap another team for the assistance.” They nodded and went to change into more appropriate clothes rather than the soft PJ’s they were currently wearing.

 

Twenty minutes later found them walking into HQ. Jun saw as people turned to stare at Soonyoung and Minghao’s bruised faces as they made their way through the building. Instead of taking the stairs like Soonyoung normally insisted on, always saying _‘It’s exercise Junnie, we got to stay in shape, and the gym is too far away,’_ they followed Soonyoung into the elevator. Jun frowned when he saw Soonyoung holding his ribs with the excessive movements.

 

“It’s not that bad Junnie, I promise.” Soonyoung said quietly. Jun nodded and went back to staring at the doors of the elevator. When they dinged onto the floor, they exited and made their way into the strategy room. Soonyoung walked to Seungcheol as the rest of them filed into the empty seats beside Seungcheol’s team. They nodded to each other and waited for their team leaders to let them know what was going on. They all turned as the doors opened again and a light, airy voice apologized for being late.

 

“Sorry Hyung, we were in a training session when I got the alert.” Came the light voice as another team walked in. Jun groaned when he realized who it was and turned to his team leader with wide eyes. Chan looked shocked while Minghao muttered a quiet ‘fuck.’ Soonyoung’s eyes narrowed.

 

“This has to be a fucking mistake.” He growled, staring daggers at the one who just walked in, the room going quiet with tension.

 


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys! Comin at you with an update! Woot! I am working on handwriting chapter six, and my goal is to at least have two handwritten chapters ahead of whatever chapter I just posted. Anywho, I hope you like the update and I promise the action and things will start up soon, but as I flesh out the idea of this story, the background information becomes complicated. Ugh. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> This Fic was beta'd by the lovely Snow!!!

Milkaway System

Quadrant One

Sector A

Planet: Whenua

 

Captain Lee Jihoon felt his eyes narrow at the all too familiar voice. He looked up and saw the one person on the base that he actively tried to avoid. His quick eyes took in the fact that he was standing next to Seungcheol, who had called him in for a mission brief. However, Jihoon was not anticipating Soonyoung to be there as well. He didn’t miss the glare that Soonyoung threw at him, and clenched his teeth at the other’s presence. His eyes flickered over to Soonyoung’s face and noticed the bruises and the way he held his stomach. Jihoon forcibly pushed away the small lick of concern he had for the other man, making sure nothing showed on his otherwise blank face. Concern for Soonyoung held no place in his life, at least not anymore, he thought bitterly. Jihoon turned his focus back to Seungcheol and raised an eyebrow at his friend.

 

“What the fuck is going on?” He spat out, ignoring Seungcheol’s irritation at his tone and the laugh that came from behind him.

 

“This should be fun.” Jeonghan said deviously, walking to an empty chair and settling in with his feet on the table.

 

“Really, Han? Have you no home training?” Came the soft, slightly husky voice of his fellow teammate, Joshua. He settled into the chair next to Jeonghan, knocking the other’s feet off the table in the process. The rest of Jihoon’s team filed into the room and sat in the seats next to their other members.

 

“Good, everyone’s here. Let’s get started.” Seungcheol said stiffly, moving to the head of the table where the last three seats remained empty. He sat down and ignored the glares the other team leaders sent his way.

 

“What the fuck do you mean ‘everyone’s here?’” Jihoon snapped.

 

“What do you think I mean, Ji? Can you two please sit down and act professional for once in your miserable lives?” Seungcheol drawled, looking at the other two men in boredom. With one more glare at Soonyoung, who only rolled his eyes in response, and Seungcheol, just because he could, Jihoon made his way to the chair on the left. When he sat down, everyone turned to Soonyoung who huffed in annoyance and made his way to the other chair on the right. He slowly lowered himself, trying not to grimace at the pain that shot through his side. Jihoon frowned slightly when he noticed him bite his lip at the pain. He looked up when he heard the slight

‘hmm’ sent Soonyoung’s way, and saw one of Soonyoung’s members frowning at him. The other Captain looked up and plastered a smile on his face, ignoring the sweat dripping down his face.

 

“It’s fine, Jun.” Soonyoung said unconvincingly, leaning back into his chair and shooting a small smiled at the other man wearing his lieutenant’s badge, who only rolled his eyes but otherwise remained silent.

 

“Good. Now, let’s get this meeting underway.” Seungcheol called to order, “Our teams have been tapped for a rather sensitive mission and have been requested to work together.”

 

“No offense Major, but me and this one,” Soonyoung interrupted, pointing towards Jihoon, “do not get along, nor do we work together.”

 

“Don’t worry, the feeling is mutual.” Jihoon spat back, ignoring Soonyoung’s look, continuing to flip through the mission packet. He frowned when even the packet didn’t give more than what Seungcheol’s alert did about the mission, “I don’t work with useless idiots who don’t know how to fucking take care of themselves.” Jihoon finally said, looking at Soonyoung who scowled at his remark, both of them ignoring the defeated groan from Seungcheol between them.

 

“Fuck you Lee.” Soonyoung growled.

 

“No thanks. I have better things to do.” Jihoon smiled back, his smile anything but nice.

 

“Both of you fucking shut up.” Seungcheol snapped, slamming his fist down in annoyance, “I know you two hate each other. I know you refuse to work together after whatever happened on Satri,” He continued, ignoring the flinch from both men at the mention of their past mission, “but I don’t give a flying fuck. This isn’t up to me or the two of you. We have a mission assigned to us and we have to work together whether you like it or not.” Both team leaders turned to Seungcheol and had the decency to look a bit ashamed at their behavior.

 

“Look, Seungcheol-ssi,” Soonyoung said quietly, “I have heard nothing but good things about you and your team, and would like to work with you one day in the future, but the thing is, half of my team is on the injured list.”

 

“That can be taken care of by a quick trip to the MedWing, Captain Kwon, or if you’d like, Jihoon’s team healer could take care of both of you.” Seungcheol replied unnerved. Jihoon watched as Soonyoung clenched his teeth.

“Good luck with that.” Jihoon heard Soonyoung’s lieutenant huff from across the table, causing Soonyoung to turn his glare on his own member.

 

“Colonel Kim promised my team two weeks leave at the very least. I’m sorry Major, but I must pull my team from this mission. I am sure Captain Lee’s team is more than capable to provide support for whatever this mission is.” Jihoon couldn’t stop the eyebrow that rose in surprise at the offhand compliment to his team.

 

“Colonel Kim is the one that tapped both of your teams. So, listen to the damn mission brief and stop interrupting me.” Seungcheol informed, glaring at Soonyoung, who only held up his hands and muttered a quick ‘fine.’ As Seungcheol turned to Jihoon, he only shrugged and waved for the Major to continue.

 

“Our mission is to observe and investigate the rumors of a Civil War threatening to break out on a non-alliance Planet, and if need be, intervene and try to shut it down.” Seungcheol started.

“If they’re not alliance aligned, why are we interfering at all? Sounds like they don’t want our help.” Jeonghan asked, not bothering to open his mission packet, too busy tapping on his communicator.

 

 “Their neighboring Planet, who is aligned with the alliance, asked for our help on their behalf.” Seungcheol explained, glaring at Jeonghan until he put his communicator down and finally opened his packet. He sent a sheepish smile and shrugged when Jihoon rolled his eyes.  “Actually,” Seungcheol continued, “the Planet that asked for aid was your home Planet, Kator, Ji.” Jihoon frowned, looking at Seungcheol.

 

“Come again?”

 

“Kator were the ones that asked for assistance in this matter.” Seungcheol repeated. Jihoon flipped back through his mission packet, looking for anything that he missed on his first two glance throughs.

 

“What planet is at risk for War? I haven’t heard anything from home about anything this serious.” Jihoon asked, looking up.

 

“Xernia.” Seungcheol replied and raised an eyebrow at Jihoon’s groan, but before he could explain, a cold voice interrupted.

 

“Did you just say _Xernia_?” Jihoon turned to Soonyoung and was surprised to see his face completely void of any emotion. He did notice the other’s tense shoulders and clenched fists on the table though. He also noticed the way Soonyoung’s eyes turned dark, almost black, becoming completely unreadable as he stared hard at Seungcheol. Seungcheol shot Jihoon a look, but he couldn’t explain Soonyoung’s behavior either and nodded once to the other team leader, “My team is out,” Soonyoung said with finality through clenched teeth. He stood up and motioned for his members to do the same, “I want no part of this mission, and if you knew what was good for you Major, you would decline this mission as well.” He turned and started making his way to the door, his members following him with confused looks on their faces.

 

‘They must not know what was going on either, Jihoon mused to himself.

 

“Captain Kwon, you have not been dismissed.” Major Seungcheol narrowed his eyes, standing up.

 

“I just dismissed myself, Major.” Soonyoung replied without looking back.

 

“Kwon Soonyoung running away again?”

 

 It took a minute for the room to realize that it wasn’t Seungcheol that spoke, but Jihoon, who remained seated as he looked at the other Captain with a smirk on his face.

 

Soonyoung turned and glared at Jihoon, “This has nothing to do with you, you arrogant bastard.”

 

“Really? Then what does it have to do with? It seems to me that you _are_ running away. You ran away on Satri, and now you’re running away again. It is what you do best, isn’t it?” Jihoon egged on.

 

“Go to _hell_ , Lee.” Soonyoung replied, voice filled with dark anger and eyes flashing with the need to hit someone, “Think whatever the fuck you want. If that planet is not aligned with the alliance, then they do not want our help. We shouldn’t meddle in their affairs and should stay clear of that Planet. I’m out and if I’m out, my team is out. Find someone else.” Soonyoung snapped, directing that last bit to Seungcheol.

 

“What do you know about Xernia, Soonyoung?” Seungcheol asked, causing the other to visibly jerk at the name, “Colonel Kim explained about why Jihoon was to be part of this mission, but he didn’t explain anything about you.”

 

“Classified.” Soonyoung muttered, still refusing to look back behind him, hand still on the door.

 

“That’s what he said too, and that irritates me because I don’t like secrets on a mission. Secrets on missions get people killed. I especially don’t like secrets on missions as sensitive as this one seems to be becoming, because it puts my team’s lives at risk.” Seungcheol said, face becoming dark. Jihoon held his breath as Soonyoung turned and stared back at the Major. The other Captain smiled, and for once, Jihoon shivered as the other’s expression held nothing but dark violence.

 

“Not my problem. I’m not going and my team is not going. You would do well to pull your team too if you are so worried about their lives. Nothing good will come from this mission, just like nothing good ever comes from that godforsaken Planet.”

 

“This isn’t up to you, or me. Colonel Kim said to bring you in, so you are going and you are going to tell us what you know about the situation.” Seungcheol growled out.

 

Jihoon held his breath as Soonyoung’s eyes narrowed in challenge, “We’ll see about that.” He muttered, turning back to the door and marched out of the room, slamming it shut behind him.

 

“Twenty quans he’s going to yell at Colonel Kim or punch him, at least.” The sergeant on Soonyoung’s team said, turning to the Lieutenant with a smirk.

 

“That’s easy money and no way in hell am I betting against you, Hao. I learned my lesson on Bangai when you took all of my money and their King’s favorite pendant.” The lieutenant complained, sitting back down and putting his head on the table looking like he was planning on sleeping there for the next few years.

 

“Shouldn’t you be stopping him before he gets arrested?” the sergeant from Seungcheol’s team, Jeon Wonwoo, frowned.

 

Jihoon’s eyebrow shot up when it was the youngest member who answered with a laugh, “I’m more worried about the Colonel, actually.”

 

Jihoon shared a look with Seungcheol who turned to stare at the door, “Everyone, stay put. Jihoon-ah, let’s go and see what fire is brewing.” He said exhaustedly, already heading towards the door. Jihoon sighed, and not for the first time, cursed Kwon Soonyoung’s complicated existence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things you may need to Know or Question:  
> Kator-Jihoon's home planet, neighbor to the problematic planet Xernia.  
> Bangai-another known planet, from a mission Jun and Minghao were on. (Note: do not bet against Hao, you will lose)  
> Quans-the universal currency of the Tuhinga (Alliance)
> 
> Also, I am currently looking for a beta for this story if anyone wants to do it let me know. My current beta doesn't read KPOP fanfiction because she doesn't want to join me in this deep dark abyss while she is stuck in One Piece and Bleache's wormhole. 
> 
> Thanks again! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> Winter


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I finished handwriting chapter six, and decided to celebrate by posting chapter four! Yaay me! There isn't really much to say, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and the next one I promise will have more character information of what their powers and team dynamics are. 
> 
> Winter

Milkaway System

Quadrant One

Sector A

Planet: Whenua

Colonel Kim looked up when he heard his secretary shout, “Captain! You can’t just barge in-” Not even a second later he was met with the angry, flashing eyes of Captain Kwon Soonyoung. He sighed, already anticipating this, it was only a matter of time before Soonyoung showed up. He closed the report he was working on, funnily enough, it happened to be Soonyoung’s last mission on Bangai.

“It’s okay Elise, I was expecting Captain Kwon.” Colonel Kim reported through the intercom to his secretary, waving at a seat for Soonyoung to sit down, “What can I do for you, Captain?”

“Don’t play dumb Kim, you know exactly why I am here.” Soonyoung snarled, not bothering to sit down, “What exactly do you think you’re doing?” Soonyoung asked, dark eyes never leaving the other man’s face. Kim Dongwan sighed and pointedly stared at Soonyoung before he spoke.

He ignored the Captain for a minute, calling to his secretary again, “Miss Park, I’m not to be disturbed with my meeting with Captain Kwon. If I have something else planned, postpone or cancel it. If Major Choi and Captain Lee show up, tell them to have a seat outside.” Only after receiving a quiet ‘yes, sir’ did he turn back to Soonyoung, “I know you and Captain Lee have...” He paused for a moment, looking at Soonyoung, “ _issues_ , but I need you both on this to help Major Choi.”

“Fuck that! You know damn well that this hasn’t anything to do with Jihoon.” Soonyoung snapped, “Stop playing dumb, you know why I’m here and you _fucking_ promised me, Kim.”

The Colonel narrowed his eyes, “Watch it Soonyoung. Just because I know and like you, don’t think that I will tolerate your insubordinate ass any more than I have to.”

Soonyoung clenched his teeth, “You promised me that I would never have to go back to that god forsaken place.”

“I wouldn’t be sending you if I didn’t have a choice, Soonyoung-ah. Besides the fact that you and your team’s abilities will be an absolute asset to the Major’s mission, you know damn well how far they will get without you.” He watched as the Captain paced back and forth in front him, his breathing coming in harsh pants. Soonyoung’s hands clenched and unclenched st his sides as he wanted nothing more than to punch the Colonel, and Dongwan understood that, he did, but that wouldn’t stop him from sending Soonyoung back to Xernia.

“I’m not going.” Soonyoung finally said, turning back to him.

Colonel Kim sighed, “Yes you are. And before you even think about it,” he continued holding up his hand to stop Soonyoung, “I don’t care if you hit me now, or hell, even if you use your ability on me. You are still going, I’ll just arrest you and have you court martialed when you get back.” Soonyoung couldn’t help but let out a soft huff at that. Before he could say anything, Miss Park came through the intercom and notified them that Captain Lee and Major Choi were waiting outside.

“Send them in Elise.” Dongwan replied, looking at Soonyoung who continued to glare and finally sat down in the chair in front of his desk. Soonyoung didn’t look up as the other two men filed in and sat down on either side of him. Dongwan nodded to the other leaders before letting the room lapsed into silence.

“You know, sending me is going to cause an uproar.” Soonyoung finally said. Dongwan met his eyes and said nothing, letting Soonyoung continue, “Besides the fact that there is the stupidly high probability that my ass will be shot on fucking sight. And if by some miracle they don’t shoot me on sight,” he continued ignoring the looks the other two were sending him, “they are more than likely to throw my ass in the dungeon and leave me there to rot, especially if I’m wearing a Tuhinga uniform.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Dongwan smiled, “the Ruling Family doesn’t use the dungeon.” Soonyoung rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop the small smile from creeping across his face.

“Your misplaced faith in their sense of Justice and compassion is too high.” Soonyoung muttered back.

“I’ve known you longer than anyone else here, Soonie,” Dongwan said, slipping into a more familiar speech, ignoring the look of surprise on Seungcheol and Jihoon’s face, “You always think the worse when it comes to this matter.” He smiled sadly at his young friend who only glared back at him.

“Can someone please explain what the hell is going on?” Jihoon interrupted the staring match between the Colonel and Soonyoung. Dongwan turned and smiled at Jihoon in apology.

“My apologies Captain Lee. You see, Captain Kwon and I have known each other a long time. He’s just being stubborn about this mission.” Soonyoung just snorted and scowled back at Dongwan.

Soonyoung heavily exhaled and turned to look at Jihoon. The other’s eyes were guarded, as always with him, and Soonyoung suddenly felt very tired. He was tired from his last mission, tired from having to see Jihoon, of the mutual anger and hate they had towards each other. He was tired of having to deal with the memories that this mission brought back, memories of a happy childhood full of love, memories of sweet smiles and the tightest hugs, memories of hurt and betrayal, memories that he put in a box and locked up in the dark prison of his mind to be forgotten forever. He was tired of those memories suddenly seeping out all too easily after hearing Seungcheol mutter out Xernia. He saw Jihoon’s eyes widen as Soonyoung locked his gaze with him, and continued to stare before finally closing his eyes and turning back to the Colonel in front of them, the same man who took him in as an angry fifteen-year old all those years ago.

“How much did you tell him?” Soonyoung asked, indicating towards Seungcheol.

“Only what he has told you in the briefing. The rest is classified. Only you and I know _that_ , but you do have the option to tell them if you want.” Dongwan said quietly, knowing that if he pushed Soonyoung anymore the other would just leave, and this time, he wasn’t sure if Soonyoung would come back, “Soonyoung, you know as well as I do that the mission will go by much more smoothly with you on the team. Yes, Captain Lee is from Kator and he’ll be of great help, but you and I also both know that the _Vaghans_ do not take kindly to outsiders, the Ruling Family especially not having any tolerance for the Tuhinga.”

Soonyoung looked up at the ceiling and wondered how he ended up in this situation. He knew that Colonel Kim was right, but he had sworn to himself that he would never return to that planet, “I hope you know that I have a 3% chance of returning from this mission to punch the shit out of you and tell you ‘I told you so’ alive.” 

Dongwan smiled, “That’s the 3% I’m counting on.”

A small smirk appeared on Soonyoung’s face as the Colonel dismissed them.

The three leaders walked in silence, “Tomorrow.” Soonyoung said when he saw Seungcheol open his mouth to speak, “Tomorrow, I’ll tell you what I can. But me and my team need to go the MedWing and get healed and be cleared off the injured list first.”

Seungcheol sighed and nodded, “You’re right. It’s too late to talk now. Meet back in the strategy room after lunch?” Seungcheol asked, getting two ‘yeses’ before leaving the other two standing in awkward silence. Soonyoung raised an eyebrow at Jihoon who only rolled his eyes.

“Go get healed asshole.” He let out before walking off, leaving Soonyoung to stare after him, fighting off a new set of crashing memories.

 


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! But I finally finished chapter seven, which took forever to write. After finishing it, I saw it was like 20 pages handwritten :0, so I have decided to break it up a bit. So because of that, you also maybe getting chapter six later on today too! Also, if you havent noticed I updated some of the tags, give me your thoughts on who you think could be appearing later ;;;;)))))) 
> 
> Also, thank you for all the comments and kudos! They keep me going and help keep writers block away, also, I have been having so much fun writing this fic, writing Seventeen seems to becoming easier.
> 
> Winter

Milkaway System

Quadrant One

Sector A

Planet: Whenua

 

 

Soonyoung stared up at the ceiling in his room. After getting healed by the med staff at HQ, his team went back to their quarters, and after cleaning up their interrupted dinner, they took showers and headed straight to bed. Soonyoung informed them that they were staying on the mission, and were to report back to the strategy room after lunch to receive the mission details. He ignored the questioning looks from his team, and only told them to get some sleep. It was too bad that he couldn’t follow his own orders though, he thinks. He hadn’t thought of his home planet in years, much less his family. The memories were too painful and made him ache for the family he left behind. He knew his team were curious as to why he was so set on not accepting this mission. In all the years that he had lead them, he was never one to turn down a mission. The harder, the better, he believed. It proved his team was one of the best the Tuhinga had to offer. He also knew that they were curious about his past, something he never really talked about with them, to anyone for that matter.

 

The only person who knew he was from Xernia was Colonel Kim, and that was only because fifteen-year-old Kwon Soonyoung became a stowaway on his ship, but that was a story for another day and one that Soonyoung didn’t want to delve too much on. He was startled out of his thoughts when his alarm beeped to let him know it was time to start getting ready for the mission briefing. One more hour to go, one more second closer to his inevitable return back to the home he swore he would never see again. He dragged himself through the motions of getting ready, not eager for what was to come, and ignored the concerned looks his team gave him. Soonyoung knew he was being too quiet, but he couldn’t bring himself to break his own imposed silence. They made their way into the same room from yesterday, the last ones to arrive. Soonyoung nodded to the other two leaders and sat down, waiting for the briefing to start, and watched as his team flipped through their mission packets, notating their own thoughts on the side and figuring how they would contribute to the mission. Soonyoung could only stare at the still closed folder in front of him.

 

“Alright,” Seungcheol began, bringing him out of his thoughts, “because of yesterday, I know not everyone really knows anyone here. My team and Captain Lee’s has worked together before, but Captain Kwon’s team, you guys don’t really get loaned out to assist other missions. I think it’s best if we can go around and introduce ourselves before we start the briefing. It’ll give us a chance to know where each person can be useful on this upcoming mission.”

 

“That’s because Captain Kwon’s team specializes in espionage missions.” Boo Seungkwan announced from his spot beside Jihoon. Soonyoung looked up in surprised at the observation. Seungkwan shrugged, “What? I know things.”

 

Seungcheol shook his head, “Right, because of that. Anyways, let’s just start yeah?”

 

Jihoon scoffed and looked at Seungcheol like he lost his mind, “What? Are we in high school?”

 

The Major shot him a look, “Just…I’m trying to get where all three of our teams can get along. Besides, if we know a bit more about each other, then we can get an idea of where our teams can help each other on this mission.” Soonyoung looked up to see Seungcheol looking at him for his opinion. He shrugged, it didn’t matter to him, this mission was already going to be hell. Who was he to care if it started off like some cringe high school first day ice breaker nonsense? Soonyoung opted to keep his eyes trained on his closed mission brief folder, missing the look of concealed concern Jihoon sent his way.

 

“Right. I guess I’ll start.” The Major looked at Jihoon for any more protests, but he just rolled his eyes, “Choi Seungcheol, from planet Latoria, 26. My team specializes in offensive and defensive attacks. I can teleport pretty much anywhere as long as I’m on the same planet and know the name of where I want to go.” He motioned his lieutenant to continue.

 

Sighing, “I’m Chwe Hansol, but you can call me Vernon. I’m 23, and yes, I know I’m young to be a lieutenant, but I’m a lot more than I seem. I’m from right here on Whenua. I am a weapons expert. No matter where the weapon was made, one touch and I know everything there is to use it at its full capacity. I also have a small regenerative ability.” Vernon stated, his timbered voice flowing nicely into the silence. He sat down and waited for the next member to continue, ignoring the surprise looks from Soonyoung’s team at his age and rank.

 

“Sergeant Jeon Wonwoo. I’m 25 and from planet Washir. I am the hacker and researcher for Major Choi’s team. I can also make energy blasts and beams from my hands.” He said, getting straight to the point and sitting back down.

 

“I guess I’m next. Kim Mingyu, 24. I’m from Maehe. I guess my ability is Kinetic absorption.”

 

“You guess?” Minghao asked, eyebrow quirking up.

 

“I see you’re still as funny as you were in the Academy.” Mingyu replied, rolling his eyes, “I actually know Sergeant Xu and Cpl. Lee from the Academy, we were in the same class. Oh, right. Um, Kinetic absorption. I can take the kinetic energy around me or from a hit and use it to strengthen my own speed or strength. I can also absorb the kinetic energy from those around me, lessening the impact on them.” He finished sitting down, flashing a blinding smile.

 

When no one made to stand up to continue, Jihoon groaned and got up, “I was right. This is stupid.” He muttered quietly to Seungcheol, “Captain Lee, you already know I’m from Kator. I’m 25. My team specializes in scouting and research. I am a telepath, and I can project things or thoughts into someone else’s mind.” He sat back down quickly and waved his hand towards his lieutenant.

 

“I’m Hong Jisoo, or rather Joshua, 26. Like Lt. Chwe, I’m from Whenua. I can fly, literally, but one touch and I also know how to fly anything made for the sky. Pretty simple.” Joshua said, smiling at the person next to him to continue.

 

“Sergeant Yoon Jeonghan, at your service. I’m from Schway. 26. My ability is also pretty simple. You could say my senses are...enhanced? I guess that’s the word I’m looking for. I can hear the tiniest thing, see the furthest, and I guess what’s most important is that I can smell and know if something is poisoned. A small taste of it and I will also know the antidote.”

 

“I’m Lee Seokmin, 24. I’m from Zerxia. I’m a medic and have strong healing abilities. I will know your entire medical history with just one touch and diagnose you within a minute.” Seokmin declared, looking around at everyone, “I pretty much know everyone’s medical history here actually, except for Captain Kwon’s team. This is the first time I have interacted with them. Well, except for Hao, but that was back in the Academy.”

 

Seungkwan stood up and waved at everyone, “Boo Seungkwan, from the best planet with the best food, Palei. I’m 23.” He ignored Jihoon’s snort and continued, “I can control technology and make it do whatever I want. You can also say that I have a high IQ and will never forget anything I have ever read or seen. I am also the Hacker for Captain Lee’s team.” He finished with a flourish and sat down.

 

Soonyoung looked at Jun and nodded for him to start. The lieutenant shrugged and stood up, “Wen Junhui, I’m from Whai Mei. 25. I’m the lieutenant on Captain Kwon’s team. I’m what my people call a _Chaya_. I’m a double wielder, I can control both shadows and light. I can bend the light to blind or make myself invisible, and with shadows, I can use them as weapons.” He voiced, dismissing the looks he was receiving. It wasn’t the first time he’s received them; a shadow and light wielder isn’t very common in the universe after all.

 

“Right,” Minghao said standing up, taking the attention off Jun, who relaxed slightly as the stares turned from him, “I’m Sergeant Xu Minghao, I am also from Whai Mei. 24. I’m an animal shifter. If I know what the animal looks like, I can shift into it. I only need to shift into it once to be able to communicate with the animal, whether or not I’m still in it’s form. Other than that, I am mostly the one who researches, so you could call me the hacker for Hyung’s team.” He sat back down and nudged their youngest to take his turn.

 

“Uh, I’m Lee Chan, 20. I actually just graduated from the Academy and was assigned to Hyung’s team. Like Cpl. Lee, I am from Zerxia, but more towards the Southern part of the planet. I am a shield. I can create force fields and block attacks, but I can also turn the shield inwards and make myself and anyone touching me invisible.” Chan managed out, his back stiff with tension as he talked, nervous from being part of what was to be an important mission, and in front of all these Hyungs who were largely impressive themselves.

 

“Ah, our maknae.” Soonyoung said edearingly, standing up and smiling at Chan to let him know he did well as he sat down, “I’m Soonyoung, Captain, 25. As you know, my team specializes in espionage missions and tasks. My ability is Power Absorption, or Power Mimicry, whatever floats your boat. Basically, I can absorb or copy someone’s ability by touching them. Depending on how strong the gifts are determines how long I can keep them.” He sat back down and turned towards Seungcheol, “So, Major, now that we’ve played high schoolers for long enough, can we please get started with this mission brief?” He asked, smirking slightly at the roll of eyes from the Major.

 

“Now he wants to hurry up and get to the mission.” Jihoon grumbled looking at Soonyoung.

 

“What can I say, Lee? I like to keep you on your toes.” Soonyoung snarked back.

 

“Alright, Alright. Let’s began the mission brief.” Seungcheol cut in before the other two could break into another petty squabble, “The mission is as it states. There is brewing conflict on Xernia in quadrant six. The Ruling Family of the Vaghans have been fighting against the Dustaians for the past few years. Reports from the area are saying that the conflict is becoming more heated, enough for actual violence to take place at any time.” Seungcheol reported, getting everyone’s attention as they flipped through their mission packets. The awkward tension of the room faded into a serious silence as they focused their minds towards the mission at hand.

“I have had my team research what they could last night, Sergeant Jeon has the report.” He finished, sitting down as Wonwoo stood up and passed the information he found out.

 

“There is not a lot of known information known about Xernia. What is known, is that Xernia is one of the oldest known planets. It was formed 5,000 years before the Great Enlightment, when all written histories began. It was one of the first planets formed when the Star Lexiam exploded and created what we know as today’s Universe. Something else that is known, but not really clear, is that the Planet was barren for the most part, except for two places that cover the majority of the planet’s surface now. Where the Vaghans reside and where the Dustaians took refuge. The Vaghans are ruled by a King and his family, commonly known as the Ruling Family. What is extremely weird about that is the fact that, that family’s name in widely unknown, only ever being referred to as the Ruling Family outside of Xernia. This is all I have for right now however, because the rest of what I found gets more into the fictional, non-factual, side of things.” Wonwoo explained, “It is said that Xernia holds a secret power that is supposedly so powerful that it could destroy the entire quadrant it sits in.”

 

“Come now, Hyung. You are kidding, right?” Mingyu interrupted looking up with a look of incredulity.

 

“I wish I was, but the fact is that Xernia is so secretive, not a lot of facts are known about the Planet or its government system. The people seem happy enough though for the most part with the Ruling Family’s way of things, well, everyone but the Dustaians.” Wonwoo replied, sitting back into his seat. Jihoon stood up and started relaying what he himself knew.

 

“As you know, I am from Kator, which is the neighboring planet closet to Xernia. Growing up, I had heard rumors of what started the conflict, but that’s all it was, rumors. I do know that the Dustaians are not native to Xernia, that they came there almost one hundred years ago claiming refuge from their own home planet that was in chaos. Which planet, no one really knows. I also know that it is rare to find any Vaghans that live off their home planet. Last night, I managed to contact my father and he told me that there were only a few known people who’ve left Xernia, but when they were asked about the planet, they refused to talk about it. My father is looking more into the matter for us, so he should have more information later. So, I suggest before we go to Xernia we make a stop on Kator and see what we can find there.”

 

“I agree with Captain Lee.” Minghao voiced, flipping through his own notes, “I also researched some information last night, but unlike Sergeant Jeon, I looked more into the fictional side of Xernia’s history.” He revealed, passing out what he found around the table before continuing, “Like Sergeant Jeon previously stated, there are more myths surrounding Xernia than facts, but what I have found most interesting is that Xernia is rumored to have two Shards of Lexiam.”  Minghao’s words were met with stunned silence.

 

“I’m sorry, come again?” Lee Seokmin asked, the disbelief coloring his voice.

 

Minghao shrugged, unbothered by the disbelief in his words, “I’m just reporting what I found.”

 

“Come on, everyone knows the Shards of Lexiam formed the known planets. There is no way that a Planet has two Shards.” Seokmin sputtered.

 

“I’m just saying that it could be one of the reasons why the Dustaians are trying to take control of Xernia. They could believe the myth. But hold on, the myth gets even stranger. It is also reported that because this second Shard isn’t imbedded inside the Planet’s core, instead on its surface, it gives special powers to the Ruling Family. Apparently, each member is granted a special ability through the Shard.” Minghao continued, his face giving no clue as to his true thoughts on the matter, “The only one who knows the location of the Shard is the King of the Ruling Family, and when he is ready to pass the Ruling over to his Heir, he takes him there before the Shard and holds a ceremony. No one knows what the ceremony is, only that before one can lead on Xernia, he must first pass through the Shard.” He finished, sitting down as everyone looked at him like he just told them Colonel Kim was once a singing, dancing music artist.

 

“Well, I guess it’s my turn?” Seungkwan asked, shaking his head and standing up, “I wish I could’nt add to the strangeness of where this meeting is going, but like Sergeants Xu and Jeon, I also looked for more information of Xernia. I did a deep dive on the HackNet and found something interesting. There is a Prophecy that concerns Xernia. From what I have found, it was from before the Great Enlightment, when people still believed that abilities were magic. There wasn’t a clear version of what the Prophecy said, but from what I gathered, it centered on three people. The small bit that I could get was, ‘Through the Light, the three emerge. One to Lead, One to See, and One to be set Free.’” He looked up and found everyone staring at him, skepticism plastering their faces.

 

“Okay, this is getting out of hand.” Seungcheol realized, shaking his head, “So it appears that what we know of Xernia seems to be more fictional rather than truth.”

 

“Obliviously, the first order of business is to find an expert on Xernia. Someone who can give us more factual information. That way, we can weave what is relevant and not relevant to this mission.” Jihoon was still shaking his head at what he heard.

 

“I agree.”  Seungcheol hummed, turning to Jihoon, “Did your father give you any names of the Vaghans that live off Planet? Maybe one of them will talk to us.”

 

Before Jihoon could answer, Soonyoung sighed loudly. He had sat quietly the entire time while everyone had been dissecting Xernia’s mysteries. He looked up and found everyone’s eyes trained on him. It seemed that most of them had forgotten he was even there, with how quiet he had been.

 

“There is no need to look for an expert. I am Kwon Soonyoung, and for the first fifteen years of my life, I lived in Seleia, the capital of Xernia.” He announced, smirking slightly at everyone’s look of surprise before continuing, “What you think you know and have gathered about Xernia, holds nothing to the secrets that actually lurk there.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIDE NOTE:::::: Have you listened to STRAY KIDS and Monsta X's new Albums!!!! AHHHHHH They are so freaking good and RM's new mixtape is coming out later tomorrow too!!!!! AHAHHHHAHAH! And Hoshi's and Woojin's dancing on Dancing High?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH
> 
> Ok, i'm done fangirling for now


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! because I am ahead of schedule, you guys get two updates today!!! I'll probably update again Thursday, but until then, enjoy chapter six!
> 
> also, i'm being super productive because I also finished a Soonhoon one-shot and posted it too! Woot! and now, i'm going to bed because I gotta work tonight! Hope yall enjoy!
> 
> Winter

Galaxian System

Quadrant Six

Sector B

Planet: Xernia

 

“He will see you now.” The male servant informed, opening the door and beckoning a man inside. The man nodded once and walked through the door. He stopped shortly and bowed, waiting for indication to stand up.

 

“You failed in your mission.” Came the deep voice standing before him.

 

The assassin stood up stiffly and clenched his hands into fists behind his back, “I wasn’t given the correct information regarding the target’s team. There was a double wielder among the four, and I was not prepared to deal with such a challenge at the time.”

 

The commanding presence before him turned towards the assassin with a raised eyebrow, “Are you not the most sought-after assassin across the known Universe? The number one on the Tuhinga’s wish list? Are you telling me that you weren’t prepared for your mission?” The deep voice asked incredulously. He walked around the assassin with a slight smirk on his handsome face, “Could it be that your reputation was heavily exaggerated? Could it be that you are not as good as was promised?”

 

The assassin glared ahead of him, his jaw clenching with every word shot his way, “For all things to go according to plan for such a high profiled target, I need all the information there is to know. I was not properly informed about his lieutenant being a double wielder, adding to the fact that their newest recruit possess one of the strongest shields I have ever seen. The men you sent as a distraction did not distract them long enough, and managed to actually come to the target’s rescue before I could finish the task.”

 

“EXCUSES! I paid you to deliver Kwon Soonyoung’s head on a platter to me. But because of your failure, he is still alive.” The deep voice growled out. Growing darker with anger, the man stepped up to the assassin’s face, “If he figures out the mission on Bangai was a trap for him, I can kiss all my plans goodbye.”

 

“He won’t find out Sir, the mission on Bangai was real, I just used it to my benefit and lured Kwon Soonyoung’s team there.” The assassin tried to justify. He could only glare when he was back handed.

 

“So you say,” The deep voice snarled, his speech losing its politeness in the words he spat towards the assassin, “but I was just informed that Kwon was tasked for a mission here on Xernia.”  The assassin blanched at the new information.

 

“How is that possible? I wounded him enough that he should be out of commission for at least a month, unless he went to a healer.”

 

“That is exactly what he did.” A new voice interrupted, walking in from behind the assassin. The new voice stepped up beside him and bowed once to the man in front of them, “Sir, I was just informed that Kwon Soonyoung has left the Headquarters of the Tuhinga on Whenua.”

The assassin glared at the newcomer, “You were the one who said that Kwon Soonyoung would never go to a healer.” He accused with a stern glare.

 

“So I did, but I was also the one that said that Soonyoung must be killed for Sir’s plan to succeed without too much Political uproar. Him being alive could expose everything.” The voice said turning to the man in charge. The assassin continued to glower.

 

Sir sighed and rubbed his face thoughtfully at the new information, “Is it too late to lure Soonyoung out some other way?”

 

The voice bowed slightly, “Indeed it is Sir, my informants from inside Tuhinga have reported that the team is headed towards Kator as we speak.”

 

“We can always intercept them now before they reach Kator. It will take them at least a week before they reach this quadrant, and another two days to enter Kator’s orbit.” The assassin said, quickly coming up with a plan to keep himself alive. He unclenched his hands when Sir tilted his head thoughtfully.

 

“That won’t work.” The man next to him replied with a little smirk, amused with the assassin’s poor attempt to save himself.

 

“Why do you say that?” The assassin growled.

 

The other man turned back to Sir and bowed again in apology for the news he was about to deliver, “As you know Sir, I was once part of the Tuhinga before leaving and joining my current employment with the mercenary guild you hired. But while I was still a Tuhinga, I was actually a part of Captain Kwon’s team.” Yeo Mingming explained, “The Colonel they have now in Charge of the Operations is none other than Kim Dongwan, who you know well enough, Sir.” The two men before him watched as his face darkened at the mere mention of the name.

 

“That still doesn’t explain why intercepting them won’t work.” The assassin interrupted.

 

Mingming turned towards the assassin with a saccharine smile, “It won’t work because Colonel Kim is not sending just Captain Kwon and his team. He is also sending Captain Lee Jihoon and Major Choi Seungcheol’s teams as well.”

 

Mingming didn’t even blink at the scream of rage that rang throughout the room as the assassin was quickly encased in an earthen shell and ripped apart, dirt and blood flying across the room. Mingming calmly wiped the blood from his face as he turned to the one in front of him and waited for his next set of instructions.

 

“Move forward with the attack on the Vaghan’s outpost on the border, and make sure there will be no survivors left. I want the inhabitants on this planet to know that change is coming.” Sir declared, slowly easing the angry tension out of his body. Yeo Mingming bowed once more and turned to leave the room, but was stopped when Sir spoke once more, “As for the matter of Kwon Soonyoung, it seems that fate has destined for us to meet again in the way of battle. When the time comes, no one touches him but me. It is time he paid for his crimes.”  Mingming nodded once more and left the room, heading back to where the rest of his guild was quartered.

 

Entering the leader’s tent, he smiled at the other, “The attack plan is a go.”

 

“And Kwon Soonyoung?” His leader asked.

 

Mingming grinned this time, “He’s finally getting what he deserves, Justice.”

 


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I'm sorry! I know that I said I was going to update on Thursday, but my work had called me in and let's be real, I needed the overtime lol. Anyways, here is chapter seven! I hope you enjoy it! Also, thank you guys for all the comments and kudos and bookmarks, you guys totally make my day. 
> 
> Also, I made a playlist for this story and somehow it has 430 songs on it already?!!!!! And good news, I do have up to chapter ten handwritten! 
> 
> Winter

Galaxian System

Quadrant Six

Sector B

Planet: Kator

 

 

“Attention gents and gents, this has been your pilot T-Sav. We have safely arrived at your travel destination in Kator. Thank you for flying with our Airlines, where we get you there fast and make you not dead. Please remember to take your trash with you and disembark from my baby, you smelly things you.”

 

“Smelly? Who is he calling smelly?” Seungkwan demanded from his station by the computers.

 

“Pretty sure he’s talking about you, Kwan. Just be thankful that no one threw up this time.” Seokmin laughed, walking by to collect his things.

 

“Before we leave the ship, everyone knows what they are doing?” Seungcheol asked, coming to the ramp where everyone else had already gathered.

 

“Me and Gyu are restocking supplies and are seeing if the common folks of Kator have any rumors they want to share.” Wonwoo spoke out first.

 

“Hao and I will also be walking around, seeing if there is any chatter.” Jun said next.

 

“I’ll also be working on researching the black-market hotspots and sending whatever I find to Seungkwan.” Minghao added, waving his portable computer in the air.

 

“I’m staying on the ship with Seokmin. He’s going to make sure that we have everything we need medical wise, while I go through whatever Minghao-hyung sends me.” Seungkwan added, supplying for Seokmin who was already in the ship’s small med bay, cataloging everything again.

 

“Me and Chan-ah will head towards the training area and see if we can wiggle out some information from the soldiers.” Vernon said, looking at Chan who nodded his agreement.

 

“That leaves me and Shua to refuel the ship and take care of any maintenance issues.” Jeonghan reasoned out.

 

Seungcheol nodded and looked at the other two leaders, “The three of us remaining will talk to the council and Jihoon’s father.”

 

“Those of you going out into the market, it will probably be best to blend in.” Jihoon informed, looking at their Tuhinga uniforms, “Katorians are more open to strangers rather than officers. They love gossiping as long as it won’t get them into trouble. Not being in uniform will probably make them less wary of everyone and will allow them to talk more freely.”

 

“Also, it’ll probably be best to use fake names, or better yet, no names. We never know who could be listening or watching for trouble. Vaghans may not leave Xernia often, but that doesn’t mean that they don’t have their own agents that they send out when they need to. Dustaians also have no problem in leaving Xernia when it is called for, and most Dustaians can change their appearance at will, so always be alert.” Soonyoung added.

 

“Everyone got their assignments?” Seungcheol asked again. When he got nods of affirmatives he dismissed them to be on their way.

 

After discussing with Junhui and Minghao, Wonwoo and Mingyu started off towards the North End of the Capital Market. Mingyu held the list of the food supplies they needed to replenish as they made the last leg of their trip. Jihoon had told them what would be good to try, the foods of his home planet that they should taste before leaving. They all had followed Jihoon’s advice of changing out of their uniforms and Mingyu couldn’t help but keep staring at Wonwoo. Mingyu looked at Wonwoo out of the corner of his eye. His hyung hand chosen a simple grey sweater and ripped blue jeans. Even while wearing something so simple, Wonwoo still managed to look stunning.

 

“You’re staring.” Came the deep, quiet voice from his side. Mingyu immediately looked away fighting the flush spreading up his neck.

 

“Sorry, I’m just not used to seeing you in street clothes.” Mingyu said, keeping his eyes ahead, missing the small smile Wonwoo sent him.

 

“I don’t see any reason to dress up around quarters or HQ. I’d rather be comfortable.” Wonwoo said instead, letting the small smile slip off his face as he looked around the market. Mingyu nodded, shooting Wonwoo a nervous smile.

 

“Where should we go first?” Wonwoo asked when it seemed the other was still embarrassed at being caught staring at him. He pointed to the list when Mingyu sent him a confused look.

 

Mingyu looked down at the list in his hand, “Oh right, the list.” They continued to amble their way through the crowd, “Jihoon-hyung wants us to get something called a _Jisula_ and Soonyoung-hyung wants something called _Shini_. Everything else seems to be pretty common foods and spices.”

 

Wonwoo laughed, “At least they still agree on food.” Mingyu turned and looked at the older, noticing how the left side of his smile was slanted up higher than the right.

 

“You’re staring again.” Wonwoo observed, and this time Mingyu saw the smirk Wonwoo sent his way.

 

“You have a nice smile.” Mingyu admitted before his filter had time to get into place. Mingyu internally groaned and wondered why he never had a brain-to-mouth filter in front of Wonwoo. It always made him say and do the stupidest things in front of the other.

 

“...Thank you.” Wonwoo said shyly, lifting an eyebrow at Mingyu’s ‘deer in the headlights’ expression, “As much as I would _love_ to continue this conversation, we need to focus on what we came here to do.”

 

“Uh, right, flirting later.” Mingyu nodded, only realizing what he said when Wonwoo choked on air, “Um, that’s…I didn’t mean…Look…”

 

“It’s okay, um, we can, just uh, move on?” Wonwoo sputtered. This was the first time Mingyu saw the older lose his calm. He filed that information away for later and nodded.

 

“Should we split up?” He asked instead, trying to calm his breathing.

 

Wonwoo shook his head, “I don’t think that is necessary.” He looked around and pointed towards one of the stalls that advertised in the common language, “Let’s try there first. It looks pretty popular. Maybe the owner knows something interesting.”

 

They made their way to the stall and smiled politely at the older gentleman who was running it. “Hello! How can I help you?”

 

Wonwoo bowed slightly, “Hello, we’re visiting from Washir and my friend swears on his life there’s something called _Shini_.”

 

The owner laughed, “Ah, yes. Kator is very famous for its _Shini_. People come from all over to taste it. Here here, try a sample.” The old man said, pushing samples into their hands.

 

“This,” Mingyu practically moaned, “this is heaven.” his body shivering in delight. Wonwoo nodded quickly in agreement, “We’re going to need thirteen portions of this.” Mingyu said once he was done savoring the taste.

 

Wonwoo laughed softly at the elder’s expression of shock.

 

“Thirteen?” He repeated.

 

“Hm, yes thirteen. We like to eat, but it’s not just for us. We have some friends who are also shopping around. We plan to meet for lunch soon and share what we find.”

 

“Ah, I see,” the old man smiled, “to be young and traveling. You boys are traveling, correct?”

 

“Yes! It’s something our group of friends wanted to do once we all finished with our studies.” Wonwoo smiled enthusiastically, playing along with the story Mingyu started.

 

“Ah, that sounds lovely. I have always wanted to travel when I was younger, it seems so freeing.” The old man shook his head as he began to make his preparations.

 

“Oh, don’t say that sir, you are still plenty young. You still have time!” Mingyu exclaimed.

 

“You watch it! I might just close up shop and join your merry band of men!” He said causing them all to laugh, “Ah, so where are you boys headed to next?”

“We are actually planning to go to Xernia next. We heard that it is really beautiful with its mountains and landscapes.” Wonwoo supplied, hoping the old man took the bait. He had to hide his smirk when he saw the elder hesitate in his preparations for their order.

 

“I don’t think that going to Xernia is the best thing to do right at this moment.” The old man said slowly.

 

“Ah, because it’s not a Tuhinga aligned planet?” Mingyu acts, “They still accept visitors, don’t they?”

 

The man hesitated, looking at the two of them closely. He sighed and finished the last plate of _Shini_ , “You two remind me of my son,” He started, smiling sadly, “Xernia is indeed a beautiful place, and even though they are not part of the Tuhinga they aren’t opposed to visitors and their money. It’s just,” He paused, “a lot of Katorians who travel there are coming back and saying that the tension between the Vaghan leaders and the Dustaians are becoming more heated. They say the King doesn’t have a strong hold on them anymore. He can’t keep them to their own borders anymore either. People are saying that the Dustaians are tired of the small piece of land that they have been held too.”

 

Before either Wonwoo or Mingyu could reply, their communicators called them back to the ship. They smiled and paid the old man, thanking him for the warning and headed back. The two shared a look. If what the man said was true, and the Dustaians were tired of their appointed line of ‘do not cross,’ it looked like Peace was the last thing on their minds.

 

~

 

“Hyung isn’t telling us everything.” Minghao complained to Junhui in their mother tongue. He watched as Jun shot him a look, so he continued, “Soonyoung-hyung, he’s still hiding things from us.” Junhui hummed in acknowledgement as he looked around the market. They had been walking down the South End of the Capital Market, stopping at various stalls to replenish some of their supplies.

 

“So, you really have nothing to say?” Minghao asked when Junhui still hadn’t respond.

 

“What do you want me to say, Hao?” Jun finally asked, turning to look at Minghao, “Soonyoung-ah always has a reason for everything he does.” Minghao scowled at the elder’s response.

 

“I just don’t like it. It feels like he doesn’t trust us.” Minghao said sadly, going back to his portable computer, sending Seungkwan anything that hit his search parameters. He heard the older sigh next to him.

 

“Just because he doesn’t tell us everything does not mean he doesn’t trust us.” Jun paused as he tried to think of what he wanted to say, “In all the years that I have known Soonyoung, he has always kept his past to himself. I did ask him why once, when he was drunk. He said that it wasn’t right to burden others with his pain.”

 

Minghao stopped and looked at Junhui with a thoughtful expression, “Aren’t we a team? Aren’t we supposed to lean on each other?”

Junhui cocked his head to the side, “Do you?”

 

“What?”

 

“Do you lean on us when something is bothering you? Have you shared the pain of _your_ past to us?” Jun asked, waiting for Minghao to answer. When he didn’t get a response he continued, “You can’t expect Soonyoung to tell us everything when you yourself haven’t bothered to share about your past.”

 

Minghao glared, “That’s not fair, my past is in my file for everyone on the team to read if they choose.”

 

Jun shook his head, “That doesn’t mean we know how you feel, and Soonyoung was the one who said that when you’re ready, you’d share it with us if you wanted. He once said ‘even though we are brothers, there are times when a brother’s job is to know just when to be there and not ask for more than what is given.’”

 

Minghao looked away and they continued to walk in silence. He knew Jun was right, he couldn’t really be angry at Soonyoung when he himself didn’t talk about his past. If he had to guess, it was because Soonyoung was normally so open with them. He was bright when they let the darkness of their missions bring them down, and was a quiet presence when their minds were overwhelmed. He was there first as their friend and brother before he was there as their leader. Minghao looked at Jun as the other waved and smiled at the people they passed. He was another hyung who always seemed to be there. He was always there with a warm smile and a pat on the back. Always there, a quiet steel nerve when shit hit the fan. Minghao hasn’t known Chan as long as he has the other two, but the younger boy slowly grew into a strong presence. Even on a team with older hyungs, he wasn’t afraid to speak his mind, something that Soonyoung encouraged them all to do. It was also a good thing, considering how strong-willed Soonyoung and Minghao were when their opinions differed. Chan was also eager to learn from them, he knew when to push and when to listen and learn from his hyungs who had experience. Minghao knew that it was their shared trust and bond that made them one of the best teams the Tuhinga had to offer as help for those who needed it.

 

He tried to really think about why he was so agitated with Soonyoung not telling them, not leaning on his team if he needed them. Minghao sighed as the answer stared him straight in the face. He was hurt, because like Jun said, they were a family.

 

“I hated it; it was the loneliest place.” Minghao said into the quiet, refusing to look at Jun.

 

“What was?” Jun asked when the Minghao didn’t continue.

 

The younger sighed and looked at Jun this time, gaining strength from his quiet, warm smile, “The orphanage,” he replied, “the one where I grew up. I hated it, because even though I was surrounded by other kids and adults, it was still the loneliest place for me.”

 

Jun smiled his warm smile and slipped his hand into Minghao’s and gave it a squeeze. No pity on his face, only quiet acceptance and comfort. Before he could say anything, their communicators beeped, breaking the spell that enveloped them.

 

“It’s Soonyoung. He says we need to get to the ship.” Minghao frowned at the urgent tone the text carried.

 

Jun nodded, tugging the hand he was still clasping back towards where the ship was stationed, “Let’s go.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> terms:  
> Shini: is basically sushi  
> Jisula: Black Bean Noodles


	8. Eight

Galaxian System

Quadrant Six

Sector B

Planet: Kator

 

 

“Jihoon-ah! It’s been too long my son.” Jihoon smiled and went to embrace his father as he stepped into his office.

 

“Sorry, Colonel Kim keeps me busy.” Jihoon admitted, “Father, this is Major Choi Seungcheol, the overlooking leader of this mission. And this is Captain Kwon Soonyoung, he and his team are also assisting us on this mission.” He said, introducing his teammates to his father. They both bowed politely to the elder. When they stood up, they found Jihoon’s father studying Soonyoung closely.

 

“Captain Kwon, correct?” He asked.

 

“Ah. Yes, Sir.” Soonyoung nodded once.

 

“You look familiar to me Captain. Have we met before?”

 

Soonyoung tilted his head, “No Sir, not that I can recall. This is the first mission that brings me to quadrant six.”

 

Jihoon broke into the conversation, “Captain Kwon is actually from Xernia, maybe that is why he looks familiar?” Soonyoung shot Jihoon a glare. If looks could kill, Jihoon could bet that he would at least need emergency medical attention.

 

“You’re from Xernia, but dressed in a Tuhinga uniform?” Councilman Lee inquired, “With everything I have heard, that is a very dangerous thing for a Vaghan.” Jihoon watched as Soonyoung’s eyes flickered with something before his guards were back in place.

 

“Sir, what do you mean?” Seungcheol asked, smoothly taking the Councilman’s attention from Soonyoung. The elder looked up and waved them into seats before he began with what he knew.

 

“As you all know, we’ve been keeping a close eye on Xernia since some of the skirmishes between the inhabitants started. We have sent some of our agents to Xernia, to see if they can ferret out anything useful. It’s just, they never remain unnoticed for long. We send our best, but within a day or two, they are always found and are brought back to us with a stern warning from their King.” Councilman Lee revealed, his eyes finding Soonyoung’s again, “Captain, do you perchance know how they are able to do such a thing? You don’t seem very surprised at my agents never remaining unnoticed.”

 

Jihoon and Seungcheol turned to look at Soonyoung. He grimaced at being called out. Jihoon stared at Soonyoung as he seemed to mull his thoughts over before speaking cautiously.

 

“I haven’t been,” Soonyoung hesitated, “home in ten years. I’m sure a lot of things have changed since then. Technology could have been updated since I’ve left and you know how much Xernia hates sharing their technology.” Jihoon narrowed his eyes at Soonyoung’s evasive answer. With a quick look, he knew both his father and Seungcheol noticed it as well.

 

“Hm, that is true.” Councilman Lee said, his pensive eyes still studying Soonyoung, “You seem to have a lot of secrets Captain Kwon.”

 

Soonyoung smiled politely and slightly bowed, “As any officer of the Tuhinga.” Jihoon watched as his father and Soonyoung seemed to stare each other down. His father looked away first.

 

“One of our best agents actually came back yesterday. Instead of going straight to their Capital, like previous agents, he visited one of their smaller townships. He lasted a bit longer than the others, and was able to pick up some more history that shed some light between the Vaghans and Dustaians. It turns out that the Dustaians killed the Queen and the King’s first Heir.”

 

Seungcheol quickly turned to Soonyoung, “Why wasn’t this more known? Why wasn’t it in the Tuhinga reports?” Jihoon and his father also turned to Soonyoung who was staring blankly at the wall.

 

“The Queen was murdered in an assassination attempt three years before the Heir’s death. The Dustaians were going after the King, hiding in the shadows; that’s how they operate. After the Queen’s death, there was a small _conflict_. I don’t remember much of that time. I had just turned thirteen and was entering Training for Officers. I do know that the Dustaians did say that the one who killed the Queen was a rogue, and they were not looking for war. There was a peace accordance that was reached, if I remember correctly. They handed over the one who was responsible and agreed to never cross the border, while the King promised to not send his armies in and annihilate them.” Soonyoung reported, his voice void of any emotions,  “As for the Heir, there was never any solid proof that it was the Dustaians that killed him. His body,” Soonyoung paused, Jihoon noticed his fists clenching into the armchair, “was found by his twin. When the King sent out his investigators, a witness came forward saying that he saw a Dustaian fleeing the scene with another who was injured. Two days later, the body of the wounded Dustaian was found abandoned. The King said that if they didn’t have enough respect for their own people, then they must have be guilty.”

 

The men stared at Soonyoung with thoughtful eyes, “And how do you know all of this?” Councilman Lee raised an eyebrow.

 

Soonyoung was silent for a moment, “My family, was _once_ close to the Ruling Family.” He revealed quietly, “Colonel Kim was actually there during that time, that was how I met him. He had arrived to try to bring Xernia into the Alliance and share its knowledge of technology. He had backed up…he backed up the unpopular opinion that the Dustaians didn’t kill the Heir based on the evidence at hand. Because of that, he was forced out of the Palace and left to warn the Dustaians that their pleads of innocence were not being heard.”

 

“Once?” Jihoon questioned.

 

“The King’s blame is a difficult burden to bear.” Soonyoung murmured quietly.

“And where is your family now?” Councilman Lee pressed. Soonyoung looked at the Councilman and Jihoon wondered not for the first time what Soonyoung was thinking, wondered at the pain that he sometimes saw when Soonyoung thought no one was watching. He wonders at the way the other always appeared to be on guard, and he wonders at what broke Soonyoung at such a young age.

 

“They’re no longer…” Soonyoung was free from answering when the Councilman’s office door burst opened.

 

“I’m sorry, Sir! But there’s an emergency meeting for the Council.”

 

Jihoon’s father rose from his seat, “It’s okay Steven, any other messages?”

 

“Yes, General Kim Minjun also requests for the Officers the Tuhinga sent be present as well.” At this, the three leaders looked at each other with a frown.

 

“We’ll be on our way, thank you.” The elder said, dismissing the aide. The four made their way out of the office, following the Councilman to the where the meeting was to take place. When they entered the room, it was already bustling with chaos.

 

“Ah, good. You all are here.” One of the men in the center said, looking up at their arrival, “We’ve received news that a Vaghan outpost was just attacked.”

 

“Which one?” Soonyoung asked, his eyes falling onto the map that the Katorian council had of Xernia, which was surprisingly pretty accurate.

 

“Xerlos Post, on the border between the Dustaians’ and Vaghans’ land.” The man replied.

 

“Gentleman, this is our General in Command, Kim Minjun.” Jihoon’s father introduced, “General, these are the officers the Tuhinga sent us. This is Major Choi and Captain Kwon, and of course, you know my son, Jihoon.”

 

General Minjun nodded, “Would say it was a pleasure, but circumstances aren’t allowing it.”

 

“It’s okay General, how many survivors?” Seungcheol asked back to the matter at hand.

 

General Minjun frowned, “It was confirmed that there were no survivors found at the post.”

 

Soonyoung looked up from the report he snuck from one of the others in the room, “None?”

 

“Correct. That isn’t what is so urgent though. It seems the Dustaians are tired of having to stay inside their own borders. They left a message.” The General continued.

 

“How do you know this?” Soonyoung asked.

 

“The Dustaians themselves sent a message to all the planets in the near vicinity of Xernia. We were told not to interfere and,” He paused, “the message declared that ‘Justice has begun’.”

 

Soonyoung frowned, “That’s it? How do we know it was the Dustaians?”

 

“Who else could it be?” General Minjun asked, before his attention was taken by a report being shoved in his face. Soonyoung didn’t answer and only stared off to the side, seemingly lost in thought.

 

“General,” Seungcheol called, getting the man’s attention, “is there any other news? We will like to get this information to our teams.”

 

General Minjun looked up, “No, but I’m putting my men on high alert. Xernia has been rumored to own powerful technology and has seem to be building up pressure. I don’t want to be caught unaware if something does comes Kator’s way. I do have to request that you keep me posted Major Choi. I know your first duty is to the Tuhinga, but Kator hasn’t fought in war for almost a century and I’d like to keep it that way.”

 

“Of course, Sir. IF that is everything, we’ll be taking our leave. Captain Kwon, contact the team and tell them to head to the ship. We’re leaving ahead of schedule. Captain Lee, we’ll give you a moment.” Seungcheol rattled off as he and Soonyoung moved out of the room. Jihoon watched them leave, still trying to figure out what Soonyoung was so deep in thought about. He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jihoon walked with his father to a more private corner.

 

“Your mother will be upset that she didn’t get to see you. You’ll be careful?” Jihoon looked up at his father with a small smile.

 

“Of course.” Jihoon muttered quietly, “Tell, mother not to worry, I’ll visit once this mission is complete.” He hugged his father once and reassured him.

 

“Just watch yourself,” His father hesitated, “and watch Captain Kwon. A man with that many secrets tend to get the people around him killed.”

 

Jihoon looked at his father and nodded. Walking out of the Council room he saw Soonyoung, and couldn't help but wonder where the man who said he loved Jihoon all those years ago went, instead of the man he saw now who seemingly trusted no one, not even himself.

 


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! Im back with an update! Also, I'm officially on vacation from work! We are actually starting to get into in the story with Soonyoung officially on his way to Xernia. That means his secrets are about to be spilt in the upcoming chapters. Also, the characters that are going to be appearing in the upcoming chapters might be a surprise... :)

Galaxian System

Quadrant Six

Sector B

Planet: Kator

 

 

“Joshua, get us in the air. We need to get to Xernia by yesterday.” Seungcheol said hurriedly as the three leaders made their way onto the ship.

 

“What happened?” Jeonghan asked as everyone followed Joshua to the bridge.

 

“There was an attack on one of Xernia’s outposts. There were survivors.” Jihoon added, already strapping himself into his seat, “How fast can you get us there Josh?”

 

“Considering it’s about a day’s ride at normal speed, I’d say we’ll be at the Capitol in roughly six hours if we’re going into maximum hyper speed. But it’s not going to be a smooth trip.” Joshua warned, bringing the ship to life in record time.

 

“Wait.” Soonyoung interrupted, “Not the Capitol. Take us to the outpost first.”

 

“Look, I don’t know what it is about you and your home planet…” Seungcheol started. Soonyoung rolled his eyes.

 

“It doesn’t have anything to do with that hyung. If we go straight to the Capitol and rely on whoever happens to be there to talk to us, we can expect half-truths and no answers.”

 

“What? Like we don’t get that from you?” Jihoon snorted.

 

Soonyoung glared at Jihoon and continued, “Going to the outpost first allows us to see for ourselves what really happened.” Soonyoung explained, ignoring Jihoon’s jab and waited for him to say something else.

 

“That makes sense.” Jihoon agreed, instead of expanding on his own questions.

 

“Um, what?” Soonyoung sputtered before he could stop himself.

 

“Holy shit balls.” Jeonghan laughed, “Jihoon agreed with Soonyoung. I’m in the twilight zone right?”

 

“Look, everything that we’ve learned so far about Xernia, says that if we want the truth we have to find it ourselves.” Jihoon justified.

 

“Alright, I’m convinced.” Seungcheol agreed after a minute of silence.

 

“Sure, agree when Jihoon says it’s a good idea, but not when I say it.” Soonyoung shook his head, exasperated.

Seungcheol looked over at Soonyoung with a smirk, “I also agree with Jihoon that you only tell half-truths and avoid questions about your past like the plague.” He shot back. Soonyoung glared at the other leader, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

 

“Shua, take us to the outpost.” Seungcheol ordered.

 

“Copy that.” Joshua replied. Once they were out of Katorian airspace and orbit, he spoke again, “Hang on to your balls boys, this isn’t going to be the smoothest ride out there.”

 

“I hate flying.” Wonwoo groaned.

 

“Hey, there will be no throwing up on my baby.” Joshua yelled when he saw Wonwoo heave. Ten seconds later and they slammed into hyper speed, Joshua yelling gleefully, “Whoop! Man, I love this shit.”

 

“Calm down you lightspeed addict, not everyone loves traveling at warp speed.” Jeonghan groaned next to Wonwoo, who was currently breathing into a bag. Joshua shrugged his shoulders, keeping an eye out for any stray debris.

 

“So, Kwon, since you said the outpost, I am assuming you have a plan?” Jihoon questioned, hoping the conversation would be distraction enough from having to look out the ship’s front view.

 

Soonyoung turned to Jihoon, “Sort of. I want to look around without anyone knowing we were ever there. The more we know before we reach the Capitol, the more on guard we can be. I’m proposing my team to do some looking around.” He bit his lip as he thought over everything he had learned so far, and tried to match it up with the memories and knowledge he could remember.

 

“Why do you still look troubled?” Seokmin observed.

 

“It’s something that General Minjun said, and the way the attack on the post was carried out. The Dustaians are not known for carelessly killing, or even initiating outright attacks. They prefer to stay out of sight, and are known for their skills with long range weapons and stealth.” Soonyoung muttered, still lost in his thoughts.

 

“Like you said, you haven’t been home in ten years. Things could have changed.” Seungcheol proposed. Soonyoung only hummed in acknowledgement.

 

“So, what’s your plan for when we get there?” Junhui queried.

 

“I’m thinking my team should be the ones to go in. Hao can transform into one of the local animals and scout around. I can copy either yours or Channie’s powers. I’m sure there will be some officials there, but we should be able to sneak around them as long as we remain unseen.”

 

“We going group or splitting up?” Minghao asked, already falling into their group short speak as they planned for their mission.

 

“Splitting seems the smartest move right now.” Soonyoung reasoned out.

 

“Why split up? Wouldn’t sticking together or even pairing up be more sensible?” Vernon cut in.

 

“Normally, but this way we can cover more area with less people. The Outpost that was attacked was one of the largest along the border.” Soonyoung informed, pulling up the area on the holographic map.

 

“Will our team be enough?” Junhui questioned, once he got a full look at the size of the base.

 

Seungkwan looked at the map as it rotated in front of them, “We should add more people to this excursion. There is no way you four will get this down without help.”

 

“Too many people will likely get them noticed.” Jihoon responded instead, eyes narrowing on the map, “Let’s not forget that Captain Kwon’s team is ranked number one for espionage in the Tuhinga.” He ignored the surprised look Soonyoung sent his way.

 

"Jihoon-hyung is right. Besides, I can’t keep everyone invisible if they aren’t touching me, and the more people there is the harder it is to maintain control of the shield.” Chan added.

 

“This is what my team does. I’m not bragging or trying to grand stand, but like Captain Lee said, we are the best in this field. I wouldn’t confidently come forward with this plan if I didn’t think my team could do it.” Soonyoung said seriously, looking at Seungcheol for the final okay.

 

Seungcheol mulled it over quietly to himself. “Alright Soonyoung-shi, this is your show. What do you want our teams to be doing?”

 

Soonyoung grinned and nodded his head slightly to the Major, “I’m sending Minghao to where they keep the computer main frames.” He pulled that part up on the map, expanding the hologram, “Once there, he can transform back and start searching for any information in their system. I want Wonwoo and Seungkwan to stay on the ship and help him from the ship’s computers once Hao gets them patched in.”

 

“That shouldn’t be a problem, I’m sure the three of them can work much faster together rather than Minghao by himself.” Jihoon nodded, looking at the other hackers who only smiled and high fived each other.

 

“Right, I’m sending Chan to the perimeter.” Soonyoung looked at his youngest member, “Chan-ah, look for how they could have come up to the outpost unnoticed. Be careful though, because there are not only Vaghans patrolling the area, but Dustaians as well.” Chan took note of the forewarning and pulled up a miniature map, starting to plot routes to the outpost and looked for which ones the Dustaians could have used.

 

Soonyoung turned to Seungcheol, “Hyung, I want you and Vernon to be on standby for Chan in case anything goes wrong. It’s always best to be prepared. You can teleport there and Vernon can give you guys enough time to get back to the ship. I’m not saying anything will happen,” He continued turning back to Chan, getting the younger’s attention, “but just to be safe. I don’t want us to be taken by surprise again like what happened on Bangai.” Chan sighed and nodded, swallowing his protest.

“What happened on Bangai?” Mingyu asked curiously, “You guys looked like hell when you came back.”

 

Junhui groaned, “What _didn’t_ happen? The Tuhinga had been anticipating them for possible entry into the Alliance, but their General was not…” He paused, mulling over which word he wanted to use, “…the nicest?”

 

“He was a tyrant asshole, Hyung. You can say it.” Minghao interrupted.

 

Jun rolled his eyes, “Right, he was an asshole. Anyways, we received reports that the General was planning to initiate a large-scale purge on those that he deemed unsuited for the Bangai life. One of their noble houses called the Tuhinga for help, and Colonel Kim sent us to gather reports and evidence for those who were trying to rebel.”

 

Soonyoung shook his head at the memory, “We didn’t realize the General wouldn’t use his own men, and hired a mercenary group and assassin to dispose of the rebel leaders instead. We got caught in the crossfire.”

 

“Damn, any idea which mercenary group?” Joshua called over his shoulder.

 

“No, they didn’t wear their insignia.” Junhui all but growled, “They were cowards and probably didn’t want their fellow guilds to know that they would take such a fiendish job.”

 

“What about the assassin?” Jihoon raised an eyebrow.

 

Soonyoung scowled, “He got away.” His team shared a look much to the confusion of the others.

 

“What are we missing?” Jeonghan noticed the looks of confusion.

 

“We were held up by the branch with the mercenaries, but Soonyoung-hyung faced the assassin alone. We don’t know who it was.”

 

Soonyoung deeply sighed, “Anyways, that’s enough of that. I want to finish this so we can rest a bit before we reach Xernia.”

 

“Again with the no answers.” Jihoon muttered. Soonyoung clenched his fists and exhaled harshly before moving on.

 

“Hyung,” Soonyoung called instead of responding to Jihoon, and looked towards Seungcheol, “you and Vernon good with being on standby for Chan?”

 

Seungcheol motioned at Vernon, “That’s doable.” He said, Vernon nodding his agreement.

 

“Jun, I’m thinking that you can get into the command office.” Soonyoung continued, bringing the office up on the map. “Look for anything that could indicate if they were expecting an attack and anything else that might be useful to our mission.” Soonyoung instructed, “I’m sure there will be a lot of officials coming in and out though.”

“I’ll start off using the light side of my abilities and if need be, I can switch to the Shadows.” Jun answered. Soonyoung nodded in confirmation.

 

“Joshua,” Soonyoung said, turning to the Lieutenant, “Once we are there, I need you to keep the ship in the air.”

 

“In the air, why?”

 

Soonyoung hesitated, “Councilman Lee said that every time they sent an agent, they were found within days and sent back.” He said slowly, “The Ruling Family has a special ability; they are connected to Xernia.”

 

“What do you mean, _connected_?” Jihoon asked skeptically, turning his calculating eyes to Soonyoung.

 

“Exactly what I said. They are connected to Xernia’s very core. Well, the Ruling Father’s second son is anyway.” He explained quietly, almost to himself, “Anyhow,” He continued louder, before anyone could say anything else, “just keep the ship in the air. No need to take chances.”

 

“Roger that. Turning _T-Sav_ airlines into your own personal Hovercraft enterprise.” Joshua announced over his shoulder, his eyes not leaving the screen as he flew his friends.

 

“The rest of you, be on standby in case the Universe decides it hates me and something goes absolutely wrong.” Soonyoung finished.

 

“And what are you going to be doing?” Seungcheol asked.

 

“Vaghans have a strict burial code. They’ll move the bodies into a holding area for two days as they believe that any soul with unfinished business can take those two days and finish what they need to. The bodies cannot be buried until the sun sets on the second day, or the soul will not be able to return to their body and will be stuck here, not able to move on to the paradise that await them. So, I’m going to look at the bodies, see what clue the dead can give us.” Soonyoung shrugged like it was no big deal. He looked up when it was too quiet, “What?”

 

“Are you going to be okay? What if you end up seeing someone you used to know?” Chan voiced quietly.

 

Soonyoung smiled softly, “I’ll be fine. Besides, I doubt I’ll see anyone I know. Most of everyone I grew up with would probably be stationed in the Capitol.”

 


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's you an update! Omg, I'm not even going to lie to you guys, handwriting these chapters out before I type is killing me...lol. Anyways, finally got some action goin on! Woot. Also, a little bit more soonhoon moment! yaay! Just going ahead and spoiling this for you, but I'm working (dying) on chapter 12 right now, and the Soonhoon moments are just...I'm sorry in advance?
> 
> Winter

Galaxian System

Quadrant Six

Sector B

Planet: Xernia

 

 

“Approaching the outpost in ten minutes.” Joshua’s voice rang throughout the ship. Soonyoung took a deep breath. He tried to calm his mind and find his center. Ever since they entered Xernia’s orbit, his whole body burned with hot intensity. Feeling the pull of his home planet, his abilities roared to life as they neared the planet’s surface. His body shook as he struggled to maintain hold on the power surging through him. He splashed some water on his face, hands coming to rest on the sides of the sink, gripping so tight his knuckles turned white. Soonyoung didn’t realize that coming back would invoke such a strong reaction with his latent ability.

 

“Hyung? We’re approaching our drop space.” Soonyoung jumped at Chan’s voice and the knock that followed on his sleeping quarter’s door. “Hyung?” Came Chan’s worried voice when Soonyoung didn’t answer.

 

“I’m coming.” Soonyoung said quickly, “I’ll be right there.” When he heard Chan walk away, Soonyoung took a good look at himself in the mirror hanging above the sink. “Control,” He whispered to himself, “control. Your mind is stronger than your body.” He gritted out, a phrase he had learned long ago, coming back to him like the phantom of a teacher in the distant past. With one last glare at himself, Soonyoung walked out of his quarters. He turned to make his way to the drop ramp, his Tuhinga uniform giving him the quiet confidence he himself lacked. The tightness of the black suit squeezed his wayward nerves into submission.

 

“You okay?” Soonyoung stopped and turned, meeting Jihoon’s steady gaze. He looked around and saw that they were alone in the hallway.

 

“Everyone else is waiting on the drop ramp.”

 

“I’m fine.” Soonyoung said, staring at Jihoon in defiance. Defiance against what? Soonyoung didn’t even know himself.

 

“You don’t look fine.” Jihoon observed carefully. Soonyoung looked away. They had come to an unspoken agreement to get along with each other for this mission. Jihoon was careful not to show any concern towards Soonyoung, but in moments like these, it made him realize how much he actually missed Jihoon’s quiet friendship.

 

“In fact,” Jihoon continued, breaking through Soonyoung’s thoughts, “you look like you’re scared.”

 

Soonyoung growled, “Listen here Lee, I’m not scared and you can keep your damn opinions to yourself.”

 

Jihoon frowned, “That didn’t come out the way I meant it to. I’m just saying…” He paused again unsure, “you’re shaking.” He finished, reaching out towards Soonyoung’s arm only for the other to jerk it back.

 

“Don’t touch me.” Soonyoung snapped before he could stop himself, his careful control over the power in his body wavering slightly as his heart leapt at Jihoon reaching out towards him. He grimaced as he fought back a wave of irate power, threatening to break free.

 

“I’m not going to try to read you; if you think that’s what I was going to do, then fuck you too.” Jihoon snapped back, his temper sparking. His body recoiled in offense at Soonyoung’s reaction. “I don’t force my gift unless I have to.”

 

“Fuck, that isn’t what I…” Soonyoung tried.

 

“Then what did you mean?” Jihoon stared hard at the man before him. The two fell into silence, neither sure what to say. After Satri, they never gave each other the chance to talk about what happened. “Do…” Jihoon started but hesitated, hands clenching at his sides. Soonyoung held his breath as he waited for him to go on. “Do you still blame me?” He asked quietly, refusing to look at Soonyoung.

 

“NO!” They both jumped, startled at Soonyoung’s yell. The older cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, “I…don’t blame you.” They let the silence take over them again, and Soonyoung figured that it was his turn to start, seeing how Jihoon’s entire body stiffened and remained unmoving.

 

“Look, we just…”

 

“There you two are! Come on, it’s time get this show started.” Jeonghan called, walking up to them. He looked back and forth between the two Captains and noticed the thick tension. “Um, am I interrupting something?”

 

“No, of course not.” Jihoon muttered as he turned to walk away to where Jeonghan came from. Jeonghan threw a look at Soonyoung, but the younger stared after Jihoon, only noticing Jeonghan when he cleared his throat.

 

“Let’s just go.” He said finally, following behind the other captain. Jeonghan arched an eyebrow, but walked to catch up to the other two.

 

Soonyoung nodded to his team as he approached the drop hatch where they were standing. “You guys ready?” He asked, a small excited grin making its way across his face.

 

“To be jumping out of a ship 4,000 feet above ground with no parachute?” Chan exclaimed through clenched teeth, “Fucking ecstatic, Hyung.”

 

“You should have been there when Hyung thought it’d be a great idea to free fall into an ocean from a drop tube…at night. Need I tell you, we didn’t have time to research what was in the waters in that area.” Minghao shuddered at the memory. “We were nearly eaten by a _rajoh_ before I was able to transform and get these two idiots to safety.”

 

“But did we die?” Soonyoung grinned mischievously, stepping onto the platform and falling into the easy banter of his teammates.

 

“I don’t know, getting almost eaten by a _rajoh_ wasn’t a very pleasant life experience.” Jun pointed out, stepping next to Soonyoung and locking his arm through his.

 

“ _Join the espionage team Chan_ , they said. _It’ll be fun_ _like ninja games_ , they said. They forgot to mention deadly sea creatures and free falling without parachutes on the brochure.” Chan grumbled, shaking his head. “Where did I go wrong with my life?” He complained as he moved next to Jun, locking his arms with his.

 

“Oh please, this was your idea. You’ve been hanging out with Soonyoung-hyung for far too long.” Minghao laughed, coming up on the other side of Soonyoung and Chan. He locked his arms through theirs.

 

“You adrenaline addicts ready?” Mingyu called. “Joshua-hyung is in position.”

 

Soonyoung took one last look at his team, who only grinned back at him, “Alright Seungcheol-hyung, touch my neck.” He said with a wink.

 

Seungcheol shook his head, “Are you sure about this? I’ve never attempted to teleport while free falling with three other people attached to me.” Seungcheol asked, starting to doubt this reckless plan as he stepped closer to Soonyoung.

 

“I mean, yeah, sure. The worst that could happen is we don’t teleport correctly and hit the ground and die.” Minghao muttered matter-of-factly, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Or one of us let’s go and they go splat like a bug and the others live.” Jun added.

 

“If that happens, we promise whoever dies that we’ll drink the finest Whenuavian beer in their honor, and tell the most embarrassing stories to any who gather.” Soonyoung promised solemnly.

 

Chan sighed at his hyungs’ antics and looked back at Vernon and Seungkwan. In the short amount of time he’s known them, he had become undoubtedly closer to the other two youngest members. “If I don’t make it, promise me you won’t let them tell any embarrassing stories about me.”

 

Seungkwan smirked, “Where’s the fun in that?”

 

“Rude.” Chan cracked a smiled at the hacker.

 

Vernon shook his head, “Just don’t go splat, and you won’t have to worry. Besides, if you do go splat, Kwannie-ah will be pissed and trust me, that’s much worse.”

 

“Alright, alright. Break it up lovebirds.” Soonyoung teased, shooting a knowing glance at Chan’s blush. “Hyung, we should be fine.” He answered, turning back to Seungcheol.

 

“Now, let me copy that ability of yours.” He tilted his head so Seungcheol could touch his neck, considering how his arms and hands were covered by his uniform. He frowned when he felt the hand on his neck.

 

Soonyoung felt his power absorb Seungcheol’s, but with his mental control already working overtime due to being so close to Xernia, adding a new ability into his already enraged powers sent electric shocks throughout Soonyoung’s body; with so much residual energy coursing through him, he felt like he was being burnt alive.

 

“Soonyoung?” Seungcheol asked worriedly, already stepping back next to Jeonghan, grabbing a hold on the side. Soonyoung had told them to wait till he gave the ‘okay’ before opening the drop hatch beneath their feet.

 

“Not yet.” He got out through clenched teeth, voice tight with strain and the veins in his neck visible as he tightened his jaw. Soonyoung exhaled sharply once he felt his control coming back. ‘ _Your mind is stronger than_ _your body, Soonie. Listen to Hyung’s voice and remember that control comes from your mind and your power from your body. Your mind is stronger than your body.’_ He slowly allowed himself to see again and found himself peering into Jihoon’s dark eyes. “Okay.” He breathed out, eyes never leaving the other’s as Mingyu pulled the lever, opening the hatch under their feet. Soonyoung tightened his arms around Jun and Minghao’s as he felt his stomach become weightless.

 

He kept his eyes opened as he and his team tumbled through the sky. Each of their muscles straining to hold onto each other. Even if they wanted to yell out, they couldn’t, because the thin air robbed them of their breaths. Soonyoung kept his eyes peered, looking for the woods near the outpost. Once they passed through the clouds, he saw the tree line and immediately tapped into Seungcheol’s ability. He blocked the wind whistling in his ears, and ignored the whipping hair around his face; even the tears streaming from his eyes were ignored. Soonyoung completely focused his mind into getting to those trees and making sure he brought these three with him. They had placed their lives and trust into him, and he wasn’t going to fail them by letting them die, free falling onto his home planet’s surface.

 

One second they were falling through the air and the next, there was no feeling, only a brief view of darkness before they were rolling onto the ground. Once they hit the ground, they broke free of each other, trying to recollect themselves as best as possible.

 

“Fuck.” Jun groaned as he finally came to, next to a tree.

 

“That was so much _worse_ than the _rajoh_. Junnie-hyung didn’t even cuss then.” Minghao grunted somewhere to the left of Junhui.

 

“I think my stomach is still falling, so like, if one you guys could catch it for me that’d be great.” Chan mumbled in extreme discomfort, well, at least that was what Jun thought he said, considering the youngest was still faced into the ground. Jun turned looking for Soonyoung when he hadn’t heard anything from him yet. He saw his leader on his hands and knees, his entire body visibly shaking. “Shit, Soo-Hoshi!” He said, scrambling to get up. After falling a couple of times, he managed to make his way to his friend.

 

“Stay back!” Soonyoung gasped out. He dug his hands into the ground as he panted and tried to catch his breath. Jun stared in wonder as water started to come up from the surface around Soonyoung. Minghao and Chan limped to stand beside Jun.

 

“Do we need to get DK?” Minghao asked, concern written on his face.

“No. Just, just give me a minute.” Soonyoung heaved. “Control. Control. The mind is stronger.” He whispered to himself over and over. The others looked at each other in confusion. “I didn’t know it was going to be this bad.” Soonyoung groaned out a few minutes later, collapsing onto the now damp ground.

 

Jun stared at the ground before asking, “Didn’t know _what_ was going to be this bad?” He crouched down beside Soonyoung and helped him get to his feet.

 

Soonyoung inhaled and managed to look up at Jun with a wry smile, “Xernia welcoming me home.”

 

Jun shot Minghao and Chan a confused look before their ear pieces sparked to life.

 

“Are you assholes still alive?” Jihoon’s voice came through.

 

“Sorry to disappoint you Woozie, but yeah, we’re alive and kicking.” Soonyoung informed the other, smirking as he wiped the mud off his uniform.

 

“You sound half dead though, so better luck next time.” Jihoon clapped back, and if there was less animosity in his tone than before, well, nobody else knew.

 

“And you said _I_ was flirting.” Chan muttered.

 

“Shut it, Dino.” Soonyoung looked around, “S. Coups, I’m happy to report, that teleporting with three people free falling is _doable_. The landing, on the other hand, could use some work though.”

 

“Noted. Let’s get to work. I got DK getting med bay ready in case you idiots need it. Everyone else is in position and the Manik has already hacked into the video feed for everyone’s routes and targets. T-Sav says that the ship will be going into auto hover. DK and Manga are going to be watching the ship’s controls while he’s on standby at the rendezvous to fly you guys back up when you complete your missions.”

 

“Copy that.” Soonyoung replied and looked over his team. “It’s time to play, boys.” With matching grins and excitement that only comes with these types of missions, they prepared to move out. Minghao spotted a small native bird, his eyes sharpened as his body started to shift. His bones became lighter and his height shortened as he grew smaller. Once he was safely in the bird’s form, he chirped once and prepared to set off towards the outpost. Before he left, Minghao flew around Jun for good measure, pecking his cheek in annoyance when the other cooed at him cutely.

 

“Cheeky asshole.” Soonyoung smiled amusedly. Chan shook his head as he summoned his ability. He shifted his shield to cover him, making himself blind to the human eye.

 

“See you later, hyungs.” His voice floated from behind and sounded in their ear pieces. Soonyoung looked at Jun, cocking an eyebrow.

 

“You ready?”

 

Jun nodded his head, “Are you?” He took his glove off and pressed his hand onto Soonyoung’s skin.  Soonyoung absorbed the ability and felt the familiar hum of Jun’s power shoot through his body. He shot a reckless grin at Jun before he blinked out of sight, “I hope this mission goes as planned.” Jun muttered defeatedly to himself, gathering the light and bent them to obscure himself from view.

 

“Now where would the fun in that be?” Soonyoung’s voice teased from beside him as they made their way to the outpost.

 

~~~

 

Minghao flew to the top of the post when he saw none of the windows were open. Sighing in his bird’s body, he looked around before spying a house mouse chittering in the attic window. Shifting again, he took form of the mouse. Looking at the small creature, he asked it how to get inside. Following the mouse’s advice, Minghao soon found himself inside the attic. He chittered his thanks and shifted once again, back into his human form. Not for the first time, he was thankful that whatever he wore shifted with him. Minghao recounted the layout of the area and made his way to the mainframe room, Wonwoo keeping a cautious eye on his feed for guards.

 

Once he found the room, Minghao quickly slipped inside and groaned, feeling spent with how many times he had transformed. “Fuck that sucked. Manik, Kiris I’m in the room.”

 

“Copy that, Eight. We’re ready to go whenever you get us patched in.” Wonwoo informed, sitting next to Seungkwan, “Manik is going to watch our hack trails to make sure we aren’t noticed.” He continued.

 

“Copy that. Just give me a second and I’ll be in.” Minghao replied. He got to work right away,  plugging his computer into the mainframe’s ports. He opened his computer and immediately started applying one of his homemade algorithms. When he managed to bypass the last firewall, he promptly sent Wonwoo and Seungkwan the portal link, “I’m in.”

 

“Roger that. I’ll take a closer look at whatever information they have on the attack or any other attacks.” Wonwoo swiftly got to work.

 

“I’ll see what I can find on any counter attacks they might be planning.” Minghao said, already looking through some files.

 

“Send me everything you two find that mark your interest. I’ll upload them on the server that I built into T-Sav’s ship to go through later. Right now, I’ll start erasing your trails in their system.”

 

“Copy.” Minghao and Wonwoo sounded off, focusing on the tasks at hand. Minghao listened to the comms of the others checking in at their time marks; he was confident in his team and the others who were watching their backs.

 

“Manik, I found something.” Minghao reported, immediately shooting it to Seungkwan.

“Got it. Uploading to the ship’s server now.” Seungkwan switched to the keyboard next to him, effortlessly typing in his codes, and was back before Minghao even had the chance to look for more information. Once that was done, Seungkwan erased Minghao’s presence from that part of the system and Wonwoo’s from the report he sent Seungkwan.

 

“So far, I’ve seen nothing to indicate that the Vaghans were expecting an attack. All the recent reports say the border had been peaceful.” Wonwoo informed.

 

“I’m also seeing no plans of an attack against the Dustaians.” Minghao added.

 

“Wait,” Wonwoo broke back in.

 

“What is it Kiris?” Seungcheol answered from his spot on the ship, keeping an eye on Chan’s progress with the gps chip in his communicator.

 

“I found a scout report of a suspicious encampment on Dustaian lands four days ago. When a party was sent to investigate the following night, the encampment was gone.” Wonwoo read.

 

“See if you can find any more information on that Kiris.”

 

“Yes Sir.”

 

Minghao was just about finished with his server, when a file buried under useless information caught his attention. The file was locked and encrypted. Frowning, Minghao worked on breaking through the encryptions.

 

“Eight,” Seungkwan warned, “whatever you’re looking at, it has tracers activated and is searching the system for you.”

 

“Shit,” Minghao muttered. “Can you get them off me? I think I found something important.”

 

“I’ll try, but whatever you found, someone really doesn’t want you to have it.” Seungkwan responded, fingers flying over his keyboard. He managed to catch some of the tracers in his web and deactivated them before they could send back an alert to the owner. He also had to hurry and erase Minghao’s presence after he attackd the firewalls on whatever the fuck he found.

 

“I’ll help. I’m done.” Wonwoo said, joining Seungkwan in keeping the tracers away from Minghao. “Whatever you’re doing, do it fast Eight. The tracers are adapting to our styles and are managing to escape the webs. We’re not going to be unnoticed for long.”

 

Minghao huffed in concentration, “I’m trying. On the last firewall now.”

 

“Fuck. Eight, you have an incoming guard headed towards your location.” Seungkwan warned when his video feed alerted him of someone in the hallway.

 

“Copy that.” Minghao replied, remaining calm enough to finish the last firewall of the encryption before sending just the locked file to Seungkwan. He pulled his connections from the mainframe and looked around for somewhere to hide, knowing he wouldn’t have time to shift.

 

“T-minus forty seconds until the guard’s at the door.” Wonwoo said urgently.

 

“Eight, hide dammit.” Jun muttered into his comms.

 

“I’m trying.” Minghao hissed out, pulling open a vent and squishing himself inside. He had just closed the vent when the guard walked in. Minghao watched, holding his breath as the guard looked around.

 

“No one is here, Sir. Seems to be a false alarm again.” The guard reported then walked back out the door.

 

“Fuck that was close.” Minghao exhaled.

 

“You think?” Seungkwan groaned, head falling onto his work station as his heart started to calm down, only to speed back up when Chan’s voice broke through the silence.

 

“I’m glad hyung didn’t get caught and all, but I got a situation here.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things to know:
> 
> A rajoh is a type of sea creature located on the planet Roxxen, it's another unaligned planet. Soonie's team mainly works or investigate the unaligned planets for threats and such things. Think of the sea serpents from Avatar Last Airbender series, kinda thing.
> 
> Also here are their codenames: (the one's with stage names are easy, the others are made up)  
> Soonyoung--Hoshi  
> Jihoon--Woozie  
> Seungcheol--S.Coups  
> Chan--Dino  
> Vernon--Arsenal (because of his ability)  
> Seungkwan--Manik (means manic bc Boo is always hyped)  
> Jeonghan--Rasa (means clever)  
> Joshua--T-Sav (I don't even know where this came from, but it's something that we all my little cousin sometimes and he acts a bit like Shua sometimes to be honest)  
> Wonwoo--Kiris (mysterious)  
> Mingyu--Manga (kinda figure his is self explaining)  
> Junhui--Bawa (is the equivalent to the yingyang)  
> Minghao--Eight  
> Seokmin--DK


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since our beloved Hoshi was hurt during one his concerts (cries), I'm so happy that he was able to perform at their show, even if his arm was still bothering him! Let's send him love so that he rest well! 
> 
> I give you an update! woot! that mean's I finished chapter 12, even if i'm still kinda iffy on it. Anywho, I may post chapter 12 later on tonight depending on how far I get with thirteen after I wake up from my nap since I don't work tonight. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and the surprise guest star! Well, the one that was named anyways...
> 
> Winter

Galaxian System

Quadrant Six

Sector B

Planet: Xernia

 

 

Jun weaved his way through the outpost grounds and silently bypassed the guards smoking by the entrance. Once inside, he automatically called on his shadows to keep him hidden, making sure to stay on the darker side of the halls where the lighting wasn’t that great. Staying to the walls he kept as quiet as possible, following the map he memorized to the command office. His luck seemed to be in as the acting command officer opened the door to his destination and shut it behind him. Jun held his breath when the officer passed him and paused, looking around almost as if he sensed someone was there. The man narrowed his eyes but kept walking.

 

Jun hesitated when the officer turned the corner, his instincts screaming at him to wait even as he counted the seconds in his head. He smirked when he noticed the officer peeping around the corner of the hallway. Jun waited until the other’s suspicions wore off and relaxed his body before finally walking off. Grinning, Jun dropped the shadows around him and went to the door. He turned the knob and confirmed his thoughts on the door being locked. Bringing his hand back, he pulled some of the shadows to him and concentrated on solidifying them just enough to slip into the lock. Hearing the satisfying click of the door unlocking, he quickly opened it. After successfully slipping in, Jun quietly closed the door behind him and clicked the lock back into place.

 

“I’m in.” Jun reported quietly into his comms, switching it back on. He had turned it off when he was sneaking around the halls, not wanting to risk one of the others speaking at the worst possible time.

 

“Roger that Bawa. Your team has also checked in.” Jeonghan informed as he focused on Jun’s gps tracker and the video feed that Seungkwan sent him of Jun’s location.

 

“Copy. Since the brain trio is working the mainframes, I’ll check for physical copies of reports and see if there is anything hidden.” Jun relayed going to the file cabinets. He quickly made his way through the files, nothing catching his eyes as he listened to the others’ progress. Finding nothing interesting, he moved to the desk and cursed in disappointment as he moved his hand along it, only to find no secret compartments.

 

“Anything on your end Bawa?” Jeonghan asked, right on Jun’s next check in.

 

“Not yet.” He muttered, frustration laced in his tone, “Rasa, are my routes still clear?”

 

Jeonghan looked at his video feeds,  “Crystal. What are you planning?”

 

Jun looked around the room, “It’ll take too much time to search the entire room. I’m going to send out the shadows and see if they can find anything interesting.”

 

“You talk like they are living beings.” Jeonghan commented.

 

Jun snorted, “They are.”

 

“Right,” Jeonghan said slowly, “um, so these live beings, do you think it will work?”

 

“Uh, well, maybe?” Jun replied scratching his head, “The shadow half of my abilities are a bit harder to control.”

 

“Well, whatever you’re going to do, go for it.” Jeonghan replied after a beat of silence.

 

Jun inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. He fell into his power, focusing on the center of the shadows, and wrapped them around his inner core. They fought, as shadows do when they get close to any light. He strengthened his hold on them before flinging them out to the room. They flew as they searched for any hidden cracks and slipped into any space they could find like black ink.

 

There!

 

Jun opened his eyes, turning towards the wall on his left. He squatted down and felt around the wall where his shadows discovered a hole. He grinned as he pressed down and heard a click.

 

“Found something.” He announced quietly.

 

“Anything interesting?” Soonyoung asked, his voice slightly deeper as he whispered into the comms. He must’ve been somewhere that echoed.

 

“Maybe.” Jun responded, opening the hidden safe he found with ease. He reached into the pocket on his uniform and got his small scanner out, swiftly scanning the documents in the safe. Once that was done, he put everything back as he found it. Jun turned towards the computer after he hid the safe once more and quickly plugged the scanner into one of the spare ports.

 

“Bawa, what are you doing?” Jeonghan questioned curiously.

 

“Don’t worry. Eight showed me some tricks. Manik, I’m sending you some scans.” Jun informed, long fingers flying over the keys.

 

“Copy that, Bawa. I got them. Need me to clean your trail?” Seungkwan called back.

 

“Nah, focus on Kiris and Eight. I can do it.” Jun replied, already erasing his presence not just from the computer, but from the office itself.

 

“Ah, Bawa is showing off.” Soonyoung chuckled into the comms.

 

“How about you stop focusing on Bawa’s progress and focus on yours?” Jihoon snapped.

 

 

“How did you end up with my feed anyways?” Soonyoung grumbled.

 

“I drew the short straw.”

 

Jun shook his head as they quibbled back and forth before he broke in, “Rasa, I’m coming out. The coast clear?”

 

“Hold.” Jeonghan said as two guards passed through the hallway. He scanned through the feed and saw no one else, “Coast clear, you can proceed Bawa.”

 

Jun slowly opened the door and peeked out. He made sure to click the lock shut as he closed the door and enveloped himself back into the shadows, creeping his way back out of the post.

 

“Bawa’s out and heading to the rendezvous point.” Jeonghan informed.

 

“Good job, Bawa. I’m a proud mama bear that her son did so good.” Soonyoung fake cried.

 

“Dammit, Hoshi. There’s a guard one hundred feet ahead of you, shut up and hide.” Jihoon growled.

 

“Oops.” Soonyoung let out, growing quiet.

 

“He good?” Jun asked when silence fell through the comms.

 

Jihoon sighed, “Yeah, He covered himself in shadows. He’s moving towards his destination now.

 

Jun proceeded to the rendezvous, the comms going quiet again as the others focused on the tasks at hand. Jun had just reached the rendezvous point when he heard Seungkwan telling Minghao he had an incoming guard. “Eight, hide dammit!” Jun urged into the comms, heart beginning to race.

 

“I’m trying.” Minghao’s voice floated back through the comms, still calm and unaffected. Jun held his breath as he waited for some sign of Minghao being caught. He exhaled with a huff when Minghao spoke again, only to tense back with worry at Chan’s call.

 

“I’m glad hyung didn’t get caught and all, but I got a situation here.”

 

“Shit.” Jun cursed.

 

~~~

 

“Dino, checking in anytime soon?” Vernon asked, eyes trained onto Chan’s moving tracker on Seungcheol’s screen.

 

“Everything is good, Arsenal.” Chan’s voice rang back. Vernon could tell he wasn’t really concentrating on him though, only responding to keep him from worrying.

 

“Roger.” Vernon sighed. He looked up to see Seungcheol smiling at him, “What?”

 

“You two seem to be getting close. And Kwannie doesn’t seem to mind much.”

 

Vernon rolled his eyes, “Sure, Hyung.”

 

Before Seungcheol could respond, Chan called attention back to him, “S. Coups, Arsenal, I’m changing routes. There’s nothing on this one.” He reported, already moving towards the east side of the outpost.

 

Chan walked slowly once he got to the start of his new track, his sharp eyes looking for anything out of the ordinary. He walked until he saw the border marker and was about to turn back when something glinted and caught his eye. Kneeling, he inspected the border post closely. There was a small cut link on the side. Looking around and making sure none of the border guards were around, he reached out his hand. The chain links along the fence easily came apart as he pulled. “I _think_ I found their entrance.”

 

“You think?” Seungcheol questioned. Chan leaned closer to the fence.

 

“The way the fence was cut… From the looks of it, the fence was cut on the Vaghan’s side.” Chan reported, “The rest of the trail is clear though.” He said almost to himself. Chan was silent for a minute before he spoke again, “I’m going to check the other side.”

 

“Um, what?” Vernon sputtered.

 

“I’m going to cross to the Dustaian side. The Vaghan side is too clean.”

 

“I don’t think that’s a good move, Dino. It’ll be harder for me and Arsenal to get to you if something happens.” Seungcheol protested.

 

“S. Coups, I know what I’m doing. Hoshi wouldn’t have sent me for this if I wasn’t capable.” Chan reassured. He was confident, but he would also wait for the okay, understanding that it put his over watchers in an uneasy position.

 

“Dino, proceed.” Soonyoung broke in, “S. Coups, Arsenal, this isn’t his first rodeo in these kinds of mission. He knows what he’s doing.”

 

“You should be worrying about yourself idiot.” Jihoon dryly replied.

 

“I didn’t know idiot was my new code name?”

 

“It is when you keep talking, and you got two guards on your way before you get into the burial holding room.” Jihoon’s smugness could be heard through the comms.

 

“Shit.” Soonyoung muttered. Chan assumed his hyung managed to get by considering no alarms sounded.

 

Seungcheol sighed, “Dino proceed, but try not to stray too far; we might not be able to reach you fast enough if you do.”

 

“Copy that.” Chan looked around once more to make sure no guards appeared. Tightening the shield around him, he slipped over to the other side. “I’m through.” He reported quietly. Chan sent quick glances to see if there was anyone around. When he didn’t see anyone, he proceeded with cautious steps. He clicked twice on his comms link to let them know he was okay. Turning back to the fence, he confirmed that it was cut from the Vaghan’s side. _‘Was this the exit or the entrance? Or was this something else?’_ Chan wondered.

 

He turned and walked up the path a bit more and noticed more signs of life, more scuff marks in the dirt with the grass looking worn down from being repeatedly stepped on. Chan whipped around and scanned the area, but found no one in the vicinity; the hairs on his neck stood up. Someone was watching him. All of Chan’s instincts were telling him something or _someone_ was watching him now. He took notice of the slight breeze that blew through the trees on this side of the border, his eyes staring intently at the tree line. Whoever or whatever watching him was there, and he had an uneasy feeling his shield wasn’t hiding him. For whatever reason, though the sensation never lessened, it did not feel like a threat. Still, Chan walked back to the fence with careful steps. Only when he got back to where the fence was cut did he feel the watchful presence leave. With one last glance, he slipped back through onto the Vaghan side.

 

“Shit.” Chan muttered as he turned to a group of Vaghan guards coming his way. He made sure his shield was up, and looked around to see if there was anywhere he could hide until the guards passed, but to no avail. He slowly crept further away from the link fence, careful not to press too hard and leave noticeable footprints in the ground. He held his breath when one of the guards held his hand up, looking at the part of the fence that Chan just came through.

 

The guard called out in the Vaghan native language as he kneeled to inspect the fence. Chan wished that he had the ability to understand languages automatically. He watched as two of the guards talked quietly to themselves, gesturing towards the fence. Vernon and Seungcheol muttered in his ear that they were ready in case Chan needed to call for help.

 

Chan was far too focused on the first two guards and didn’t notice the third one until it was too late to retreat further away. The other guard held up his hand and Chan felt his shield break down around him. He knew he was fucked when he tried to reconnect to his shield, only to come up empty.

 

“I’m glad hyung didn’t get caught and all,” Chan cut in, slowly raising both his hands, “but I got a situation here.”

 

The guard yelled back to the other two who came running. The one that seemed in charge of the three asked a question in the Vaghan language. When Chan didn’t reply the guard tried again, gesturing towards his uniform and asking something that Chan couldn’t answer. When he didn’t get a response, the lead guard turned towards the one that noticed the cut link and pointed towards Chan and said something.

 

“Who are you?” The guard translated in accented common.

 

“Dino, keep their attention on you. Arsenal and I are going to teleport behind them.” Seungcheol ordered, gearing up.

 

“If you are stalling,” The guard continued in common, “to try to use your power, don’t bother. Your power won’t work when it’s being negated.” He pointed towards the guard that snuck up on Chan, who smirked. The leader interrupted, speaking towards the guard who spoke common but never taking his eyes off Chan. “Again, who are you?” The guard repeated and paused as he waited for his leader to finish speaking, “What are you doing here? The Tuhinga have no business being here.” He narrowed his eyes, pointing towards Chan’s uniform.

 

Chan could hear the others scrambling to come up with a plan to get him out of there when Soonyoung’s calm voice broke through the chaos, “Dino, repeat after me.”

 

“My command heard about the attack,” Soonyoung said in his mother tongue, making sure to say it slow enough so that Chan wouldn’t miss anything. Soonyoung knew that the guards would respect him a little more if he spoke their language.

 

Chan repeated the phrase slowly, his voice uncertain as he tried to say the words. He saw the three guards step back in surprise. “I was in the sector near Kator and was sent to see if it was the mark I’m after.” Soonyoung supplied in his ear, his heavy breathing implying that he was moving quickly somewhere while trying not to be detected. Chan repeated the sentence, stumbling once or twice over the harder words.

 

The three guards looked up at Chan, suspicious eyes still trained on him, “You are kind of young, aren’t you?” The leader observed in Vaghan, Soonyoung translating for Chan.

 

“I’m better than I look.” Chan muttered in common, smirking a bit.

 

The guard that spoke common snorted, but immediately wiped the look off his face when his leader glared at him. “You still haven’t answered who you are.” The leader observed, “We’re taking you in.”

 

Chan backed up as Soonyoung translated for him, the three guards advancing towards him, “Any idea on what I do now Hoshi?” Chan asked in slight panic as they started to surround him. His eyes widened in surprise when the three guards stopped and stared at him.

 

“How do you know that name?” The leader demanded, his face unreadable as the other two looked around them. Chan swallowed, his mouth dry as Soonyoung remained silent before sighing and speaking again.

 

“Dino, ask who is ‘Hoshi’ to them?” Soonyoung ordered, his voice sounding louder in the ear piece. He must have moved away to a more secluded area to help get Chan out of trouble.

 

“Who is Hoshi to you?” Chan asked in common. The guard that understood translated for the group. No one said anything, they just stared as they weighed each other, trying to determine if the other was friend or foe.

 

“A star.” The leader finally replied, his voice thicker as he spoke in common. Chan flinched in surprise when Soonyoung laughed. He could hear the relief in his hyung’s voice as he told Chan to repeat what he said in Vaghan.

 

“A tiger’s gaze.”

 

“Hoshi.” The leader whispered out. They stared at Chan for a moment before breaking into smiles. The leader turned to the other two and fired off orders in rapid Vaghan, sending them off.

 

“Don’t worry.” He said in common, “They are going to stall the troops on their way. You need to get out of here before the Heir gets here.” Chan heard Soonyoung’s sharp intake at the mention of the Heir.

 

“Why are you helping me?” Chan asked. The guard only smiled back at him.

 

“Just tell Hoshi that _Baekho_ says wherever he is, the _Father_ is coming and you all need to leave.” He relayed before walking off with hurried steps.

 

Before Chan could say anything, Seungcheol teleported behind him and grabbed his arm, teleporting them both back onto the ship.

 

“What the hell was that?” Seungcheol yelled as Joshua flew through the drop hatch with Jun in his arms, followed by Minghao who immediately shifted back to his human form once they were all in.

 

“Don’t worry about it for now.” Soonyoung’s urgent voice came through the comms, “If the Heir and the Father are here, you need to get the fuck into orbit. Get the fuck out of the area.”

 

“And what about you?” Jihoon demanded, voice tight with strain. They waited for Soonyoung to tell them where he was so Joshua could fly him up to the ship, but all they heard was the telltale sign of his comms link clicking offline.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, like if you want to be friends or just talk KPOP or any other fandom you can always hit me up on twitter at  
> https://twitter.com/unwrittenheroes I'm always looking for new friends to chat with about our biases or favorite groups!


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Satri Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Guys! It’s finally here! The Satri Incident. Just a couple of things before you delve into this chapter.
> 
> 1\. I wanted to say thanks to myheartbeatsforsoonhoon. I took your advice and went back and worked on twelve until i was satisfied with it. I hope that with me reworking to bring it to my own standards that it meets all the readers of this story expectations!
> 
> 2\. I really want to say thank everyone who is showing love for this story! You guys don’t know how much it means to me. Going through a writer’s block for over two years pretty much destroyed my love for writing. So knowing that people out there are enjoying this story let’s me know it was worth it, in the end.
> 
> 3\. The internet at my house has gone out due to a storm so, i typed this chapter on my phone. (Thank god for Bluetooth keyboards) So if there is more mistakes than normal, that’s why.
> 
> And finally, To all my fellow Soonhooners, prepare yourself. Put on a shield, this isn’t going to pleasant. Also, the two songs i had one repeat in writing this chapter is Birds by Imagine Dragons on their new album and Linkin Park’s In Between. 
> 
> Winter

Caterian System Quadrant Four Sector A Planet: Satri

Three Years Ago…

Soonyoung slammed into the wall behind him. He barely managed to move his head to the side before the fist broke the wall next to him. Snarling, Soonyoung swung his arm up and grabbed the pressure point on his attacker’s neck. He pressed down hard, cutting the blood flow. Once his attacker was weakened, Soonyoung brought his leg up and kicked him away. Pausing only to take a breath, he ran up to the other to finish him off. He used his attacker’s body as a ladder, climbing up and flipping over him, gripping his opponent’s neck with his thighs as he free fell. As he fell to the ground, Soonyoung twisted the man’s neck between his legs and felt the satisfying snap as he landed on his hands. Soonyoung looked up and grinned as his assailant’s dead body flew over his head, grin turning feral as he leapt up and moved to his next target.

 

He saw Jihoon holding his own against two others and moved to help, but spied a third trying to sneak up behind the shorter male. Before realizing he growled out loud, he took off running to where Jihoon was. Not stopping, he vaulted over Jihoon who managed to knock one of his attackers into the other and duck in time to avoid getting hit by Soonyoung. Soonyoung twisted in the air and brought his leg down onto the other’s gun. Once he landed onto the ground, he went into a controlled roll and turned as the other slowly stood up.

 

“Attacking someone from behind is the coward’s way.” Soonyoung smirked. The would be assassin sneered back. “Woozie, you good?” Soonyoung called over his shoulder without taking his eyes off the man in front of him.

 

There was the sound of wet gurgle and a sharp intake of breath, followed by the thud of a body hitting the ground, “All good.” Jihoon replied, bending down to retrieve his blade out of the dead man’s neck. The man long dead from Jihoon shoving the cartalige of his nose into this brain, “You need help with that one?” Jihoon asked, wiping the blood on the dead man’s clothes. Said attacker got tired of waiting for Soonyoung to attack, and launched his own offensive before Soonyoung could respond. Soonyoung licked his lips in anticipation as the other ran up to him. He grinned as he bent backwards, dodging the knife attack and grabbed the hand that held the knife on his way back up. Soonyoung twirled with light steps bringing the blade around towards himself. He stepped further into the other’s arm, wrapping himself in a one arm hug. At the last second, Soonyoung dropped and pulled the blade over his shoulder.

 

“Guess not.” Jihoon observed walking towards Soonyoung, who stood over his prey. The man laid on the ground, eyes wide, surprised to the last second of his life that it was his own hand that killed him. Jihoon looked up and glanced around, “Let’s hide the bodies and get out of here before we’re spotted.” The two worked quickly to hide the bodies so no one would notice their presence. Once done, they looked around again, “Let’s go before someone decides to investigate what all the noise was about.” Jihoon muttered, his blood still singing with the close call.

 

Grinning, Soonyoung grabbed Jihoon’s hand and took off towards their safe house. His entire body still humming with pent up aggression and adrenaline. He felt Jihoon’s hand tighten his and knew the other was still feeling the after effects of the fight as well. They stuck close to the shadows as they passed cars and night watch men.

 

Before long, they slammed into their hideout with breathless laughter. Shutting the door behind him, Jihoon felt a tug on his hand. He looked up to see Soonyoung’s dark eyes on him and felt a new type of excitement bloom within him. Soonyoung tugged his hand again and Jihoon went willingly, his body vibrating with want. The other swung them around and Jihoon found himself being lifted into the air and slammed against the wall. His eyes never left Soonyoung’s as their hands found their way into each other’s sweaty hair. He pulled roughly, lifting the other’s face up to his, stopping just short of pressing their lips together. Jihoon looked at Soonyoung and bit his lip at the blatant lust written all over his face.

 

The older man licked his lips seeing Jihoon bite his, and pressed his mouth hungrily to Jihoon’s, wanting to taste the lips himself. His tongue swept into the already opened mouth; Jihoon tasted divine. He growled with need when Jihoon pulled his hair again, causing him to press up into the shorter male. He could feel how hard Soonyoung was and it only made him want more. He tore his mouth from Soonyoung’s to breathe, head falling back against the wall. Jihoon pressed down onto Soonyoung’s hips when the other attacked his neck with his lips, teeth, and tongue.

 

“Soonie…” Jihoon moaned when Soonyoung bit the spot where his neck and collarbone met. Soonyoung looked up, panting heavily with lips swollen through the kiss they shared. His eyes glazed over with lust and his face flushed from the heat of their bodies pressed so close together.

 

“…Soonie.” Jihoon moaned again, pressing down to rub against the other. He opened his eyes only to see the other bite his lips.

 

“Hoonie,” Soonyoung muttered, his voice hoarse and thick with desire, “Hoonie.” Jihoon shivered in arousal with the way the other said his name. He felt Soonyoung pushing off from the wall, his arms still holding Jihoon up as he made his way to their makeshift bed. The shorter wasted no time and ripped his own shirt off before helping Soonyoung out of his. Once that was done, he bent his head and nipped his way down the other’s neck. He felt Soonyoung lay him down on the bed and gave him one last suck on the neck before meeting the other’s eyes.

 

“I want you so much, Ji.” Soonyoung said softly as his hands wondered down towards his pants.

 

Jihoon panted as Soonyoung spoke, his voice sending shivers throughout his body, “Then take me.”

 

Just like that, Soonyoung had been unleashed with nothing holding him back; Jihoon couldn’t get enough of it. He met Soonyoung’s wildness with this own brand of fierceness. Within seconds, they ripped the rest of each other’s clothes off.

 

“Suck.” Soonyoung demanded, pressing his fingers to Jihoon’s lips. Jihoon opened his mouth and began to wet Soonyoung’s fingers, his tongue caressing each digit even as Soonyoung pinned his hands above his head. Only once Soonyoung was satisfied did he take his fingers from wetness. He pressed a messy kiss onto Jihoon’s mouth, his tongue mapping the inside of the younger’s mouth even as he pressed a finger into him. Keeping a firm grasp on Jihoon’s hands, he moved down to leave a trail of harsh love bites on his neck.

 

“Mm…fuck, Soonyoung.” Jihoon groaned when he felt Soonyoung add a second finger and began to stretch him more. He moved his hips down to meet the fingers faster.

 

“Not yet, Hoonie. Be patient. I’m going to give it to you.” Soonyoung muttered in his ear before biting his earlobe, “So good. Hoonie is so good for me. Look at you,” He whispered, “taking my fingers so well.”  And nipped at Jihoon’s ear as his fingers brushed over Jihoon’s prostate, causing him to whine out loudly, “Oh, is that it? Does my Hoonie want more of this?” He said while moving his fingers in quick, rough movements just above his prostate.

 

“Fu…Soonyoung. Dammit, I’m ready. I’m ready.” Jihoon whimpered as he fucked himself onto Soonyoung’s fingers. He didn’t even realize when a third finger was added, only that his body was burning with need.

“Yeah, you’re ready.” Soonyoung mouthed his way back to Jihoon’s lips. Biting his lips, Soonyoung pushed himself into Jihoon’s heat. He pushed, letting them both get accoustmed to the change.

“If you don’t fucking move.” Jihoon growled.

 

“I’m not going to break.”

 

Soonyoung smirked, “Wanna bet?” As he spoke he began to pull out, only to slam harshly back into Jihoon causing them both to moan out in pleasure. Soonyoung’s thrusts became frantic even as Jihoon met him with his own hurried movements. Jihoon’s legs wrapped around Soonyoung, telling him to move faster, to go _harder_. They fucked their leftover adrenaline into each other, leaving bruises and bites all over. Jihoon’s entire body jolted every time Soonyoung thrusted into him and he only wanted it more.

 

“So close. Faster, more.” Jihoon cried in pleasure. Soonyoung clenched his teeth, determined to bring Jihoon off the edge first. With two quick, hard thrusts right on his prostate and hand yanking hard in Jihoon’s hair, Jihoon cried out his release with Soonyoung’s name on his lips, his entire body tensing and tightening around the other man.

 

Once he felt Jihoon clench him tightly he shuddered through his own orgasm, his heart screaming with Jihoon’s name. Soonyoung panted, sweaty and struggling to keep his weight off of Jihoon’s body. With a grunt, he heaved himself to lay beside the blissed out younger. He closed his eyes and started to calm his racing heart and slow his breathing. Soonyoung’s eyes snapped open when he felt Jihoon grab his hand and intertwined their fingers together. He turned his head and met the other’s gaze with his own. He stared, wondering at the slight smile on Jihoon’s face, his breath catching as the other dropped all of his guards and felt a wave of emotions and thoughts course through his mind. Some his own, and some of Jihoon’s. The most clear thought was echoed as Jihoon uttered the words. Soonyoung wished he wouldn’t.

 

“I’m in love with you, Kwon Soonyoung.”

 

Soonyoung couldn’t stop his body from tensing. His eyes closed and he turned his head away from Jihoon. With them still connected by their hands and now sharing Jihoon’s power, he felt the other’s heart drop when he didn’t respond. Soonyoung knew that Jihoon was feeling his emotions and hearing his thoughts as he fought to find a way to shield himself. He pulled his hand from Jihoon’s and stood up, hunting for his clothes as he refused to look at the other who was still lying on the bed. Slipping his shirt over his head and sitting back down, Soonyoung put his head into his hands. He heard the rustle of Jihoon sitting up and pulling his own clothes on. Tension filled their silence like a bomb that was waiting to go off.

 

“So, you really aren’t going to say anything?” Jihoon finally spoke, his voice hard.

 

Soonyoung sighed, “I don’t know what I’m supposed to say.”

 

“Just fucking say something Soonyoung, or hell, at least look at me.” Jihoon snapped.

 

Soonyoung clenched his hands into fists and stared at the wall. He knew that he should look at Jihoon, he owed him that much; he just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

 

“This was a mistake.” Soonyoung said simply, flinching at the empty laugh Jihoon sent his way.

 

“You’re a fucking coward.” Jihoon accused, “What’s the point of running away? I felt what you felt too.”

 

Soonyoung jumped up and whirled to face the shorter boy, “No one asked you too!” He snapped. Even now he could still feel that connection to Jihoon, no matter how many shields and blocks he placed on himself. He has never felt this connected to another telepath before.

 

“It’s not like I wanted too!” Jihoon shouted back. “You practically shoved your damn feelings down my throat. What was I suppose to do? Ignore them?”

 

“YES!” Soonyoung yelled, “We aren’t even dating Lee, how can you say that you love someone that you only slept with once?”

 

“Fuck you.” Jihoon growled, “You can’t fucking tell me that our entire friendship since the beginning of the Academy wasn’t leading to this. You can’t fucking deny that our entire friendship hasn’t been about us dancing around each other.”

 

“Stop trying to tell me how I feel.” Soonyoung lashed back.

 

Jihoon laughed, “I’m just stating facts, _Kwon_. I wouldn’t have said anything if I knew you didn’t feel the same, but you do.”

 

“I don’t.”

 

“You’re a fucking liar.” Jihoon said evenly. They glared at each other, both of their emotions running wild. The pain they were causing each other was the only thing they were allowing themselves to feel.

 

“You don’t know shit about me.” Soonyoung finally said, “You don’t know me and therefore, you can’t love me.”

 

Jihoon shook his head, “I know you. I know that you keep everyone at a distance, even if you act like their best friend. I know you run from anything with commitment that isn’t part of the official business of the Tuhinga. I know that you love to dance, even if you think no one knows about the small studio you visit on Whenua in your downtime. I know you stay behind to help others if they need help with arms training. I know how much you love to steal Wen Junhui’s snacks and blame it on Mingming. I know how hard you push yourself to be the best. I know I’m your best friend.” Jihoon paused and stared hard into Soonyoung’s eyes before continuing, “I know that you’re in love with me too. Even now, with you shielding, I can still feel you. I know you Soonyoung, and you love me.” Jihoon finished.

 

“Stop using your goddamn ability and telling me how I fucking feel.” Soonyoung snapped. “You want the truth? You want me to say _something_? Fine, you got it. I love you, but I don’t want to. I don’t want to love anyone. You’re asking me to give you a part of myself that I can’t. Is that what you wanted to hear Jihoon? I love you, but I don’t want to fucking feel these things for you.” He finished, panting heavily.

 

Jihoon nodded slowly, “So, why did you sleep with me?”

 

Soonyoung flinched, “That was a mistake.” He said softly, knowing it was a lie even before it passed his lips. Jihoon nodded again.

 

“I’m pretty sure I can learn to hate you.” He whispered.

 

Soonyoung closed his eyes to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, “Yeah, I kinda hate me too.” He said quietly before slipping out of their safehouse. He walked the streets, his mind flying in a thousand different directions. He knew that he needed to get himself under control. They both did. They still had a mission to complete and a Tuhinga officer to rescue. Soonyoung wondered the streets until daybreak and only then, did he turn back to their hideout. Soonyoung hesitated as he reached the door. He could still feel Jihoon’s power within him. He exhaled slowly, thinking of the strongest mental blockers he had before opening the door. Only when he was sure that he wouldn’t leak any of his emotions out, did he slip back inside.

 

“Good, you’re back.” Jihoon said, his voice cold. “We need to get going before the guards change their shifts.” Soonyoung knew it was an act, or maybe it wasn’t. His eyes flickered over Jihoon before glancing away at the love bites visible under his uniform.

 

“Right.” He said, his own voice even. He hurried and changed into his uniform, facing away from Jihoon. The two gathered their belongings, the silence in the room thick with the hurt between them. They cleaned the safe house, erasing their presence knowing once they carried out their mission they wouldn’t be returning to this place. Hitching their weapons at their sides, they moved quietly, sticking close to the shadows and only communicated with hand gestures. Once they got to their mark’s location, they split up and switched on their comms links. Jihoon was to get the hostage that the Satrian government was holding against the Tuhinga for ransom, and Soonyoung was to steal back the Tuhinga plans for an advanced warship that the officer had with him when he was taken. Everything was going as planned until Soonyoung muttered a curse over the comms. Jihoon took a sharp inhale and tried to ignore the memories of that voice whispering in his ear last night.

 

“Captain Choi,” Jihoon said walking up to the injured officer, “I’m with the Tuhinga. It’s time to get you out of here.” He dragged the injured officer up and out of his holding cell before he spoke again to Soonyoung, “What’s wrong?” He checked to make sure the guards were still on shift switch before he made their way to the exit.

 

“The guards switched early here at the command building. I can’t get to the plans.” Soonyoung muttered as he watched a fresh pair of guards station themselves in front of the room he needed to get into.

“Then move to the secondary plan.” Jihoon responded quietly as he and Captain Choi waited for the patrolling guard to turn a corner before they moved to their next check point.

“I got our mark, we’re moving to the ship. Just connect the detnonator to the charges we set last night and let’s go.”

“I hate the secondary plan. The Tuhinga aren’t suppose to be here afterall.” Soonyoung said.

“If you can’t get to the plans, this is our best option. We can’t let the Satrians build that ship. They refuse to come into the alliance; their current government is too war hungry, Hoshi.” Jihoon pressed.

 

“I know.” Soonyoung gritted out, “I can get the plans. Just go without me.”

 

Jihoon tightened his hands into fists, “You idiot, they are going to notice that Captain Choi is missing before you even get a chance. You’re putting yourself on a suicide mission.” He pointed out as he and his charge climbed onto the ship, making sure the other was buckled in safely. The captain not saying much, only holding his bloody sides and panting heavily from all the movement. Jihoon waited for Soonyoung’s response while he clenched his hands in worry.

 

He frowned when Soonyoung didn’t answer, and he knew that he was going to go ahead and try to grab the plans. If the guards realized the hostage was missing before Soonyoung managed to get clear, he’ll have the entire Satrian Capital Police Force and Military between him and his only means of escape. It was a death wish. Jihoon closed his eyes. He knew what he had to do.

 

They set the bombs last night and Soonyoung was suppose to collect them on his way out after collecting the plans. Jihoon strapped himself into the pilot’s seat and closed his eyes, falling into the center of his power. He had heard rumors of other telepaths being able to do this, but never tried it himself. Jihoon calmed his breathing and reached out with his mind, searching for Soonyoung. He knew that this would permanently break them apart forever. Their friendship would never recover from the damage they’ve done to each other; they had gone too far for either to forgive the other. Once he found Soonyoung, he locked up his heart and hardened his mind, pushing pass the other’s barriers.

 

‘ _What?_ _Jihoon?_ —’ Jihoon ignored the thoughts and took control of Soonyoung’s mind. Tears fell as Soonyoung fought back for control, the other’s anger digging like daggers into his heart. Jihoon forced Soonyoung to walk away from the plans and away from the command building, his only thought being to bring Soonyoung safely back to the ship without being detected. Jihoon didn’t relinquish his hold on the other until he had Soonyoung buckle himself into the co-pilot’s seat. Only once they were in the air and headed towards orbit, did he release Soonyoung and pressed the detonator himself. The world exploded below as silence fell in the ship around them. Soonyoung sat in the seat, body stiff with anger and betrayal. He unclenched his hands slowly as they broke the atmosphere. Jihoon stared ahead into the quiet, vast space and pointed the ship home.

 

“You know, I’m pretty sure I can learn to hate you.” Soonyoung broke the silence, his voice hard as steel. The obvious rage in his voice was evident even as he refused to look at Jihoon. But that was fine, because Jihoon refused to look at Soonyoung too. He did it to save his life, not their friendship.

 

“Yeah, don’t worry. I kinda hate me too.” Jihoon replied, ignoring the lone tear that slipped out of his eye and punched the ship into hyperdrive.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GO WATCH SOONHOON FLUFFLY VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE! Or go read the fluffiest soonhoon story you have saved. That’s what I did after writing this chapter. 
> 
> I am finished with thirteen and working on fourteen now. So expect another update within a couple of days. 
> 
> Again, thank you to everyone showing love for this story. I appreciate so much.
> 
> *deep formal bows*


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys! I'm sorry that it took me so long to update! I wanted to update this yesterday, but after work I was so freaking tired I kinda came home and just passed out. Anyways, here is thirteen, and it's the last chapter before they head to the Capital where Soonyoung's secrets come spilling out. Just so you know, there is some slight angst in this chapter...*sigh* I'm sorry in advance. 
> 
> Enjoy the Chapter! I'll see you guys on the next update!

Galaxian System

Quadrant Six

Sector B

Planet: Xernia

 

 

Soonyoung split off from Jun as the other made his way to the entrance. Keeping his comms link off, Soonyoung made his way to the side entrance. He blended the shadows with the light as he slipped in through the kitchens and felt the heat from the ovens as he crept around the guards that were on food duty. Nostalgia hit him as he smelled the spices that he had not tasted since leaving his home ten years ago. He resisted the childish urge to steal a bite to see if it still tasted the same. Once Soonyoung made it to the halls, he switched on his comms.

 

“Hoshi, checking in.” He said softly as he walked down the halls.

 

“Took you long enough.” Soonyoung paused in a corner and scratched his head.

 

“Woozie?” He muttered half to himself and half to the voice inside his ear.

 

“No, it’s Col. Kim. Yes, idiot, it’s me.” Jihoon replied dryly, “Quit standing around like the village fool and get moving.” He continued before Soonyoung could protest or ask why it was him and not someone else. Jihoon sighed and stared at Soonyoung on the screen. Of course the idiot would drop his invisibility, Jihoon shook his head.

 

“Right.” Soonyoung rolled his shoulders. To be honest, Jihoon was the last person he expected to have his feeds. He started off towards the old storage rooms of the post. That was his best bet to where they would have placed the bodies of the fallen. It was, by far, the furthest of the four destinations. He was hyper aware of how quiet it was between him and Jihoon. It was never more obvious than now when the others conversed quietly when they checked in or when they found anything of interest. The unfinished conversation from the ship still played in both of their minds. Soonyoung almost cried in relief when Jun’s voice broke through the awkward tension.

 

“Found something.”

 

“Anything interesting?” Soonyoung jumped at the chance to distract himself from his ‘Jihoon problems.’ He sighed in disappointment when Jun only gave him a half-assed response. Hearing the soft foot falls of someone coming through the halls, he dipped into an unused room and waited for Jihoon’s okay to slip back out. At least they could still work together in the quiet.

 

“I don’t know why you don’t just keep the shadows around the whole damn time.” Or not, Soonyoung mused to himself. “It’s less of a chance for you to be caught.” Jihoon muttered as he watched Soonyoung on the screen.

 

“Because it takes energy and after taking in multiple abilities, it’s tiring. I’d rather save it for when I need it.” Soonyoung replied.

 

 

“I guess that makes sense.”

 

“Ah, does Woozie actually care about me?” Soonyoung joked.

 

There was a beat of silence. “No. Just don’t want the mission to get fucked up, asshole.” Jihoon voiced in a dead tone. Soonyoung felt the smile drop off his face. Right, this isn’t how they are anymore. They don’t joke and laugh with each other, they only throw insults and threats now. _Don’t forget,_ Soonyoung groused to himself. Maybe Jihoon really did learn to hate him. Isn’t that what he wanted? “Um,” Jihoon said quietly when Soonyoung didn’t respond like he normally would.

 

“Don’t.” Soonyoung muttered, “I wasn’t expecting anything different.” They fell back into the awkward quiet as he made his way through the halls. He listened intently at his teammates’ progress in their own missions and chuckled to himself when Jun was showing off the computer skills he had learned from Minghao, using the excuse of a ‘ _just in case_ ’ to spend time with the younger boy. Who did he think he was kidding? He wasn’t fooling Soonyoung.

 

“Ah, Bawa is showing off.” He said, smirking to himself.

 

“How about you stop focusing on Bawa’s progress and focus on yourself?” Jihoon broke in sharply. Soonyoung clenched his jaw and reminded himself that this was not the best time to get into an argument.

 

“How did you end up with my feed anyways?” Soonyoung grumbled.

 

“I drew the short straw.” Soonyoung frowned at Jihoon’s answer. He found a camera and flipped Jihoon off. He ducked his head at the amused snort Jihoon couldn’t quite conceal. Soonyoung felt a faint smile form on his face, maybe some of the other’s hate wasn’t as strong as it used to be.

 

He cursed his people for building such a large post. He had to move slower the deeper he went into the post. When Jun announced that he was done, Soonyoung couldn’t help but to show his own brand of proud.

 

“Good job, Bawa. I’m a proud mama bear that her son did so well.” He fake cried, clutching his chest.

 

“Dammit, Hoshi! There’s a guard one hundred feet ahead of you.” Jihoon snapped. Soonyoung immediately pressed himself to the wall and whipped the shadows around him, holding his breath as the guard passed by him.

 

“He good?” He heard Jun ask.

 

“Yeah, he covered himself in shadows.” Came Jihoon’s reply as Soonyoung was already setting off down the hallway. “He’s moving towards his destination now.” Nothing else was said as Soonyoung moved towards the storage rooms at a slow pace. He had to stop and cover himself in shadows and hide in unused rooms far too often for either of their tastes. It slowed his progress down significantly. He listened as Chan explained why he needed to cross the border and used it as a distraction.

 

“Dino, proceed.” Soonyoung broke in. He dipped into another empty room and waited for the guard to pass, “S. Coups, Arsenal, this isn’t his first rodeo in these kinds of missions. He knows what he’s doing.”

 

“You should be worrying about yourself idiot.” Jihoon said dryly.

 

Soonyoung fought back the urge to retort that he’s the only one that worries about himself, “I didn’t know idiot was my new code name.” He said instead.

 

“It is when you keep talking, and you have two guards to get passed to get into the burial holding room.” Jihoon’s smug voice bled through the comms link.

 

Soonyoung looked up and saw that Jihoon was right, “Shit.” He breathed as he pulled the shadows back over himself. He leaned against the wall and came up with a plan to get the guards away from the door. He fell into his center and latched onto Jun’s power, calling the shadows to him. He stretched them out behind him and made them denser than normal shadows. Soonyoung pushed his mind to command them to rustle and move the paintings hanging on the walls, the two guards turned towards the sound. He coaxed another shadow to move towards the guards and caress the back of their necks. He played on the fact that Vaghans were a superstitious people and the _Syama Atmao_ were one of their highest concerns.

 

 _Syama Atmao_ , or darken spirit, were said to have become too angry and bitter to move on, especially if they died early. He moved the shadow between them, changing its shape into that of a person. Both guards, young as they were, froze for a split second in horror before taking off, running down the hall passing Soonyoung. He pressed his fist to his mouth to muffle his laughter at seeing their faces. Regaining his composure, he sighed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head and dropping the shadows around him. He felt his energy drop and knew he was tiring himself out too fast.

 

“What the hell did you do to them?” Jihoon asked with reluctant admiration in his voice.

 

Soonyoung slipped into the holding room and leaned against the door. There were no cameras in here, which allowed him to relax as much as he could, “I played on an old Vaghan superstition.” He responded, less nervous now that he knew Jihoon didn’t have eyes on him.

 

There was a breath of silence before Jihoon answered, “Right.” And another before he continued, his tone slightly more guarded than before, “Look, there’s no cameras there so I can’t help you. The door is clear and you’re free to start looking. Just don’t do anything stupid.”

 

Soonyoung shook his head, “ _Tamane prema karum chum_.”

 

“What?” Jihoon questioned when Soonyoung responded in his mother tongue.

 

Soonyoung sighed and ran his hand over his face, “I said thanks.” He repeated in common. Soonyoung opened the eyes he didn’t even realize he closed, and stared at the rows of bodies in the room. They were covered with white sheets, the _Vaghan_ crest placed on their chest. Taking a deep breath, he moved to the closest body and kneeled beside it. He pulled the sheet down and stared at the young face. The blood and grime had been washed away. Soonyoung clenched his jaw as he moved the sheet further down, looking for the cause of death. He frowned when he found a wound from a blaster in the young man’s chest. Bowing his head slightly, he covered the boy’s face back up and moved onto the next body, finding the same wound.

 

“This doesn’t make sense.” He frowned.

 

“What doesn’t?” Jihoon questioned.

 

“The wounds. So far, they were all made from a blaster gun.” Soonyoung relayed, moving to the next body.

 

“Why’s that weird?”

 

Soonyoung bit his lip in thought before answering Jihoon, “Dustaians prefer bladed weapons and arrows. All these wounds are the result of blaster type weapons.” He stared thoughtfully down at the body as he puzzled it over.

 

“Could it be the Dustaians are trying to throw people off by using Vaghan ways of killing?” Jihoon reasoned.

 

“That’s the thing. Vaghans don’t like using blaster weapons either. Vaghans prefer straight combat styles. I mean yeah, they use guns and things, but blasters are too easy to misfire and kill yourself with, along with your allies.” Soonyoung replied. He stood up and moved to where they placed two bodies away from the rest. These two would be the Commander of the Post and his First Lieutenant. He knelt by the lieutenant first and pulled back the sheet.

 

“Fuck.” Soonyoung muttered darkly.

 

“Hoshi, what is it?” Jihoon asked, worried at the sudden pain in the other’s voice.

 

“I know him.” Soonyoung said softly, staring at the lieutenant’s face, “What is he doing being stationed here? He should have been at the capital.” He questioned mostly to himself. His hand shook as he pulled the sheet down to reveal the chest. He swallowed as he stared hard at the ugly wound in his friend’s chest.

 

“Hoshi?” Jihoon spoke quietly.

 

“I’m fine.” Soonyoung quickly covered  his face again. He clenched his hands that shook with anger.

 

“Who was he?”

 

Soonyoung exhaled, “His name is—was Doyoon. He was…he was a close friend.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Came the soft reply and Soonyoung shook his head.

 

“I’m fine.” He repeated, hardening his heart as he moved to the Commander’s body. Soonyoung hesitated, nervous to see if it was another face he would know. He slowly pulled the sheet down and sat down in shock. Staring at the face before him, he didn’t even realize he let out a quiet gasp. He put his head in his hands and bowed in grief.

 

“Hoshi? Hoshi come on, you can’t just sound like you got hurt when I can’t see if you are okay.” Jihoon called, his nerves for the other jumping as he heard the pain in Soonyoung’s breathing over the comms link. He knew the others could hear them too, but they remained silent as they waited for Soonyoung to respond, only he didn’t.

 

“ _Soyaya,_ say something.” Jihoon called, worry evidently clouding his voice.

 

“It’s Bumzu-hyung. J…Woozie, he was one of my mentors. He—he shouldn’t be here.” Soonyoung whispered brokenly. He stared at the man that had taught him so many things. He was one of the few that stood by him through the mess that made him leave Xernia, “What is he doing here? What are the _both_ of them doing here? They both should be stationed at the capital. They are both from houses that are in such high favor with the Father. Why—” Soonyoung paused as the realization crashed into him.

 

“Hoshi?” Jihoon furrowed his brows when Soonyoung broke off. The other could be heard breathing heavily over the comms link. The members quiet as the Captain worked through the shock and grief.

 

“It’s my fault.” Soonyoung finally said. His voice hard and unbreaking, “He sent them out here because of me.”

 

“Who sent them? Hoshi, you’re not making sense.” Jihoon said, wishing in desperation that there was a camera in the room. Soonyoung said nothing as he pulled the sheet down. He stared and pushed all that he was feeling away to deal with later. Now was not the time to feel the guilt and anger he knew he deserved.

 

“He was the only one killed differently.” He said, his voice sounding robotic even to his own ears, “It looks like he was killed by a garrote.” He continued, studying the slice in his old mentor’s neck. He pulled the sheet down some more by the hands and noticed the cuts on the lifeless fingers. Bumzu tried to pull the wire from his neck, “Some coward attacked him from behind. It’s the only way. Bumzu-hyung was one of the best and the only way he could have been taken down was from behind. Even though he didn’t have an ability, he was still one of the toughest fighters.” With one last look, he covered Bumzu’s face and stood up.

 

“Are you okay?” Jihoon asked quietly.

 

Soonyoung stared at the two bodies before him and bowed deeply to the two. Standing up once more, he moved towards the door, “I’m fine.”

 

Jihoon sighed and debated on whether or not to push Soonyoung. “Hoshi—”

 

“I’m coming out.” Soonyoung cut in, “Is the coast clear?” He could hear Jihoon pause before sighing and was glad the other decided not to push him right now. He needed to focus on this mission, he’d mourn later.

 

“Coast clear, but a guard is headed that way. Best to go ahead and use the shadows.” Jihoon said instead.

 

“Copy.” Soonyoung said. He wrapped himself in the shadows and stepped out of the room. He moved quietly and swiftly as he got further from the ghosts that would continue to haunt him until he dealt with them. For once, he was thankful for the quiet. He made his way through the halls, never dropping the shadows much to Jihoon’s distress who had to resort to tracking him on the gps tracker. Soonyoung’s body went through the motions even as his mind was numb, only waking up when Seungkwan alerted Minghao to his incoming guard. He shook his head. He couldn’t disappear now, not when he still had to get his team back home safe. He held his breath, pausing until the younger was in the clear. His relief was short lived when Chan’s voice came through the comms.

 

“I’m glad hyung didn’t get caught and all, but I got a situation here.” Soonyoung’s heart sped up at the other’s words. He quickened his pace and concentrated on the voices coming through from Chan’s comms. He heard one of the guards barking out questions in Vaghanian. Soonyoung panted from the fast walking and energy he was using to maintain the shadows covering him. He looked around and slipped into an empty room, trying to slow his breathing. He felt the sweat trickle down his neck, “Dino, repeat after me.” He ordered once he caught his breath, “My command heard about the attack.” He said slowly, his mouth speaking sounds he hasn’t made in years. He waited as Chan repeated the phrase just as slow, the other only fumbling over the harder words.

 

“I was in the sector near Kator and was sent to see if it was the mark I’m after.” Soonyoung continued as he moved out of the room, quickly bypassing the guards that were getting ready to receive someone. Despite the situation, he couldn’t help but huff out a laugh as he translated the guard’s reply, slipping through the halls towards the kitchens.

 

“I’m better than I look.” He heard Chan retort smugly. Once outside, he broke out into a full run, heading for Chan’s location. He dropped the shadows and bent the light to hide him as he sped through the compound. Soonyoung cursed when he heard the guard say that Chan was to come with them. He slipped behind a building, coming to an abrupt stop when Chan spoke again.

 

“Any idea on what I do now Hoshi?” Soonyoung grimaced once his codename slipped out. He couldn’t blame the younger, he should have changed his field name for this mission. Soonyoung was brought out of his thoughts when the guard seemed to recognize the name. That could be both a blessing or a curse.

 

“Dino. Ask them, who is ‘Hoshi’ to them?” He ordered. Growing up, there were only a few who knew the nickname his mother gave him when he was younger. There were even fewer who knew that his older brother also gave it another meaning. Soonyoung was praying the guard was one of those few.

 

“Who is Hoshi to you?” Chan repeated out and Soonyoung waited in the silence.

 

“A Star.” Soonyoung laughed, feeling the overwhelming relief that he still had a friend here after seeing Bumzu and Doyoon’s bodies.

 

“A tiger’s gaze.” Soonyoung replied back, relaxing for the first time since Chan said he was in trouble. He heard the muted shock over the comms and then the rapid fire of orders in Vaghanian.

 

“Don’t worry.” He heard a vaguely familiar voice say in common, “They are going to stall the troops on their way. You need to get out of here before the Heir gets here.” Soonyoung sucked in a sharp breath at the mention of the Heir. This wasn’t good.

 

“Why are you helping me?” He heard Chan ask.

 

“Just tell Hoshi that _Baekho_ says that wherever he is, the Father is coming and you all need to leave.”

 

 _Dongho-hyung_ , Soonyoung wondered to himself. It really was him. He shook his head at the frantic chatter of the others, “Don’t worry about it for now.” Soonyoung snapped through the comms, “If the Heir and Father are here, you need to get the fuck into Orbit. Get the fuck out of the area.” Soonyoung grabbed the lights and changed his course. He knew that the others were too far to get him without getting detected. His only hope was that of a small lake near the post. He prayed that it was still there and took off as fast as he could.

 

“And what about you?” Jihoon asked, his voice hard. Soonyoung noticed how tight the other’s voice was. He knew this was going to piss the others off and he knew when they regrouped, they’d demand answers. Without a word, he switched off the comms link and stuck it into one of the pockets of his uniform. Never breaking from his run, he spied the lake and leapt for it. He dived into the cool, blue waters and for the first time since stepping back onto Xernia’s surface, he felt at home. He pushed to the surface and breathed in the air, turning his gaze towards the land, and watched as a puff of air filled with dirt settled back onto the ground.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....I'm gonna be mean here and not tell you what Soonyoung or Jihoon said....yet....but I welcome all guesses. *winks*


	14. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Hey, guys...how ya doing? Ok, just a couple of things...  
>  1\. Have you seen the Burn the Stage Movie???!!! I loved it so much! Ahhh  
> 2\. This is the first time I posted a chapter without having the next one already finished. I did this for a reason. There are actually two versions of chapter 14. The one I just posted, and the one I handwrote. I wasn't sure which one flowed with the story so I wanted to read the chapters in together with the story before I could really began to work on 15. Now, that I know, I can get to work on 15 and 16 and update again!  
> 3\. One of my really good friends is reading this story and filed a compliant multiple times in the form of text messages and punches in the arm that Seokmin was not getting enough screen time, so (you know who you are...I still have a bruise) here you go, a Seokmin intro.

Galaxian System

Quadrant Six

Sector B

Planet: Xernia

 

 

Soonyoung forgot how cold it could get at night on Xernia. He shivered as he made his way to the shore, treading the water carefully. He pulled himself onto the land and panted tiredly. Hours after he jumped into the lake he finally felt it was safe enough to pull himself from the waters. His numb hand fumbled with his pockets as he fiddled in pulling his comms link from the water protective pouch. Shivering, he slipped it back in his ear and switched it on. He cursed when the wind blew through causing his soaked uniform to freeze around him.

 

“An…anyone t-there?” Soonyoung stuttered through chattering teeth, “H-hello?”

 

“Kw—Hoshi, you _are a fucking_ asshole! I swear to everything you hold dear in your life I am going to fucking kill you.” Jihoon yelled over the comms. Soonyoung jerked his head to the side.

 

“T-that’s great. Can you perhaps kill me after coming and c-collect me? And m-maybe when I’m not f-freezing my ass off?”

 

“Well, we would but some asshat just turned off his comms link without any warning. Should just let you fucking freeze.” Jihoon snarked.

 

“I second that motion.” Jun agreed after they put Soonyoung’s comms on the ships open channel. “You can’t just go off half-cock like that! Hoshi, we had a meeting about it and everything!”

 

“You had a meeting?” Mingyu muttered to Minghao.

 

Minghao nodded, “Soonyoung-hyung is wild sometimes and Jun-hyung is an eomma at heart.”

 

Soonyoung laughed, “Can you guys maybe yell at me _after_ I’m back on the ship and in dry clothes?”

 

“Yeah, we’re dropping into the atmosphere now. T-Sav will be there soon.” Seungcheol informed as Joshua made his way to the drop hatch. Jeonghan followed the pilot. He went to the lever that opens the hatch and waited for Joshua to indicate that he was ready. Pulling the lever, he watched the other drop out of sight.

 

Joshua righted himself in midair and flew to where Soonyoung’s location was. Flying low, he spied the other on the shore by the lake. He dropped down next to him and frowned at his state. Soonyoung was soaked from head to toe and shivered at the slightest breeze that passed through the night.

 

“Hey, need a lift?” He teased, hauling the other up.

 

“That’d be great; I don’t think I could copy your power right now anyways. I’m exhausted.” Soonyoung slurred as he wrapped himself around Joshua’s back.

 

Joshua shivered as water seeped onto his back, “Shit, you’re cold. DK, get something ready to warm him up.” Joshua spoke into the comms as he lifted them both up intohe air. Seokmin raced to the med bay to grab some warming blankets and towels, shouting over his shoulder for Chan to bring Soonyoung some dry clothes. He made it to the drop hatch just as Joshua flew in with Soonyoung clinging to him. As soon as they touched down, Seokmin was throwing towels onto Soonyoung and helping him dry off.

 

“Damn, Hyung. What were you doing? Ice bathing?” He muttered, leading the other towards the med bay. Chan was already there with the spare clothes while the others filed into the small room after Seokmin and Soonyoung.

 

“Here are hyung’s clothes.” Chan pointed towards the spares he set on an empty bed.

 

“Thanks, Chan-ah.” Soonyoung said softly as he grabbed his clothes and made his way behind the protective screen, peeling his uniform off his frozen body. Seokmin turned and narrowed his eyes at the others in the room.

 

“Nope. This isn’t happening in the med bay. You guys waited for six hours to talk to Soonyoung. You can wait a little longer until I get him cleared and unfrozen.” He declared pushing them back out of the room despite their protests. “Out, out, out. We’ll meet everyone on the bridge when hyung isn’t on his way to becoming a popsicle or dying from hypothermia.” Once they accepted that Seokmin was serious, they left the two with orders to join them when they were done.

 

“Thanks.” Soonyoung exhaled from behind the screen. He slipped into the warm, dry clothes that Chan fetched for him and grabbed one of the towels, rudding his head briskly to dry his hair some more.

 

“Don’t thank me yet, hyung. You still gotta face the music later.” Seokmin lightly laughed. He pointed towards the empty bed and waited for Soonyoung to seat himself.

 

“Yeah, I know.” Soonyoung let out a sigh as he grabbed a blanket to warm himself up, still shivering slightly.

 

“Why the hell were you soaked anyways?” Seokmin asked as he gathered his things.

 

“Can’t be detected in water.” Soonyoung shrugged. The healer shook his head and moved to stand in front of him.

 

“Alright, I’m going to heal you so don’t die of hypothermia or worse, the flu.”

 

Soonyoung nodded, “Not dying of either of those two sounds really good to be honest.”

 

“Once I touch you, I’m going to know your entire medical history.” Seokmin warned. The Captain shrugged again.

 

“It’s not like I can really protest. Being sick is not an option. I’m pretty sure Seungcheol and Jihoon will both find a way to string me up by my toes if I got sick. Besides, most of my medical history can be found in my file.”

 

“I expected more of a fuss,” Seokmin smiled, “your avoidance of the Med Wing back at HQ is notorious among the healers.” He winked when Soonyoung cracked a small smile at the other.

 

“If they didn’t try to kill me with unnecessary pointy things and shove nasty poisons in me, it wouldn’t be a problem.” Soonyoung sniffed.

 

Seokmin laughed, “Yes, because all the healers have one common goal…to torture one Kwon Soonyoung.”

 

“I knew it.” Seokmin shook his head at the other and pressed his hand to Soonyoung’s arm under the blanket. He closed his eyes as a rush of information flew at him. Even as he took it all in, he was already erasing the virus attacking Soonyoung’s healthy cells. Seokmin muttered to himself as the virus fought back, enjoying its fresh victim.

 

“All things to _Tanri_. Hyung, your medical history is the worst and I should know, I work with Jihoon-hyung.” He groaned.

 

Soonyoung laughed, “Well, it’s not like I’m trying to go out there and get hurt.”

 

“Yeah, your ass is just reckless.” Seokmin shook his head, “Even when you were younger, _Tanri_. Hyung, did you have to fall out of every freaking tree you wanted to climb?”

 

Soonyoung raised an eyebrow, “I was a hyper kid!” He defended himself. “Hyper kids tend to fall out of trees or get hurt when they’re rough housing with their brot—” Soonyoung stopped abruptly and turned away. Seokmin cocked an eyebrow. He looked at the other carefully, but he chose not to push the elder. Soonyoung’s face was uncomfortable and slightly vulnerable, like he forgot that he doesn’t talk about his past, or his family. Soonyoung smiled sadly, “Sorry, uh, just tired.”

 

“All done.” Seokmin says instead. “You won’t get sick, but you’re gonna feel like death pretty soon.” Soonyoung took a deep breath and gave an uncertain smile.

 

“Thanks.”

 

The healer nodded and clasped his shoulder, “Not a problem, hyung.” He replied, knowing it was for more than just the healing. He stepped back as Soonyoung stood up and sighed, rolling his shoulders.

 

“I guess, to the bridge we go.” Soonyoung muttered not looking forward to the yelling.

 

“It’s not going to be that bad.” Seokmin reassured, rolling his eyes at Soonyoung’s face. “What?”

 

Soonyoung shot him a look of bewilderment as they made their way out of the Med bay and towards the bridge. “Have you met your Captain? He hates me remember? He’s just going to yell and insult me like always, and who the hell wants to put up with that after spending hours freezing in the middle of the damn lake and playing footsies with the fishes.” Soonyoung complained.

 

Seokmin side eyed him, “I mean, maybe before this mission. You two haven’t really been going at each other as much lately. You two have been more…civil. And trust me, the rest of us have noticed how quiet it is.” Seokmin paused by the door and threw Soonyoung a sly smile, “Besides, Jihoon-hyung was the most worried about you when you went radio silent.”

 

Soonyoung froze, ‘ _um what?’_. He blinked as Seokmin laughed at him and pulled him onto the bridge to face the fire. Which fine. He could deal with that, but did Seokmin really have to drop that bomb on him now?

 

“I have delivered the prisoner for questioning.” Seokmin announced, slipping into the chair beside Vernon.

 

“Hey! Asshat!” Jihoon yelled, throwing his pen across the room and hitting Soonyoung square on the forehead.

 

“Ow.” He said rubbing his head, glaring daggers at Jihoon.

 

The other only smirked, “Pay attention to your surroundings then you idiot.” Soonyoung rolled his eyes and flipped the shorter male off before plopping into a seat next to Junhui.

 

“Well sorry for being tired.” He sighed.

 

Seungcheol frowned, “You need to explain yourself before I let Jihoon have his wish and hang you by your toes outside the ship while Joshua goes into hyperdrive.”

 

“I mean, we can still do it.” Jihoon suggested, turning to Seungcheol, “To make sure he learns his lesson.”

 

“I still say we make him be on kitchen duty for the rest of the mission. He hates kitchen duty more than going to the MedWing at HQ.” Jun informed, turning towards his friend with an evil smile.

 

“Yah! Jun, I thought we were friends!” Soonyoung cried, clutching his chest at the betrayal. Jun shook his head sadly.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know a Soonyoung who cuts us off for six hours.” He admitted, doing his best to glare at the other.

 

Seungcheol broke in before Soonyoung could retort, “Look, just tell us what the fuck is going on Soonyoung.”

 

Soonyoung nodded, sitting up and bracing his elbows on the table.  “It’s not like I _decided_ to do that on a fucking whim. I was nowhere near Chan, so you couldn’t teleport to me. Joshua-hyung was already flying Jun-ah and Minghao and couldn’t get to me fast enough so I could copy his power. There wasn’t any time for me to get to the ship without being detected.”

 

“Then how did you remain undetected for six hours?” Wonwoo spoke up, his dark eyes locked on Soonyoung.

 

Soonyoung bit his lip and looked around the table. His shoulders sagged as he met all their hard gazes. They wouldn’t take a non-answer this time, he knew. “I told you all that the Ruling Family was connected to Xernia?” He paused as they all nodded, “The Ruling Father has the Earth elemental ability. He can feel when something isn’t right with the planet.” He held up his hand to stall their questions, “What I mean, yes Xernia is huge, so it might take a couple of days or even weeks for him to know when something is wrong, but that only depends on how close he is to the problem. The closer he is, the faster he can get readings from the earth and know what’s going on. That’s why all of Kator’s agents are found so quickly.” He said turning to look at Jihoon, “He can feel when someone not born from this planet is here. As for the Heir, he is the second eldest of,” Soonyoung hesitated, “the Father’s children. He is connected to Xernia’s very core and can control the fire of Xernia. He is the strongest of the Family line and the first _Agni_ the Ruling Family has seen since the third Father’s Rule. Most of the rulers of Xernia have had the Earth elemental ability, believing that the Earth element is more stable.” Soonyoung mused over his next words carefully, “As for how the actual ruler is chosen, I do not know. I’ve never witnessed the ceremony myself.”

 

Soonyoung finished and waited for the rest to process what he said. He looked up in surprise when Joshua was the first to speak.

 

“That still doesn’t explain how you were able to remain undetected for so long if what you say is true.” He said slowly looking at Soonyoung with calculating eyes. Soonyoung cracked a small smile.

 

“I jumped in the lake you found me by. It’s not the first time I had to tread water for hours. The Father can’t sense me if I’m not touching the surface of Xernia, and water negates fire.” Soonyoung smirked.  They all fell into a silence again as they absorbed the new information.

 

“Hyung,” Seungkwan spoke from across Soonyoung, “hate to tell you this, but your planet is fucking weird.” Soonyoung busted out laughing, tears falling from his eyes.

 

“You have no idea, Kwannie.” Soonyoung said gasping for breath.

 

“Right,” Jihoon looked at Soonyoung like he lost his mind. Soonyoung was a bit surprised. The Jihoon he knew for the past three years would have never been this quiet, especially if it was because of a fuck up he caused. Could Seokmin be telling the truth? Was Jihoon really worried about him?

 

 “I kind of expected a non-answer and not an actual answer. I’m not sure what to do with the dressing down I had planned.” Jihoon muttered.

 

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon and fought to keep a straight face, “Kwon-1: Lee-0.” He reported. Jihoon looked up and Soonyoung could see him fight to keep his own straight face as the others flickered their eyes back and forth between the two.

 

“Don’t get cocky, the mission isn’t over yet.” Jihoon smirked.

 

“Am I in a time warp? I feel like I’m back at the Academy when the two of them were still fighting over the number one spot.” Junhui blanched looking between them. Wonwoo nodded slowly.

 

“It’s kinda creepy.”

 

The rest of the team stared at the pair in confusion. “I can’t tell if they’re egging each other on or actually being… _friends_?” Mingyu let out incredulously.

 

“Friends? I thought that was them flirting.” Jeonghan smirked, “Ow!” That was Joshua pinching his arm. Jeonghan shot the other a glare, only for it to slowly melt into a fond smile as the other played innocent.

 

“Okay,” Seungcheol coughed, “look Soonyoung, uh thanks, for sharing. Let’s all get some rest. We’re going into the capital tomorrow. It’s time we start to get to the bottom of this. Col. Kim is waiting for an update and I want to give him something more than Jihoon and Soonyoung maybe flirting or civilly insulting each other.”

 

“Fuck you.” Jihoon glared, though it looked more like a pout, at the elder. Soonyoung ducked his head and wished for the ground to open underneath him and swallow him whole.

 

Seungcheol continued as if no one spoke, “We’ll have a meeting before we head to the Capital.” They all nodded and stood up, turning to make their way towards the sleeping quarters of the ship.

 

“Soonyoung,” Seungcheol called, stopping everyone in their tracks. He settled his intense gaze on the younger before speaking, “No more running off on your own. On this mission, you’re a part of my team and my team is _all_ going home alive.”

 

Soonyoung stared at the elder, his face unreadable before he let a small genuine smile onto his lips.

 

“Yes, Hyung.”

 

~~~

 

The next morning, the thirteen found themselves on the bridge getting ready to leave orbit and head to the capital. Soonyoung was explaining the ‘do’s and don’ts’ when they met the Ruling Family. “It won’t just be the Heir and Father there,” He explained, “the two younger children will also be there since they are of age now. You cannot talk or interact with them in anyway unless the Father interjects them into the conversation.”

 

“What, why? The younger children may be easier to get answers from.” Jeonghan frowned.

 

“Though they are of age, they are there to learn how Xernia government businesses are dealt. They are there to observe and give their opinions if asked. The two of them will probably enter first with a guard escort and would have been told to watch and see how we react to the guards or if we tried to talk to them. The Heir and Father will enter last, but only if the Father deems fit.” Soonyoung explained.

 

“Sounds like a pompous ass.” Minghao complained.

 

“He is.” Soonyoung agreed, “But they place a great deal on first impressions and we are already not giving a great one, meeting them in our uniforms and all. The Heir and Father both hate the Tuhinga. They blame the Tuhinga for the fact that the First Heir’s killer was never caught. So, expect insults, but do not react to them. Also, we do not speak until they do. And for the love of everything, do not let them know we have been here for days already.  The Father takes great pride that other planets cannot confirm information on Xernia. He likes the fact that Xernia is a closed planet.”

 

“Question,” Seungkwan interrupted, “Why do you call them Father and Heir and not by their actual names?”

 

Soonyoung rubbed the back of his neck, “All Vaghans have called the King ‘Father,’ ever since the first rule was established. The Vaghan Rule is that all Vaghans are one, we are all connected by the Shard of Lexiam that gave our planet life.”

 

“Okay, I guess that makes sense. But what are their actual names?” Seungkwan pressed.

 

Soonyoung replied stiffly, “The common Vaghan people have only ever called them the Ruling Family. Only those closest to the Family can use their given names of birth.”

 

“I hate this mission.” Seungcheol concluded as he laid his head on Joshua’s back while Jeonghan patted the Major’s. The other twelve gave affirming grunts of agreement. They settled into silence as Joshua dropped the ship out of orbit and headed towards the plotted course to the Ruling House. Soonyoung fell into a pensive state, staring at his hands. His nerves going haywire as they got closer to his home city.

 

Jihoon hesitated before he sat down next to the other Captain. “You, uh, okay?” He asked, unsure how he should talk with Soonyoung again. Soonyoung looked at him and Jihoon figured the other would just brush him off.

 

“I don’t know.” He said instead, surprising Jihoon. “I still don’t think it’s a good idea for me to go.”

 

“Why? What are you scared of?” Jihoon asked quietly, studying the other. Soonyoung was quiet for a while and Jihoon sighed as the other remain closed off.

 

“The memories.” Soonyoung responded, looking up to meet Jihoon’s eyes. He smiled sadly at the look of surprise.

 

Jihoon hesitated in reaching out his hand, only to pull it back slowly. He didn’t know what to say to this different Soonyoung. This Soonyoung was harder, and darker, world weary down to his bones. He held his head down, failing to find something to say. The two sat in silence that was neither comfortable or awkward.

 

“Hey, Soonyoung?” He voiced instead.

 

“Hm?” Soonyoung says tilting his head to look at Jihoon. Jihoon hesitated.

 

“I am sorry, you know...” He said looking at the other seriously.

 

Soonyoung frowned, “Sorry? For what?”

 

“For Satri,” Jihoon admitted, looking away, “and all the other shit since then.” Soonyoung stared at the other in surprise.

 

“Oh, um. I’m sorry too. For everything.” Jihoon nodded and they both relaxed slightly in the quiet. Jihoon hesitated before asking a question that had been bugging him since the beginning of this mission.

 

“What about your family? You haven’t said anything about seeing them again.” Soonyoung tensed and looked away from Jihoon, clenching his hands tightly in his lap.

 

“My family,” He started softly, “are no longer mine to call on.”

 

“Shit, Soo—”

 

“I’m gonna go check on my team.” Soonyoung stood up and moved off towards his members. Jihoon groaned and repeatedly called himself stupid.

 

Joshua announced their arrival at the Capital before Jihoon could work up the courage to approach Soonyoung again.  He watched as Soonyoung let the others file out of the ship before him, making sure to keep at least three people between them at all times. Soonyoung hung in the back behind Mingyu and Junhui as they waited to be shown into the room they were meeting the Ruling Family in. Jun shot him a look, but Soonyoung only shook his head. The other frowned but let it go as a servant came and showed them to the waiting room. They all bowed politely as the servant turned and made his way out of the room. The thirteen of them stood quietly as they waited for someone to show.

 

They all looked up when the doors opened and a guard stepped through. He looked around before stepping to the side and letting his charges pass through. A young male and female came into view. They kept their eyes faced forward as they walked with deliberate paces towards the front of the room. They were followed by another young male and female dressed in guard uniforms, the two keeping close to the Ruling Children. Once the four of them stationed themselves in the front and turned to face the thirteen Tuhinga officers, the guards moved from the door and formed a straight line off towards the right wall.

 

Chan’s eyes widened in shock when he noticed the three guards among those standing by the wall. He discreetly nudged Soonyoung, pointing with his eyes towards the wall. Soonyoung turned and searched for what Chan was hinting at. He paused as he made eye contact with Dongho-hyung. The other spied Soonyoung and shook his head at the other. He had hoped Soonyoung left the planet. The guard next to Dongho, Minki, gasped when he also noticed Soonyoung. The quiet intake of air was the only sound heard in the room. Soonyoung closed his eyes, his hyung was never one for subtlety.

 

The two royal children hearing the commotion and turned towards the guards with frowns. They noticed where their elders were staring and turned to look for themselves. The young man froze, while his sister clutched his arm. Soonyoung inwardly groaned, yeah never mind, none of them knew the meaning of subtle. The girl moved to step towards Soonyoung, but was pulled back by her brother. He looked between her and Soonyoung and shook his head. He tapped his ear and pointed behind him. They looked at Soonyoung; he smiled sadly at them. He bowed once before schooling his expression into a poker face as the rest of the room fell back into motionless statues.

 

“They’re coming.” Soonyoung said quietly, spying the movements of the boy. It was the only warning the other twelve got before the doors opened again. Another guard escort came into the room. Like the first set, the lead guard looked around before stepping to the side and letting the Heir and Father pass through with their personal guards. Soonyoung slipped back behind Mingyu and relaxed his stance. He breathed deep and waited as the two men took their places beside the younger two members. He waited with baited breath as the thirteen bowed, half expecting the two men to see and recognize him. He held still, praying the others did too as they waited for the Father to speak. He wanted to look, to make sure, but he knew that would only cause the attention to shift to him. As of right now, the attention of the Father and Heir was directed solely onto Seungcheol. He was proud to know that Seungcheol stared back unflinching. The Father nodded towards the Heir.

 

“What business does the Tuhinga have on Xernia?” The Heir questioned in flawless common.

 

Seungcheol bowed once more, “My command came to learn about the rising conflict on your planet. Your neighbors, Kator, called us in for aid.”

 

The Heir scoffed, “What do we care that Kator is worried? That planet is no longer a planet of importance or warriors.” Seungcheol held fast and refused to look at Jihoon, the latter straining not to show emotion at the slight against his home.

 

“As that may be,” Seungcheol continued, not giving a reaction, “we heard about the base attack while on Kator. We come to offer our assistance in finding those to blame.”

 

“Like you did when the Tuhinga helped my brother’s killer escape our justice?” The Heir retorted back. When Seungcheol did not answer, he continued, “We know who is to blame. The Dustaians have laid claim to the attack.”

 

“We were not aware that they claimed responsibility.” Seungcheol said, “As that may be, the Tuhinga wish only to help you keep the peace on your planet.”

 

“The Tuhinga are weak. They have only the importance they gave themselves.” The Father spoke, his tone hard as he stared at Seungcheol. “They send me thirteen boys and call that help?”

 

Seungcheol felt the current of offense wave through his team. “I assure you Sir, my team is more than capable to deal with any issues.”

 

“ _Spero_ ,” The Father said turning towards the younger boy. The young boy stepped forward and bowed.

 

“Yes, Father?” He spoke in a deep way, his common accented slightly.

 

“What’s your opinion on this situation? Should we allow the Tuhinga to meddle in our affairs?”

 

Soonyoung held his breath from behind Mingyu at the question. He caught the quick flicker of unease in the younger’s darker gaze before it disappeared behind a blank face, “We did not call for the aid,” Spero replied, “While we thank the Katorian Council for the concern, there is no need to worry. The Vaghan Army is steadfast in its resolve.” Soonyoung breathed out slowly as the younger went back to stand next to his sister and personal guard. He saw Spero’s guard give him a thumbs up before slipping back into a quiet state. Spero and his sister relaxed slightly as if the boy had passed some unknown test.

 

“Well said, my son.” The Father said in the same droll tone he had been using since the start. “If the future General of my Heir’s army says there is no need to worry, then we shall not.” Soonyoung watched Spero’s eyes widen in surprise at the announcement. He peered over Mingyu’s shoulder to get a better look at the younger. He heard a sharp intake of breath as he looked over. His body froze at his mistake, coming into eye contact with the Heir.

 

“Soonyoung?” The Heir called, his mouth tightening in anger. Soonyoung fought to breath normally as all eyes turned towards him. The Father stood up, his face darkened with anger as he stared at Soonyoung.

 

“You dare,” He breathed, “show up after ten years. Ten years of hiding and you show up in that uniform.” Soonyoung said nothing, only meeting the Father’s stare with his own. “Have you nothing to say?” The Father demanded, clenching his fist.

 

“Excuse me Father, Captain Kwon is my—” Seungcheol broke in hurriedly.

 

“BE QUIET! This does not concern you.” The Father snarled, his handsome face turning into a grotesque mask of anger. “Guards!” He called turning towards Dongho, “Arrest Kwon Soonyoung!” Dongho hesitated before turning to look at Soonyoung. His eyes flickering back and forth between the two. “I said arrest him! Do not make me question your loyalty Kang.”

 

“Father!” Spero’s sister cried, stepping up to him. Spero and the lady guard tried to grab her arm, but she shook them. “Why are you arresting—”

 

“You will be silent!” The Father turned, roaring at his youngest.

 

“Why should I be arrested? I have committed no crime.” Soonyoung said stepping to the front, bringing the Father’s attention off the young girl. Once he turned to face Soonyoung, Spero and the two guards dragged her back to her place beside them.

 

The Heir placed a calming hand on his Father’s shoulder. The elder inhaled deeply and glared at Soonyoung. “This is your last chance, Mukhya Kang. Arrest Kwon Soonyoung and get him out from my sight.”

 

“Arrest him for what?” Jihoon challenged, stepping up beside Soonyoung and glaring daggers at the Vaghan Leader.

 

The Father turned to Jihoon, “For the murder of my first son.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mukhya: is the Vaghan equivalent of a Major.  
> Tanri: the healing God in Seokmin and Chan’s home planet.  
> Agni: vaghan term for fire starter 
> 
> ...okay, so that chapter happened...*backs away slowly*...I'll be back with fifteen as soon as possible....*looks for escape*...so, uh, yeah...*runs away*


	15. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! guys! This chapter...it may be shorter than all the others so far, but it will hit you in the feels...so prepare yourselves! 
> 
> Just a couple of things before you start reading! 
> 
> I have taken liberties with the characters that are revealed in this chapter. yes, I know they are not really related in real life, but considering this is an AU, liberties have been taken. So, kinda stretch your imaginations...lol

Galaxian System

Quadrant Six

Sector B

Planet: Xernia

 

 

Soonyoung let out a dry laugh, “You’re kidding me, right?”

 

The Heir stepped close to Soonyoung’s face. “Watch how you speak to your leader.” Soonyoung only glared back, refusing to step back.

 

“ _Major Choi_ is my leader for this mission.” He said through clenched teeth, “Him, I respect. _Your_ leader, not so much. Why should I respect someone accusing me of a crime that I didn’t commit? Why should I respect someone who is only accusing me of a crime that despicable just because he’s angry? Have you lost yourself so much to the anger that you blame everyone for _his_ death?” He shot back, directing his question to the Father. The room fell silent as all eyes were on the three men in the middle of the room.

 

“I see you are the same, defiant as ever.” The Father said, pulling his son back.

 

Soonyoung scoffed, “Like you would know.”

 

“Watch how you speak to me, Soonyoung.” The Father warned, “And you claim none of the blame?”

 

“I was fifteen.” Soonyoung narrowed his eyes, “I was fifteen, how am I to blame? And yet, you blamed me anyways. I never got the chance to take it on myself, with you shoving his death in my face every time you saw me.”

 

“You knew he was leaving that night, and you admitted to helping him.” The Heir snapped at Soonyoung. “You should have talked him out of it, not help him.”

 

“Like he would have listened to me.” Soonyoung gritted back, “Why didn’t you stop him then? You were his twin and you knew too.”

 

“You do not speak to me about _my_ brother. You agreed to his ideas. You fed his stupid belief that there could be peace. Even after they killed the Mother and murdered _him_ in cold blood, you still will not accept that they were responsible.” The Heir lashed out, stepping back into Soonyoung’s face.

 

“There was no evidence that the Dustaians were responsible. You and I both know how they kill, how they used to raid against us. The way he was—”

 

“Enough!” The Father yelled stepping between them. The Father looked at Soonyoung as if he was a thing and not a person, “Why have you come back?”

 

Soonyoung took a calming breath, “It wasn’t by choice. We are here like Major Choi said, because your stupid ongoing war with the Dustaians are becoming noticeable. The other planets in the quadrant are watching the situation now.”

 

“That’s the only reason?” The young girl asked stepping forward and looked at Soonyoung sadly. Soonyoung looked away and closed his eyes.

 

“It’s the only reason I’m allowed to have.” He said softly.

 

“Why?” Spero asked stepping up beside his sister, “Why are you only allowed that one reason?”

 

“You two will be silent!” The Father interrupted, “You both may be of age, but you are speaking out of your places.”

 

“If that is your only reason being here, then leave and never come back, _Hoshi_.” The Heir spat out, glowering at Soonyoung.

 

“Don’t call me that.”

 

“Can someone explain what the hell is going on?” Seungcheol demanded, placing a calming hand on the Soonyoung’s arm. The members of the Ruling Family were surprised with the reminder that the others were still there.

 

“This is priceless.” The Heir laughed, “You haven’t told them anything.” He turned back to Seungcheol and smiled. “My Family are only called by our roles by the people, but those closest to us know our given names and Family name.”

 

“Family Name?” Jihoon asked shooting a glance at Soonyoung, who refused to look back.

 

The Heir smiled, “Our surname is Kwon.”

 

Soonyoung felt the shock behind him as they made the connections.

 

“Kwon?” Jun repeated, his eyes staring at Soonyoung’s back.

 

“That’s right. Kwon. My father is known as Kwon Sangwoo and I, Kwon Sanggyu. I believe you know my younger brother, _Kwon Soonyoung_?”  Sanggyu smirked at Soonyoung.

 

“Raise your head at the mention of your Family name.” Soonyoung’s father demanded.

 

“Family name? After you just accused me of Hyung’s death?” Soonyoung said slowly. “Am I even considered Family?”

 

“You may no longer consider me your Leader as a Vaghan, but you will respect me as your _father_ and my name as long as you bear it.”

 

Soonyoung shook his head, “If that’s so, then what kind of father blames his son for his brother’s death? What kind of _father_ looks at his son and said it should have been you? What kind of father does that to his fifteen-year-old son? And when I stood up for what was right, when there was no evidence that it was the Dustaians that killed hyung, what did you do?” Soonyoung asked angrily, staring at his father with raging eyes, “Come on _Appa_ , what did you do?” He watched as his father fought to remain calm, “It seems you don’t remember. I’ll tell you,” Soonyoung said stepping up to his father’s face, his voice cold and unforgiving, “You told me that I was no longer your son. You blamed me for Hyung’s death and told me to leave or you would have me arrested and tried for his death. You told me I no longer had a family. So, why should I respect your name?”

 

Soonyoung’s head jerked to the right. He felt a sharp sting across his face as his father’s hand connected with his skin, the family ring with their crest slicing a thin cut across his face. He said nothing as he glared at his father. The room waited in tense silence as they stared between the two. Without a word, Sangwoo turned and left the room. The Heir following, stopping to look at the youngest two.

 

“ _Sum tame avi rahya cho?_ ” The two youngest shared a look and stepped up to Soonyoung. They grabbed his hands and shook their heads, _“Potane anukula.”_ Only after he left, followed by his escort guards, did the rest of the room relax.

 

“Oppa?” The girl said, looking at Soonyoung. Soonyoung looked at his younger brother and sister and smiled at them. He opened his arms and pulled them into a long hug. Soonyoung squeezed them once, inhaling their long forgotten scents. Sighing, he let them go and turned back towards the others.

 

“Um, well,” He hesitated, “these are my younger siblings. This is Woojin and Yoojung.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Sanggyu said: Sum tame avi rahya cho: Are you coming?  
> potane anukula: suit yourself
> 
> Chapter 16is done, just needs some revising, and then I'll start on 17. You can kinda get a breather during sixteen...kinda. This might be the last update before thanksgiving, we'll see how 17 goes. If I don't see ya'll before then: Happy Thanksgiving!!!!!!
> 
> Winter


	16. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back? Back Again. Sorry for the Eminem reference...I’m old. Lol anyways! I hope everyone ‘s thanksgiving was the bomb and everyone had awesome food comas. I was going to wait to post this after I get off of work, but I’m having a bad night and this will help make it suck less!
> 
> Special note: Everyone Thank Mystical Snow! She has agreed to beta my story! She is awesome! Okay, enjoy!

Galaxian System

Quadrant Six

Sector B

Planet: Xernia

 

 

“So, uh, this is awkward.” Jeonghan shifted uncomfortably, staring at Soonyoung.

 

“Understatement of the year.” Joshua voiced.

 

“Understatement of the _century_.” Seungcheol added.

 

“And I thought _my_ family was wild.” Chan laughed.

 

Yoojung stared back at the officers and turned to Soonyoung asking in their mother tongue, “Are they always this overdramatic?”

 

Soonyoung snorted, “Always.” He said in common, enjoying the frowns of everyone else.

 

“No fair!” Mingyu called, narrowing his eyes at the three across the table, “No talking about us in languages we don’t understand.”

 

Woojin coughed, barely hiding his smile behind his hand, “Definitely dramatic.” He said in his mother language, smirking slightly at Soonyoung.

 

Soonyoung sighed and looked around the table. Woojin and Yoojung took them to their old study room that they used before they came of age. They sat on either side of Soonyoung and looked at his team with interest.

 

“Sorry?” Soonyoung finally let out.

 

“Sorry?” Seungkwan repeated. Soonyoung let out a sheepish smile.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jun asked carefully, his worried gaze on the other.

 

Soonyoung snorted again, “Do I really have a choice?”

 

Wonwoo frowned, “This is your family, you always have a choice. You can just tell us the important parts and we will understand that.” He stated firmly. The rest nodded in agreement.

 

“Wonwoo, is right. I understand now why you were so reluctant to talk about it. And I’m sorry if we pushed you too much.” Seungcheol admitted. Soonyoung looked around the table and smiled softly as the others casted him worried looks. Even though he hadn’t worked with Seungcheol’s or Jihoon’s teams much, he knew that the others genuinely cared for him and his team. He looked at Jihoon, the shorter only shrugging. His face carefully blank as he stared at Soonyoung.

 

“But hey Hyung,” Minghao called his attention, “I know you have your family with you now.” He said, pointing to Woojin and Yoojung, “but just so you know, we are still your family too. No matter how many secrets you have. I heard from this one Hyung of mine who quoted his best friend, that we will always be here when you are ready to talk.” He smiled softly looking at the other teams’ members. “And maybe, our brotherhood could even be bigger than just the four of us.”

 

Soonyoung smiled sadly at Minghao, looking down at the table. He brought his head up when Woojin tapped his hand softly. He looked at his younger brother curiously. Woojin had been such a shy kid growing up. As he faced him, Soonyoung saw a young man who now carried an unreadable face. A stranger, yet at the same time, the same brother he used to share late night talks with.

 

Woojin looked around the table and spoke in Vaghanian slowly, “It seems that they care for you...” He hesitated, “maybe sharing our sordid family history won’t be so bad.” His smile became sardonic, “besides, don’t we have enough secrets in this family?”

 

Soonyoung laughed shaking his head, “When did you become so grown?”

 

This time it was Woojin’s turn to smile sadly, “The night you left.” Soonyoung frowned, his guilt beginning to overwhelm him.

 

“It’s okay,” Woojin said softly, “I only hated you for a little while.” Before Soonyoung could continue, Woojin looked at the others around the table and then at Yoojung, “Should we leave?”

 

Soonyoung sighed, rubbing his face, knowing that he would have to talk to Woojin and Yoojung at some point, “No, stay.” He said in common. Biting his lip, he turned back to his team, “Where do I start?”

 

“The beginning.” Jihoon said sternly. Soonyoung met his gaze again. The other had become noticeably distant since the confrontation with his father. The stone-cold wall of nothing reminded him too much of the Jihoon in Satri. The shorter gave none of the warm sarcasm that their friendship once held and again, were beginning to regain. Soonyoung had hoped that with this mission, he could have at least gotten his friend back, but like all things his toxic relationship with his father touched, it seemed to destroy that chance.

 

“Hyung?” Vernon asked, bringing Soonyoung back to the present.

 

“Right,” Soonyoung nodded, “the beginning. I guess it starts when I was twelve. The younger twins,” he said pointing at Woojin and Yoojung, “were six and the hyung twins were thirteen when our mother was murdered. I don’t really remember much around that time. Only what Hyung told me later once I got older. Apparently, the Dustaians and Vaghans were trying to come to peace talks. For so many years, both had been at each other’s throats, needlessly killing and always raiding against each other. My Mother and Father were on the way to sign the peace accordance when a group of rouge Dustaians attacked them.” Soonyoung paused as he vaguely recalled the chaos at the time.

 

“You see,” He said slowly, “it was my mother’s idea. She wanted peace. She hated the fighting and the losses that both sides suffered. Since she wasn’t a native Vaghan, she didn’t understand the century worth of hate that had built up.”

 

“Where was she from?” Seokmin asked curiously. Soonyoung smiled and flicked a quick glance to Jihoon.

 

“Kator.” Jihoon’s eyes widened in surprise.

 

“What?”

 

Yoojung smiled, “Our father married Son Taeyoung.” Jihoon choked at the name. He stared at Soonyoung in shock. Son Taeyoung was the third daughter of the Highest House on Kator. He remembered learning in school that she had married off planet, but he didn’t know it was to Xernia’s Ruling Family. “Do you recognize that name?” Yoojung asked excitedly, noticing Jihoon’s expression. “You could tell us more about her family!”

 

Jihoon nodded slightly, “I know the family name. I’m from Kator.” He said, eyes never leaving Soonyoung, “Now that I think about it, maybe that is why my father recognized you.” Jihoon realized. He turned back to Yoojung, “I’ll tell you what I can. The Son family is a higher rank than mine, so I only know what I learned in school.”

 

Yoojung looked at Woojin and grinned brightly at her brother, “See!” She said in their mother tongue, “We can finally learn more about Mother. Appa and Oppa don’t talk about her, but they can’t stop Captain Lee.”

 

Woojin raised an eyebrow, “Are you forgetting that once Father has come’s to from his anger, that he’ll have remembered he left us with Hyung and his team? Do you really think we’ll get a chance to talk?” He asked swiftly.

 

“There’s no need to always be a pessimistic person, Woojinnie.” Yoojung muttered in common.

 

Soonyoung lookied at his siblings, mentally adding on his “to-talk” list to talk more about their mother, sharing what he remembered.

 

“Probably.” Soonyoung sighed, in answer to Jihoon’s remark about his father’s recognition. He picked up the story again, “The rouges went for my father, but before they could kill him, my mother jumped in front of the assassin’s blade, killing her instead. It pierced her through the heart, with poison seeping through from the blade itself.” The room became silent, the atmosphere dampening. Woojin spoke next.

 

“Our mother’s death changed our father. He was sad and so full of anger.” He said quietly. “I remember less than Hyung, but what I remembered most was how he suddenly started to become more and more stranger to us.”

 

“He became colder.” Yoojung added softly, “After mother’s death, he wanted nothing to do with the peace talks or anything else that reminded him of her. That included us too, I guess.” She smiled sadly. Soonyoung grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

 

“He was ready to march into the Dustaian lands and wipe them all from the face of Xernia.” Soonyoung took over, “I still don’t know what stopped him to this day. I always assumed it was because the Dustaian leaders handed over those who were responsible to be executed. He held no trial for those responsible, gave them no chances to speak for themselves,” He recounted, “After they were executed, he signed the peace accordance to honor Mother’s wish and that was it. The raids against each other stopped, but the hatred only deepened.”

 

“What about your brother? What happened to him?” Minghao asked slowly.

 

Soonyoung smiled, “Hyung was like our mom in a lot of ways. Growing up I always heard that I looked like her, but Hyung was the most like her.” He paused, remembering the brother he hadn’t thought of in so long, “He was to be the next Ruler, and honestly, he would have made one hell of a leader. He was determined to be the best, better than our father and all the Fathers before him. He was set to not only establish peace between the Dustaians and Vaghans, but he also wanted to bring the Dustaian people in. He wanted to make Xernia into one people. Our father and brother thought differently though. They called him naïve and soft, but he was determined to show them what a true leader could do.”

 

“So, what happened the night that he died?” Seungcheol asked the siblings.

 

Yoojung frowned, “Woojinnie and I were only ten at the time, we were always too young to participate with the elders. I only remember that at the time, Oppa and Father got into a major fight before he left.”

 

Soonyoung strummed his fingers on the table, “Hyung was being weird months before hand. He became secretive and kept disappearing from his duties. Every time I asked him what was going on, he would only smile and tell me he was working on our Family’s future and the legacy he wanted to leave behind. I just always thought he had met someone my father wouldn’t approve of.” Soonyoung grimaced, “My father has very _firm_ opinions on who his children should love and Hyung didn’t agree with his opinions.”

 

“That’s because father is—”

 

“Woojin-ah!” Yoojung cut him off, “Now is not the time.” Woojin rolled his and shrugged, but left the subject alone.

 

Soonyoung looked at his brother, but continued. “Anyways, at that time, Col. Kim had come back with the Tuhinga again.” He laughed at the teams’ surprised looks. “This was when he was a Major himself. He was sent to try to convince our father to join the Tuhinga and share its technologies with the rest of the universe, but our father wasn’t so eager.” Soonyoung shrugged. “I remember though, that Hyung always tried to find time to speak with Col. Kim when our father was busy elsewhere. I asked once what it was about, but Hyung only told me to trust him when the time came.”

 

Soonyoung frowned and shook his head, “The night he died, he was desperate to sneak out. He said it was important, kept saying he had to warn someone, but he wouldn’t tell me who.” Soonyoung stopped and smiled sadly, “Even though he had a twin, and I was the odd child born without one, Hyung and I were always close, so I didn’t question it when he told me he was sneaking out that night.” He hesitated before he continued.

 

“I didn’t think much about it after he left, promising to return before Father noticed he was gone. It was the next morning when Sanggyung-hyung came and told me that hyung was found dead by the Dustaian border.” He bit his lip but continued, “After that, the Father wouldn’t listen to anything anyone had to say. Col. Kim tried to convince him there was no solid evidence that the Dustaians were responsible.” Soonyoung shook his head. “Father demanded him to leave after that, but Col. Kim chose to stay and warn the Dustaians that the Father refused to listen to their pleas of innocence.”

 

“So, why did you leave?” Jeonghan asked, his sharp eyes on Soonyoung.

 

He shook his head. “That’s something I don’t think I can share right now.”

 

“Hyung,” Chan called, catching Soonyoung’s attention. “Your brother,” He said cautiously, “What was his name? You’ve been avoiding saying it this entire time.”

 

Soonyoung stared back before answering.

 

“Jonghyun, his name was Jonghyun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the comments and kudos! You guys rock!


	17. Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First! This was beta'd by the wonderful Mystical Snow, and you guys, she definitely is helping me improve the story! She went ahead and beta'd this chapter and chapter 18! She is working on chapters 1-15 for me and I'll switch them out as I get them on update days so that it won't give any one false hopes of an actual chapter update! lol
> 
> Second! Thank you everyone for your thoughts on the story. You guys don't know how much your guys support means! 
> 
> Third! Me and snow have worked out a plan to update at least twice a week! Depending on how far ahead I can stay and therefore let her stay ahead, maybe three!
> 
> Fourth! Just warning you, this chapter towards the end kinda went dark. Like it was dark grey and then it went to a tinge darker. Just letting you guys know!

Galaxian System

Quadrant Six

Sector B

Planet: Xernia - Secret Encampment

 

 

Mingming looked up when the flaps of the command tent opened. He bowed and was shocked to see who it was, “Sir, I didn’t think you’d make it since Kwon had returned.”

 

“He’s not the only one who knows how to leave the Ruling House undetected. I take it the attack is starting soon?” Sir questioned, walking towards the command table in the center, “Where’s your Commander?”

 

Mingming shrugged, “He’s readying his weapons and going over last-minute tactics. I was just about to join him after coming to collect the map.” He observed the other as he stared off to the side.

 

After a moment,“I’ll be joining you on this raid.” Sir said finally.

 

“Is that a good idea?” Mingming inquried, “Kwon has only been back a day. Getting injured will undoubtedly draw suspicion onto you, and if you are seen, that’ll be the end of your plan.”

 

“It’s unavoidable. Soonyoung’s homecoming happened just as I wished it would. The only thing that would have been more desirable, was if Woojin-ah and Yoojung-ah didn’t decide to stick to his side after his return.” He rubbed his face, “But, they are young and there is still time to bring them to my side.” Sir paused, tapping his chin in thought, “If not, well, it wouldn’t be the first time I’ve killed a Royal Child.” He shook his head to clear his thoughts, “Besides, I have to go. After Soonyoung’s spectacular act yesterday, I have found the perfect way to keep the suspicion off me. Plus, I was told that it wouldn’t take long, this raid. I will be back on time to make my appearance at the Ruling Home without suspicion.”

 

Mingming bowed,” As you wish, Sir. With the information that our scouts have gathered, we found a small Dustaian village just north, about a day’s ride from the Post.” He explained as they walked out, towards the mercenary commander as he gathered his men, “Commander Jung, we will be having a guest coming with us.”

 

Commander Jung looked up and bowed as the two men walked up, “Sir, it’s good to have you with us, but is this wise?”

 

“Do not worry Commander. All is set to make sure that the guilt will not befall onto me. Besides, we are not going to leave anyone alive. Well, no one that knows who I am, anyways.”

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand, Sir. What about the women and children?” Commander Jung asked, uncertain, “Our previous orders were to let them escape.”

 

“Plans change. Your new orders are to let no man, woman, or first-born child be left alive.” Sir said with finality, staring intently at Mingming and the Commander, “Do you have a problem that?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at their silence.

 

Commander Jung shook his head, “No, just as long as you keep your end of the deal after all of this is over with.”

 

Sir nodded once, “On my Honor.”

 

“No offense,” Commander Jung smirked, “but Honor holds no place in our bargain.”

 

“You’re not wrong. So, are we ready?” Sir asked, scanning the mercenaries around them. Each man was dressed in the Vaghan solider uniform.

 

Commander Jung nodded, looking his men over, “Indeed, we are. Striker Trax,” He called out. A man hurried over and bowed to the officers.

 

“Sir, Commander?”

 

“As you can see, we will be having an extra guest with us. Will that affect your ability at all?” Jung asked, turning to Sir to explain, “Striker Trax has a unique ability. He can create wormholes. We can travel to our destination in the blink of an eye and leave with no trace.”

 

Sir shot an impressed look at the mercenary, “That is quite the unique ability indeed.”

 

Trax bowed, “Thank you Sir, and no Commander, it won’t cause a problem at all.”

 

“Good. When will you be ready?” Commander Jung inquired.

 

“In five minutes. Striker Kim is rounding up his men that are to go in first.”

 

The Commander nodded, “Good, let him know that there has been a change in orders. No man, woman, or first-born shall live long enough to see dawn.”

 

Trax bowed, “Yes Commander, Sir.” And with that, he left to find the first ranked Striker to relay him the new orders. The Commander turned to Mingming, “Are you coming along as well?”

 

Mingming smiled, “Of course. If it’s all the same to you Commander, Sir, leave the head Dustaian to me.”

 

“Leaving another present for Kwon?” Commander Jung asked, cocking an eyebrow.

 

Mingming only smiled and walked away, leaving the other two in charge of themselves. Sir turned to the Commander, “I will use my ability on the women and eldest born children of the village. Make sure your men gather them in one location.”

 

“As you wish.” Commander Jung bowed. He lifted his head and noticed his men moving into formation behind Trax, “It looks like they are ready. Shall we?”

 

The man only known as ‘Sir’ to the mercenary company of men smiled.

 

“Let’s.”

 

He watched as Trax brought his hands up and concentrated on the empty space before him. In the span of seconds, the space wavered as a dark portal appeared and grew into the size of a large door.

 

“It’s ready.” Trax announced to the man beside him. Striker Kim nodded and turned to address the troops behind.

 

“Attention! Your orders are simple. Every man?” He shouted.

 

“Dead!” The men answered in unison.

 

“Every Woman?”

 

“Dead!”

 

Striker Kim paused, staring hard at the men before him, “And every first-born child?”

 

“Dead!” The men roared as one.

 

“Shall there be anyone unhappy with this?” Striker Kim yelled, face turning red, and veins showing through his neck, entire body tense.

 

“NO!”

 

Striker Kim nodded to the Commander and got the okay to go ahead with the attack, “Then, we go forth and we _strike_ fear into their hearts. We go forth and raise _hell_. We go forth and show them the true power of Xernia!”

 

With one last roar, the company of men moved forward one line at a time. The screams echoing back through the wormhole before Sir, Commander Jung, and Mingming entered the fray.

 

The first thing that Sir noticed, were the houses on fire and the two men who stood in the back, shooting flames from their hands. The Dustaians flew out of the houses and into the waiting arms of the troops. The men of the village carried whatever weapons they could find, and the ones who had abilities desperately tried to protect the women and children gathering behind them. He watched on as the one called Striker Kim grinned when one of the men broke free and rushed to him, ready to fight. Kim only shook his head and side stepped him once, then twice, before twisting his hidden blade into the village man’s back. Sir had kept to the rear, and found the one called Trax, not using his abilities, but moving in a circle throwing the blades that were clipped to his body; the men surrounding him fell one by one. Sir then turned to see Commander Jung. The man was fierce with his weapons, aiming for headshots, seemingly without even trying, and missing not a single shot. Sir nodded to himself, he made the right call when he hired these men. He stood back but sensed someone moving in behind him and turned at the last minute as a blade whistled passed his ear. He flashed a sardonic smile to his would-be killer.

 

“You’re brave.” He said.

 

The Dustaian gasped in shock, “B-but, you’re…”

 

Sir only smiled as he drew out a blaster he borrowed from the mercenaries, “Yes, I know. I’m not who you were expecting.” He aimed the weapon at the man, “Or maybe I am.” And pulled the trigger, watching in satisfaction as the man flew back and remained lifeless on the ground.

 

He turned back to the battle and saw that it was nearly over. The Dustaian men all laid, scattered and still. Most of the troops grabbed the weeping women who were clutching onto their children and the children who had no one to hold them. Sir walked up beside Commander Jung, watching as the men walked through the women and grabbed all the children who were not the eldest of their siblings.

 

“Commander,” One of the troops called, “What do we do with the young ones?” Commander Jung turned to Sir.

 

“Well, Sir? Have you a preference?”

 

He looked at the children, “Lock them in one of the houses. I’m not a complete monster.” The solider nodded, and despite the screaming and tearful faces from the mothers for their children, they marched the youngers into a house not touched by fire, and locked them inside. Sir turned when a he spotted Mingming walking back with the village head Dustaian in front of him, the village headman bleeding from his wounds.

 

Commander Jung looked at Mingming, “What’s this?”

 

Mingming shrugged, “I figured, he would be lonely. I brought him here to witness.” Sir shook his head and found himself meeting the headman’s steady glare.

 

“I should have known.” The headman declared, his voice unwavering.

 

Sir raised an eyebrow, “Oh? And how is that?”

 

The village headman laughed, “Where do you think Jonghyun came to all those times he snuck out?” Sir’s face darkened at the mentioned of the name, “Jonghyun was to be a true leader,” the headman continued, “you are nothing but a party trick.”

 

Sir held down his bubbling anger, “Second Commandant Yeo is right. Let’s make him witness.” He said with spite.

 

Sir turned to the women and children. Some met his eyes with defiance, while the children clung onto the only mothers they would ever know. He closed his eyes and fell into the power he had craved for all his life. He wore a sickening grin at the headman’s scream of rage and helplessness, and turned to watch in grim satisfaction as Mingming wrapped his garrote tightly around the elder’s neck, holding steady as the life slowly bled out from his dying eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side Info: A striker is kinda like a sergeant in the mercenary guild. As for their names, they are based off no one. I just needed some last names. They are original characters!
> 
>  
> 
> I know I'm late, but you guys, that Nu'est W comeback has came and snatched my soul! Good lord....that MV...I wasn't ready, JR came and slayed me. Just saying. I think he was punishing me for killing him in this fic....I am ashamed. I'm gonna have to write a Jaren one-shot to appease the Squirtle overlord!
> 
> Also, sometimes, I really want to post my conversations with my best friends on here. Ya'll just don't know how much they have me gasping for air. Lord please forgive our group chat! lmao


	18. Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy guyssssssss! So I’ve been feeling a bit under the weather past couple of days, but I have finally finished ch. 19! Woot! I just gotta type it up and send it off to Snow to get beta’d. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter because it’s honestly one of my favorites! I promise though we will get back to Soonhoon and Co. next chapter!
> 
> Winter

Galaxian System

Quadrant Six

Sector B

Planet: Xernia - Dustaian Lands

 

 

Three men surveyed the destroyed village with grim faces. The people’s homes were burnt down, and the earth looked as if it had swallowed half of the town.

 

“ _I told you_ this would happen.” Ong Seongwu spat out, casting angry eyes at the others. “The Vaghans have no _Honor_ anymore. Not since Jonghyun died.”

 

Aron glared at the younger, “That’s enough, Seongwu.”

 

“It’s enough? Are you not looking at the same thing I am? What about the earthen bodies in the town square?” Seongwu snapped, “I told you both that the Vaghans would blame us for the raid on their post. I told you that they would retaliate. They _always_ blame us.”

 

“Seongwu,” Minhyun sighed, his tired eyes seeing the desolate scene still. They had come as fast as they could when they felt the very ground of Xernia move. But they arrived too late, being greeted with the scene of earthen bodies of the women and children instead, while the men’s bodies were scattered and left out for nature to do as it pleased. The headman’s body lied in front, by the women and children, a message around his neck, taunting how he died watching those he cared for being embedded into the hardened, suffocating rocks. They were only slightly relieved to see the younger children alive, trapped in one of the houses. The younger Dustaian children stood in the house, crying for their families. Even now, Minhyun knew that the young militia that came were caring for the children and trying to keep them away from the town square.

 

“Don’t _Seongwu_ me, Minhyun-ah. You may be the leader, but even you can’t excuse this.” Seongwu spoke, voice hard.

 

“I’m not excusing anything. Don’t misunderstand me. Your anger is serving no purpose and neither is your ‘ _I told you so’_.” Minhyun said, snapping back and staring hard into Seongwu’s eyes, “I knew the Vaghans would blame us for the post,” He paused, looking at the still smoking homes,“But even though they blame us, I still cannot authorize us to begin raiding on them again.”

 

“Minhyun!” Seongwu yelled incredulously, “What the hell?”

 

Minhyun looked at the other, “I will not forego our honor even if the Vaghans have foregone theirs. I will not allow us to stoop to their level.”  Seongwu threw his hands in the air.

 

“ _Honor_? Who the hell cares about honor? What about the justice for the families down there? What about the memories they left behind in their children? What about the children who are crying over there right now, the children who haven’t even seen the dead bodies of their parents and siblings yet?” When he received no response, he cursed and looked away. Once he calmed down, he turned back to his leader, “I hope you know what you’re doing.” He muttered before leaving the other two and made his way down to the village.

 

Aron and Minhyun watched as he left, Seongwu’s words echoing back at them, “Are we doing the right thing?” Minhyun asked his second in command, doubt starting to bubble in his stomach.

 

Aron sighed, rubbing a hand across his face, “Honestly, I don’t know. Raiding is one thing, but this blatant massacre? This doesn’t seem like the Vaghans at all.” Minhyun nodded as Aron continued, “Though, the fact they killed the Mothers and first-born children—”

 

“It’s like the Mother and Jonghyun.” Minhyun finished, “There’s also the obvious usage of the earth element, and the _Father_ is the only one who has that ability as far as I know, since Jonghyun died.” He recalled, refusing to acknowledge the memories he buried ten years ago with Jonghyun. Ten years was a long time, but the throbbing ache still threatened to suffocate him even now, “I have heard rumors that the Father is not as healthy as he once was. They say he has a sickness.”

 

Aron sighed, “I’ve heard that as well, but we can never be sure. The Father has never been sick before.” They fell into silence to stare at the fresh ruins of the village. Even from this distance, they could see Seongwu and Gaunlin trying to keep the young ones away from the town square.

 

Minhyun hesitated, looking at Aron out of the corner of his eye, “Do you still have that contact in the Vaghan Guard?”

 

Aron tensed slightly in surprise, “Last I heard, he was promoted to be part of the Younger Brother’s escort. I haven’t talked to him since...,” this time it was Aron who hesitated, “since the night that Jonghyun was buried.”

 

Minhyun was silent as he thought over a plan, “Do you think you can still trust him?”

 

Aron didn’t answer for a moment. He stared down, out to the horizon and sighed, “If our positions were reversed and I asked you this about Jonghyun, what would you say?”

 

“I would say yes, but this isn’t me and Jonghyun.” Minhyun replied.

 

Aron nodded, “True, but it still applies, doesn’t it? Yes, I still believe that I can trust him. The question...,” He said biting his lip, “is if he still believes he can trust me.”

 

“See if you can contact him the way you used to.” Minhyun voiced, “Ask him if we can meet.” Aron frowned.

 

“Just him and us? What if we bring Seongwu and Jihoon?”

 

Minhyun shook his head, “Tell him he can bring someone he trusts, but to please just _come_.” He turned and looked at this old friend sadly, “I’m sorry to ask this of you, Hyung.” He apologized softly.

 

Aron nodded once in acknowledgement, “Yeah, well, our people come first and a straight-out war with the Vaghans would wipe us out. My past comes second to that.” He watched as a lone figure broke cover from the edge of the tree lines by the village, “Looks like Jihoon-ah is back.”

 

Minhyun frowned, “Isn’t he supposed to be on the border?” Smoothly letting Aron change the subject, knowing that he fought his own memories from ten years ago, just as Minhyun himself did and still does. They watched as Jihoon made his way up to the slope where they stood. As he got nearer to them, Jihoon bowed, panting slightly..

 

“Jihoon-ah, you’re back early.” Aron observed, “Is there a problem? Where’s Jinyoung?”

 

Jihoon shook his head, “I came as soon as I could. I felt Xernia’s ground move even from the border.” His face hardened, “The Vaghans did this? I saw no movement along the border, and Jinyoung said his sector was clear as well.”

 

“We’re looking in to it.” Minhyun said simply. Jihoon frowned, but said no more. He trusted Minhyun more than anyone else; the elder gave him a chance even when others didn’t, casting him out for his father’s crimes.

 

“What made you leave the border before your relief showed up?” Aron questioned, breaking Jihoon from his thoughts.

 

“I left Jinyoung to cover me until Jisung-hyung could get there; his speed can make up my side of the watch until I return.” Jihoon replied, slightly nervous, not sure if his news would be well received or not.

 

“Well?” Aron pressed, eyebrow raising at the other’s fidgeting.

 

Jihoon sighed. He looked at the elders and licked his lips, “I was watching by the post that got hit. There’s a hole in the border.” He paused before he began again, “This was the day before yesterday, I was in the tree line—”

 

“Out with it already Park.”

 

He hesitated, “The Tuhinga are here.”


	19. Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Ok, sorry for the long non-update. Chapter 20 became a bitch to write honestly. And then my friend spilt her drink on my chapter 20 notes...and let's just say I had to restart half of it. Anyways, I finally finished chapter 20. I just gotta type it and send it to the amazing Snow to beta. 
> 
> The first scene was supposed to be a JunSoon scene, but the last going seventeen episode with the maknae line kinda took over. I'll probably do a JunSoon scene at another time, lol, just because those two are in my top four favorites. The others is of course Jihoon and Wonwoo (LONG LIVE THE 96 LINE) ok, sorry, i'm back. lol, anyways, enjoy!

Galaxian System

Quadrant Six

Sector B

Planet: Xernia - Ship

 

 

Chan stumbled out into the corridor of the ship. The hand not holding his toothbrush and toothpaste rubbed sleepily at his eyes. The group had spent the rest of the day after Soonyoung’s story trying to plan out their next move. Halfway through, Woojin and Yoojung were summoned back to the Father, Soonyoung walking them to the door promising that they would catch up soon. But the planning didn’t stop even when they reached the ship. All of them gathered in the ship’s kitchen, eating a late-night dinner. They couldn’t do much until the Father came to his senses, which Chan highly doubted would ever happen; the guy seemed too calloused now. Frustratingly, the Father still couldn’t come to grips with the things that Soonyoung had to go through, growing up. No wonder his Captain had trust issues. It wasn’t until they had fully exhausted their minds, that Seungcheol ordered them to bed. Hopefully, with a good night’s rest, better ideas would magically come to them. Chan doubted it though, this mission was anything but easy. He was brought out of his thoughts when he bumped into someone. Muttering a ‘sorry,’ he froze when he looked up and saw Captain Lee. Jihoon paid him no mind though, ignoring him as he made his way to Soonyoung’s room with determination.

 

“This can’t be good.” Chan muttered to himself. He watched as Jihoon banged on the door until a pissed off Soonyoung appeared. Not giving him a chance to say anything, Jihoon shoved his way into Soonyoung’s room, pushing the latter back. Chan watched and could only see Jihoon’s back as he stood before Soonyoung, as the door slowly closed by itself. It was only until after the door clicked and the ‘ _do not disturb’_ light came on, that Chan knew it was going to be another fucked up morning. He turned slowly, hoping that he could make it to the bathroom before all hell broke loose. He was two steps into his escape, maybe five feet away from freedom, from having to witness the next Great Tuhinga conflict. Unfortunately, Soonyoung’s angry voice rose through the walls and dashed his hopes away. Bowing his head, Chan knew that he was already caught up.

 

_“Come off it, Jihoon!”_

_“Well what the hell am I supposed to think?”_ That was Jihoon and, yeah, that was another door opening behind him.

 

“What’s goin on?” Chan turned and came to face Mingyu, the other staring blearily at Chan looking like he just woke up.

 

_“Would you fucking listen to yourself?!”_

 

Chan hung his head, “It seems that Jihoon-hyung wanted a word with Soonyoung-hyung this morning.”

 

Mingyu stepped out of his room, “A word, or a shouting match?” He huffed in annoyance at the muffled yelling still coming through the door.

 

“Why is everyone standing in the hall?” Seungcheol questioned coming up behind Chan, followed by Jeonghan and Joshua. Chan looked up and noticed that, yes, everyone was indeed filling into the hall. Seungcheol sighed when a ‘ _Fuck you’_ resounded from behind Soonyoung’s door. “On second thought, never mind.” Seungcheol groaned.

 

“Should we break it up?” Jun asked, looking nervously towards the door.

 

Jeonghan shook his head, “I say we let them hash it out. I, for one, am tired of all the damn tension between them.”

 

“But did they have to do this so early in the morning?” Wonwoo grumbled from his spot where he leaned against the wall. Chan wasn’t too sure if he was trying to hold himself up on the wall or cuddle it.

 

Joshua scratched his head as they heard Jihoon yell in frustration, “Do they know that we can hear them?”

 

“I don’t think they care, or at least Jihoon-hyung doesn’t.” Minghao shrugged.

 

“As much as I want them to work their shit out and have their privacy, I’m nervous about leaving them unsupervised.” Joshua rubbed his temples, “If they fight on my ship and break something, I’m going to drop tube them into space without their exo-suits.”

 

Chan sighed and closed his eyes. Falling into his power, he pictured a clear, sound-proof wall. Once his mind captured the image, he sent the shield from his body towards Soonyoung’s door, and concentrated on fitting the shield onto it, not noticing the silence that fell around him. Once he opened his eyes, he found everyone staring at him, “What?” He muttered.

 

“What did you do?” Mingyu asked.

 

Chan shrugged, “You all think they need to talk this out, I think that Soonyoung-hyung shared enough of himself already, against his will because of this mission. With this, they can talk, or yell, and keep it between themselves.”

 

Jun beamed and hugged his teammate, “You’re a good egg, Chan-ah.” He cooed. Chan smiled in embarrassment and lowered his head slightly. The others clapped his shoulder as they went back to their rooms. Chan stared at the closed door and shook his head, sliding down the wall and made himself comfortable on the floor, preparing for a long wait.

 

“Uh, what are you doing?” He looked up startled. He thought all the hyungs had left already, but he spotted Vernon’s head sticking out of his door, hair flying in all directions.

 

“Well, I have to be here when they are done to take the shield down.” Chan explained. Vernon nodded and stepped fully out of his room. Yawning, he scratched his stomach before sitting down beside the younger boy. Chan opened his mouth to ask what the other was doing when Seungkwan followed out of Vernon’s room. Chan raised an eyebrow as he too slid down the wall on the other side of Chan. Still half asleep, Seungkwan laid his head on Chan’s shoulder. “Uh, what are _you_ guys doing?” He asked, looking back and forth between them.

 

“We’ll keep you company.” Seungkwan mumbled, his voice still groggy with sleep.

 

“You don’t have too.” The youngest said softly.

 

“Hm, we know. We want too.” Seungkwan retorted, grabbing one of Chan’s hands and snuggling into his side. Chan bit his lip and not for the first time, wondered what the hell was going on. Ever since this mission started, he had felt _something_ from the other two. Half the time, he thought they were just great friends and were teasing him. The other, he felt like they were flirting with him all the time, Seungkwan grabbing his hand, Vernon always appearing by his side, throwing an arm around his shoulders. They both, somehow, always found a way to touch him.

 

Vernon chuckled at Chan’s expression, “Trying to get rid of us?” Chan turned to study Vernon. The elder’s face softening as he returned his gaze, amused smile falling into a small, fond grin. Chan closed his eyes and sighed again, turning back to face the wall across from him.

 

“You two are confusing.” He grumbled, still trying to figure out what game the two were playing at.

 

Seungkwan snorted, his head still on Chan’s shoulder, “I kinda thought we were obvious, actually.”

 

“In what universe?” Chan rolled his eyes.

 

“What can we clear up then? To make your mind rest easier, of course.” Vernon said, still grinning with such fondness that only made the younger more confused. Chan brought up the hand Seungkwan wasn’t holding and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Is now really a good time?” He asked unsure, motioning towards Soonyoung’s closed door.

 

Seungkwan deeply sighed and sat up, stretching his body and scooted even closer to Chan’s side, “It’s not like we’re going anywhere until they open the door anyways, or end up killing each other and never come out.”

 

Chan laughed, “You have a point, I guess.”

 

“Come on,” Vernon tried, grabbing Chan’s other hand, “Talk to us.”

 

Chan tilted his head up, looking at the roof of the ship. He started slowly, letting his thoughts tumble out, “You guys are dating? In a relationship?”

 

Seungkwan chuckled breathlessly, “We are.” He looked at Vernon and smiled when he met his gaze. Chan nodded, still refusing to look at them.

 

“How long?” He asked quietly.

 

“Since out third year in the Academy.” Vernon smiled, thinking back, “We were friends first. Seokmin-hyung introduced us actually.” He nodded again.

 

“I see.”

 

Seungkwan looked on in disappointment, “That’s it?”

 

“Well, what am I supposed to say? How do I react to that?” Chan huffed out, pulling his hands from their grips, waving them around. Seungkwan rolled his eyes and hit him lightly on the back of the head to get him to be still.

 

“So, you’re not confused at either one of us hitting on you?” He asked, smirking at Chan’s surprised face, “Like I said, I thought we were being obvious.”

 

“Well, there was that.” Chan said frowning. He sat up straighter, bringing his hands to his face, “About that,” He said from behind his hands, “I’m not sure what you mean about that? Like, is it just a casual thing? Aren’t you two, um, exclusive?”

 

Vernon shook his head, “Chan, it’s simple really. Me and Kwannie are together and honestly, I don’t think that’s ever going to change. Yeah, we are exclusive, but this job is a bit much, right? One of us, hell, sometimes both of us at the same time, are always on a mission. We managed to learn early on how to hold onto each other, and keep our expectations simple. Thats made us see some things a little more clearly.”

 

“Um, what?” Chan blinked, shaking his head.

 

“Vernon, you’re making it worse.” Seungkwan snorted, “Look, Chan. Yes, we are in a relationship, but it doesn’t have to just be us two. We were wondering if you wanted to be a part of it?”

 

Chan swallowed, “For a casual hookup or for more?”

 

Seungkwan studied him closely, “There is no such thing as a _casual_ hookup. There’s simple sex, one-night stands with strangers, sex with feelings, and—”

 

“We get it,” Vernon interrupted, “move on, babe.”

 

“Right. We’ll like more than ‘ _a casual hookup_ ’ with you. Maybe something more serious, like the eldest three hyungs. But we’ll only take what you want to give.” Seungkwan reassured, grabbing Chan’s hand, squeezing it lightly.

 

Chan turned to stare at Seungkwan, mouth hanging open in shock, “THE HYUNGS ARE TOGETHER?!” He squeaked loudly.

 

Seungkwan nodded slowly, “You didn’t know? All three of them have been sleeping in the same room since the beginning of this mission.”

 

“That doesn’t mean they are in a relationship!” Chan exclaimed.

 

“I mean,” Vernon laughed, “it kinda does, since there are at least four other empty rooms on this ship.”

 

“True,” Seungkwan agreed, “but they’ve also been dating since that one Tuhinga banquet that was held for Washir’s induction into the alliance.” He finished.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Well?” Seungkwan repeated, going back to his question, patience starting to thin as he stared at Chan.

 

“Well, What?”

 

“Don’t play with me Lee Chan! Are you going to give us an answer or not? Friends or something more?” Seungkwan retorted. Chan would ask where he got his confidence from, but he felt the other’s palm starting to sweat in his hand.

 

“I’ve never been in a relationship before, or at least a serious one. I don’t want to be the reason your relationship messes up.”

 

Vernon shook his head, grabbing his other hand and squeezing it gently, “You won’t. You’ll just make it better.” Chan looked first at Vernon, and then at Seungkwan. He closed his eyes, swallowing his nervousness down.

 

“I-I think, I would want more than just a casual fling, more than just a friendship. Something intimate sounds really nice when it’s with the both of you.” Chan decided, smiling as he heard the two beside him let out sighs of relief.

 

“Lee Chan,” Seungkwan declared smiling at the younger, smile full of affection, “when we’re done with this mission and back home, me and Vernon are taking you out on the date of your life.”

 

Chan giggled, “Looking forward to it.” He said, looking up when he felt a tug from his shield. His connection to the shield allowed him to see Jihoon and Soonyoung standing in the doorway. Pulling his hand from Seungkwan’s hold, he held up both his hands to pull his shield back into himself.

 

~~~

 

 

Jihoon laid in his bed, thoughts kept him awake even as his body begged for sleep. All night, he turned over Soonyoung’s story in his mind. Something still wasn’t sitting well with him. Huffing in frustration, he punched his pillow as he flipped over onto his stomach. What was it about Soonyoung that wouldn’t let Jihoon forget him or move on? If there was one thing that was made clear to Jihoon, it was that he indeed still felt _something_ for the other. He buried his head into his pillow, screaming out his frustration. When sleep still refused his call, he flipped back over and resorted to staring at the ceiling again. Giving up after counting the humming of the Life and Air Support running throughout the ship, Jihoon finally sat up. He looked at the clock on the wall by his door. Frowning, he sent a glare at the numbers it currently read. Another sleepless night, and all the blame laid squarely on Kwon Soonyoung’s shoulders. Jihoon figured that it wasn’t fair. If he had to spend sleepless nights, then the other deserved to suffer along with him. With that thought, he stood up and made his way out of the room. It wasn’t his first sleepless night because of Soonyoung, but he was determined to make it his last.

 

He ignored Chan when they bumped in the hall, his mind focused solely on the door in front of him. Not giving two fucks for the early morning, he banged his fist onto Soonyoung’s door. Without giving the pissed off Soonyoung a chance to say anything, Jihoon shoved him back into his room. He followed quickly, standing by the door and waited for it to close, flipping the _‘do not disturb’_ sign on and turned to face a scowling Soonyoung. Good, Jihoon thought, he was itching for a fight.

 

“What the hell, Lee?” Soonyoung snapped.

 

Jihoon narrowed his eyes, “So, we’re back to last names now?”

 

“We are when you wake me up at the ass crack of dawn.” Soonyoung growled, glaring at the shorter male, “What do you want?”

 

“We’re gonna talk.” Jihoon said simply.

 

“We’ve been talking. Hell, this is the most we’ve talked in the past three years.” Soonyoung retorted.

 

Jihoon shook his head, “No, not the boring ‘we’re pretending to be friends’ talk. We’re going to talk about _everything_ , from that fucked Satri mission to what you’re still hiding.”

 

Soonyoung threw his hands in the air, “Are you fucking kidding me right now? That is what’s so freaking important that you had to wake not only me, but probably everyone else on the ship up for?”

 

Jihoon shrugged, “Chan was already awake.”

 

“Well, that makes me feel so much better.”

 

“I’m glad. Now, quit stalling and get to talking. I want to solve whatever the fuck this is between us, and then solve whatever the fuck this shithole mission is and go home and finally get a full night’s sleep.” Jihoon demanded.

 

Soonyoung sighed, “Is now really the best of times for this?”

 

Jihoon crossed his arms in front of his chest and stood his ground, “Would you just stop running away from me?”

 

“Come off it Jihoon!” Soonyoung yelled tiredly, not wanting to deal with this shit first thing in the morning, “I’m not running away from you.” He said in a calmer voice.

 

Jihoon scoffed, “Keep telling yourself that, but I’m not buying your bullshit and if you were honest with yourself, you would know you don’t believe it either.”

 

“Think want you want. Just because you’re a fucking telepath doesn’t make you a therapist.”

 

“Well what the hell am I supposed to think?” Jihoon yelled. He was tired, tired of dealing with the awkward silences between them. He was tired of blocking out the memories.  He was tired of the sleepless nights. He was tired of trying to hate Soonyoung.

 

“Would you stop fucking yelling?” Soonyoung shouted, his voice bouncing off the walls in the small room.

 

“Yeah, well, you yelled first.” Jihoon snapped.

 

Soonyoung exhaled loudly and sat on his messed-up bed, his covers thrown over haphazardly when he jumped up to answer his door. He looked at Jihoon, his tired eyes speaking volumes to the other.

 

“What do you want Jihoon? What do you want from me?”

 

Jihoon calmed his breathing and sat on the floor by the door, “I want the truth, Soonyoung. That’s all I’ve ever wanted from you. I just want the truth, for once. No more hiding, no more running, just fucking talk to me.”

 

“The truth? What good does that do for anyone?” Soonyoung muttered darkly.

 

“What are you so scared of facing that you can’t even let yourself be happy?”

 

Soonyoung glared, “Is that your ability talking, or you?”

 

“FUCK YOU!” Jihoon shouted, anger lashing out. He glowered at the other, “I thought you said you didn’t blame me for that? So, fuck me for saving your damn life.” He let out, breathing heavily.

 

Soonyoung grimaced, “Sorry, that was uncalled for. I don’t blame you, really.” He said softly. Jihoon brought his knees to his chest and leaned against the door. He clenched his hands as he tried to let go of the anger still burning through him.

 

“I told you, I don’t use my power unless I have too. I’m currently blocking every portal of my give for this conversation, just so we can talk and have you keep your damn feelings to yourself.” Jihoon informed through clenched teeth. The other looked at him in surprise.

 

“Thanks.” He said looking away. Jihoon nodded and stared at the floor as the room fell into silence.

 

“You still haven’t answered my question.” Jihoon reminded. Soonyoung shot him a look.

 

“Why are you so scared of letting yourself be happy?”

 

“Because I don’t deserve to be.” Soonyoung said simply. He stood up and paced in the small space between the wall and his bed.

 

“What? Why? Why don’t you deserve to be happy?” Jihoon pressed on, voice soft as his eyes followed Soonyoung’s form from one side of the room to the other.

 

“Because my father was right. It is my fault that Jonghyun died.” Jihoon watched as the other stopped and turned to face away from him, his body slumping in defeat as all his walls crumbled down around him. Quiet breathing filled the silence.

 

“How?”

 

Soonyoung sighed and sat back down on his bed, “I had never been the easiest child growing up. I was too defiant, too free-willed for my father’s liking. I hated the confinements of my life here.” Soonyoung recalled sadly, “I made it my mission to know every way out of this place. I dreamt every day of running away, of leaving Xernia and finding adventures on faraway planets. I memorized all the guards’ stations and made friends with the ones who I could convince to turn a blind eye to my coming and going. No one ever caught me, no one ever bothered to really look. Except for Jonghyun-hyung. Hyung was always the one who found me and brought me home before my father found out. But when my father did find out, he was always the one that took the wrath for me, the blame, the angry lectures. He always took care of me.”

 

“He sounds like a good big brother.” Jihoon said into the silence.

 

Soonyoung smiled, “He was the best. I guess, I felt like I owed him for all that he did for me.” He paused and swallowed, “I was the one who helped him sneak out that night. My father had found most of the secret ways and posted more guards than usual to stop us from sneaking out. I showed Hyung one no one knew of, besides me. After leaving him outside the House gates, I snuck back into his room and covered myself up just in case anyone decided to check in on him. I was supposed to wait for him to come back, but I fell asleep. I fell asleep and he never came back to his room. I slept, while he was dying. If I had been awake, I could have gone after him when he missed his time to be back. I could have been there to help him.”

 

“You were only fifteen Soonyoung. Like you told your father, you are not to blame.” Jihoon replied, his voice soft as he stared at Soonyoung.

 

Soonyoung shrugged, “What I say and what I believe are two different things, Ji.”

 

“What about Satri? Is this why you pushed me away? Because you felt like you didn’t deserve to be happy?” Jihoon asked, staring intently at Soonyoung.

 

The other was silent for a while before answering, “In a way, I guess. In another I… I was scared.” He met Jihoon’s gaze for a moment before turning away again.

 

“You wanted the truth.”

 

Jihoon nodded, “I did. What were you scared of?”

 

Soonyoung bit his lip and looked at him, “Scared of you.”

 

Jihoon widened his eyes in confusion, “What?”

 

“It’s hard to explain.” Soonyoung admitted, “I feared the parts of myself that I would have to give you. I was scared of the change in our friendship, and what it would mean when it eventually ended, because it would have. I feared losing again. Because I didn’t just lose Jonghyun; I lost my father, I lost my big brother and the younger twins. I lost the connection to the only home I ever knew and the only connection I had left with my mother. I lost _everything_ and I barely put myself back together. I was so scared I would lose everything again. I don’t think I could have made it a second time.” He finished quietly.

 

Jihoon swallowed and looked away, “So, you lost me instead? You pushed me away, right?” Soonyoung said nothing, letting the silence fall around them.

 

Jihoon blinked back as his eyes stung, “Was losing me that easy?”

 

“If only it was.” Soonyoung whispered, “Having you hate me was easier.”

 

Jihoon shook his head, “I wish it was that simple. But it’s exhausting, hating you. It’s exhausting having you hate _me_.”

 

“So, what do you want to do? Be strangers? Start all over? What do you want from me?” Soonyoung sighed sadly.

 

“That’s the thing,” Jihoon thought for a moment, “I don’t even know anymore, Soonyoung.”

 

“Maybe… we can start with being friends?” Soonyoung said slowly.

 

Jihoon chuckled, standing up, “Looking back on it now, I don’t think we were ever really friends. There was always something more between us.”

 

Soonyoung agreed, “Maybe that was what went wrong.”

 

Jihoon stared at him, his thoughts remaining hidden, “Maybe.”

 

The other smiled slowly, “So, friends?”

 

“Yeah, why not.” Jihoon shrugged. Maybe Soonyoung was right. Maybe that was all that was left from their past, a tentative friendship. He turned to leave when Soonyoung stopped him.

 

“Hey Ji, in the spirit of our new friendship, there’s something else I need to tell you. To tell and show everyone.” Jihoon cocked an eye brow, but Soonyoung shook his head, “Not here.” He motioned for the other to open the door. “Let’s gather everyone else first.”

 

They opened the door only to see the three youngest jump up. Chan waved his hand, and the barrier came down. Soonyoung raised an eyebrow at the three, but Chan only raised his own back at the other two.

 

“What were you three doing?” Jihoon questioned.

 

Seungkwan snickered at his captain, “Talking, like you two, but in a much calmer manner.” Jihoon rolled his eyes, not caring.

 

“So, why were the three of you sitting in the hall like creepy voyeurs?” He asked instead.

 

“Channie-ah wanted to give you guys privacy. So, he made a sound proof shield.” Vernon explained.

 

Soonyoung rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “Thanks, Chan.”

 

Chan smiled, “No problem, Hyung. Since the two of you came out unscathed and alive, we’ll be going now.”

 

“Wait,” Soonyoung said stopping them, “can you round everyone up and tell them to meet us on the ship’s ramp?”

 

The youngest looked confused, “Sure, but why?”

 

“Soonyoung has another secret.” Jihoon laughed, “I’m beginning to think he was born in secrets, and that’s why he’s like this.”

 

Soonyoung smirked, “Maybe, but this secret requires a demonstration.”

 

After shooing the other three away, Jihoon turned to go collect his things when Soonyoung’s voice broke through the quiet.

 

“Hey, Ji?” Jihoon turned and found a vulnerable Soonyoung staring back at him, “Just for the record,” He staretd slowly, as if he was unsure he wanted to say anything at all, and met Jihoon’s gaze, grinning at him, “I just wanted to let you know, that I never hated you. I wanted to,” Soonyoung admits, “but I could never get myself to actually do it.” With a shy smile, he went back into his room, leaving Jihoon standing in the quiet hallway by himself.

 

Jihoon felt his heart leap and speed up at the words. His mind worked hard to determine what that small confession could mean. He shook his head, “Dammit, Kwon.” He knew that another sleepless night was going to be headed his way as he tried to decipher the meaning behind those words.

 

Sighing, he walked back to his room and again, not for the first time in his life, he cursed the complicated existence of one Kwon Soonyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a side note: you guys know those five subject notebooks? chapters 1-20 filled four sections completely. The first section is for story references, which is almost filled as well. I had to buy another notebook. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! 
> 
> Thanks for Reading! See you on the next update!  
> Winter
> 
> Oh, and if ya have any questions about the fic or just wanna chat, you can always hit me up on twitter @unwrittenheroes  
> Peace!


	20. Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may have noticed that I finally but an end chapter instead of a question mark. Now, I’m not saying that 35 is the actual number, but it’s around there. We are getting into the home stretch now and the story should start picking up. And it all starts with 20 and 21. So the number may change, but I don’t think it’ll be over 40 of it goes higher and I don’t think it’ll be less than 30. 
> 
> This was beta’d by the lovely snow, because she is awesome and has joined the carat fandom for the group known as crazyteen. Lol 
> 
> I hope you guys like the chapter!

Galaxian System

Quadrant Six

Sector B

Planet: Xernia - Ship/Training Grounds

 

 

 

“Alright Soonyoung, we’re all here. What’s going on?” Seungcheol raised an eyebrow as Soonyoung stepped onto the ramp.

 

Soonyoung grinned, “There’s something I need to tell, to _show_ , you guys. During the mission briefing at Headquarters, Minghao mentioned something important. Well, he actually mentioned a lot of things that you all wrote off as impossible.”

 

Seokmin laughed, “What are you talking about? Are you talking about the two shards? Come on, hyung!”

 

Soonyoung looked at Seokmin and tilted his head, “Why is it so hard to believe?”

 

“Have you ever seen this second shard?” Wonwoo inquired. Soonyoung shook his head.

 

“No, I’m the third Son and an outcast at that. I won’t ever be allowed to see the shard. Well,” he paused for a second, “that I would remember. Each child born into the Ruling Family is taken before the Shard after their birth. There, the Shard connects the child to Xernia.”

 

“So... you are saying that it is true. That Xernia has two Shards.” Joshua said slowly, voice brimming with doubt. He looked around and found everyone else staring at Soonyoung like he grew two other heads. Good, at least he wasn’t the only one doubting Soonyoung.

 

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon shook his head, “that’s impossible.”

 

Soonyoung sighed, “I knew you guys wouldn’t believe me. What if I told you I could prove it?”

 

“How?” Seungcheol questioned, staring at the Captain with curiosity.

 

“Remember,” Soonyoung began, “Minghao told everyone that each member of the Ruling Family is granted a special ability through the Shard.”

 

“So, your power of absorbing other powers is because of the shard?” Vernon queried.

 

“No. That power, I believe came through my mother’s line.” Soonyoung replied, “Let’s look at it this way. The Father has the Earth element. He’s connected to the very surface of Xernia. Most people assume that it is his given birth ability. It’s not. The Father, if he ever chooses to leave Xernia, would have _no_ power or ability other than his status. Jonghyun-hyung was also given the earth sense. Out of the four elemental powers, Earth is the most stable, that’s why they are always chosen as the Heirs and Rulers. Sanggyu-hyung, the Heir, is a special case. He’s rare, because he was the first _Agni_ elemental user born into the Family, since the third Father. Sanggyu-hyung is connected to Xernia’s very core and controls the fires of the planet. He also has a second minor ability from our mother’s line, allowing him to always know when others lie to him.”

 

“Water.” Seokmin interrupted staring at Soonyoung. Soonyoung broke into a grin at the other.

 

“Uh, water?” Seungkwan repeated with confused eyes.

 

“Soonyoung-hyung, he can control water.” Seokmin thought back on it, “That’s why he jumped into the lake. He knew the water would protect him.” They all turned to look at the Captain in question.

 

“If he has the power of the Water element, why hadn’t he used it on previous missions? Mainly when we were going to become fish food?” Minghao asked, narrowing his eyes.

 

Jun answered, looking at Soonyoung as if he was a puzzle Jun was figuring out for the first time, “Because he can only use it when he’s on Xernia.” Soonyoung smiled.

 

“Correct.”

 

“When we first landed onto Xernia, right after we teleported, I remember seeing water rise from the surface. Soonyoung was on the ground and I thought he was seriously hurt because of how much he was shaking.” Jun recalled, “I didn’t think much of it after he got up, but the area around him was definitely wet. After he got up and shook it off, the ground was damp and the water was gone.”

 

Soonyoung nodded, “Right again. It was the first time I had come into contact with Xernia’s surface in ten years. It was a little…overwhelming and hard to control myself for a minute there.”

 

“So, what you are saying is that this ‘ _Second Shard_ ’ gave your family elemental powers?” Jihoon asked uncertain, using his fingers to quote his words.

 

Soonyoung raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes, “You don’t believe me?”

 

“About you having water powers? Maybe. The existence of a second shard? Not in this life.” Jihoon shrugged.

 

“I’m wounded.” Soonyoung cried out in fake hurt, “The disbelief against me.” He shook his head, “Come on, let’s go to the training grounds. I’ll show you what I mean.”

 

The group followed the Captain from the ship to the training area. They arrived at the grounds on the south side of the Ruling House, hearing the shouts and calls of those already on the field practicing. They turned and saw Woojin and Yoojung already there, working up a sweat as they moved through attacks against their personal guards.

 

“BAEKHO-HYUNG!” Soonyoung shouted, interrupting the calls and startling the guards practicing. The head guard of the younger twins sighed and bowed his head before turning towards the noise. He shook his head.

 

“No one calls me that.” Dongho muttered as he walked over, followed by Woojin and Yoojung and their two other personal guards, wiping sweat onto the towels around their shoulders.

 

“That’s a lie. Ren-Oppa calls you that all the time.” Yoojung informed, smirking, “Especially when you try to give him morning patrols instead of nightly ones. You know how he likes to sleep in and miss all the fun.” She said, waving her hand to the practice grounds behind her.

 

“That’s only because he lives to annoy me.” Dongho rolled his eyes.

 

Yoojung shrugged, “It seems to work. He always gets the late patrols, and besides, where is he at now?”

 

“Sleeping in the barracks.” The other two guards answered, grinning mischievously at Dongho.

 

“Anyway,” Dongho said, changing the subject and ignoring Yoojung’s knowing smirk, “Soonyoung-ah, this is Ahn Hyeongseob and Kim Doyeon. They are the twins’ personal guards.” The two guards bowed.

 

“Nice to be of acquaintance.” Soonyoung grinned and turned to his brother and sister, “How much trouble are you giving them?”

 

“Excuse me? I am the most innocent person on this planet! How dare you slander me!” Yoojung gasps, clutching her chest.

 

Woojin rolls his eyes, “Out of the two of us, you are always the one that gets us into trouble.”

 

“You innocent? When? You are not even innocent when you’re sleeping.” Doyeon muttered in disbelief.

 

Yoojung turned to her with a playful glare, “I am an angel.”

 

“A demonic angel.” Hyeongseob laughed and dodged Yoojung’s punch, “See? So violent.”

 

“Anyways!” Dongho raised his voice, waving his hands to regain order.

 

Soonyoung chuckled and shook his head, “You guys have improved since the last time I saw you.”

 

The twins smiled, glowing with the praise, “Thanks, Hyung!” They chorused together.

 

“It’s so creepy when you two do that.” Hyeongseob complained.

 

“What are you guys doing here anyways?” Woojin asked, ignoring Hyeongseob.

 

“We’re supposed to be watching some Xernia Water Show.” Jeonghan said dryly as he turned towards Soonyoung, “Are you going to show us in this century or the next?”

 

“A water show?” Woojin said slowly. He studied his older brother and grinned. His body thrummed with excitement, “Hey hyung, I’ll be collecting my debt now.”

 

“Uh, what debt?” Soonyoung mumbled out.

 

Woojin’s eyes shined with anticipation while the others around him groaned, “Let’s give them a true Xernia show. Remember? You owe me a match anyways.”

 

The espionage Captain let out a light laugh and turned to Dongho, “We got the time?”

 

The guard smirked, “Definitely. Let’s see how soft the _Prodigy_ got off planet. Besides, I think Woojin can finally give you a run for the title of unbeatable.”

 

Soonyoung flashed a playful smirk, “It looks like I’ll have to defend my old title then.” He turned to his friends, “You guys are in for a treat.” Soonyoung hopped over the fencing and shot a smile at Woojin, the excitement of the challenge glinting in his eyes, “It’s on little brother.”

 

“Can someone explain what is going on now?” Seungkwan complained.

 

Doyeon laughed as Dongho and Hyeongseob walked the other two to the middle of the field and helped them prepare, “It’s a Ruling Match: when two members of the Ruling House have a _Majaka_ , a mock-duel.”

 

“So, what makes this match so special?” Seungcheol questioned with a curious gaze. They watched as Woojin and Soonyoung readied themselves.

 

“It’s a test of strength and endurance, of control and limits.” Yoojung briefed as she squeezed in between Jihoon and Seungcheol, ignoring their looks

 

“First, the strength and endurance test. Both duelers will have two bouts. The initial bout is hand to hand combat while the second is with any weapon of their choosing. Using their abilities in this first round is forbidden.” She explained.

 

“The second round is a test for control. In this round, they can _only_ use their abilities. No physical contact.” Doyeon said from behind Yoojung. Dongho and Hyeongseob came back over by the fence, turning to face the two brothers in the middle of the field. They looked like they were about done with stretching.

 

“And what about the limits test?” Joshua inquired.

 

“The third round is how they combine the first two rounds together. After they tire their bodies and minds, they must use both in the last round. In this round, you cannot tie and it doesn’t end until there is a definitive winner.” Yoojung smiled at the others’ faces, “Like Oppa said, you guys are in for a treat.”

 

“You called Soonyoung a prodigy earlier. Is he that good?” Wonwoo cocked his eyebrow.

 

“Soonyoung,” Jun answered instead of Dongho, “when he focuses everything, there is no one who can match him.”

 

A faint smile crept up Dongho’s face, “Normally, I would agree. I trained with Soonyoung when we were younger and he surpassed all his hyungs. He certainly is one of the best, but Woojin is just as good.”

 

“We’re ready.” Soonyoung called from his place, facing Woojin.

 

Dongho straightened, “Duelers! You know the rules?” Both grinned at each other and nodded.

 

“This is the most excited I’ve seen Woojinnie in a long time.” Hyeongseob looked on, eyes gazing at the younger softly.

 

Yoojung smiled, “He’s always wanted to duel Soonyoung-Oppa. In the way how Soonyoung used to idolized Jonghyun-Oppa, Woojin idolizes Soonyoung.”

 

“Do you request _Sekandas_?” Dongho questioned, breaking into the conversation behind him. Soonyoung shook his head, grinning at Woojin as if challenging him. The latter just laughed and shook his head ‘no’ as well.

 

“Sekandas?” Mingyu asked Yoojung, not taking his eyes off the two in the middle of the field.

 

“Seconds.” She said simply, “They are there to help if need be and to keep watch on the opponents in case they try something dishonorable. Not having seconds says that you each have the utmost faith in the other’s Honor.”

 

“Duelers,” Dongho eyed the practice grounds; word travelled fast as guards and workers of the House crowded along the fence surrounding the practice area, “Xernia need men who can lead and persevere in battle.”

 

“Isn’t this a bit much?” Minghao muttered.

 

Doyeon laughed, “Probably, but with the crowd it adds to their excitement. Besides, we haven’t had a Ruling Match in a long time.”

 

“Why?” Seokmin asked.

 

Yoojung frowned and shook her head as Doyeon sighed, “The last one was between Woojin and Sanggyu-shi. It was a disaster.”

 

“The first match is the test of your strength, of your endurance.” Dongho continued, pulling their attention back to the matter at hand, “If you win, you will be praised. IF you lose, you will be pitied. If there is a tie, the people are content. Are you ready?”

 

“Ha.” They answered as they bowed to one another.

 

Dongho smiled, “Play nice then boys. Begin!”  He shouted and stepped back towards where the others were. All eyes focused on Soonyoung and Woojin as they circled around each other, their observant eyes trained on each other’s face and movements.

 

“Are we just going to go around in circles?” Woojin teased, testing Soonyoung’s patience.

 

“A circle is the teacher to one’s patience.” Soonyoung smirked, not falling for the other’s bait.

 

“For the love of everything, _Bhagavana_ , please do not ever quote Uncle again.” Woojin groaned.

 

Soonyoung winked at the other. Woojin attacked in that split second. He rushed forward and feinted towards Soonyoung’s face, but dropped onto one of his legs at the last minute, balancing himself as he aimed punches onto both thighs. Soonyoung expecting an attack, lept back just missing Woojin’s attack. Once his feet hit the ground, he rushed forward with speed, fist flying at Woojin’s face and caused the other to scramble back. Woojin dropped into a crouch and went onto his hands, whipping his right leg back out in a dragon’s tail move. Soonyoung jumped over the leg only to be knocked on his back as Woojin turned on his hand, coming into a handstand and sent his legs into a wind flare attack. The two of them danced around each other in a dance only known to tried warriors. For every hit landed, the other answered with two of his own. Soonyoung threw his arm out, aiming for Woojin’s neck. Seeing the move, Woojin bent backwards as Soonyoung’s arm flew over him. Instead of popping back up onto his legs like Soonyoung expected, he continued down onto his hands, coming back into a handstand. Bringing his feet up, he twisted on his hands, sending his legs towards the elder’s face. Soonyoung swooped down, just barely missing the attack. He stumbled forward with too much momentum and into Woojin’s hands. Holding himself up with one hand on the ground, Woojin clamped his other hand around Soonyoung’s ankle. He swung his lower body down, wrapping his legs around Soonyoung’s middle and brought his upper body up between the other’s legs. Grunting with the effort, he tightened his thigh muscles to hold onto Soonyoung even as his brother attacked his legs in desperation. Hanging upside down, he brought his arms and pounded on Soonyoung’s lower back with his entire force. As soon as his hands connected with the other’s back, he released his legs and fell as Soonyoung flew into the ground with the force of the hit and not having Woojin’s weight to balance him. Before Soonyoung had a chance to regain his bearings, Woojin launched himself onto his feet from the ground and leapt onto his brother. He grabbed one arm and pinned it between his knee and Soonyoung’s back . Woojin leaned forward and pressed his dominant arm onto the back of the elder’s neck, while his other hand trapped Soonyoung’s free arm and slammed it back into the ground.

 

Soonyoung panted as he tried to scramble free by kicking his legs, trying to buck the other’s body off him, but Woojin held on tight. He sighed in defeat as he admitted that Woojin got the best of him.

 

“I yield.” He let out, his voice slightly muffled as half of his face was pressed into the ground. Woojin grinned and clambered off Soonyoung before reaching down to help the other to his feet.

 

“I didn’t think that would work.” He laughed, his body buzzing with joy at his win. Woojin helped Soonyoung wipe off the dirt on his skin, “You okay, Hyung?” He asked, eyes watching the elder carefully.

 

Soonyoung rolled his eyes, “I’m fine Woojinnie. You won, enjoy it. You did good.” Woojin’s smile grew at the praise.

 

“Thanks, Hyung.” He replied softly.

 

Soonyoung rolled his neck back, “Do you have any bones though? How the hell are you that flexible?”

 

“Woojin wins the first bout. Any disagreements?” Dongho called from his spot by the practice fence.

 

“None.” Soonyoung yelled back, beaming at the cheers from the onlookers, “I was bested this bout.” Woojin hid his face, and scratched the back of his neck.

 

“Ya! Woojin,” Jihoon yelled, grinning evilly at Soonyoung, “next time don’t go so easy on him. He’s old now, you can take him down faster.”

 

Soonyoung squawked with mock anger, “Ya! Lee Jihoon! Whose side are you on? Aren’t we friends now? You should be cheering for _me_!”

 

Jihoon winked, “Go Woojin! Hwaiting!”

 

“Woojin Hwaiting!”

 

“Go Woojin!”

 

“Take the old guy down Woojin!” The other Tuhinga members yelled out, all laughing as Soonyoung jerked back as his friends cheered for his brother.

 

“Traitors! The lot of you!” Soonyoung yelled.

 

“Oppa! I believe in you!” Yoojung yelled out.

 

“Ah, my sister. The only one I can count on.” Soonyoung weeped, wiping a tear.

 

“Ya! I was talking to Woojinnie!” She laughed with the rest of the crowd when Soonyoung fell to the ground in shock.

 

Dongho shook his head at their antics, “It’s good to see that Soonyoung is still a dramatic fool.” He held his hands up, quieting the crowd and turned back to the two duelers, “There is no rest, for the second bout begins. Ready yourselves and choose your weapons of choice. As Woojin won the initial bout, he can choose first.”

 

Woojin bowed to Soonyoung, “I may have won, but my elder may choose first. He is still my teacher.”

 

“Ah, your manners are so much better than mine.” Soonyoung laughed, “When I fought with Jonghyun, I always chose first if I won.”

 

“That’s because you both preferred the same weapons.” Woojin grinned.

 

Soonyoung walked over to the weapons rack on the side, “I believe that I’m going to go old school today.” He ran his hand along the weapons, stopping on the twin blades. Yoojung whistled. She saw Mingyu send her a questioning look and explained.

 

“Soonyoung-Oppa, no one has ever bested him when it comes to the twin blades.” She said.

 

“Is live steel safe?” Chan question as they watched Woojin head to the weapons rack.

 

Dongho nodded, “I trust both their skills. Soonyoung was practicing with live steel by the time he was fourteen with Bumzu-hyung. Woojin started when he was sixteen.” Jihoon widened his eyes in surprise.

 

“That’s young.” He observed, as Dongho laughed in agreement.

 

“You have no idea,” He said, “Ren is going to be pissed when he finds out he missed this.”

 

“Well,” Hyeongseob looked at his leader, “Why didn’t you send someone to wake him?”

 

Dongho smiled mischievously, “Because, I live to torture him too.”

 

“If hyung is choosing the blades,” Woojin said over his shoulder, bringing everyone’s attention back to him, “Then I’ll choose the double-headed daggers.” This time it was Hyeongseob who whistled.

 

“I take it that is Woojin’s preferred weapon.” Minghao concluded as they watched Woojin twirl the daggers in his hands effortlessly. Hyeongseob nodded.

 

“It goes well with his method of fighting. Woojin-ah is fast and light, like air.” He said as Soonyoung and Woojin lined up across from each other.

 

“Your body is tired, but you must have endurance in battle. Your mind is tired, but you must focus your strength to hold your weapons.” Dongho recited the age-old match openings.

 

“Begin.”

 

Unlike the first match, Soonyoung sprang into action right away. To those watching, his eyes focused with intent. His face hardened as he proceeded with unrelentless attacks. Jihoon watched in fascination, seeing Soonyoung with what made him one of the best. Soonyoung twisted and turned even as the blades themselves twirled in his hands. Woojin was sent into hurried defense against the attacks, eyes narrowing in concentration with parries just as fast as Soonyoung’s attacks. The others watched in awed silence, only the clanging of metal against metal filling the air. Woojin lunged forward with his daggers crossing in front of him to push Soonyoung back and continued with the attack, crossing the daggers in an X at Soonyoung’s neck. The older leaned back, bringing his blades up in a cross formation, legs steadying him as he leaned almost parallel to the ground. Using his shoulders and locking his wrists, he pushed up and knocked one of Woojin’s daggers from his hand. Woojin rushed back and brought his lone dagger in front of his face, his body settling into a defensive stance. His eyes trained on the other even as he tried to plan for his next move and watched intently for the next attack. Soonyoung grinned and brought the left blade back in to attack as his right rose in defense across his chest. Locking eyes with Woojin, his grinned turned into a smirk and he launched another attack. Woojin weaved and dodged each thrust sent his way. Soonyoung turned, throwing the right blade into the air, using the left to force Woojin to turn to the right. Soonyoung changed directions mid turn, and moved to Woojin’s left as the younger boy continued towards his right. The older brought the left blade down as he twisted behind Woojin, grabbing the right blade handle from the air. He immediately brought it down to the back of the younger’s neck even as Woojin sent the left blade from his grasp. Soonyoung narrowed his eyes and stopped the blade an inch from his brother’s bare neck. Woojin froze, the hairs standing up on the back of his neck, when the roar of the crowd broke through the silent focus of the duelers.

 

“Do you yield?’ Soonyoung panted.

 

“I yield.” Woojin huffed out, taking two steps forward and turned slowly to face Soonyoung. The latter was lowering the blade softly, trying to get rid of the adrenaline still pumping through his body. “Damn hyung, that was amazing!” Woojin exclaimed, his eyes wide with adoration. Soonyoung beamed and grabbed Woojin into a loose hug.

 

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

 

“Are you kidding? I was mainly in defense the entire time. You were mesmerizing to watch.” Woojin gushed.

 

“Soonyoung wins bout two. Are there any disagreements?” Dongho yelled over the cheers and applause from the onlookers.

 

“None.” Woojin called back. The two put the weapons away and walked to the center, bowing to the crowd and then to each other. They rose and shook hands before taking ten steps back each.

 

“The next round tests your control even as your body begs for rest. There will be no physical contact. Abilities only. Duelers understand?” Dongho asked. They both nodded. Dongho waved for the four guards on the side to come forward, each guard carrying two large tubs filled with water, “Soonyoung, as your element is limited, and we did not prepare beforehand, do you give your opponent a limit in this round?”

 

“What’s Woojin’s element?” Seungcheol asked the Vaghans.

 

“Air.” Seungcheol shook his head. If he was Soonyoung he would impose a limit.

 

“I impose no limit.” Soonyoung called back, stretching his body.

 

“Idiot.” Jihoon breathed out, shaking his head even as Yoojung nodded in agreement.

 

“Hey! I don’t need no side dueling tips from betrayers who wish for my loss!” Soonyoung yelled out.

 

“If you are sure?” Dongho asked, his voice doubting the decision.

 

“I’m sure hyung.” Soonyoung said giving the others a thumbs up.

 

“Idiot.” They all called together, laughing at Soonyoung’s gasp of indignation. He brought his body into a relaxed stance in defense. Woojin grinned as he jumped in place and loosened his muscles to shake the nerves from his body. He calmed down and brought his arms up and settled into position.

 

“Be—”

 

“HOLD!” The crowd looked up as the Father and Sanggyu, walked onto the practice grounds. The crowd fell silent as both duelers turned and bowed, being swiftly followed by everyone else.

 

“What’s going on here?” The Father, Sangwoo, questioned into the silence, staring at his two sons before him.

 

Woojin bowed again, “We began a Ruling Match, Father.” He answered, voice bland and even. The Father turned to Soonyoung.

 

“And what are the results so far?” He queried.

 

Soonyoung answered, his voice tight, “The first round ended in a tie. Woojin-shi won the hand to hand combat while I took the weapons combat.”

 

Sangwoo smiled faintly, “You chose the twin blades?” Soonyoung hesitated and nodded once, “I remember how skilled you were with those. I am sorry I missed it.” He said softly. Soonyoung’s eyes widened in surprise and even Woojin twitched in shock. Soonyoung bowed again muttering a soft “Thank you.”

 

“If the Father permits,” Soonyoung said slowly, “we were about to begin the second round.”

 

Sangwoo raised his eyebrows, “This should be an interesting fight. Please continue.”

 

“What the fuck is going?” Jeonghan hissed watching from the sidelines, but since no one could hear, they waited for someone to do something.

 

“Father,” Sanggyu interrupted, his voice loud enough for the crowd to hear, “Forgive me, but we all knew of Soonyoung’s skill when he was on Xernia. I am sure he has grown in the time he has been…away. I am afraid that he may have surpassed Woojin-ah’s skill level.” Woojin clenched his fists, even as he forced his body to stay relaxed. His face was carefully blank.

 

“That—” Yoojung growled before Doyeon slapped a hand over her mouth. The atmosphere lost its cheerful mood and fell into a tensed silence.

 

“I mean no slight against Spero. I am sure he is more than capable, having won many times against others. I am simply suggesting a switch of opponents so we can see just how much Soonyoung has progressed. Is this not a way for us to see the Tuhinga’s level, so we may rethink their offer?”

 

Sangwoo narrowed his eyes at his eldest son. While he might not agree with his way of speaking, he did have a point in testing the Tuhinga’s level of skills. If he wanted to accept their help, he first had to see if they were of any use. Sanggyu bowed towards his father.

 

“I also believe that a true test would be to begin at the third round of the match.” He continued, voice neutral.

 

“The fuck? The third round? When Soonyoung has already tired himself out with two, while _he’s_ fresh? How is that fair?” Jihoon spat out, glaring. Seungcheol grabbed his arm in warning  and shook his head. Sighing, Jihoon pulled his arm from his hold and turned back to watch Soonyoung.

 

“If you wish to challenge Hoshi,” Sangwoo said slowly, staring at his sons, sharp eyes calculating, “then the two of you will have to come to an agreement yourselves.” He finished with an even voice. Sanggyu turned towards his brothers and cocked an eyebrow.

 

“Sarum?” He asked. Soonyoung frowned when he directed his question towards him and ignored Woojin. Soonyoung turned and casted a look towards his younger brother. The latter stayed silent, his body tensed as he stared forward.

 

“Hum vujenane a nirnaya chodi da’isa.” Soonyoung replied, “Tene mane prathama padakara apyo.”

 

“What’s going on?” Jihoon hissed. His eyes flicking between the four Royals in the center of the field. Yoojung flapped her hands and shushed him. The Tuhinga members stared in wonder as all the Vaghans waited with baited breaths. Sanggyu turned and stared at Woojin. The younger boy glared back.

 

“Don’t do it Woojinnie.” Hyeongseob muttered in common, his hands twitching with nervousness.

 

“What the hell is Oppa thinking putting Woojin in this position?” Yoojung stared hard.

 

“Calm down. Woojin is smart, he can handle it.” Dongho said calmly.

 

“It’d be nice if someone told the ones who don’t speak Vaghan what the hell is going on.” Jihoon snapped, his patience starting to wearing thin.

 

“Sanggyu-hyung is challenging Soonyoung. He must get permission from Woojin to challenge Soonyoung since they were already in a match and Woojin called the challenge first. If Woojin denies Sanggyu, he’ll be telling the people watching that he thinks he is better than the Heir. If he accepts and concedes the match, he’ll be telling people that Sanggyu was right, and he had no chance to beat Soonyoung. Either way, Woojin loses which isn’t good considering the Father named him the next Commandant of the Forces.” Hyeongseob explained.

 

“Shit.” Wonwoo cursed.

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Spero?” Soonyoung called, getting Woojin’s attention. Woojin turned, letting his angry eyes meet Soonyoung’s calm ones. Soonyoung nodded once and Woojin sighed.

 

He turned back to the Father and bowed, “Though I do not believe in my loss, for no Vaghan admits defeat but only the chance to improve, I concede this match in honor of my Brother-Heir with hopes that he carries our name with Honor.”  Sanggyu glared at Woojin, but only bowed when the younger did.

 

Sangwoo nodded, “Well said, Woojin-ah. You will make a great Commander one day.”

 

“Thank you, Father.” Woojin bowed again. He turned and made his way back to his friends. His walk calm, body relaxed, but eyes bubbling with anger.

 

Dongho laid his hand on his shoulder as Yoojung hugged him, “You did good.”

 

“I hope he loses.” Woojin muttered, glaring at Sanggyu and turned around to watch the match.

 

Soonyoung bowed to his elder brother, “Since my last match was conceded, I accept your challenge, _Agni._ ”

 

Sanggyu smirked and moved into position facing off towards Soonyoung.


	21. Twenty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys! I'm baaaaaackkkkk! lol. Anyways, Just a announcement or two. So, Snow finished beta'ing the previous chapters, and since i'm uploading 21, I'm going to begin switching out the beta'd chapters. You guys should really give some love to Snow, because she has turned my good story into an amazing story! So like a third of this love for this fic goes to her and the rest goes to you guys for keeping me motivated and liking this story so much!
> 
> Okay, just one more thing....I am posting this story from an undisclosed location. I am inside a panic room inside a nuclear bunker. With that being said....Enjoy...the...chapter....

Galaxian System

Quadrant Six

Sector B

Planet: Xernia - Ruling House/Training Grounds

 

 

Sanggyu groaned as he settled onto the couch in his private study, his personal guards and escorts following in after him. The head of his escort, Ha Sungwoon, closed the door behind him while the others settled in around the room. Sanggyu looked at Minho and nodded. The latter closed his eyes in concentration. Moments later he reopened them and bowed towards Sanggyu, “It’s done.”

 

“So, what’s going on?” Sungwoon asked, leaning back against the door. Even with his short stature, it did nothing to lessen the intensity of his gaze.

 

“I think the Father is planning something.” Sanggyu reported, staring up at the ceiling. He sighed before continuing, “Whatever he is planning, I don’t think he’s in his right mind anymore.”

 

“Seriously? Hyung, you’re saying that your Father, you know the _Ruler_ , is going crazy?” Sujin laughed.

 

“I’m pretty sure the entire Ruling Family is nuts.” Jaehwan voiced. He glared at Daniel when the other hit his shoulder, “What the hell? I’m only speaking the truth. Hell, even Sanggyu-hyung agrees with me.” He said pointing towards the Heir who only shrugged.

 

“Still,” Sungwoon said, interrupting the bickering pair, “you don’t need to say such things so freely.” Jaehwan rolled his eyes but raised his hands in acknowledgement. Sungwoon turned back to Sanggyu, “What do you think he’s planning then?”

 

Sanggyu shook his head, “I don’t know. Lately, after Council meetings he’s been disappearing for hours at a time, going places without his escort.”

 

Daniel tilted his head, “I’m not getting it Hyung, hasn’t he always done that. He normally goes to the Mother’s old study rooms.”

 

Sanggyu sat up, placing his arms onto his knees and looked around at his closet friends, “That’s the thing. I’ve checked there multiple times. He’s never there anymore. And then there’s the way he acted towards Soonyoung when he first arrived back. Threatening to arrest him? The Father never loses his demeaner like that.”

 

Sungwoon stared at Sanggyu with a lazy smirk, “It’s not like you stood up for Soonyoungie either.” He said slowly, “If I remember correctly, you even lashed out against him too. In fact, you did so before the Father did. Does this mean that _you’re_ not in your right mind anymore too? Does this mean that you’re planning something as well?” He listed off, using Sanggyu’s own reasons against him. He crossed his arms as the room fell into a dangerous quiet.

 

Sanggyu glared, “Don’t think just because we talk like friends in this room that I will let you forget your rank, or mine.” Sungwoon smirked not bothered in the least with Sanggyu. Given his life, there are very few things that cause him worry.

 

“Besides,” Sanggyu continued, “If I had gone against him in front of everyone, it would have only made things worse.”

 

“Woojin-ah and Yoojung-ah seemed to have no problem with it.” Sungwoon goaded. The others in the room shifted uncomfortably in their seats, their eyes flickering back and forth between the two.

 

“Ha Sungwoon, just whose side are you on?” Sanggyu questioend, his voice quiet, “Do I need to remind you what my father did to your house, to _your_ father? Are you defending him?”

 

“Guys, can we just get back to what we are supposed to be discussing here?” Yonki asked, trying to diffuse the tension.

 

Sungwoon went from tensed to relaxed in seconds. He smirked at the Heir, almost teasing even though none of it reached his eyes, “I’m loyal, don’t worry, but I was just saying. The same could be said about Sanggyu here. He needs to be careful, the Father has _spies_ everywhere.”

 

“I sound-proofed the room though.” Minho retorted.

 

“Yeah, but if he gets into the habit of talking so freely here, he may just slip up somewhere else.” Sungwoon reasoned.

 

Minho narrowed his eyes, “Our Heir doesn’t _slip up_.”

 

“Doesn’t everyone at some point or another though?” Sungwoon shot back, raising an eyebrow. When he received only glares from Sanggyu and Minho he just laughed and shook his head. He threw a short glance at Jaehwan and Daniel. The two met his gaze and nodded once. Sungwoon skirted the edge a little too closely, but they were running out of time.

 

“Jaehwan,” Sanggyu called getting his attention, “do you have any opinions or are you just going to continue to remain aloof as always?”

 

Jaehwan frowned, “Should it concern me? Let the Father do what he wants. If he hasn’t betrayed our Vaghan ways, then we have nothing to fear. I think you are just burrowing trouble where there is none, Hyung.”

 

Sanggyu stayed silent for a moment, “You all may not believe me, but I am telling you, Father is up to _something_.”

 

“Well,” Lingam spoke for the first time, “What do you want to us to do? We could get some of the other guards to start following him.”

 

“They’ll be spotted before they could even begin. Don’t be stupid.” Jaehwan let out a dry laugh.

 

“Well, do you have any other ideas?” Lingam snapped. Jaehwan shrugged and went back to staring listlessly at wall across from him.

 

“I think that we shouldn’t be too hasty in assuming things.” Daniel responded, looking at everyone, “Hasty assumptions only lead to stupid decisions.”

 

“Well, what do you think Sanggyu-ssi?” Sungwoon asked turning back to the Heir.

 

“I don’t know.” He said quietly. “I just don’t think that we can—"

 

Minho waved his hand, cutting off Sanggyu, “Someone’s here.” He said frantically, hurrying and pulling his shield back into him. Seconds later, the Father walked in. Everyone stood up and bowed. Sangwoo looked around, “What’s going on here?” He questioned, quirking an eyebrow at his son.

 

“Do none of you have responsibilities?” He narrowed his eyes, turning his gaze to the guards.

 

“Father,” Sanggyu spoke, “we just came in from touring the Capital. We were only resting before heading down to the training grounds.”

 

“I see.” Sangwoo said evenly, “Leave us.” He commanded to the guards, “I must speak to Sanggyu privately.” The men bowed and headed towards the door.

 

“Sungwoon-ssi,” Sangwoo halted the escort leader, “please close the door on your way out and stop any from entering.” He held Sungwoon’s stare as the young man nodded once. Sangwoo waited until the door closed before he sat in one of the chairs. His son opposite of him, reclaiming his spot on the couch.

 

“What is wrong, Father? What is there you would like to discuss?” Sanggyu asked cautiously, his eyes focused intently on his father’s face.

 

The other sighed and sat back, “Soonyoung and the other Tuhinga officers”

 

Sanggyu blinked in surprise, “Are you actually considering their offer?”

 

The Father crossed his legs and laid his hands in his lap, “I am not blind.” He said, “Nor am I deaf. I have heard many rumors that I am too soft on these Dustaians. The Council of Advisors have made their opinions very clear.” Sanggyu stayed silent. He knew that his father didn’t hold any love for the Dustaians, but he never could figure out why he never just exterminated them once for all. He waited, hoping that his father would finally say something, anything that could solve the problem. He waited, but Sangwoo said nothing, seeming lost in his own thoughts. Sanggyu couldn’t take the silence anymore.

 

“So, what do you plan to do?” He asked. the Father ‘tsked’ and shook his head.

 

“You need to learn patience.” Sangwoo chastised, staring sternly at Sanggyu for interrupting. Sanggyu flushed in embarrassment at the remark, clenching his hands at his side.

 

“I think we can use the Tuhinga.” Sangwoo continued after a moment.

 

“Use them?”

 

“They’re here, might as well.” He said simply, watching the Heir intensely.

 

His son frowned, “What about Soonyoung?”

 

“What about him?”

 

Sanggyu studied his father closely, “Do you really not care for him anymore?”

 

The Father raised an eyebrow, surprised that Sanggyu dared to question him, “I do, more than he or you knows, but my priority must _always_ be to the people of Xernia. Something you should remember.” He scolded Sanggyu again for the second time in the matter of minutes, “Something must be done before the Dustaians strike us again, or before _someone_ attacks them without my leave.” Sangwoo said simply, watching Sanggyu’s face. The room filled with a quiet tension as they met each other’s gazes. It seemed to be a test of wills between the two.

 

“No one would be foolish enough to do something like that.” Sanggyu said finally.

 

Sangwoo leaned forward, “Foolish indeed.”

 

Sungwoon knocked on the door and walked in before Sanggyu could reply. He bowed before both men, “I am sorry to disturb you, Father, Heir, but I just received some news.” He looked over at both men clenching their hands. Raising an eyebrow, he filed it away to think about it at a later time, “I was just informed that there is a Ruling Match in progress at the practice grounds.” He watched as the two blinked in surprise before schooling their features into blank expressions. _Very interesting_ , Sungwoon thought, must not be what they expected. He held back a smirk and waited for them to respond.

 

“A Ruling Match?” Sanggyu questioned, “Between who?”

 

“I believe it’s Woojin and,” Sungwoon lifted his lips, a faint grin on his face, “Soonyoung.”

 

Sangwoo stood up and frowned, “Let’s go.” He strode out of the room without looking back. Sanggyu followed him slowly after looking at Sungwoon closely. His personal guard fell into step as they left the room.

 

“Why are you,” Sanggyu paused as he tried to think of the word, “excited?” He narrowed his eyes at the other when Sungwoon let out a small laugh.

 

“It’s exciting. We haven’t had a Ruling Match since you and Woojin.” Sanggyu frowned at the mention of the past match, “Besides,” Sungwoon continued as they walked up to the practice grounds, “wasn’t Soonyoung one of the best out of the _all_ the Ruling Children?” He asked, turning an innocent look towards Sanggyu.

 

Sanggyu glared back at the other, not buying the act, “You’ve been getting very cheeky lately. A man in your position with a reputation of your family’s might need to take better care.” He stepped closer to Sungwoon, lowering his voice so only he could hear him, “Don’t forget who helped you get to where you are now.” He shot his own smirk at the shorter and ran to catch up to his father. Sungwoon clenched his fists and took a deep, calming himself and his anger.

 

“Trust me,” He gritted out, glaring at the backs of the two Royals in front of him, “I’ll never forget.” Shaking his head clear he walked the rest of the way to the field, coming to find Sanggyu and Soonyoung facing off in the middle.

 

“What’s going on?” He asked as two guards broke away from a group and came to stand by him.

 

“Sanggyu challenged Soonyoung to a third round.” Daniel said calmly, his eyes focused on the field, “What do you think made him decide to challenge?” Sungwoon only shrugged his shoulders, not replying to the other.

 

“It looks like Sanggyu wants to see who is the better of the two.” Jaehwan grinned, “He seems a bit pissed, any idea why hyung?” He turned to Sungwoon, his eyes twitching with amusement.

 

Sungwoon pulled his innocent expression back into place, “Not a clue.” He put a finger to his lips to shush Jaehwan’s cackle.

 

“They’re talking.” All three of them turned and focused on the two on the field.

 

Dongho glanced back and forth between the two, “Match rules?”

 

Sanggyu responded, “No rules from me.” Dongho glanced at Soonyoung. The younger was still breathing heavily as sweat glistened on his face.

 

“None from me either.” Soonyoung said quietly. Dongho fought to keep his face neutral as he heard the angry mutterings from Soonyoung’s friends behind him. As much as he wanted Soonyoung to impose something, he knew that the other wouldn’t.

 

“Seconds?” Dongho wished desperately that Sanggyu would say yes. He knew the other didn’t trust the Tuhinga or Soonyoung for that matter. His hope was dashed away seconds later.

 

“No.” Dongho looked at Soonyoung who was studying Sanggyu closely. He met Dongho’s eyes and only shook his head.

 

“No for me as well.” He said turning his gaze back to Sanggyu, “Besides, we are family after all.”

 

Sanggyu smirked, “We are.” Dongho looked between them again, sensing a different conversation taking place before him.

 

“Since Soonyoung’s element is limited, is there a limit to be placed on Sanggyu?” He asked, praying that Soonyoung imposed something this time. No one would blame him if he did, this would be his only chance to make it fair.

 

Before Soonyoung could speak, Sanggyu broke in, “I have an idea.” He looked over to Soonyoung’s fellow Tuhinga officers. Soonyoung and Dongho followed his gaze, curious to who he was looking at. Junhui and Chan suddenly felt uncomfortable, and very much confused, to be the center of attention from the three intense gazes they were receiving, “Since Soonyoung has a handicap, why not let him copy one of his friends’ powers?” He suggested, turning to Soonyoung, “Your second power has grown, right?”

 

Soonyoung nodded once, “It has.” He watched his brother carefully, trying to think of what game Sanggyu was playing at.

 

“Thank you, Hyung,” He said slowly, “for your consideration.”

 

“If that is all?” Dongho asked and waited until both of them nodded. “Then ready yourselves.” Sanggyu winked at Soonyoung before turning to where his personal guards stood. Soonyoung followed him, his eyes travelling to his brother’s guards. As his eyes fell onto the three guards in the front, they each met his gaze and bowed their heads once in acknowledgement. The shorter of the three winked at him before turning his entire attention onto his brother. Soonyoung fell into a thoughtful silence, contemplating what his brother’s ploy could be. He turned and made his way back to his friends.

 

“Where’s Woojin and Yoojung?” He asked when he didn’t see the younger twins.

 

“They went to stand with your father.” Minghao informed. Soonyoung nodded and stared thoughtfully ahead of him, only barely hearing the response.

 

“Uh, Soonyoung?” Joshua asked, waving his hand in front of the other’s face. Soonyoung blinked and shook his head.

 

“Sorry, was thinking of something.”

 

“It’s cool. So uh, Hyung, which power are you copying? Mine or Jun-hyung’s?” Chan looked uncertain.

 

Soonyoung bit his lip, “I don’t know. It’s like he expects me to choose out of the two you and no one else, but I can’t figure out why. It’s not like he would know your powers already, right? You guys haven’t said anything to anyone have you?” The two shook their heads.

 

Seungcheol narrowed his eyes over Soonyoung’s shoulder, “You’re right. He keeps looking over here at the three of you.” Soonyoung closed his eyes, trying to think of something.

 

“I got it.” He said abruptly, opening them back up. Excitement lit his eyes, “Chan, put your hand close to my neck, but don’t touch my skin. I want him to think I’m copying your power.” Chan nodded and reached around to the back of Soonyoung’s bare neck. Soonyoung looked at Seungcheol, “Is he buying it?”

 

Seungcheol glanced back over and saw the smug look on the Royal’s face.

 

“Yeah, he’s buying it.”

 

“Good.” Soonyoung shook his hands, relaxing them and looked towards Jihoon. “Mind if I borrow your ability for minute?”

 

Everyone stood there in stunned silence as they looked between the two.

 

“Um, what?” Jihoon sputtered, taken aback by the question.

 

“I need to copy your ability.” Soonyoung restated slowly, “If that’s okay with you?” The shorter stared at Soonyoung without replying.

 

“Uh, Ji? I need an answer before they call me back to the field and end up with no power and having my plan fall flat and become a roasted marshmallow.” Soonyoung waved his hand in front of him, making sure to keep it out of sight from those behind him. The others got the hint and blocked Jihoon from view. Jihoon found everyone’s eyes on him as Soonyoung waited patiently for an answer. Letting out a breath, he reached out and clasped Soonyoung’s hand in his own. He clamped down and moved his most private thoughts and emotions behind the strongest shields he could manage, without blocking Soonyoung’s ability to copy his power. He felt Soonyoung’s presence as his power grew within the other and felt as Soonyoung hit his shield, only to leave it alone with a slight apologetic thought. His awareness grew, sensing Soonyoung hastily throw up his own walls to block the other’s thoughts. Jihoon met the other Captain’s stare and felt his own emotions swell behind his shield, even as he felt Soonyoung fight to keep his own thoughts and feelings to himself. The older looked down. Jihoon followed his gaze, realizing that his hand was still gripping tightly onto Soonyoung’s. He raised his eyes again only to be met with Soonyoung’s own dark eyes.

 

“Soonyoung!” Dongho called, breaking the spell between them. He jerked his hand from Jihoon’s hold and turned towards Dongho, “It’s time.” He shot a quick glance at Jihoon before walking to meet Sanggyu at the center of the field.

 

“You ready?” Sanggyu asked, a smug grin in place.

 

“Are you?” Soonyoung asked back, directing a lazy smirk at the elder.

 

“Duelers,” Dongho spoke loudly as a quiet hush fell onto the grounds, “What are your weapons?”

 

“Though I was challenged,” Soonyoung replied without breaking eye contact with Sanggyu, “the Heir of my home planet may choose first, as it is only right.”

 

Sanggyu quirked an eyebrow at the younger boy, “Thank you.” He said simply, “I choose the Chakras.” Woojin left his father’s side and walked to the weapons rack. He grabbed two circular metal rings with handles going through the middle and was careful not to touch the outer part of the rings for the sharpness of the round blades. He walked the weapons to his eldest brother, bowing as he presented them to Sanggyu.

 

“Thank you Woojin-ah.” Woojin nodded once and walked back to his father’s side.

 

“Soonyoung?”

 

“I choose the Dragon’s Whip.” He let out a grin as Sanggyu’s eyes widened in surprise. Soonyoung guessed right when he figured that Sanggyu would assume he would choose the twin blades. This time, Yoojung walked to the rack and picked up a black and blue coiled weapon. The crowd watched as Yoojung walked to Soonyoung and presented the weapon to him with a bow.

 

“Thank you.” Soonyoung said softly, grabbing the handle and letting the coil of the whip fall to the ground. Holding it leveled to his chest, the end of the whip fell just short of the ground, the curved blade at the end swinging gently into place. Soonyoung’s eyes travelled along the handle. The handle resembled that of a dragon’s neck, with the tip of it coming into a serrated blade, like a dragon’s flame. Sanggyu narrowed his eyes as Soonyoung swung the whip around in a blur before settling into a defensive position. The elder brought his chakras to his chest, raising one above his head and holding the other out in front of him.

 

“Some people believe that the greatest warriors are born with greatness already instilled within them.” Dongho recited, “Xernia believes that to be great, you must make yourself great. The greatest moments overcomed are when your body is too weak to move and despite that, you press on. The greatest moments come when your control wavers, but you continue to hold your ground. This round is to show us the future of our greatest.” Dongho stated, he turned and bowed to the Father.

 

“It is yours to begin, my Father.”

 

Sangwoo turned and looked over his sons in the center.

 

“Begin.”

 

Soonyoung wasted no time and began to twirl the whip with one hand as he studied Sanggyu for any sign of attacking. He spread out his water senses, locating the four tubs behind him and stretched even further out, finding a small concave in the ground below them where water had slowly built up over the years. Once he got a grip on his water ability, he strengthened his senses with Jihoon’s power. He blocked off the quiet excitement from the crowd and ignored the walls of his Father and the guards that stood off to the side. Soonyoung acknowledged the quiet minds of Woojin and Yoojung and felt the silent worry of his friends. He stretched his mind a little further and connected with Sanggyu’s mind, keeping his touch light to not alert the other of his presence, and waited for Sanggyu to make his move.

 

Sanggyu shook the Chakra in his hands, everyone watching in fascination as fire grew from his touch and covered his weapon without burning or melting the metal. The smirk he threw at Soonyoung was the only warning he got before a wave of flames barreled towards him. Soonyoung raised the whip in his hand. A tendril of water rose behind him following the movements of the whip. Swinging the whip in front of him, the water shot down in front, forming a barrier between him and the fire seconds before it reached him. The flames sizzled out when it met the water. Soonyoung hardened the liquid into an ice shield, twisting and thrusting the tip of the blade towards the ice block, a dozen ice shards broke free from the surface of the block and shot out towards Sanggyu. Sanggyu jumped and somersaulted over the shards, swinging one of his chakras in front of him as he rolled through the air. The fire from the blade curved and melted the ice in seconds. Once he landed, Sanggyu brought both arms in front of him, yelling as flames shot from his hands and flew over the weapons he held, heading straight for Soonyoung’s shield.

 

Soonyoung rolled to the right from behind his shield as it melted. Throwing his free arm in front of him, water shot pass him towards Sanggyu. The water hit him with force, knocking him off his feet. Sanggyu sprung back to a standing position and swung one of his chakra’s towards Soonyoung. The sharpness of the blade whistling as it passed Soonyoung. He barely managed to dodge it by dropping into a quick split onto the ground. Rolling forward, Soonyoung shot out the tail end of the whip as he came back up. Sanggyu caught the whip just as it passed his face, getting it twisted inside his other chakra. He twisted it some more before slamming both into the ground. Soonyoung felt the weapon pull from his grasp and could only watch as the sharp edge of the Chakra cut the whip in half. Not giving Sanggyu time to make use of his advantage. He blasted him back again with water, pushing him away from his weapon still stuck in the ground. He pushed forward with steady water bursts aimed at Sanggyu’s hands to keep him from forming any fires. The elder had to scramble back and created a shower of fire that fell around Soonyoung.

 

Sanggyu glared as the other continued to advance, avoiding all his shots. Getting angrier as Soonyoung remained calm and cool, the fire blasts became more furious and shot out faster and more heated than before. It quickly evaporated any water it touched, turning it into steam that soon covered the entire field.

 

Yoojung clenched her fists in worry, her eyes trained on the field. Flames shot out from the steam clouds and covered more and more of the field.

 

“Woojin.” Sangwoo called. Woojin nodded and stepped forward. He raised his hands and the steam lifted into the sky, giving the onlookers a clearer view of the field.

 

Sanggyu grinned and turned feral when Soonyoung became visible to him once again. The younger had moved too silently for him to find him in the mist. Soonyoung reached for more water from the pails only to find none. Sanggyu gave him no chance to recollect himself, immediately launching a relentless attack. Soonyoung remained calm even though he could feel the growing panic of from his friends and siblings. He clamped down, blocking their nerves from getting to him and found the calmness of Jihoon’s mind, an idea making its way into his head. He refocused on his steps as he danced around the flames. Soonyoung remained patient, silently calling the reserve water in the ground to him. He waited to strike when felt the water near the surface. Everytime he dodged one of his brother’s fire balls, he made sure to step closer to the elder. For every step that he took, Sanggyu unconcisouly took one back. With every step, Soonyoung’s mind tugged on Sanggyu’s subconsciousness. He herded the other to the spot where his water was waiting just beneath the surface.

 

Sanggyu never even realized he was being manipulated until it was too late. Before Sanggyu realized it, Soonyoung was only two feet away from him. He froze in shock as the water rose from underneath his feet and froze around his legs, holding his body in place. Soonyoung lashed out with his mind once the other was distracted trying to melt the ice around his legs and attacked the shield surrounding Sanggyu’s mind. Sanggyu realizing what he was trying to do, brought his arm up and went to swing at Soonyoung’s face.

 

It was as if time had slowed down for those watching the battle. Fire grew at the end of Sanggyu’s fist as their minds battled for dominance. Soonyoung bared down with all the strength that he had left and broke through the other’s shield. He seized Sanggyu’s mind like Jihoon did to him all those years ago. Soonyoung quickly made Sanggyu extinguish the flame, catching the fist inches away from his face. It was quiet, as if the world had stopped. The two locked eyes with one another.

 

The space between them exploded as they made physical contact for the first time. Sanggyu was thrown back and landed hard on the ground, lying motionless where he landed. Jihoon could only watch as Soonyoung own lifeless body flew through the air. No one could take in what just happened so quickly when Soonyoung landed and rolled to a stop only a few feet away from Jihoon.

 

Jihoon held his breath and felt his heart stop when a pool of blood formed beneath Soonyoung’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, would you look at that? Team Rocket is blasting off again! Wait for me! *blasts off*
> 
> but...if you wanna yell or rant...i'll be on twitter @unwrittenheroes lol lol...lol.....so yea....try not to kill me to much.


	22. Twenty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Whew! Feel free to skip this if you want, this might be a long author's note. For those of you who are not following me on twitter, a user recently plagiarized one of my stories. The user was found out and the story was taken down. Not only did she do this to my story, but also to one of my friends twocaptains as well. (Her stories are really awesome btw, you should totally check them out) anyways, the user took them down. I have been informed again though, that this user has once again taken one of my stories, why I do not know, but the user is uploading Xernia now as a bts taekook fic. Now, I am not telling you all this to feel bad or what not, or to go off on the user because honestly, I do not want anyone to sink to their level and I believe whoever it is, they are young. My two wonderful friends took me out for lunch at work last night and helped me de stress and one of them asked me something that had me thinking.
> 
> Why don't I just switch to a different website like wattpad? And for a minute there, I really considered it, because having someone copy your work and say it is yours is absoutley one of the worse feelings ever. I may have mention this in a previous a/n, but I used to have a serious writer's block, and it was nothing but doubt in my own ability. I used to read others work and wonder why non of mine seem to be as good as theirs, and my best friend (one of them) Kaishakai is an amazing writer, and sometimes I can't help but to compare myself to her. Honestly, she is one of the best and I cant help but be honored that she asked me to cowrite an original series with her, she makes me better. I am not telling you all this so you can boost my ego or anything like that, I just want you guys to know where I am coming from. But there are reasons why I don't want to leave ao3. 1. I have been a member since 2013 and I honestly love the fics on here and the people I "meet". 2. You guys reading this story and giving it so much love and appreciation inspires me to keep going. 3. My wonderful beta Mystical Snow, who not only decided to help a stranger out by making my decent writing into these amazing chapters, she came in twenty chapters into the story and went back to beta all the previous ones to make it better for everyone. She also has to listen to my rambles on twitter...lol. and 4, If I were to leave than that user would think it is okay and they won, and that is not something I am willing to let her do. 
> 
> Again, I am only telling everyone this so they understand, that authors who write these stories work hard for them, and not just for themselves, but to everyone who encourages them and helps them. If you do want to help, the only thing I ask you to do is report the user for abuse at the bottom of the fic. 
> 
> Update: the fic was brought down!!!!! Yaaay!!!! Thank you everyone!!!!!
> 
> Thank you all from the bottom of my heart,  
> You guys mean the world to me!  
> Winter

Galaxian System

Quadrant Six

Sector B

Planet: Xernia - Dreamscape/MedWing

 

 

The first thing Minki became aware of, was that he was dreaming. Even as his mind woke up, his physical body still slept. He looked around in the dreamscape that he was in, feeling the slight breeze caressing his cheek as he stared up at the blue sky. The grassy meadow swayed gently with the wind, the familiar sweet scent of the white and yellow daisies filling the air around him. The peaceful calm was welcoming, but all too painfully familiar. Echoes of the past floated gently on the wind, carrying memories of a happier time. Minki closed his eyes and basked in the bittersweet joy and familiarity of it all, even as he felt a presence behind him. He ignored it in favor of staring at the horizon. No matter how many times he’d seen it, it was always so beautiful and wonderous. How the bright sky met the ground beneath it, how it’d join together as one, even if it was just a dream.

 

He wondered what brought _him_ here, after all these years. Minki turned around and faced the other. Their gazes met, drinking in each other’s appearance. Minki stared into the soft, brown eyes he once loved, and couldn’t help but wonder what their future could have been like if things were different all those years ago.

 

“Ren.” Aron whispered after a beat of silence. The other sighed as the familiar soft, velvet voice fell onto his ears.

 

“There’s only a few people allowed to use that name, and you’re not one of them.” Minki narrowed his eyes as he looked Aron over, steeling his heart.

 

Aron chuckled, “Still as blunt as ever, I see.”

 

He shrugged, unbothered, “Why should I change? I’ve spent all my life like this.”

 

They fell back into silence.

 

“Why did you bring me here?” Minki finally asked, gesturing towards the dreamscape, “It’s been ten years and no word from you. Only now that things are on the verge of falling apart again, you show up. Why?”

 

“If I remember correctly, you were the one that told me to leave and never contact the both of you again.” Aron reminded softly.

 

Minki looked away, “I did. So why are you contacting me again?” He pressed, ignoring the look.

 

Aron turned his gaze away, gathering his thoughts before facing the younger, “We didn’t attack your base.”

 

Minki snorted and turned away, letting his hand trail softly along the flowers as he walked. The other beside him, letting him think his thoughts quietly.

 

“Why should I believe you?”

 

“What reason have we given you to think we would attack?” Aron shot back.

 

“There’s always a reason for everything. Maybe you waited for a Leader change? Min—Your previous leader’s son should be in charge now, right? Maybe you planned this from the very beginning.” Minki reasoned out.

 

“There was no plan, we didn’t do this.” Aron stated firmly. He hesitated before continuing, “And Minhyun hasn’t changed, even if he is Leader now.”

 

Minki’s eyes hardened even as he continued to walk in gentle steps, “Don’t mention that name to me.”

 

“Re—Minki,” Aron tried, “He’s still the same as he was all those years ago…” He paused for a moment, “He’s still the boy who fell in love with your best friend.”

 

The other said nothing, ignoring Aron’s words as he moved through the meadow.

 

“I’m still the same.” Aron whispered stopping in his steps. He watched as Minki froze in front of him. When he said nothing, Aron continued, “He was the one to send me to talk to you.”

 

“Me or Dongho?” Minki questioned without turning around. Aron flinched at the mention of the other’s name.

 

“Either, really.” He answered honestly, “I figured, you would be more likely to let me talk and not immediately kick me out, unlike Dongho.”

 

Minki turned to face Aron with cold eyes, “And? Again, why should I believe you? My trust in the two of you vanished the night we buried Jonghyun. It disappeared the night we lost our future when  _you_ still had yours. So why would I believe you? TEN years of nothing, of silence, and now you are standing there telling me that your people didn’t come and kill my friends, my mentor. Give me one reason why I should believe you.” Minki demanded.

 

“For the same reason we believe your people wouldn’t do this.” Aron waved his hand and the meadow faded away. Minki watched as burnt buildings and lifeless bodies took its place. He turned in circles, sadness welling up inside of him. He walked around the ruins in the dream, and came to a stop at the tragedy in the town square.

 

“What is this?” Minki whispered softly.

 

“One of our villages was attacked yesterday, about a day’s ride from the border post.” Aron answered, looking again at the devastation.

 

Minki turned and stared at him, “And you think we would do something like this? There were children…we wouldn’t…”

 

“No, of course not.” Aron interrupted quickly, getting stressed as Minki became upset. He hesitated before he continued, “Well, Minhyun and myself don’t, but there are others who believe that the Vaghan’s did this. That you all have abandoned your honor now that Jonghyun no longer lives among you.” He admitted, waving his hand at the destruction.

 

“And who’s fault is that?” Minki snapped.

 

Aron frowned, “We didn’t kill him. Minhyun would have sooner taken his place. In fact, he almost did, if it weren’t for Jonghyun jumping in front of him.”

 

“I thought you said you weren’t there.” Minki muttered.

 

“I wasn’t. I dreamwalk Minhyun through that night almost every night since then, to try and find the killer.”

 

Minki glanced at the older before turning back away. He said nothing as old wounds began to bleed once again.

 

“We didn’t do this.” Minki let out, switching the conversation back to the matter at hand.

 

Aron nodded and let the subject fall, “Minhyun thinks that someone wants us to think that, given how they used the earth element. Many people believe since the earth element was so prominently displayed, that it was the Vaghan Father. He’s the only one with that power.”

 

Minki snorted and shook his head, “When would he have had the time? Now that—” He stopped himself.

 

“Now that, what?” Aron narrowed his eyes at the other.

 

Minki studied him, judging whether to answer or not.

 

 “Soonyoung-ah, he’s back.” He said finally, watching as Aron’s eyes widened.

 

“Holy shit. Where has he been these last ten years? We all assumed he was—”

 

‘Don’t.” Minki snapped, “We’ve lost enough of our Ruling Family’s children.” Aron bowed his head in apology, “Anyways, Soonyoung came back the other day, so the Father has been far too busy arguing with him to lead this…attack.” He walked among the earthen statues again, looking at Aron carefully, “This isn’t a trick? You’re not manipulating this dreamscape in anyway?”

 

“This is no trick. We fear what this could mean for both of our people.” Aron reassured, a slight desperation showing in his voice.

 

“Then what do you want from me?” Minki turned to face him.

 

“A meeting at the old place. Minhyun wants to talk in person.” Aron answered quickly.

 

“Just me?”

 

He shook his head, “Bring whoever, however many people you want, without being caught. Just bring people you can trust and we’ll do the same.” Aron waited, hoping that Minki would just hear them out. If he could convince him, then he knew that Minki would convince Dongho, “If it is possible,” he continued, “we we’re hoping that one of the Tuhinga could be there as well.”

 

Minki eyed Aron sharply, “How did you know the Tuhinga was here?”

 

“One of our scouts saw them when they were on the border.” Aron answered truthfully. It was only then that Minki remembered how he first encountered Chan at the border fence. If he could negate one’s power, who was to say that one of the Dustaians couldn’t do the same.

 

Minki fell back into his thoughts, his eyes trained on the devastation around him, “Fine. Tonight, at the old place.” He stared at Aron, his gaze intense, “But if this ends up being a trap, so help whoever shows up there.”

 

Aron bowed, “I swear, this isn’t a trap. There is something going on, something more than bad blood between our two Nations.” Minki nodded and looked out once more, strengthening his resolve.

 

“Send me back, I need to talk to—” He broke off and went quiet.

 

Aron blinked, “How is he?”

 

Minki was silent, unsure whether to answer, “He’s fine. Better than before, less angry.”

 

“…and you two?” Aron asked softly.

 

“That’s no longer your business. Send me back now.”

 

Aron nodded and began to close the dreamscape around them, “Just so you know,” he started before releasing Minki’s dream self, “I still love the both of you.” He gave him no chance to respond as he closed the dreamscape, and pushed Minki’s subconsciousness back into his body.

 

Minki woke with a start. The image of Aron fading from his mind as he shook his body from sleep. It’s been so long since Aron dreamwalked him. The urgent request to meet left a sense of foreboding in his gut and a taste of bitterness in his heart. He hurried and threw on some clothes, determined to find Dongho. He slammed out of the barracks and right into Hyeongseob.

 

“Ow! Oh, Hyung! I was just coming—”

 

“Where’s Dongho?” Minki cut him off. Hyeongseob blinked at the other’s abruptness but shook his head.

 

“He’s in the MedWing—”

 

Minki looked alarmed, “MedWing? What happened?”

 

“Dongho-hyung is fine. It’s Soonyoung-ssi.” Hyeongseob said, “Look, I’ll let Hyung explain, but we need to get there fast.” Frowning, Minki nodded and the two took off at a run towards the MedWing. They slammed into the room and came onto the Tuhinga officers arguing with the Father over the two bodies. At the noise of their entrance, all eyes turned to them. Both guards bowed in apology. Hyeongseob went to stand next to Woojin, who was looking thoughtfully at Soonyoung’s body. Minki went to stand next to Dongho as the escort leader tried to calm those around him as the shouting rose again. Minki looked over at Soonyoung and found the latter breathing shallowly. He had gauze wrapped around his chest and stomach, showing patches of blood. He switched his gaze and found his Heir resting, breathing as shallowly as Soonyoung. He wondered if this was the beginning of whatever Minhyun wanted to talk about. His sense of urgency hit him full force, and he pressed his hand into Dongho’s as yells and insults flew across the room.

 

Dongho turned and looked at him in question. Minki tapped in code in his palm, not daring to speak out loud, ‘ _We need to talk._ ’ Dongho raised his eyebrow and shot a look around the room as if he was asking if now was the right time. Minki hesitated before deciding to say fuck it all, ‘ _Aron dreamscaped me._ ’ He watched as the other stiffened as he decoded the taps. Dongho’s face shifted from shock to anger to pain to hurt, to finally deciding on nonchalance. He nodded once and the two slowly edged out of the room. They stopped when the Tuhinga officer wearing a major’s badge shot them a look. Dongho shook his head and held up a finger, indicating they would be right back. The Major nodded once and went back to the discussion at hand as the two left.

 

“…I _knew_ that this would happen. Every time the Tuhinga come to our planet, my family suffers.” Sangwoo accused, glaring at the Tuhinga members.

 

“This was an accident!” Seungcheol retorted back, forgoing manners in defense of his team, “If anything, Sanggyu-ssi was the one to challenge Soonyoung.”

 

“So, you are saying that this is the Heir’s fault?” One of the Heir’s personal guards lashed at Seungcheol.

 

“Skiri Minho!” Sungwoon snapped, glaring at his own member, “This is not your place to speak, hold your tongue or you will be forced to leave.” Minho shot a scowl at Seungcheol, but bowed towards his leader and stepped back.

 

“It was an accident. We were all there.” Woojin said, the room quieting at his words.

 

Sangwoo sighed deeply, and regarded his two eldest sons.

 

“You’re right.” He looked at the Healer in charge, “Why are they not waking up?”

 

“I am sorry Father, but we are not sure. The Tuhinga Healer,” The man continued before Sangwoo could begin to anger again and pointed towards Seokmin who was sitting wearily to the side. He had shoved most of his energy into Soonyoung to try to save him, putting himself in danger as he started to use his own life force, “He saved both of their lives.” The Healer said to Sangwoo. Sangwoo turned and studied Seokmin who bowed his head weakly.

 

“Thank you.” Sangwoo spoke softly, before turning back to the Vaghan Healer, “That doesn’t explain how or why they are not waking up.”

 

The Healer explained some more, “It seems that they are locked in a psychic link. When they first made physical contact, their minds were still linked together. The both of them are very powerful beings, and their powers are the complete opposites.” He paused before coming up with an analogy, “Think of it this way, both are members from the same powerful bloodline, but their powers are like that of magnets. They repel each other, but at the same time their abilities and shared blood call to one another.” They all nodded with the answer as the Healer continued, “When Seokmin-ssi healed Soonyoung’s physical wounds, he also healed the wounds that mirrored itself in the Heir’s mind.”

 

Woojin stared at his brother as the others’ conversation faded from his ears. His eyes only saw Soonyoung’s body fly back through the air and rolling onto the ground. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see it all happening again like it was on repeat. He could see how the field froze before it was swarmed by both the guards and Tuhinga members. He could still see how Seokmin leaped over the fence and ran straight to Soonyoung. He watched as Sungwoon and the rest of his brother’s escort guards rushed to the Heir’s side. He remembered hearing Jaehwan-hyung shouting to his father that Sanggyu had no physical wounds. He could only watch as he stepped closer to Soonyoung as the others rolled him over onto his back. His eyes widened and all he could see was his Hyung on the floor, bleeding out even as Jihoon let out a stream of angry words while they stared at the Chakra lodged in his Hyung’s chest. Jihoon reached to pull the weapon from Soonyoung’s chest, but Seokmin shoved him back and took charge of the chaos surrounding them. Woojin could only watch.

 

“Dongho, Hyeongseob, find something to carry him on.” Seokmin ordered immediately, sending the two off at a run for a stretcher, “Yoojung, Doyeon, find me some towels. Everyone else, grab Jihoon and keep him out of my way.” Joshua wrapped himself around his captain and held him back as the other fought to get to Soonyoung’s side, “Dammit. Someone come get Jun, Minghao, and Chan.” Seokmin snapped as Soonyoung’s team also fought to get to their leader. Seungkwan wrapped himself around Chan a lot like how Joshua did Jihoon, while Jeonghan held onto Minghao and Wonwoo onto Jun.

 

“Vernon,” Seokmin ordered the younger boy, “When I tell you to, pull the weapon from his chest gently.” He looked up when Yoojung and Doyeon came back with the towels, “You two be ready to press those towels over my hands and his wounds. Keep them there until I say. I need you to press down with as much pressure as you can.” They nodded and Seokmin exhaled, rolling his shoulders back. He ignored all eyes on him and placed his hands on Soonyoung’s chest, immediately getting soaked with the other’s blood. He called all his strength to him and concentrated on the body below him, “Woojin,” Seokmin called, breaking Woojin from his paralyzed state, “When I tell you, can you lift both me and Soonyoung onto the stretcher?”

 

“Yes.” Woojin nodded quickly.

 

“Good, be ready then and help Dongho and Hyeongseob get us to your MedWing.” He instructed before looking at Mingyu, “While we are moving, I need you to absorb our movements with your kinetic ability. Soonyoung needs to be as still as possible.”

 

“Got it Hyung.” Mingyu said, a slight tremor in his voice. He moved to stand by the middle of the stretcher being held by Dongho and Hyeongseob.

 

Everyone watched as Seokmin breathed in and closed his eyes. The blood that soaked his hands began to flow back into the wound, “Vernon, now.” Vernon reached for the Chakra’s handle and pulled it as gently as he could from Soonyoung’s body. Woojin remembered hearing the string of curses from those watching as they took in the deep gash in Soonyoung’s chest before Yoojung and Doyeon leapt at Seokmin’s command for towels. Seokmin cursed himself, as he fought to close the wounds from deep within and on the surface, “Woojin, now.” Seokmin directed through gritted teeth.

 

Woojin breathed out, pulling the wind to him. Grabbing onto it firmly, he commanded it to his will. He sent it towards the two on the ground, slipping it under them as he lifted them gently into the air. He bit his lip until it bled, straining to keep them as still as possible. Ignoring the blood and sweat dripping from his face, Woojin carefully placed them onto the stretcher. Once he released the air, he rushed to Hyeongseob’s side and grabbed one handle while Seungcheol rushed and grabbed the other handle by Dongho.

 

The four of them started off at a trot, followed closely by the others. Seokmin moved to sit on top of Soonyoung’s lap, pouring more of his energy into the Captain that was losing too much blood to feel safe. Mingyu ran in the middle and put his hand on Soonyoung’s arm, absorbing the kinetic energy as they jostled around in the run. He redirected the kinetic energy and sent it back to the four carriers, increasing their speed. He also sent some of it back to Seokmin, helping replenish the energy the other was using to save Soonyoung’s life.

 

They made it to the medical site just behind Sanggyu and his escort. The Father was there, shoved to the side by the Head Healer who commanded the scene calmly. When they came in, he ordered another team to break off and assist Seokmin, who was already yelling out instructions and demanding for equipment. The healers shoved their way to Soonyoung’s side and pushed all the members and guards back out of the way. Woojin couldn’t really blame them, manners be damned in the way of saving two lives.

 

“…Father, the council is in uproar.” One of his father’s guards said, breaking Woojin out of his thoughts.

 

Sangwoo hesitated and looked at his sons. He sighed and nodded, turning to the Head Healer. As the Father, he didn’t have the luxury of sitting at the medical bedside, “Inform me when they wake up.” He ordered before he swept out of the room.

 

Woojin looked around as everyone stood around the two beds. It was deathly quiet. He looked between the two beds and couldn’t help but feel like this was his fault. _He_ was the one to challenge Soonyoung, so greedy to spend time with his brother. If he hadn’t... if he hadn’t been so selfish and challenged Soonyoung, then maybe Sanggyu wouldn’t have felt the need to challenge him. He stared at the two and just wanted to scream as the guilt overwhelmed him. He had only just got his brother back and now, here he was, laying in a medical bed because of him. He jumped up when Hyeongseob pressed his hand into Woojin’s and shook his head. Hyeongseob squeezed his hand gently. He knew the other was telling him it wasn’t his fault, but looking at his two brothers lying there, it did nothing to quell the guilt and shame in his chest.

 

“Now what?” One of his brother’s guards, Jaehwan asked.

 

The Head Healer sighed, “Honestly, I’m not sure. They are connected through a psychic link. The link itself is powerful because of who they are, but also because whatever they are locked into, it holds some strong emotional ties to them both.” He explained looking at his two charges thoughtfully, “I’m not sure how to wake them or break the link without causing further damage to their mental states.”

 

The group fell silent as they took in the Healer’s words. Woojin’s mind latched onto the words ‘ _Psychic Link.’_

 

 “Wait,” He said slowly, looking at the Healer, “You said Psychic Link?” The Healer turned and nodded at Woojin.

 

“I did, Ruling Son.” Woojin fell quiet. He stared pensively at Soonyoung and tapped his chin while trying to make sense of his thoughts.

 

“Woojin?” Hyeongseob’s brows furrowed in worry when the other went quiet. Woojin only pulled his hand from Hyeonseob’s grasp and held it up for quiet. Taking hold of Soonyoung’s limp hand in his, he concentrated on his birth ability, the one that told him what powers someone held within them. He opened his eyes and looked straight at Jihoon.

 

“Hyung still has your ability.” He announced, staring at the other intensely.

 

“What? I thought Oppa copied Chan-ssi’s power.” Yoojung asked as Woojin shook his head.

 

“It was a ruse.” He realized, pulling his hand from Soonyoung’s, “He has Jihoon-ssi’s power.” Everyone turned to face the Captain who kept his gaze locked onto Woojin’s.

 

“And that is significant because?” Doyeon questioned when no one said anything.

 

“Because Jihoon-ssi is a telepath and I think, the only one who can pull both the Hyungs from the Psychic coma they’re in.” Woojin informed, his eyes never leaving Jihoon’s. The two stared at each other, both seeing the small hope bloom at Woojin’s words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Just a quick story announcement since I rambled in the author's note up top...We are (me and snow) are working on a surprise for you all, so chapter 23 update might take just a tiny bit (just a tiny) bit longer than normal, but I promise, when you see the surprise you all will understand! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And again, thank you so much for everything! I seriously love you guys!!! 
> 
> Winter


	23. Twenty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Guys! I'm back...omg okay, so like you guys! My last update, I mentioned that I would have a surprise for all of you. So here it is. My Christmas gift to you guys is that you don't only get one new chapter, not two chapters, BUT THREE CHAPTERS! at once! I hope you guys enjoy the chapters! Me and Snow worked hard to get it done before Christmas for everyone. Prepare your hearts my soonhooners, its going to be a bumpy ride! Merry Christmas my loves! And guys! check it! Snow left a message for you guys too! 
> 
> Winter
> 
> Hey everyone! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am. It's really awesome to beta for such an amazing author! I hope my betas are doing this story justice, thank you guys for all the love!!! 
> 
> Snow

Galaxian System

Quadrant Six

Sector B

Planet: Xernia - Secret Encampment/MedWing

 

 

“Any word?” Mingming looked up at his Commander’s question.

 

“None. There’s been no chatter of the Dustaians gearing up for an attack, and no word from our employer.” He reported.

 

Commander Jung frowned, “I don’t like this. We were counting on the Dustaians to retaliate. It feels like we are being left out to dry. Nothing has gone to plan since Kwon managed to just escape with his life on Bangai.”

 

“There’s nothing we can do about it now.” Mingming pointed out, “Besides, by the time this is all over,” He continued, “Kwon will be dead.” Mingming eyed his Commander as the other sat down opposite of him and sighed.

 

“That’s something else I don’t get. Why is Kwon so important for our benefactor?” The man scowled, “And why are you so eager for his death?”

 

“He owes me a life.” Mingming said simply. At the other’s look, he sat back and returned the look, “I’ve never told you why I left the Tuhinga?” Commander Jung shook his head. Mingming crossed his hands and thought back to his time with the Tuhinga and Soonyoung.

 

“Soonyoung and Junhui were a year ahead of me at the Academy. My first year there, the two of them took me and another under their wing. The two of them were some of the best hyungs anyone could have asked for. So popular with everyone, but still so kind and helpful. I was an awkward sixteen-year-old when I entered the Academy, and was an easy target for the upperclassmen, who enjoyed establishing their dominance on the weaker kids. I soon learned that friends were a precious resource that I didn’t have, until Soonyoung took me in. He introduced me to Junhui and Junhui’s shadow, Minghao. Minghao was a fellow cadet in my year who was quiet and unapproachable, the other students ostracized him too.”

 

“If you were so close, what caused your relationship to break?” Commander Jung cocked an eyebrow.

 

Mingming sat in thoughtful silence before answering, “It is not common knowledge for those in the Tuhinga, save for a few, to know about how the espionage team came to form and who started it. A Lt. Major at the time, Kim Dongwan, was the first Captain of the team. It was my final year in the Academy when it really started I guess. Soonyoung and Junhui had already graduated the previous year, and were already on their way to make a name for themselves in the Tuhinga, whether they were paired together or tasked to another team. It wasn’t _just_ because of their abilities that they were so sought after though, but also for their combat skills as well. When it came to physical skills during their stay at the Academy, they were always ranked number one and two. So, combine that with the fact that Junhui is a double wielder and Soonyoung can mimic  powers, the two of them became unstoppable. Dongwan tapped them both to be on his new team for a mission, it would have just looked like any regular task to those looking in. In reality, they were tasked with the investigation of unaligned, war hungry planets that posed potential threats to the Tuhinga.” Mingming revealed, shaking his head as he trailed off. He met Commander Jung’s gaze and shrugged.

 

“You were jealous.” Jung stated, saying like it was a fact already established.

 

Mingming sighed, not denying it, “I was never the best fighter in the Academy. No matter how much the others helped train me and my abilities, everyone eventually told me to go into the Healer’s field. Hell, even Minghao was exceptional. During our last year, he too, became quite the opponent. The self-control he possessed and the way he could handle himself as he shifted from one form to another, and still have the energy to trap you, were becoming legendary stories. Out of everyone, those three were the only ones who ever listened to me, to hear me say that the Healer’s route wasn’t for me.”

 

Commander Jung was silent as he ordered thoughts, “I have always wondered how someone with _your_ ability came to be so good at,” he paused, “killing.”

 

Mingming smirked, “What better killer than a person who knows how one is put together? At the Academy, I was never suited to caring for others, especially for ones who made my life hell. The more Administration tried to push me towards that direction, the more I fought it. It was Soonyoung who saved me, again. You see, Dongwan was looking to add more people to the team after two of his original members left, too old and tired to continue keeping up with the tasks the team was always assigned. It was on Soonyoung’s recommendation, and Junhui’s as well, that he tapped me and Minghao to join the team.” Mingming fell back into his thoughts.

 

“So, the Administration gave up? Just like that?” Jung questioned through the silence.

 

Mingming grimaced, “Not exactly. It was unheard of, a healer being put on the front lines not to heal, but to take lives. After Dongwan convinced them to let me be, I worked hard and improved myself more and more. I passed both Junhui and Minghao in skills, learning how to better use my gift and ensure my win every time. Even Dongwan became impressed by me and said that the Administration was wrong. For once, I felt like I truly belonged. But they all turned their backs on me.”

 

Commander Jung watched as Mingming clenched his hands and gritted his teeth, “What happened?”

 

“It was during a mission. We were tasked in protecting the King of Nelsa, his wife, and the heir. This was before they joined the alliance. The King wanted to join, seeing the opportunities that the Alliance held and what it could do for his people, but like always, there were those who opposed the idea. It got to the point that people were rebelling in the streets of the Capital. Our team was sent there to help protect those closest to the throne. Dongwan, Junhui, and Minghao were sent to watch over the Heir, figuring he would be the prime target. Myself and Soonyoung were sent to protect the Queen.” Mingming paused, his memories causing old wounds to throb with phantom pains of the past.

 

“It was just the three of us, in a cabin in the middle of nowhere that only the Royal family knew about. It was supposed to be some hidden away refuge for them to go to if the times ever called for it.” Mingming’s voice was soft as he remembered the trees and wind of that day. He remembered the subtle pine scent and could almost feel the cool air on his skin again, “Funnily enough, it was the King’s own brother who was trying to kill him and take the throne.” Jung laughed and shook his head as Mingming continued, “The soldiers that were sent to help protect us, were actually the Brother’s men. We had no chance and couldn’t call for aid when the attack began, because the Brother was already attacking both the Heir and King at the same time. Since my ability isn’t an offensive power, and the Queen had no ability, Soonyoung thought it was best that I stayed with her. Soonyoung also had no power to copy besides my healing gift, so we had to rely solely on our combat skills. Admittedly, Soonyoung was the better one out of the two of us.”

 

“So, what happened?” Jung pressed when Mingming fell off again.

 

“Soonyoung sent me and the Queen to the back room and went out to meet the squadron himself.” Jung’s eyes rose, impressed despite of himself, “It felt like hours, years, before silence fell around the cabin.” Mingming remembered, lost completely in his memories, “I went out to check around and found Soonyoung and the last guard he faced on the ground, only feet apart. The guard was dead when I walked up to them, but Soonyoung was barely hanging on.” He stopped, his hands were shaking as he remembered seeing his former Captain like that, “Half of his side was covered in blood, and he struggled to breathe around the blood oozing out of his mouth.” Mingming remembered how his heart clenched and how scared he was to lose his friend.

 

“What else could I have done?” He asked, almost to himself, “When I bent down to heal Soonyoung, I heard screams from behind us. Another soldier had snuck around to the back.” He stopped, taking a long inhale, before beginning again, “I thought that I could do both, you know? If I had gone to the Queen first, I would have lost Soonyoung. I figured that I could heal him enough that he would stay alive, and then rush and get the guard before he could kill the Queen.” He reasoned.

 

“Did you?” The other looked up and met his eyes, and Jung could see the pain and ghosts that still haunted the other.

 

Mingming looked away, “I was too late. I got in the room just as the soldier stabbed her through the heart. By the time I killed him, she was already gone.”

 

“So, Dongwan and Soonyoung blamed you for her death?” Jung guessed, still not seeing how the other ended up in his company.

 

Mingming shook his head, “All they really told me was that my mission was to protect _her_ , not Soonyoung. When Dongwan left the team and got promoted to Operations Commander, he placed Soonyoung in charge. Everyone expected him to name me as his Lieutenant, including me.” He stopped, his hands clenching again in anger at the memory, “He didn’t even tell me beforehand. Didn’t give me the dignity to accept it quietly as he named Junhui over me. And fine,” Mingming breathed, “maybe Junhui really did deserve it, but Minghao? Someone who was in the same year as me? Instead of at _least_ naming me the Sergeant, he gave it to Minghao and couldn’t even _look_ at me. The coward.” Mingming seethed, his old feelings of indignation and hurt welling up in him.

 

“And after, when I confronted him?” He continued, lost to himself and his memories, “All he would say was that I wasn’t ready. I wasn’t ready to step into a ‘ _leadership position,’_ even after I _saved_ his life.” He spat out. Jung watched as his second-in-command got worked up and paced around the command tent, “When I asked for the real reason, he just looked at me with this, this _pity_.” Mingming continued, “He said that as a leader, the mission was more important than a teammate’s life. It was my job to protect the Queen and keep her alive, not him. He said ‘ _a leader_ ’ had to know when to make those decisions, and he didn’t think I could do that. But could Jun? Could _Minghao_? Even Dongwan agreed with him.” Mingming sat back down, not having realized that he stood up in his fit of anger.

 

“So, you saved his life and he blamed you for the mission failure and failed to give you your due?” Jung asked, clarifying. Mingming nodded wearily. The Commander sat thoughtfully, looking him over, “So, what is that you want from Kwon?”

 

Mingming was silent as he thought it over, “I saved his life,” he said slowly, “so, I have the right to take it back.”

 

Jung grinned, “Good. Since our employer seems to be busy, let’s have some fun hmm? There’s a small Vaghan village just north of here. Let’s go collect some of the debt Kwon owes you.” Mingming sighed and unclenched his hands. He looked at his commander and nodded. They walked out of the command tent together and gathered their troops.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Dongho followed Minki out of the room. The other’s shoulders were tensed with anxiousness, and his grip on his arm was tight. Minki stopped in front of another room. Spotting no one inside, Dongho felt himself being pulled in. Minki turned and shut the door, the clicking of the lock sounding loud in the silence. Dongho looked around. He wasn’t sure what to say, or how to react. So many emotions crashed through him at the mere mention of Aron’s name. He would’ve like to say that he hadn’t thought about the other in the ten years of silence, but he knew it would have been a lie if he did. He couldn’t lie when there were still nights he’d just lay in bed as memories plagued his mind. The memories of quiet laughter, of warm hands and words were too much. The memories of sweet nothings and shared dreams always came back around to stab him all over again. He looked up to see Minki staring at him and offered the other a weak smile.

 

“So, what did he want?” Dongho asked finally, shoving his memories far away for another day.

 

“He wants to meet.” Minki said quietly, so soft that Dongho almost didn’t hear it.

 

“Why?”

 

Minki took a breath, “He says they weren’t the ones to attack our base.” The other said nothing.

 

“You believe him.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement after he saw Minki’s eyes.

 

“I do.” He admitted after a minute. Dongho nodded and sat down on the table in the room. His mind was still barely coming to terms with Soonyoung, and now it had to also come to terms with Aron’s reappearance in his life.

 

“Why?” Dongho asked simply.

 

“He showed me a village.” Minki said, “The village was completely destroyed and—” He broke off and swallowed, “The town women and their eldest children were slaughtered by an earthen element.”

 

Dongho narrowed his eyes, “Earthen element? They would think we would sink so low to do something like _that_?”

 

Minki shook his head, “Aron said that him and Minhyun don’t believe we would, but that others do. Minhyun wants to meet with us, tonight.”

 

Dongho sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. He tapped his fingers on his leg in some unknown rhythm as he thought it through, “You think we should go?” He asked and Minki nodded.

 

“I do, especially now with whatever happened to Soonyoung and Sanggyu. The people are already on edge, and I’m nervous this might finally be the tip into war. I think we _need_ to meet with them if we want to avoid it.” He let out.

 

“Just us?” Dongho questioned, not giving his opinion just yet.

 

“No, he said we can bring anyone we trust as long as it won’t get us caught. He did request that a member of the Tuhinga be there though.” Minki explained.

 

Dongho tensed, “How did they know the Tuhinga was here? Do they know about Soonyoung-ah?”

 

“They saw Chan-ssi by the border from when we first caught him. I’m guessing one of their scouts has an ability that lets him see through invisibility. And no, they only know that Soonyoung is back, not that he’s part of the Tuhinga now.” Minki waited for Dongho to say something. He knew that if he pushed the other too much, he’d refuse on principle alone. Minki wanted to scream in frustration, but he understood that Dongho was trying to be as objective as possible.

 

“Are you sure that Aron didn’t manipulate the dreamscape in anyway?” Dongho pressed on, Aron’s name rolling out of his lips for the first time in years.

 

“Yes.”

 

Dongho nodded again looking at Minki, and finally let his guards fall. Minki saw the vulnerability, saw his own pain being reflected back in the other. His breath caught in his throat.

 

“How was he?” Dongho asked softly, sadness creeping into his voice.

 

Minki swallowed and stepped forward until he had the other wrapped in a hug. He thought back to their relationship, and knew that Dongho was hurt the most out of the three of them, “He seemed sad.” He whispered into Dongho’s hair as the other wrapped his arms around Minki’s waist. They stayed like that for a minute before Dongho pulled away, closing him out again. Minki pushed down the hurt that rose at the action, keeping it inside as he backed away to face the other again.

 

“Okay,” Dongho whispered, “Okay. We’ll go. Tonight, but we are only taking Tuhinga members. At this point, they are the only ones I trust.” Minki swallowed and nodded once, getting his mind back on the issue at hand.

 

“So, who do we take and how do we explain this?”

 

Dongho exhaled, “I suggest we start with their leader and go from there.” With that, he led the way back out towards the MedWing that held the others, catching the tail end of their discussion.

 

“…both Hyungs from the Psychic coma they’re in.” Woojin finished. The room fell quiet again, not noticing the other two coming back in.

 

“Will it work?” Jihoon questioned, his unwavering eyes staring into Woojin’s.

 

“It’s our best option.”

 

Jihoon bit his lip and turned his gaze to Soonyoung’s pale face.

 

“Fuck it.” He voiced out, “Let’s do it.”

 

The room broke into busy work at Jihoon’s words. Sungwoon and Daniel left, saying they were going to inform the Father of the plan. Woojin told the Head healer to get another bed in between Soonyoung and Sanggyu’s. Dongho moved forward and tapped Seungcheol on the shoulder. He put a finger over his lips and motioned the other to follow him and Minki. Seungcheol raised an eyebrow, but followed quietly into an empty room down the hall. Once inside, he waited for them to explain themselves and looked between the two curiously. Minki waved at Dongho to begin.

 

“The Dustaian leader wants to meet with us and the Tuhinga.” Seungcheol coughed, his eyes widening. He could honestly say he wasn’t expecting this.

 

“Explain.” He narrowed his eyes, and they did. Starting from how the five used to be close friends, despite the bad blood that surrounded them, to Jonghyun’s death and how they all fell apart after it.

 

Seungcheol bit his lip, “So, this Minhyun and Jonghyun…” He trailed off.

 

Minki nodded, “They were together.” Seungcheol blinked at the revelation.

 

“Does Soonyoung-ah know about this?” He asked.

 

Dongho shook his head, “He may have suspected that Jonghyun had someone, but he never knew it was Minhyun. Jonghyun didn’t want to tell him in case they were ever found out.” Seungcheol stared at the two, digesting the new information.

 

“You believe that this is a good idea? What about the Father?” Seungcheol inquired.

 

Dongho and Minki shared a look, “Alerting the Father may not be a good idea right now, with so much chaos surrounding our situation. You guys are about the only ones we trust.” Minki turned to Seungcheol.

 

“Something more is going on. Something more than age-old hate, and I think it’s something we need to consider.” Dongho added.

 

Seungcheol nodded and crossed his arms, “Alright, I’m in. Tell me the details and when we are meeting. I’ll choose those in my team who would be best in accompanying us.”

 

The three fell into an intense discussion, not noticing the shadow that passed underneath the bottom of the door.


	24. Twenty-Four

Galaxian System

Quadrant Six

Sector B

Planet: Xernia - MedWing/CouncilWing

 

 

Jaehwan slipped out of the MedWing, leaving the others to their planning. His current interest was to find where the other three slipped off to earlier. He kept his steps light as he slowly walked down the hall, listening for the murmur of voices. Coming to the end of the hall, Jaehwan heard snatches of a muffled conversation from behind a closed door. He pressed closer and listened intently. He kept his breathing slow, even as he listened in on their plan to meet up with the Dustaian leaders. Jaehwan looked up suddenly when he heard heavy foot falls echoing down the hall. He straightened up and walked away from the door, passing several others before stopping by one and leaned on it casually. He pulled out his communicator and opened up one of his mini games.

 

“What are you doing?” Minho asked, looking at Jaehwan’s communicator and causing the other to jump. Clutching his chest, Jaehwan slapped his shoulder and tried to catch his breath.

 

“Ah! You scared me Minho-ah! Jesus, warn a guy before you do that. I think I just lost five years of my life.” He looked down at his device and frowned when he saw the _‘game over’_ on his screen, “Ah, you made me die too! I almost beat the level!” He complained, throwing an arm around Minho’s shoulder and rubbing his head roughly. Jaehwan began walking, pulling the other with him and steered Minho away from where the others were meeting.

 

Minho finally freed himself, rubbing his neck from where Jaehwan had handled him roughly, “What were you doing though?’ Minho questioned again, his tone curious as he followed Jaehwan unknowingly.

 

“Ah, I was trying to beat Niel-ah’s score on the new game we’ve been playing. I don’t know how he’s so good at it.” Jaehwan sighed shaking his head, the lie smoothly passing through his lips, “What are _you_ doing? Who is with the Heir?” He questioned back, looking at the other.

 

Minho’s eyes narrowed into a glare at nothing in front of him, “Brother-Woojin kicked everyone out but himself, Jihoon-ssi, and Junhui-ssi. He even kicked out the head Healer!” Jaehwan frowned.

 

“Even Hyeongseob and Yoojung?” Minho nodded once as they stepped back out to the main entrance of the MedWing, “That’s not like him. He always keeps those two close. It’s a twin and best friend thing.”

 

Minho shrugged his shoulders, “Who knows?” He said before falling into silence. Minho stared at Jaehwan intently, “Do you know where Dongho-ssi, Minki-ssi, and the Tuhinga Major went?”

 

Jaehwan shot him a look, “Am I supposed to know where they are? Am I their babysitter?” He blanched, his voice bored.

 

Minho rolled his eyes, “You would think that you would at least pretend to care more with _everything_ that’s going on.” He muttered.

 

Jaehwan laughed and brought the other in closer by grabbing the back of his neck. He lowered his voice, just above a whisper so that only Minho would hear him, even though there was no one else around, “Why should I care? Why should I care about the Ruling Family when the Father _destroyed_ my House and the Houses of my closest friends?” His gaze turned cold as he met Minho’s own guarded gaze.

 

“Sanggyu-hyung will do better.” Minho replied with so much conviction and belief, that Jaehwan had to blink and step back.

 

He raised an eyebrow and looked the other over again, “Will he now?”A wide smirk spread across his face, “And how does that help my family?” Jaehwan let his smirk fall into a more sardonic smile and shook his head at Minho when he didn’t answer. Looking out over the grounds, he stretched and yawned, “I think I’m gonna take a nap. There was so much excitement today, it wore me out.” He waved a ‘bye’ to the other and ambled off towards the barracks.

 

“Send someone to wake me if the two ever decide to wake up.” He called carelessly over his shoulder. Jaehwan kept walking, his steps lazy and pretended not to hear the _‘Unbelievable’_ from Minho behind him. He walked slowly, making sure his steps looked like they were tiredly dragging him off to bed until he turned a corner. Jaehwan pressed himself to the wall of the building and peeked back around the corner to see if he was being followed. Once he knew he was clear, he set off at a brisk pace in the opposite direction of the barracks. He slipped inbetween buildings until he got to the CouncilWing of the Ruling House. He slowed his pace and walked casually until he reached his destination. With a quick look around, he knocked once and waited until the door clicked open. The guard stepped through, making sure to lock the door as he closed it behind him. Once he turned to face the room, he bowed to those already there.

 

“Jaehwan-ssi, why are you not in the MedWing with Sanggyu? Has something happened?” A stern voice asked urgently.

 

Jaehwan straightened, “I’m sorry, Sir. I have important news that I didn’t think should wait.”

 

“What is it?” Sungwoon asked narrowing his eyes.

 

“Dongho, Minki, and the Tuhinga Major are planning to meet with the Dustaian leaders tonight.” He informed quickly. The room fell silent at his announcement.

 

“How did you discover this?” Daniel asked finally.

 

“The three snuck out of the room while the others were preoccupied planning what to do with Soonyoung and Sanggyu. I decided to follow them and see what they were up to. I overheard them talking about it when I caught up. They were devising a plan, but Minho-ssi also came to investigate apparently and I had to pull him away before I could find out more.” Jaehwan reported. He shared a quick look with Daniel and Sungwoon as they waited for the fourth member in the room to speak.

 

Sungwoon broke the silence when it went on too long, his patience was thinning, “Sir, we are running out of time. If they meet before we are ready, we may never be able to—”

 

“I know.” Sangwoo interrupted. He looked at the other three and sighed sadly, “I know.” He repeated again softly.

 

Sangwoo looked to Jaehwan, “Is there any news regarding Sanggyu and Soonyoung?”

 

Jaehwan shook his head, “Not that I know of, my Father. When I was walking with Minho, he said that Woojin kicked almost everyone out of the room.” Sangwoo nodded and fell back into thoughtful silence, “There is something else, though.” Jaehwan continued, “As I was distracting Minho, it seems he remains completely loyal to Sanggyu. He told me that _‘Sanggyu-hyung will do better.’_ I don’t think that we can wait much longer. Regardless if the others meet with the Dustaians, we still wouldn’t have enough time.”

 

“So, what are you suggesting Jae?” Daniel asked in exasperation.

 

“When they wake up, Soonyoung and Sanggyu. We do it then, before they can question it. Bring everyone in so no one can escape.” Jaehwan suggested. He and Daniel looked at Sungwoon and Sangwoo, waiting for their answers.

 

“What do you think?” Sangwoo directed to Sungwoon. The Father waited as the head guard collected his thoughts.

 

“I think that Jaehwan-ah is right. I also think we should let them meet with the Dustaians. It’ll be less people for us to deal with when the time comes. Less people who could get in the way.” Sungwoon stated, meeting the Father’s eyes, “That is, of course, if they wake up sometime soon.”

 

“I am confident in Woojin.” Sangwoo said, “His born ability won’t lead them astray. He won’t lead them astray.” Sungwoon nodded in acknowledgement.

 

Sangwoo thought over everything that was just brought up. His mind was working to figure out their best course of action, “It may be our only chance, if what I suspect is true.” He said finally, agreeing with their plan.

 

“So, what should we do until they _do_ wake up?” Jaehwan asked.

 

“What we’ve been doing.” Daniel answered with a grim look, “We watch and we wait.”

 

“I hate waiting.” Jaehwan frowned.

 

“Don’t we all.” Sangwoo stood up. He was quiet as he studied the three young men before him, “I have never properly thanked you, for helping me when you all have reasons to hate me and my rule.” He held up his hand to their half-hearted protests, “Don’t lie, I know it’s true. That is why I thought of you three for this. No one would think that you would help me after everything I’ve done.” He met each of their gazes, “I thank you, and I don’t think I can ever repay the debt I have to you.”

 

Sungwoon stared at the Father, his gaze intense and unwavering. His cold eyes held no forgiveness for the other and only held hard accountability, “Thank us by doing better this time.” His voice was just as hard as his eyes. Sangwoo met his gaze and bowed his head slightly to the other. He left the room without another word, leaving the three in silence.

 

~~~

 

The three in the room froze when they heard a loud yell. Seungcheol held up a hand as he crept closer to the door, cracking it open slightly. He spied the backs of two guards he recognized as part of the Heir’s escort walking away. Closing the door again, he looked at the other two, “It was two of the Heir’s guards.” He relayed softly.

 

Minki chewed on his thumb nail nervously, “Do you think they heard us?” He asked. Dongho cursed and paced for a minute, filling with restless energy.

 

“I don’t think so,” He replied slowly, thinking it over, “It sounded like Jaehwan yelling, and that one doesn’t know how to be quiet to save his life.” The other two nodded.

 

“Still,” Seungcheol said, “we shouldn’t take a chance. We’re going over everything, and I think I know who I want to bring from my team.” He looked over at Minki, a thoughtful look in his eyes, “What is your range? For you to be able to negate another’s ability.” He clarified.

 

Minki made a so-so motion with his hand, “About ten feet, maybe more if I’m worked up.”

 

Seungcheol nodded and decided against Mingyu in favor for Wonwoo, “Okay, I can work with that.”

 

“Let’s get out of here before someone notices that we’ve been gone awhile.” Dongho decided, going to the door. He opened it and looked around, making sure no one would see them. Once he made sure the coast was clear, he stepped out and was followed by the other two. They made their way back to the MedWing holding Soonyoung and Sanggyu. Dongho frowned when he saw so many people milling about outside the door.

 

“What’s going on?” Dongho questioned when he spotted Hyeongseob talking to one of the Tuhinga members.

 

Hyeongseob looked up when he heard Dongho, “Woojinnie kicked everyone out while they’re doing their little expi—”

 

He was cut off when the door opened suddenly. A wild eyed, sweaty Sanggyu stumbled out. His guards rushed to him to keep him from falling onto the ground.

 

“T-the F-Father. Get me to the Father, now.” He gasped out.


	25. Twenty-five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE SOONHOON....GET YOURSELF PREPARED!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY!!!! YOU GUYS!!! IT'S HERE!!! PREPARE YOUR HEART! 
> 
> but no seriously, I hope everyone thinks that the soonhoon scene is worth waiting 25 chapters for it! You guys, this chapter marks the beginning of the end for Xernia: Return Home! alhlhghfklajlgj  
> Also, like listen to this song by Sam Smith called Fire on Fire. If this song doesn't fit Soonhoon...I don't know what else would. But yeah, I had it on a loop with Getting Closer as I wrote the scenes lololololololololol I am not okay....
> 
> Okay, See ya....  
> Winter

Galaxian System

Quadrant Six

Sector B

Planet: Xernia - MedWing/Mindscape

 

 

Jihoon sat in the chair beside Soonyoung’s bed. He watched as the other’s chest rose and fell. Soonyoung’s face was still pale from all the blood loss. Jihoon couldn’t stop replaying the events leading up to their current situation and closed his eyes, trying to breathe through the emotions lodged deeply in his chest. He felt someone sit next to him, but didn’t open his eyes and waited for the other to say something. Only when the silence didn’t break, did he opened his eyes expecting to see Seungcheol. He tilted his head back in surprise when he was met with Junhui’s figure instead. The other wasn’t looking at him, but at Soonyoung, his gaze dark with worry for his friend and Captain. Jihoon turned back to stare at Soonyoung’s still form. He let the silence between them grow and fall onto his shoulders. He was never that close to Junhui, especially after they graduated from the Academy. The small friendship that they built in the Academy fell apart after Satri. He never knew what Soonyoung told the other, but he did know that the Whai Meian was his closest friend.

 

“You’re still in love with him.” Junhui stated out of the blue, his voice soft and knowing. If Jihoon wasn’t sitting next to Jun, he wouldn’t have heard him over the bustle of the room. Jihoon said nothing for a while, just watching the others prepare for Woojin’s plan. He looked over to find Jun studying him closely. The Lieutenant smiled when he met his gaze and turned back to look over at Soonyoung, “You’re not denying it.”

 

“Why should I?” Jihoon conceded, keeping his eyes on Soonyoung’s chest and resumed to watching it rise and fall with every breath he took.

 

Jun quirked his lips up, “Kinda figured you would deny it actually.”

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes, “Why does everyone always assume that I don’t know my own damn feelings? I’m a fucking telepath with a touch of empathy. I couldn’t hide from my own damn self, even if I wanted to.”

 

Jun chuckled faintly and shook his head, “I just figured that you were going to be like Soonyoung-ah.” Jihoon raised an eyebrow in response. Jun rolled his eyes this time, “Don’t give me that look. I had to put up with the pining since day one at the Academy. And then you two idiots went and fucked up whatever relationship you had back then. What was I supposed to believe when everytime after that, all the two of you did was throw fists and insults at each other?”

 

Jihoon was silent for a moment, “He told you?” He asked quietly.

 

Jun sighed, “No. He never brought it up and resigned to keep it that way.”

 

Jihoon’s lips narrowed into a thin line, “Yeah, he’s good at ignoring his problems.”

 

“Aren’t you the same though?” Jun stared pointedly at the other, “Don’t think I don’t know that you’re trying to change the subject and distract me right now.”

 

“It was worth a shot.”

 

“So, what are you going to do about it?”

 

Jihoon met his gaze, “About what?”

 

Jun pinched the bridge of his nose in slight irritation, “You are about to enter the mind of my best friend. My best friend who you are still in love with. So don’t play stupid with me Jihoon, and answer the question. What do you plan to do about it?”

 

Jihoon frowned, “What can I do? He wants to be friends.”

 

“Did you tell him you wanted something more than friendship?” When he received nothing but silence, he only sighed again, “Figure it out then, before the two of you come back out of whatever the fuck he’s stuck in.” Jun stood up when it looked like Woojin was almost ready to begin, “He’s going to be stuck in his mind until you free him, both literally and figuratively. You want him to stop running?” He asked with a raised eyebrow at Jihoon, “Then stop letting him.”

He finished, before walking off towards Chan and Minghao.

 

Jihoon watched him go. He wanted to call the other back and yell at him. He didn’t know what happened. He wasn’t _there_. He didn’t _feel_ the hurt and the anger they threw at each other. He wanted to tell _Wen Junhui_ that he didn’t know what he was talking about, but he couldn’t. Was he really the one who let Soonyoung run away? From what they could have became? He was brought out of his thoughts when Woojin cleared his throat to speak.

 

“Alright, we’re ready.” He announced, looking towards Jihoon. Jihoon nodded and moved to sit on the bed in between the two Royals. Woojin turned and looked to the rest of the room, “Everyone else, please leave.” He ordered, his voice holding no room for argument. Everyone stilled and stared at Woojin. He remained steadfast and continued, “The only ones that I want in here are myself, Jihoon-ssi, and the two Hyungs. Everyone else leaves.”

 

“Woojin-ah!” Minho exclaimed, standing up from his chair and looking at the other in shock, “You can’t be serious!”

 

Woojin glared at the guard, “You may be close with my brother, but you are not close with me. Watch how you speak to and address me from now on.”

 

Minho flushed and hurriedly bowed, “I’m sorry Ruling Brother, but I am just questioning about the safety of—”

 

“That’s enough.” Woojin cut him off, his voice hard. Jihoon watched the younger in muted fascination. His first thoughts on the younger may have been that Woojin was quiet and shy, and he was. His thoughts now, watching the Woojin before him, he realized the younger royal had steel in him.

 

“It’s not up to you to question my decision. Did I not tell you to watch how you speak, or were you just not about to offend Soonyoung-hyung’s friends and teammates, one of which being the very person who not only saved Soonyoung-hyung, but Sanggyu-hyung as well?” Woojin questioned the guard with piercing dark eyes, staring the other down until Minho looked away. Woojin turned to everyone else and raised his eyebrows as if asking if anyone else wanted to protest.

 

“Woojinnie,” Yoojung spoke up, her voice soft. Woojin turned to his sister, but found her looking at one of the Tuhinga members instead, “Woojinnie,” she said again, her voice a bit dazed and stilted, “keep Junhui-ssi too, please.” Everyone looked at Yoojung as Doyeon and Hyeongseob stepped close to her. She turned to face Woojin and he saw that her eyes were unfocused, “Junhui-ssi stays too.” She repeated.

 

Woojin nodded slowly, “Okay, Junhui-ssi stays too.” Yoojung’s visions didn’t happen often, but when they did, no one was foolish enough not to heed them. The others who were unfamiliar with Yoojung’s birth ability looked at each other in confusion, but the Vaghans only traded worried glances. Yoojung shook her head as she came out of her daze, stumbling a little as her mind worked back up. Hyeongseob and Doyeon were there to catch her before she could fall onto the floor. Woojin shared a look with Hyeongseob who nodded before leading Yoojung out of the room. The others were hesitant before they followed the other three out. Minho trailed behind, looking over his shoulder as he left the room. Woojin faced the head Healer and bowed slightly, “Healer-nim, I must ask you to leave as well.”

 

“Of course. May this plan work, Ruling Son.” He said, bowing once and shooing his staff out the door before him. Once he closed the door behind him, Woojin exhaled and relaxed his shoulders before turning to the other two. The three looked at each other in awkward silence.

 

Jun coughed, “Um, okay. So, why _me_?” He questioned, looking between the other two.

 

Woojin shrugged, “Yoojung only has a birth ability. The Shard didn’t give her an additional power, but sometimes she gets these visions and premonitions. We’ve learned to listen to them well when she has them.”

 

Jihoon tilted his head, “The Son family on Kator have been known to have Seer blood in their familial line. Since your mother was a Son, it stands to reason that her daughter may also have it.” Jun nodded, accepting the answer, but Woojin only stared at him.

 

“What?” Jihoon asked.

 

“I- I didn’t know that. _We_ didn’t know that.” Woojin admitted quietly before looking away. The other two fell silent and could only wait until the younger could collect his thoughts. Woojin took a breath, “Let’s just focus on waking the Hyungs up.” He refocused, pushing his thoughts away.

 

“Yeah, um, exactly what am I supposed to do?” Jihoon questioned.

 

“Honestly, I’m just winging it.” Woojin admitted.

 

“That makes me feel so much better, Woojin-ah.” Jihoon snarked.

 

The younger sighed, “Look, I’m just going off my instincts. I really don’t know what will happen when you enter their minds.” Jihoon leaned his head back before looking at Soonyoung.

 

“The last time I entered his mind, it didn’t end well for either of us.” He muttered, eyes focusing on Soonyoung’s closed ones.

 

“I don’t know anything about that,” Woojin acknowledged, “but I do know that because it’s your power, you are literally the only one that can bring them out of it.” Jihoon remained silent and nodded once more. He met Woojin’s determined eyes, the determination so much like Soonyoung’s.

 

“What do I do?” He asked again.

 

“Enter Soonyoung’s mind and try to find them. If my hunch is right, they’re locked in Sanggyu-hyung’s mind with Soonie-hyung being the link.” Jihoon settled back on the bed.

 

“Okay, Okay.” He murmured, trying to relax.

 

“Hey, Jihoon-ah,” Jun called to him, “Don’t let him run this time, okay?” The two watched as Jihoon nodded slowly, a look glistening over his eyes before he closed them. They waited until his breathing evened out. Jun turned to Woojin, “Do you think it will work?”

 

“I hope so.” Woojin said softly, wondering as Jihoon’s body tensed before them. They could only watch and wait.

 

~~~

 

 

Jihoon exhaled and sent his consciousness towards Soonyoung. Even with the slightest touch, he could feel the turmoil of the other’s mind. Steeling himself, he strengthened his own shields and pushed through the first barrier around Soonyoung. Once he was passed, Jihoon opened his eyes and looked around the mindscape he was in. It was blank and grey. It looked and felt so lonely to Jihoon. He took a couple of breaths and loosened his hold on his power, trying to locate Soonyoung. Jihoon immediately fell to his knees, waves of intense anger and hate hitting him all at once. He fought to breathe, and desperately brought a shield up between him and the emotions. Jihoon tried to locate Soonyoung’s mind, but the anger was too much and clouded his senses. He strengthened the shield until the emotions lessened enough for him to stand back up. Taking a deep breath in, he called out to Soonyoung again within the mindscape but this time, he was ready for the onslaught of emotions Soonyoung’s name brought him. Trying his best to ignore the hate, the anger, and the overwhelming need to lash out and hurt something, someone, _anything,_ Jihoon closed his eyes and delved deeper into the emotions. His only thought being to find Soonyoung. When he opened his eyes again, he found a thin, silver thread hanging in midair. He reached out slowly and grabbed the end of the thread, tugging on it once before feeling it tauten. Looking down the line, Jihoon saw that it was leading him somewhere and followed it, feeling the emotions coming at him getting stronger and stronger with each step he took. He had to stop twice to reinforce his shield against the intensity of Soonyoung’s feelings. Jihoon still couldn’t hear his thoughts, but he continued to push forward regardless. His desperation to reach Soonyoung increased as the anger and hate began to overtake the intense pain the other felt, and quickened his steps when he realized the thin silver thread was becoming thicker. Shoving everything he had into a shield, he took off running towards the end of the thread.

 

It was like he blinked. One moment, he was staring at the end of the thread, and the next, it stopped in mid-air and hung between the lonely grey figure of Soonyoung and the red haze of Sanggyu. On instinct, Jihoon’s hand shot out behind him and grabbed the thread that led him here. He twisted it around his wrist and turned back towards the red haze. Drawing in a breath, he took a moment to spread his gift out towards the haze and cried out when it sent sharp pains throughout his body. Clutching tightly to the thread around his wrist, Jihoon stood his ground and fought to put more barriers between his mind and the haze.

 

Making sure he was protected, he reached out once more and searched for Soonyoung, focusing on the anger filled pain rather than the dark, raw anger that fed the red haze around him. He moved forward slowly, a tight grip on the thread behind him. Jihoon looked around for Soonyoung and stopped when he heard the distinct sounds of flesh hitting flesh and the curses that accompanied them. He broke into a run again; his only thought was to get to Soonyoung. The red haze followed him and became denser. It was like the haze knew what he was here for, and was trying to prevent him from achieving it. Gritting his teeth, Jihoon stopped and took slow intakes of air. Working his courage up, Jihoon thought of Soonyoung and dropped all the mental barriers around his mind. The haze seized the chance it was given and Jihoon bit his lip hard, drawing blood. A sudden thought crossed his mind, wondering that if he drew blood here, would it also affect his physical body? He shook his head and concentrated on finding Soonyoung, and ignored the haze as it attacked his own mind. Jihoon fell into the core of his power and lashed out with his ability, gripping the red haze with it. He felt the surprise from the haze, but focused on pushing it back inch by inch. Jihoon didn’t stop until he felt that there was no more resistance. He could hear the hits and curses more clearly now.

 

Opening his eyes, Jihoon studied the area. His eyes widened in shock as he spotted the two, “Soonyoung!” He yelled out. Soonyoung and Sanggyu were on the ground, the younger pinning the other down. Jihoon had never seen this look on Soonyoung before. A look of so much hate, anger, and pain that it made Jihoon’s heart shatter just looking at it. He could only watch, frozen where he stood, as he saw this darker side of Soonyoung fight for control. He had his brother on the floor, one hand fisted into Sanggyu’s hair while the other was brought repeatedly into his face. Jihoon could see from where he stood that his fist was stained with blood.

 

“I’M GONNA _KILL YOU!_ I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! HOW COULD YOU?!” Soonyoung screamed out, voice seething with rage as he punched Sanggyu again and again. The pain and anger he heard in Soonyoung’s voice woke Jihoon up from his frozen state, and he ran to where the other two were.

 

“Soonyoung! Soonyoung! Stop, stop, you’re killing him!” Jihoon cried, grabbing onto Soonyoung’s arm with his free hand and holding it back from hitting the other.

 

“ _Good_. Let me go!” Soonyoung snarled, his eyes showing no mercy. He yanked his arm free and started hitting Sanggyu again.

 

“Shit! Soonyoung, stop!” Jihoon begged, grabbing his arm again with his one hand, only for the other to shove him out of the way. Jihoon fell to the floor and cursed as he saw no reasoning in Soonyoung’s eyes. He looked around trying to find something to tie the thread to. He hurriedly stood up and tied it to the leg of a table in the room, rushing back to the other. Instead of going for his arm this time, Jihoon body slammed into him and shoved Soonyoung off Sanggyu.

 

“FUCK! No, _get off ME_!” Soonyoung roared and thrashed to get free. Jihoon held on tight and looked up to see Sanggyu slowly getting to his feet, “GET OFF ME! I HATE YOU! GET THE FUCK OFF!” Soonyoung continued, trying to break free from the other. Jihoon only tightened his arms and watched as Sanggyu looked around, seeing the two on the ground. He blinked and stumbled off, away from them, and vanished from Jihoon’s sight.

 

“NO! YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!” Soonyoung howled, freeing himself and shoving Jihoon back onto the ground. He looked around wildly for Sanggyu, “Where is he?! Where did you go, you fucking COWARD?!” He stood up and ran around looking for his brother, screaming in frustration when the other remained missing. He collapsed to his knees, the livid anger turning into fervent pain as tears began to fall from his eyes.

 

“He killed him. He killed Jonghyun-hyung.” He sobbed brokenly.

 

Jihoon didn’t think twice before getting up from where he fell, and went to Soonyoung. Kneeling beside him, Jihoon wrapped Soonyoung in his arms. He held the other and let him cry his pain out. Jihoon tightened his arms around him and wished he could take the pain Soonyoung was feeling away. He ran his fingers through his dark hair and dropped all his guards. If he couldn’t take the pain from Soonyoung, he was going to at least share it with him. He wouldn’t leave him alone, not with this and never again. They knelt together on the floor of the familiar mindscape that Jihoon built. The only sound that could be heard, were the soft gasps of Soonyoung as he tried to fight back the sobs ripping him apart inside. Even when he tried to push Jihoon away, the other held on and refused to let go. Jihoon felt Soonyoung give up, clutching weakly onto him instead.

 

After a while, Soonyoung stopped crying and they just sat there wrapped in each other’s arms, “What happened?” Jihoon asked gently, his fingers still running through Soonyoung’s hair. Soonyoung stayed quiet, and Jihoon feared that he wouldn’t answer and remain locked in on himself.

 

“I really don’t know.” Soonyoung replied finally, his voice hoarse, “One minute I was on the field and the next, I was walking in these woods.” He continued, his voice void of any feeling, “At first, it seemed like I teleported somehow, but—”

 

“But?” Jihoon pressed quietly when Soonyoung broke off.

 

“Sanggyu-hy—” Soonyoung stopped, clenching his hands into fists on Jihoon’s sides. Jihoon took the hand from his hair and moved to hold the other’s hand. He pried Soonyoung’s fist apart to intertwine their fingers together. Jihoon felt Soonyoung’s grip tighten around his before he continued, “H-he wasn’t around at first. I only found him when I spied him staring off to the distance. When I followed his gaze, I saw another him, from ten years ago. I tried to say something, but I couldn’t.” Soonyoung laughed, but it wasn’t his normal, bright laugh. This laugh was empty and held none of the Soonyoung Jihoon knew and loved, “It was like I wasn’t even there. I turned to see what he was looking at, and...,” He paused, breathing in deeply. Jihoon stayed silent and squeezed his hand. He felt Soonyoung tremble, but he pushed on, “…I saw Sanggyu from the past. He was sneaking through the trees. I followed him.” Soonyoung swallowed and blinked back the tears that Jihoon could see gathering in the corners of his eyes, “I followed him, the past Sanggyu, and I saw Jonghyun-hyung. He was meeting with Minhyun.” Soonyoung stopped and stared ahead at nothing.

 

Jihoon moved and sat next to Soonyoung, making sure that their sides were pressed together. The hand he still held twitched when he moved, as if Soonyoung feared Jihoon was going to let go. Jihoon refused to let go, even for a moment, only twisting their linked hands to rest comfortably on their thighs, “Who’s Minhyun?” His voice came out soft and low.

 

“He was the Dustaian Leader’s son when I knew him.” Soonyoung looked down and Jihoon followed his gaze. He watched as Soonyoung fiddled with their fingers, “Apparently, he was the one Jonghyun-hyung was meeting. I couldn’t hear what they were saying and when I turned to see what Sanggyu was doing, he was…” Soonyoung trailed off, “He had a longshot, a weapon preferred by Dustaian assassins, and he—” Soonyoung stopped again and took in a shaky breath, “I screamed,” He said finally, “but no one could hear me, and Jonghyun, he never had a chance.” Soonyoung cried softly, letting the tears fall again.

 

Jihoon took his free hand and wiped them away gently. Soonyoung met his gaze and Jihoon felt his heart break again from the overwhelming pain he saw in the eyes of the person he loved so much. Jihoon said nothing, only bringing his lips up to meet Soonyoung’s forehead. He felt as Soonyoung trembled with repressed sobs, and wordlessly sent him a wave of love and comfort through his gift, “I’m sorry.” Jihoon responded softly, “I am so very sorry.” He held Soonyoung again as the other cried for the brother he lost and the brother who betrayed them.

 

“What do I do now?” Soonyoung asked, his voice dead and lifeless.

 

With one more kiss to Soonyoung’s forehead, Jihoon stood up and moved to kneel in front of him. He met his eyes and gripped his hands tight, “We get up, and we go back, and we make this okay.” Jihoon replied, determination filling his voice.

 

Soonyoung looked away, “What is there that makes this okay? What’s the point now, Ji?” He blinked, his entire body slumping in defeat, “I don’t think I can go back. I don’t think I want to.”

 

Jihoon’s heart clenched in fear at the thought of Soonyoung giving up, “The Soonyoung I know doesn’t give up.”

 

Soonyoung met his eyes, but Jihoon refused to look away, “Then did you ever really know me?”

 

“Yes.” Jihoon answered immediately. When Soonyoung said nothing, Jihoon looked around the mindscape he built, “Do you know why I built this?” He asked, waiting as Soonyoung looked around the familiar surroundings and shook his head, “This was where I first told you that I loved you. This was where we first made love, the only time, and let ourselves be free. This was where I finally let myself stop hiding. This was where I stopped running.” He revealed softly, his eyes taking in the room around them.

 

“Why are you telling me this?”

 

Jihoon continued to look around, letting the memories of their past come to him, “This was where I stopped running, but it’s also where I let you run away from me. This was where I stopped fighting for what we could have been.” He brought his eyes to meet Soonyoung’s, “This is where I gave up.” He reached over to grab Soonyoung’s hand, gripping it tightly.

 

“I’m not giving up this time.” He declared with one more squeeze to Soonyoung’s hand, before he let go. Jihoon stood up, and moved to where he tied the thread, wrapping it back around his wrist, and headed towards the door of their old safe house, “I’m not giving up on us again. I’m asking you to stop running.” He held out his hand towards Soonyoung, “I’m telling you that it’s okay to break, because I’ll be there every single time to put you back together again from now on. I’m telling you that being _friends_ isn’t enough for me. I want more, I need more. I want _you_. So stop running _Soyaya,_ stop running my love. I won’t let you be alone anymore.” Jihoon waited with his hand out, his gaze never leaving Soonyoung’s. He watched as the other swallowed and looked at Jihoon, his eyes showing the fear in his heart.

 

Jihoon held steady, even as the other broke his stare and looked down at his hand. He watched as Soonyoung stood up and inhaled deeply. Jihoon waited and remained still when Soonyoung met his eyes again with a new determination. Jihoon waited, and only let out the breath he was holding when Soonyoung reached out and linked their hands together, fingers intertwining with one another as soon as they touched.

 

“Okay.” Soonyoung whispered, his eyes gaining life once more, “Okay, no more running.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....so uh....hi....yell at me on Twitter @unwrittenheroes or like yell at me here...I love you guys!!!
> 
> Winter


	26. Twenty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!!! I HAVE MISSED you all!!!! Even though I didn’t respond to the messages left for me, I just wanted to say thank you for all the warm thoughts and love y’all gave me! It was a trying time, but my family pulled through! So Again THANK YOU! 
> 
> I’m sorry it took me so long to get 26 up, but here it is!!! I hope you all enjoy it! Also!! For those who don’t know yet, I poll on Xernia on my Twitter. On whether if I should do a 2park Sequel or not. If you don’t have a Twitter and still want to vote you can always comment your choices and I’ll add them to the end of the poll. 
> 
> The Choices Are:  
> Yes—2park Sequel  
> No—pls don’t torture us  
> collab with s1 on a diff fic  
> We Want a Xernia Universe. 
> 
> Right now the Xernia Universe is winning... 
> 
> Anywho! I hope you enjoy it!!!

Galaxian System   
Quadrant Six  
Sector B  
Planet Xernia: Ruling House/Ship

 

Sanggyu stumbled out of the MedWing, demanding to see his father and pushed pass everyone save for his guards. Junmin and Sujn held him up as they made their way through the hall. Jingnam ran off to fetch Minho, who still hadn’t returned from earlier. Yonki walked ahead to shoo any onlookers away from them.

“W-wait.” Sanggyu stuttered out, struggling to stand on his own, “The o-office. I need to go to the office first.”

“Why? The Father would want to see you right away.” Yonki stopped and turned back to the Heir. His tone was worried as he stared at the elder.

Sanggyu shook his head, “Trust me, it’s important.” The guards nodded reluctantly and started heading towards the Heir’s office, meeting with Minho and Jingnam on the way. Sanggyu waved off their questions until they were in the room. Once the door was closed, he motioned for Minho to shield the room. Only after Minho gave the okay did Sanggyu straighten up like there was nothing wrong with him, “There isn’t a lot of time. I don’t know when Soonyoung and the other one will wake up. Where are the other three?”

“Jaehwan was supposed to be sleeping, but I think that he went to find Daniel and Sungwoon. You know those three always stick together.” Minho relayed. The room fell silent as they watched Sanggyu shuffle through his desk for something.

“We’ll have to get them later then.” He informed standing up, slipping something up his sleeve. Sanggyu stared at the guards in the room. He looked to Minho, “It’s time.” Minho’s eyes widened and he nodded once, pulling out his communicator and sent a message out as Sanggyu walked to the other guards.

“It’s time? What’s going on?” Jingnam asked confusedly, looking back and forth between the two.

“To see where your loyalties lay.” Sanggyu replied.

“Loyalties?” Yonki asked.

Sanggyu turned to Yonki and smiled wickedly, “My Father is old and has become unfit to rule. He should’ve wiped out the Dustaian infestation all those years ago, but he became weak. I’m going to fix that.”

“Fix it?” Sujin asked softly, staring at Sanggyu in quiet contemplation.

“We were here first. This is our home. They are the invaders, the parasites that we allowed to fester here. Their rotting ways have stampered over our greatness. They are only leeches waiting to take us down just like how they did with my mother, my brother. I will restore our Honor.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Sir?” Yonki demanded, the way the Heir was speaking didn’t sit well with him.

“I’m talking about how I am going to save Xernia. Will you join me or will you choose the path of death? If I asked you where your loyalties lie, will it be with me or the Father? Do you wish to continue under his weak rule or follow me, the True Leader of Xernia?” Sanggyu stared hard at the men in front of him, his voice soft and dangerous. He stared down his escorts one by one.

“I’ll remind you all,” He continued in that same soft voice, “No one can lie to me.” Sanggyu waited with Minho at his side as the two of them stared at the other three. Sujin raised an eyebrow and shook his head slowly.

“It’s you.” He realized, “The one who started the attacks between the Dustaians and Vaghans. You were the one to attack the base.”

“Is there a problem?” Minho stepped forward.

Sujin grinned in a wolf-like manner, “No problem.” He bowed towards Sanggyu, “I follow the Heir.” He simply replied and straightened back up. Sanggyu nodded in return.

Jingnam bowed, “I follow the Heir.” Again, Sanggyu nodded as everyone turned and face Yonki, who hadn’t taken his eyes off the Royal.

“Well?” Sanggyu asked.

Yonki smiled and looked up at the ceiling, “The Father’s rule has become weak, yes.” He said, almost to himself before looking back at Sanggyu as the other stalked closer to him. He stood still and waited, not backing down, “But I see no reason for me to lie.” The room fell silent as Yonki stood firm, “I will never follow the man who slaughtered my friends. I have more Honor and respect for my people.” Yonki glared, resigning his fate of either life in imprisonment or dying right then and there seeing the anger and hate building in Sanggyu’s face, “I hope you lose, because a true leader would never betray his people. Jonghyun and Soonyoung are—”

The room fell silent once more as the blade Sanggyu hid in his sleeve slipped out and sliced its way across Yonki’s neck, cutting his words off. They all watched as his body fell to the ground with a thump. The other three said nothing as they watched the blood seep out from beneath Yonki’s body, even as Sanggyu used his clothes to clean the blade.

“Any word from the others?” Sanggyu asked, directing his question to Minho and stood back up.

“Commander Jung and Mingming carried out the plan we made as soon as we knew Soonyoung was coming. They were already geared up apparently when I contacted them. Their teams are ready and on standby. There has been no word from Sungwoon and the other two, but Sungwoon’s gps locator says he’s in the small library in the East Wing of the House.”

“Have Commander Jung send a small group to hold Sungwoon and the others there. We will deal with them after we have dealt with my father.” Sanggyu ordered as he changed into the clothes he kept hidden in the office.

“Let’s go.” He instructed as soon as Minho finished sending the directive to Mingming. The five of them quickly left the room, stepping over Yonki’s body, his honor already forgotten in their minds. They made their way to the Father’s location as fast as they could. The other guards and servants hurried out of their way. The look of intensity on the men’s faces worried them of another Dustaian attack. Once they arrived at their destination, Sanggyu regarded his men, eyes hard and unforgiving, “This is the beginning of the Restoration of Xernia. Do not falter now.”

The others nodded, hands going to their weapons. Minho calmly called his shield to his hands, while Sanggyu grabbed the handle of the door and opened it. They stepped into the room, blocking the Father from escaping. Sangwoo smiled sadly, placing the photo frame in his hands back onto the desk. He stood up, placing his hands inside his coat and kept an even gaze towards his son.

“I see.” He sighed softly, “The vision is coming to pass, just like she said it would. The price you will pay for this is high. You are not meant for Ruling, my son.”

Sanggyu widened his stance and brought his hands to his front. The room shook from the tremoring grounds below the foundation of the Ruling House, even as flames grew in his hands.

“I am the True Ruler of Xernia.” Sanggyu’s deep voice rang out, a voice much deeper with the power he was commanding.

“Your life ends here.”

~~~

  
They all watched as Sanggyu stumbled down the hall in the arms of his guards.

“Okay, is it just me or was that not weird?” Seungkwan kept his gaze trained at the backs of the ones stumbling away.

“No, there is definitely some kind of fuckery going on.” Minghao frowned. Before anyone could say anything, Junhui stepped out of the room.

“Junhui! Where are Jihoon and Soonyoung?” Seungcheol asked worriedly. His voice broke out through the ruckus the espionage lieutenant caused when he stepped out.

“Soonyoung and Jihoon are still in the mind lock. Woojin sent me to see if Sanggyu was still out here. He wouldn’t answer questions when he woke up, and only shoved us out of the way. He just stared at Soonyoung for a while before he left. We aren’t sure if that’s a good sign or not.” Junhui reported. He felt the anxiousness claw inside of him, his instincts screamed at him to do something but he couldn’t figure out what.

Seungcheol and Dongho shared a glance, “We need to do this sooner rather than later.” Dongho decided. Seungcheol nodded in agreement.

“Do what?” Jeonghan questioned, eyes narrowing at Seungcheol as Joshua stepped up too, his face laced with concern.

Seungcheol sighed, “It’s—”

They were interrupted by the noise of their hackers, and looked up to see Seungkwan and Minghao scrambling for Seungkwan’s pocket while Wonwoo crossed the hall to stand beside them.

“Okay, what’s going on?” Seungcheol demanded as the three closed in and stared at Seungkwan’s laptop.

“Hyung,” Seungkwan spoke frantically, “you remember that file Minghao-hyung got when he hacked into the post’s mainframe?”

“What?! He hacked—”

“Not important.” Seungkwan dismissed and waved Dongho’s interruption away, “We wrote a program to decode the remaining lock on the file.”

“When did you even have the time for that?” Mingyu tilted his head, considering the three.

Seungkwan rolled his eyes at the other, “Again, not important!” He handed the laptop off to Minghao and focused on Seungcheol.

“We have the alert that it was finally decoded.” He finished, the others falling silent as they watched the two.

Seungcheol crossed his arms and thought through all the information unfurling before him. The heavy weight of leadership on this mission was bearing down on him with both his right and left hands currently out of commission.

“Hyung, I know shit is starting to hit the fan. I don’t think we need to hesitate on this” Minghao broke in.

“I agree with him. The way the tracers came after Minghao the moment he touched the file could lead to the answer we desperately need right now in this mess.” Wonwoo added.

Seungcheol sighed for what felt like the billionth time. He stared at the closed MedWing door and tried to organize his thoughts.

“I really fucking hate this mission.” He muttered, “Alright, head back to the ship and check out the file, but I don’t want you guys going with just the three of you. I don’t like having to split us up so much, especially now with Ji and Soonyoung locked in a psychic link, but we will have to. I need Wonwoo and Vernon, so someone else needs to go with them.”

“I’ll go with the Hyungs.” Chan announced, stepping in between Minghao and Seungkwan.

Seungcheol nodded, “Good, anyone else? We still need some to stay here until Jihoon and Soonyoung wake up though.”

“I’ll stay.” Joshua waved his hand in the air and moved to stand beside Jun.

Jeonghan looked back and forth between Joshua and Seungcheol, worry etching into his brows. He could feel the uneasiness building up in his stomach, but couldn’t do anything to stop it, “I’ll go back to the ship with the others.” He said finally. Jeonghan wanted to stay with one of his lovers, but he didn’t want to leave the youngers without some form of backup.

“I’ll stay.” Seokmin let out, his voice barely heard past the exhaustion.

“Absolutely not. You are going back to the ship to rest.” Seungcheol ordered, “You have done more than enough, and you need your rest.” Seokmin opened his mouth to protest, but admitted defeat when he yawned instead.

“If you are taking Vernon and Wonwoo, I guess that leaves me. I’ll stay here then, with the Hyungs.” Mingyu declared, shifting on his feet.

“Wait.” Jun spoke, his hands twitching with restlessness.

“What is it?” Jeonghan asked.

“Me and Hao should switch.”

“What? Why? That doesn’t make sense, he’s the computer expert.” Seungkwan broke in.

“Why?” Minghao asked with narrowed eyes when Jun didn’t answer Seungkwan. Jun hesitated, fighting to figure out why he felt so strongly about this.

“I-it’s just a feeling.” He floundered knowing that they wouldn’t accept it.

Minghao sighed, “Hyung—”

“And my power is more offensive and is better to use in case something happened on the ship.” Junhui continued quickly.

“Well, we are not even saying—”

“And I think that Minghao is probably better in physical combat compared to Joshua and Mingyu.” Junhui cutting off Jeonghan, sending an apologetic grimace to the others.

Seungcheol rubbed the back of his neck, gaze locked on Junhui’s intently. He saw the desperation in him, “What about Yoojung saying you needing to be here?” He asked the lieutenant.

Junhui didn’t answer and instead, closed his eyes. He gathered the shadows of his very core and detached them from his power’s grip, sending them into the med room behind him. The others shivered as they watched the shadows leave Jun’s body and slipped through the door.

“What did you do?” Mingyu asked with a hushed voice.

“I gave them added protection.” Jun replied and trained his gaze back to Seungcheol.

“Fine.” Seungcheol held up his hand to stop Minghao’s protest, “Seungkwan can handle the file and that’s final.” Minghao glared and refused to look at Jun as they switched places.

Seungkwan scanned the people around him, “Alright, let’s go.” He lead the others away towards the ship. Once they reached the ship, Seungkwan hurried to his station and began bringing the monitors out of stasis.

“Alright Seungkwan, what did the brain trust get for us?” Jeonghan raised an eyebrow as he stood behind Seungkwan’s chair.

Seungkwan logged on and started keying in his code for the program, “One second, Hyung.” Files started lighting up the screens. Seungkwan processed the information as fast as the words filled the screen. His ability to manipulate and control the data streams aided him as he shuffled through the nonsense.

“Holy shit.” He said at last.

“Holy Shit? What’s holy shit Boo?” Jeonghan demanded.

“It’s the prophecy!” Seungkwan exclaimed, standing up and turning to face them excitedly.

“Wait. The one you talked about at the mission brief?” Chan voiced slowly.

Seungkwan nodded, “But what I found then was only a small part of it. This is the full prophecy and it says that Xernia will fall—” Everyone quickly grabbed onto something as the ground shook underneath them.

“What the hell was that?” Jun asked into the silence.

“It felt like the entire world moved.” Chan stood shakily, “Should we—”

Jeonghan slapped a hand over Chan’s mouth and held a finger to his lips. He cocked his head to the side. Everyone went still, waiting to see what Jeonghan heard.

“CHAN SHIELD US NOW!” Jeonghan shouted as a black portal opened in front of them on the ship. Chan threw a shield up to protect the others, but left himself vulnerable to the energy blast that flew through the black hole.

“CHAN!” Seungkwan yelled as he watched the younger’s body fly back, hitting the side of the ship and falling into an unconscious heap. Cursing, Seungkwan ignored the chaos as the others began attacking the men coming through the portal and turned back to his computer. He shoved his worry for Chan and the others from his mind and began to transfer all the data he had collected to Minghao. He could feel the others shift in their fighting to cover him. Seungkwan could see Seokmin rushing to Chan’s side, trying to bring him back around even though he was exhausted himself after saving Soonyoung earlier. Seungkwan choked when he felt an arm wrap around his neck and jerk him away from the computer. He fell backwards into someone’s body.

He looked up and saw all his teammates lying on the ground. Blood coming from busted lips and noses. He saw Seokmin being dragged away from Chan, the latter yet to be reawakened. The men that came through the portal held everyone down as they tied them up. Seungkwan felt himself being lifted to his feet and held between two men facing someone else who seemed to be in charge. Seungkwan squinted his eyes, examining the man, trying to put a name to the familiar face in front of him.

“Mingming.” Jun gasped softly from his position on the ground. Seungkwan looked back at the man and realized that this was indeed Mingming. The other was a year older than him at the Academy, but he remembered seeing him around during lessons.

“Hyung.” Mingming responded equally as soft in his velvety voice, “It’s been awhile.” Jun said nothing as he struggled to release himself from the ropes, “Hm,” Mingming stepped towards him. He rested his hand on Jun’s neck and pulsed some of his power inside of the other, “Where are your shadows?” Mingming cocked his head, “So, that was why you were taken down so easily. You gave your shadows to someone else. Perhaps, Soonie?”

“Don’t call him that.” Jun snarled, jerking away from Mingming’s touch.

“What do you want?” Jeonghan spoke up next to Jun. He glared up at Mingming.

Mingming smirked, “Don’t worry. You won’t be killed yet. My employer has plans for the Tuhinga.” Seungkwan tried to jerk free, only to be backhanded by one of his handlers. Mingming turned to Seungkwan, “I wouldn’t try that again. The troops have been pent up lately. They are itching to fight.”

Seungkwan glared, “What do you want?” He pressed again. Seungkwan struggled to ignore his computers. The file transfer was nearing completion, he just had to keep Mingming’s attention from it for as long as possible.

“I want a lot of things, Seungkwan? Right? Anyways, I was sent here to capture whoever was here. I wasn’t expecting there to be so many of you though. What a surprise.” Mingming shrugged.

“What happened to you?” Jun shook his head, the disappointment and regret evident in his voice. Mingming sneered.

“Nothing happened to me. I finally found my place after Soonyoung betrayed me.”

“He didn’t betray you. You betrayed yourself.” Mingming growled and shot out his hand. He sent another wave of power through Junhui, clenching around Jun’s heart. Jun choked and fell over, his body tensing with pain as he tried to scream, but no sound came out.

“STOP!”

“HYUNG!”

The others screamed as they tried to get to Jun, but were knocked back over by the men. Mingming laughed and lowered his hand. Jun panted on the ground, his entire body shaking from the shock, “Watch what you say to me.”

Seungkwan struggled again trying to break free, “Even when it’s true?” He snapped. Mingming glowered and held up his hand again.

“Perhaps you would—” He stopped when his eyes fell onto the screen behind Seungkwan’s shoulder, “What’s this?” He asked, moving closer to him. Seungkwan cursed again and stopped struggling. He closed his eyes and cut the feed off, sending his power through the data streams and began burning them from the inside, crashing his entire system. The lights on the ship flickered as the computer systems shut down around them.

Mingming turned back to Seungkwan, his face livid, “What did you do?!”

Seungkwan grinned, “I would tell you, but you wouldn’t be able to understand it anyways.”

Mingming breathed out. Snarling, he brought both hands up and forced his power into Seungkwan’s body.

“SEUNGKWAN!” Everyone yelled as his body stiffened and his mouth opened in a silent scream before he fell to the ground.

“Understand that.” Mingming voiced darkly.

~~~

Hyeongseob and Doyeon helped Yoojung into her room after leaving the others. They settled her on the bed before quietly leaving. The two fell silent as they walked back into the main room.

“What now?” Doyeon asked, “It feels like everything is about to explode on us.”

“I know. I don’t like the fact that all of this is happening right after the attack on the base and after Soonyoung-hyung’s return.”

“It feels like we are about to fall off a cliff onto a bed of rocks.” Doyeon muttered.

Hyeongseob tapped his fingers along his thigh, the anxious feeling of not being close enough to protect Woojin was eating him alive. Doyeon noticed his fidgeting.

“Woojin-ah is going to be fine.” She sighed, “He’s surrounded by Vaghan guards and the Tuhinga members. Also, need I remind you? We are in the middle of the Ruling House.”

Hyeongseob sighed, “I know. It’s just that I’m getting this uneasy feeling. Woojin could probably defend himself better than I could…but…”

“But?”

“My instincts are screaming at me.” Hyeongseob gritted out, “Like something is warning me to go back to Woojin. Ever since Yoojung had her prophecy, vision, whatever the hell we are calling it, I have had this feeling that something huge is going to happen, something bad.” He elaborated.

Doyeon remained silent for a minute and looked him over,“Then go.” She said finally.

“I can’t just leave the two of you.”

Doyeon rolled her eyes, “Seobbie, we are literally in the middle of the Capital in the most protected House on the Planet. Go! I can stay with Yoojung.”

Hyeongseob hesitated and nodded, “I’ll be back as soon as Soonyoung-hyung and the Heir wake up.” He stood and made his way to the door. Hyeongseob stumbled into the wall when the ground moved from beneath his feet.

“What the hell was that?” Doyeon snapped, already making her way back to Yoojung’s room.

“Fuck.” Hyeongseob muttered as he steadied himself back on his feet, “It’s the damn shit hitting the fan.” He moved towards the door, “Stay here with the Daughter.” Yoojung opened the door to her room and fell into Doyeon’s arms. Doyeon nodded.

“I’ll be back as so—” Hyeongseob cut himself off and turned his head down.

“SEOB, NO!” Yoojung screeched too late. Hyeongseob stared down at the small bladed sticking out of his stomach.

“Shit.” He muttered as blood splurted from the wound. His attacker pulled the blade out from his body and kicked him to the ground. Yoojung stood up straight, meeting the eyes of the attacker and glared, “You’ll pay for that.”

“Doubtful.” The attacker shrugged, “Now, which one of you two is Yoojung? And where is the brother, Woojin?”

Doyeon glared and pulled her weapons out from their sheaths, moving to stand in front of Yoojung, “You’ll have to get through me first.”

The attacker grinned, “You can call me Jeon. It’ll be the last name you say before I kill you.”

“Doubtful.” Doyeon smirked back.

“WAIT!” Yoojung yelled, “I know why you are here.” She lowered her voice. Yoojung grabbed the small dagger at Doyeon’s back and held it to her own neck, “We both live or I kill myself, I have the feeling that whoever you work for wants me alive.”

“FUCK! Yoojung, NO!” Doyeon growled without taking her eyes from the men filling the room before them.

Jeon smirked, “You wouldn’t.”

Yoojung closed her eyes and pressed the blade into her own neck. She kept herself from flinching as she drew her own blood, “I wouldn’t think twice about it.” She steeled her voice.

“You’ll regret that.” Jeon scowled, “But fine, you both get to live for now.”

Yoojung lowered the bloodied knife, “The future isn’t set in stone yet.”

“Tie them and take them to the prisoner holding cell. Sir can deal with them once he’s killed the Father and Kwon.”

Doyeon and Yoojung were dragged out of the room, leaving Hyeongseob’s body in his own bloody pool.

~~~

  
Seungcheol watched as the others left for the ship and brought his attention back to the remaining members, “Okay.” He breathed out trying to rub his headache away.

“What’s going on Cheol?” Joshua asked.

“This is probably not the best place to talk about right here and now. Just, Dongho and Minki have an idea. I’m going to help them out. Vernon, you and Wonwoo are coming as added backup in case things don’t go as planned.” He turned back to Joshua, “You three, I need you to watch the med room and help Woojin with whatever else he may need.”

“I don’t like the fact that we are all splitting up.” Mingyu muttered.

“Neither do I,” Seungcheol put his hand on the other’s shoulder, “but we don’t have much of a choice. The situation on Xernia is worse than we thought. I don’t think there is stopping war. I just think that we have the wrong players on the board.”

Joshua frowned, “I don’t like this. We go from slow progress to things coming at us full speed. It’s going to blow up in our faces.”

“Well, ill-wishing will get us nowhere.” Dongho interrupted, “I think we need to go now before the Father orders a lock down.”

Seungcheol sighed and nodded, “Guys, we will be on comms. Let us know when Ji and Soonyoung wake up—” The MedWing door opened, and out came the very people they were talking about, “Never mind.”

Woojin and Jihoon walked to them, Soonyoung being held up between them. The group fell quiet as Soonyoung struggled to breathe, sweat dripping down his face, “W-where is Sanggyu?” he breathed out unsteadily.

“Shit, Hyung, sit down.” Minghao pulled up a chair, “You should still be in bed.”

“N-no time. Sanggyu?” Soonyoung asked more fervently.

“He went to see your Father.” Dongho informed, “Seriously Woojin, why is he out of bed?”

Woojin could only shake his head, “They wouldn’t tell me, only that they were running out of time.”

“W-we have to…” Soonyoung panted through the pain in his chest.

“We have to stop him. He was the one who killed Jonghyun. Sanggyu is the one behind the attack on the base and all this conflict between the Vaghns and Dustaians.” Jihoon cut in, shifting more of Soonyoung’s weight onto himself.

“WHAT?!” Woojin yelled, his eyes filling up with confusion and anger, “How? What? I don’t understand.”

“Mind link…” Soonyoung huffed out.

“When Soonyoung and Sanggyu touched, Soonyoung unknowingly projected them into Sanggyu’s memories.” Jihoon relayed, “He saw everything.”

“N-No time. He’s going to kill Appa.” Soonyoung gritted out. No sooner had the words been spoken that the ground rumbled beneath their feet. Soonyoung clutched onto his brother and Jihoon as the very foundations of the House shook. His head whipped in the direction to where his Father was. His arm stayed around Woojin while he let his hand fall to clasp Jihoon’s hand, drawing on his strength.

“We’re already too late. The Downfall of Xernia is only just beginning.” Soonyoung spoke, his voice hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo....shit is starting to hit the fan. Also, I really love you all! 
> 
> You can always talk to me! Here or on my cc, Twt @unwrittenheroes, or here! 
> 
> winter


	27. Twenty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Okay, guys...this chapter. To those who don't follow me on twitter (smart choice probably) I had to RESTART this chapter FOUR freaking times for me to get it right. And then IT GREW on its own. Its one of those chapters that you have to all at once, you can't break it up. Anyways, so yea, it took me forever to write this ****. To those who do follow me on twitter (prob not a smart choice...i'm weird) I apologize for the screams of complaints i had about this chapter. But here it is. The chapter that I hate the most that grew on me like a fungus...
> 
> Also, because this chapter was so hard for me to get out...I am extremely curious as to what your reactions will be....I would like to know. 
> 
> Unless your reaction is to bring forth my death...then i don't wanna know. Just surprise me. Anyways...have fun. Enjoy this chapter of fuckery.
> 
> Winter
> 
> AND a very SPECIAL THANKS to Snow for betaing this! I extremely appreciate it even if i hit you with a mega chap out of no where...lmao
> 
> Wait!!! I forgot Holly!!! Thank you Holly for your help with the Prophecy. It changed a bit and maybe the meaning behind changed a bit too..but still thank you sooooo much!!!!!

Galaxian System

Quadrant Six

Sector B

Planet: Xernia

 

 

**_ Twenty-Six Years Ago… _ **

 

“My dear, you make beautiful children.” Sangwoo cooed as he rocked one of his new sons in his arms.

 

Taeyoung smiled looking down at the baby boy she was holding, “ _We_ make beautiful children.”  She corrected softly as she caressed the small cheek with her finger, “I can’t believe they are finally here.” She continued, blinking back happy tears of joy. Sangwoo sat down and reached one hand out to hold his wife’s. He looked back down at the bundle sleeping soundly in his arms. The innocent face so peaceful and precious, that Sangwoo’s heart ached with the boundless love that filled him.

 

“Have you given them their names yet?” He asked excitedly.

 

Taeyoung gently kissed the baby she held, “This is Jonghyun.” She tilted the sleeping baby in her arms so Sangwoo could gush over him, “And he is,” Taeyoung continued, looking over to the other baby, a gentle smile resting on her face, “he is Sanggyu.”

 

“Sanggyu.” Sangwoo repeated back softly, gazing at the baby with all his love, “Jonghyun and Sanggyu, I love you so much already.” He said, holding the baby close to his chest.

 

**_ Twenty-Five Years Ago… _ **

 

 

“Are you sure that this is safe?” Taeyoung asked, apprehension laced in her voice. She glanced down at her two sons with concern as she felt Sangwoo wrap his arms around her waist from behind.

 

“I’m positive. My family have been doing this since the First Mother had children. Everything will be fine.” Sangwoo reassured, kissing the side of her head, “Come on, it’s time.” He pulled away and picked up Sanggyu. Sangwoo chuckled lightly as the baby’s tiny fists waved in the air, his happy gurgles filling the room. Taeyoung sighed, a small smile appearing on her face, and picked up Jonghyun, placing a gentle kiss on his head. She watched as Jonghyun blinked his eyes open and peered up curiously at her. She followed Sangwoo from the room and through the halls of the place she could call Home.

 

“Excuse me, Father.” One of Sangwoo’s most trusted councilman walked up to them. He stopped and bowed when they came closer, eyes widening in surprise when he looked up, “Ah, I’m sorry, Mother. I was not aware you were here.”

 

“Tajen, is everything ready?” Sangwoo asked.

 

“Yes, Father. Everyone has been cleared from the Ruling House. There are only the guards, the _Blada Spatha,_ who are watching the entrances.” Tajen reported, falling into step with them. Sangwoo stopped walking and faced Tajen. Taeyoung stepped up beside him, smiling softly at the man with appreciation.

 

“Thank you, Tajen. We are grateful for everything you do for our Family.” Sangwoo spoke sincerely.

 

“It is my pleasure to serve.” Tajen replied, bowing as he did so and returned the smile. He turned to leave but stopped as Taeyoung called him.

 

“Oh, Tajen-ssi. How is Samari? I heard that she blessed you another son recently.” She inquired.

 

Tajen beamed, happiness radiating from him, “Thank you for asking, Mother. Yes, Samari gave my house another boy.”

 

“What name did she give him?” Sangwoo asked.

 

“Minho. She decided on the name Minho.” Tajen replied to his leader.

 

“That’s a lovely name. I’m sure Jaebin will be happy that he is no longer the youngest.” Taeyoung laughed as she rocked Jonghyun slightly when he started fussing.

 

Tajen bowed again, “He is Mother, thank you.”

 

“No, _thank you_. We should be going now before the boys get too fussy.” Sangwoo announced, Sanggyu’s whimpers echoing his statement.

 

“Of course, Father.” Tajen turned and began to walk away only to stop once again. He hesitated slightly before voicing his concern, “Forgive me Father, Mother, but is it wise for the Mother to accompany you in her condition?”

 

Sangwoo raised an eyebrow and took note of the stubborn tilt of Taeyoung’s chin, “I am fine.” She stated, resting Jonghyun on her swollen belly, “This little one isn’t due quite yet.”

 

Sangwoo chuckled and shook his head, “We’ll be fine Tajen, but thank you for your concern.”

 

The councilman exhaled, “Of course, forgive me. I’ll be on my way.” He bowed one last time before making his way out of the Ruling House. The Ruling Couple watched him go silently. Sangwoo turned to his wife.

 

“Are you sure you will be okay?” Concern flavored his baritone voice.

 

“You said it was safe. Where my children go, I go.” Taeyoung declared with an amused glare. Sangwoo smiled and only nodded in defeat. There was no winning against her and he knew it.

 

“Of course, love.” He answered instead.

 

Taeyoung narrowed her eyes, “Just check and make sure we are clear to go to the Shard.”

 

“Of course, of course. I am but a humble servant to the _true_ Ruler of Xernia.” Sangwoo smirked playfully. He adjusted Sanggyu in his arms and closed his eyes. He awoke his earth element that connected him to all of Xernia and spread out his senses, looking for anyone who shouldn’t be in the Ruling House. He felt the presence of the blood sworn guards at the entrances and felt the presence of his wife and their children, but no one else.

 

“We’re good. No one is here besides us.”

 

Taeyoung looked around, “Never knew the Ruling House could be this quiet. It’s eerie.” She admitted softly.

 

Sangwoo smiled fondly, “Come on, we have a Shard to get back to.” At Taeyoung’s confused look, he only shook his head and led the way out of the hall. They walked in soundless contentment through their home. Sangwoo lead the way with confident steps as Taeyoung followed with growing confusion as he led the way back to their bedroom. Sangwoo looked over his shoulder and laughed at her confusion as they walked through their bedroom door.

 

“ _Miere,_ what is going on?” She furrowed her brows when the door closed.

 

Sangwoo grinned, “Everyone thinks the Shard is somewhere locked in a deep vault, a passageway full traps and false halls that lead to dead ends.”

 

Taeyoung laughed, “And it’s not?” Sangwoo only smirked mysteriously in answer. He moved to hold Sanggyu against his shoulder and walked towards the large painting of Xernia. He ran his hand along the side and felt for the latch. As he pressed down, the painting swung forward slowly. He glanced back at Taeyoung and chuckled at her surprise.

 

“Where is the safest place, but where the Father sleeps? Sometimes, being simple is a lot easier than making everything ten times more extravagant.” He revealed, “My Forefathers thought it’d be best to keep the Shard near.” Sangwoo continued when Taeyoung only gaped in shock as the darkened hallway began to light itself. He walked back to his wife and nudged his head to the hidden hall that was dimly lit now, “Shall we?”

 

“It is safe, right?” Taeyoung asked again, hesitant as a sense of dread began to fill her being.

 

“Perfectly safe, love.” Sangwoo said, walking forward. Sighing, she followed him and stepped past the threshold of the painting.  The hallway soon gave into a hollowed room. The room was just big enough to not make them feel claustrophobic with the walls curving into a circle. A singular pillar sat in the middle of the room. The walls were bare with a gloomy, gray dim hitting them just right. Taeyoung walked slowly around the room, “How has no one found this?”

 

“The First Father destroyed the original building plans after it was built. Those who built the room and pillar became the first _Blada Spatha_ , the Blood Sworn. But the Shard also gives off its own protection and invisibility against those it doesn’t want to find it.” Sangwoo explained, “Are you ready?”

 

Taeyoung exhaled and hugged Jonghyun closer to her chest, “No time like the present.” Sangwoo walked up to the pillar and placed his hand on its center. He opened all his mental barriers and felt the power of the Shard fill his entire body.

 

“ _Dahapana_.” Sangwoo commanded and felt the power of the Shard respond to his call. He stepped back to Taeyoung. They watched as the pillar slowly rotated down, revealing the blinding brightness of the Shard’s light. They had to cover their eyes until the power of the Shard dimmed itself. Taeyoung stared in wonder at the Shard, her whole being filling with warmth and contentment.

 

“All this time, I thought you were lying.” She admitted. Her gaze was trained at the sight before her in awe, “So it is true, you really do have _two_ Shards of Lexiam here. How is this possible?” she whispered, almost to herself.

 

“We do not know how this Shard came to our Family. The accounts of that tale have long been lost to us. We do know that it chose our Family House and Bloodline. Even though we had no clear answers as to why, my ancestors founded the blood promise to protect it until our last kin.” Sangwoo revealed, focused on the Shard before them. They looked on at its wonder.

 

“So, what do we do? How do we connect our Sons to Xernia?” Taeyoung broke the still silence. At her words, the Shard rose to hover in mid-air, “W-what?” She stuttered.

 

“It’s time.” Sangwoo unwrapped the blanket from Sanggyu carefully before placing him in Taeyoung’s arms. Taeyoung held each baby in her arms as she watched Sangwoo adjust the blanket underneath the Shard. He came back to also collect the blanket from Jonghyun, and placed it next to the blanket on the ground. Sangwoo walked back and lifted Sanggyu into his arms.

 

“Hey buddy.” He said softly when the baby blinked his eyes open and began to fuss. He laid Sanggyu gently on the ground as Taeyoung walked up to place Jonghyun next to his brother. They both stepped back, keeping their eyes on their children.

 

“Now what?” Taeyoung questioned.

 

“Now, we let the Shard tie them to Xernia.” He replied. Sangwoo closed his eyes and gathered all of the power the Shard had given him when _his_ father connected him to his home. He felt the earth answer as power engulfed him. He opened his eyes and commanded in a voice that was much deeper and almost unfamiliar, “Visvasa Mam Joda’o.”

 

Taeyoung gripped Sangwoo’s hand tightly as the Shard burned brighter and much more intensely. Two tendrils of light broke away and reached out towards the children. Taeyoung watched nervously, but her fears were eased as she watched her boys coo at the light reaching out to touch them. Their happy gurgles echoed in the stone room, the room shining as the Shard twinkled, “It’s beautiful.” She whispered.

 

“It is.” Sangwoo agreed in an equally hush voice. They held onto each other in quiet thrall. Taeyoung jolted when she felt the baby still inside her wake up and kick her side. She chuckled as she rubbed her stomach.

 

“This little one can’t wait for his turn, it seems.” Sangwoo’s reply was cut off when a third tendril broke from the shining light and reached out towards Taeyoung’s swollen belly, “Wh-what is happen—” Taeyoung froze, her entire body stiffened as her beautiful brown eyes turned black as the midnight sky when the light touched her.

 

Sangwoo gripped her face and turned it towards him, “Taeyoung, love, come back. What’s happening?” He could only watch, fear tightening in his gut as Taeyoung’s mouth opened, but the voice that came out wasn’t hers. It was deeper, louder, _harsher_. It was an inhuman sound, a cascade of all the notes in the Universe.

 

 

_“At the Sacrifice, A child’s destiny sets_

_into Stone._

_At the death of the Gatekeeper,_

_Xernia will fall into the Shadows._

_A fight for the Light will shake_

_the Universe and it’s creations._

_The Noble kin_

_shall enter the Light._

_Three Will Emerge_

_One to Lead_

_One to See_

_And One To Set Free.”_

 

 

At the last word, Taeyoung moaned in pain and collapsed onto herself, Sangwoo barely caught her before she hit the floor. Sangwoo held her hand as she blinked, the black leaving her eyes and the pretty brown coming back to stare at him. She met his worried gaze, staring at him blankly, as if she didn’t recognize him, “Not my sons, not my sons, not my sons…” She mumbled repeatedly.

 

“What? Love, what happened? What did you see?” Sangwoo asked urgently.

 

She suddenly screamed, her hands coming to her belly, “NO! NO! IT’S TOO EARLY!” She sobbed.

 

Sangwoo’s eyes darted around desperately. They were alone in their Home and the Blood Sworn were nowhere near to help him. His gaze landed on the twins. He choked in shock at what he saw. They floated in mid-air, underneath the Shard. Taeyoung screamed again as another contraction coursed through her body. The three tendrils of light from the Shard were still connected to them, burning brighter than ever. Sangwoo stood up to grab the twins, only to be blasted back when he reached for them. The tendrils pulsed and encompassed their bodies. Growing desperate, Sangwoo drew a small blade and cut the inside of his hand. He yelled as he thrusted his hand into the Shard’s light, letting his blood drip onto the Shard itself, “TODI!” He gritted out as his hand burned with pain. The tendrils retreated swiftly. Sangwoo dove to catch the twins before they could fall onto the ground, the boys immediately started wailing in fright. He held them both close to his chest and looked over at Taeyoung. Her screams ripped through the air, and her legs bent at the knees as her yells echoed in harmony with the twins’ cries. Sangwoo’s eyes widened upon seeing a glow from inside her womb as she pushed a screaming baby into the barren room.

 

 

**_ Thirteen Years Ago… _ **

 

 

Taeyoung sat at her desk, staring at the family picture that sat there, proudly in the center. The happy, grinning faces filled her with so much love and contentment. She let her eyes fall onto the folded letter, inches away from her hand. As much as she tried to be happy, to be content, that dark vision always stayed in the back of her mind. After that day all those years ago, both Sangwoo and Taeyoung tried everything in their power to make sure the Prophecy didn’t come true. They aged it, and made it seem that the Prophecy was some long-ago myth. They buried it under false information and broken threads of pieces of the whole. Sangwoo had wanted to destroy all of it completely, but Taeyoung feared that they would fail. And if they failed, there would be no guide for them. As the days passed, Taeyoung was only left with a sense of dread.

 

“Love, are you alright?” Sangwoo’s voice broke through her thoughts. Taeyoung looked up and shook her head.

 

“I’m afraid this is not going to work. I think we are still going to fail.” She let her head fall into her hands. Sangwoo frowned.

 

“This _will_ work. Your vision cannot come to pass if there is no animosity between the people on Xernia.” He stated, refusing to give into the doubt plaguing his wife, “We will not fail our children.” Before Taeyoung could answer, they heard yelling from behind the closed door. Seconds later, their children barged into the room arguing.

 

“…and I told you no, Soonyoung. You are too young.” Thirteen-year-old Jonghyun finalized, rolling his eyes.

 

“I am only a year younger! How does that make me too young?” Soonyoung complained.

 

“Guys, can you two stop arguing for five minutes?” Sanggyu walked in behind them with the younger twins following. He turned and greeted his parents with a smile. Sangwoo sat down on the edge of the desk and observed the three oldest with amusement.

 

“Okay, what’s going on?” He asked.

 

“Jong—”

 

“Soon—”

 

Sangwoo held up his hand to hush the two and then pointed to Sanggyu, “You tell me what is going on.”

 

“Jonghyun wants to go practice with Dongho and Ren. They want to try out their new techniques we learned in our combat lessons. Soonyoung wants to go because he secretly learned them too and wants to practice with them.”

 

“Ah,” Sangwoo looked over his shoulder and smiled at his wife who only shook her head, “And you three?” He motioned to Sanggyu and the younger twins.

 

“I picked these two up from their lessons and ran into the bickering combat junkies.” Sanggyu rolled his head at the still bickering pair. Yoojung giggled when the two looked up and found all attention on them. She walked across the room and crawled into her mother’s lap.

 

“Soonie-hyungie, we can play together.” Woojin said quietly, tugging on his brother’s sleeve slightly.

 

Soonyoung scowled and pulled his shirt free, “You’re too young.” He rejected, sending his mother and father into a fit of laughter.

 

“Boys, do you remember what today is?” Sangwoo questioned before any more bickering could break out.

 

“The signing of the Peace Accordance.” Sanggyu replied proudly.

 

“That’s correct. Your mother and I will be leaving soon, so all of you will need to stay _home_.” He smiled at Jonghyun’s fallen look, “There will always be tomorrow.” He reassured his son.

 

Taeyoung spoke up, hugging Yoojung, “You all need to behave while we are gone. I do not want to come home to the House servants telling us about another food fight.”

 

“That was Jonghyun!” Soonyoung yelped, his eyes widening innocently. Jonghyun hit his shoulder before he could even turn to apologize for telling on him.

 

“Tattletale.” Jonghyun muttered. Soonyoung’s face fell as he dropped his head, rubbing his arm, and started to sniffle.

 

“ ‘m sorry.” He mumbled to the floor. His small voice wobbling, knowing he made his older brother mad at him. Jonghyun grimaced at Soonyoung’s small voice and went to hug him tightly.

 

“Stop, I’m sorry. Don’t cry. Tiger’s don’t cry remember?” He patted his brother’s shoulder awkwardly. They looked up when Taeyoung sighed. They sent their mother laughing again as they jumped apart immediately to scowl at each other.

 

“Come, let’s go. We’re going to be late.” Sangwoo announced, laughing and shaking his head. He bent down and kissed Yoojung’s cheek before picking Woojin up, slinging him over his shoulder. The younger boy squealed in delight as he hung upside down, waving at the others with a bright smile, snaggletooth showing. Sangwoo high-fived Soonyoung and saluted Jonghyun as he passed them, causing their scowls to turn into bright smiles. Sanggyu shook his head at his father as he bounced his steps, causing Woojin’s giggles to break into huffs of laughter. He calmly watched as his little sister went after their father asking for a turn. Jonghyun laughed at them, but was soon heard demanding a turn as well with his ever present shadow Soonyoung copying his every move. Sanggyu found his mother standing next to him, staring at him with emotions he couldn’t understand.

 

“Mama? Are you okay?” Sanggyu asked, his little thirteen-year-old body wrapping her into a tight hug.

 

Taeyoung hugged her child and knelt before him, staring into his eyes intently. She reached up, kissing his forehead, and caressed his face gently, “Listen to me, okay?” Sanggyu nodded his head, full attention on his mother’s worried face, “You can make your own destiny. Nothing is set in stone, the future is fluid. You can make your own destiny. Understand?”

 

Sanggyu shook his head, “Yes, mama.” He replied to appease her even though he really didn’t understand. He just wanted the sad look to leave her pretty face.

 

“Say it.” Taeyoung demanded urgently.

 

“I make my own destiny.” Sanggyu repeated. Taeyoung embraced him tightly.

 

“I love you.” She whispered in his ear, “No matter what.”

 

“I love you too, mama.” Sanggyu returned. She smiled sadly at him before standing up and walking out of the study. Sanggyu stood alone in the room and watched as she disappeared. His mother’s words played through his mind for the rest of the day. He wondered what she could have meant by it and why she only told him. He was determined to ask her what she meant as soon as his parents returned home. The five of them were waiting by the entrance to the Family section of the Ruling House when they heard the bustle of the return of their parents.

 

“Finally! We can have dinner.” Soonyoung groaned patting his grumbling tummy. Woojin seeing him, copied in poking his own belly, causing Yoojung to giggle.

 

“You think the peace talks went okay?” Jonghyun asked his twin when he stepped next to him. Sanggyu hummed before answering.

 

“I hope so. All we ever learn in lessons these days is a new death toll number. I want to learn new things about the worlds out in the Universe.” Sanggyu responded quietly, vision locked on the door.

 

Jonghyun studied his brother for a moment, “Yeah, me too. You’ll make a great Ruler one day.” He declared, beaming proudly at his twin.

 

Sanggyu grinned, “Only if you are there with me. Brothers forever.”

 

“Always.” Jonghyun threw an arm around Sanggyu’s shoulders. They shot up when the door opened and revealed their father. His face was contorted with so much pain and devastation.

Jonghyun quickly went to his father. The younger children followed him slowly, but Sanggyu couldn’t move. He spotted the blood that covered his father’s clothing.

 

“Daddy, why are you bleeding?” Woojin voiced worriedly, pointing at the blood.

 

Sanggyu looked up to see his father staring at him with a look he had never seen before, a look much more hardened, “It’s not mine.” Sangwoo finally answered, his voice dull and not really paying attention to who he was talking to.

 

“It’s…Taeyoung’s. It’s her’s. It’s her blood, they killed her. They killed my wife.” The room fell into a soundless hum before the younger twins began crying, not really understanding what was going on. Soonyoung, who understood but was too shocked to cry himself, turned to his younger siblings and tried to comfort them. Jonghyun kept asking questions that their father ignored as he only continued to stare at Sanggyu. Sanggyu couldn’t understand, he didn’t know what to say or how to act. He didn’t know what to do.

 

The last memory of his mother would always haunt him, playing on a never-ending loop in the back of his mind.

 

“ _You can make your own destiny._ ”

 

 

**_ Eleven Years Ago… _ **

 

 

Sanggyu and Jonghyun sat on either side of their father in the council meeting. Their father’s advisors were explaining how the raids on the Dustaians were draining their resources. They could tax the people again, but they all agreed that it would only make things worse for the government.

 

“Why can’t we just stop raiding them? I say we launch a full-scale attack and be rid of them once and for all. The people will support the War for the death of the Mother.” Tajen spat, breaking through the chaos.

 

“Don’t use the death of our Mother for War when she was the one to push for Peace.” Jonghyun narrowed his eyes.

 

Tajen considered the younger boy before turning to the Father, “Perhaps the boys should not be here. They are only fourteen. Isn’t that a bit young to be sitting on a War Council?”

 

Sangwoo looked up, “They are old enough and this will be what they inherit from us, so they should be here.” Sangwoo turned to Sanggyu with an unreadable look, “How would you proceed?”

 

Sanggyu met his father’s steady gaze before moving to face the council, “Mother wanted Peace. The Dustaians have handed over those who were responsible for her death. We should Honor her and have that Peace.” Sangwoo said nothing as the council fell into silence. Jonghyun sent his brother an encouraging smile.

 

“Then that is what we will do.” Sangwoo turned towards Tajen again, “Contact the Dustaian Leader and set it in motion.” He stood, signaling the end of the meeting, “Jonghyun, Sanggyu, meet me in your mother’s study.” He instructed before sweeping out of the room. The twins bowed along with the rest of the room before looking at each other in confusion. Sanggyu shrugged his shoulders, turning to head to the study.

 

“What do you think he wants?” Jonghyun questioned nervously as they walked towards their mother’s old study slowly.

 

Sanggyu sighed, “Who knows with him anymore. Ever since mother died, he has become so much more…” he trailed off as they walked down the hall.

 

“Cold. Distant.” Jonghyun finished for him.

 

“Yeah.” Sanggyu whispered sadly, “Anyways,” he continued, “He is probably just going to ask for our thoughts on the council meeting.” Jonghyun nodded just before they reached the door to the study. They acknowledged the guards as one stepped to the side and opened the door for them. They walked in to find their father sitting at their mother’s old desk. He was holding the family photo that was never removed from her desk. They came up to the desk and bowed before straightening to wait for their father to acknowledge them.

 

“Tomorrow, I am announcing officially who my Heir will be.” Sangwoo started, looking at the two of them, “At the same time, I will be announcing who the next Commandant of our forces will be.”

 

“Ah, so Uncle is ready to take me on as his—” Jonghyun smiled but fell silent when Sangwoo cut him off with a glare.

 

“No. You will not be learning from Jaesung.” Sangwoo interrupted, his voice rough.

 

Jonghyun’s eyes widened in shock, “B-but, I don’t understand.” He turned to Sanggyu, but he only stared at their father. Sanggyu felt something dark rise in him as his father refused to look at him.

 

“I will name Sanggyu as the next Commandant. You will be my Heir, Jonghyun.” Jonghyun blanched and looked to his twin who refused to let his emotions show.

 

“What?! But Father! Sanggyu is—”

 

“It’s final. I won’t hear anymore more on this subject. Both of you are dismissed for your studies.” Sangwoo concluded, going back to stare at the photo. Sanggyu said nothing when his father refused to meet his gaze. Shoving down his hurt and shame, he turned without a word and walked out. Minutes later, Jonghyun caught up to him and pulled him into a hug. Sanggyu stood there limply as his brother held him.

 

“It’ll be okay. We’ll talk to him tomorrow and get him to see.” Jonghyun tried to reassure. Sanggyu pulled away stiffly.

 

“Don’t bother. You know there is no changing his mind. I must not have measured up to his expectations.” He said, no emotion held in his voice.

 

“Nonsense.” Jonghyun broke in harshly, “You just got him to agree to a Peace Accordance again. Maybe the mention of mother’s death has him shaken and not thinking straight.”

 

Sanggyu stayed silent. He closed his eyes and let his brother’s words wash away the overwhelming darkness that tried to consume him, “No. It’s okay, I’m okay. If we stick together... Brothers Forever?”

 

Jonghyun threw an arm around Sanggyu’s shoulder.

 

“Always.”

 

 

**_ Ten Years Ago… _ **

 

 

“Are you sure you can handle your end of things?”

 

Sanggyu looked up from the long-distance bow he held in his hands at the sound of the sharp voice, “Can you?”  He asked instead of answering, handing over the traditional Vaghan sword to the Dustaian that stood before him.

 

“I want my revenge on the Hwang family for betraying my father and handing him over to _your_ people. My little brother still won’t talk to anyone.” The Dustaian scowled.

 

“You’ll get no sympathy from me.” Sanggyu replied coldly, “Your father killed my mother.”

 

“And I told you, the blade was meant for _your_ father. We did not account for your mother to foolishly sacrifice herself for him.” Sanggyu said nothing as he stared piercingly at the boy before him.

 

“Let’s just get his done.” He responded instead, walking off towards where Jonghyun was meeting with the Dustaian leader’s son, “We don’t have much time, and the Tuhinga officer is still in the Capital.”

 

“Your Father won’t join the Tuhinga.” The Dustaian boy followed behind Sanggyu.

 

“I know that, but Jonghyun is trying to convince him and the Tuhinga Officer, Dongwan, is pretty convincing himself. If I still believed—” He stopped and closed his eyes before continuing, “Never mind, a lot can change in a year.” They walked on in silence before the Dustaian boy spoke up again.

 

“You know, all this time, you haven’t mentioned once why you were doing this.”

 

“Does it matter?” Sanggyu shot back over his shoulder.

 

“We both are about to commit one of the biggest crimes for both our people. I would like to know.”

 

Sanggyu said nothing for a while as they trod along the wooded path, “You are doing it for revenge. I’m doing it to change my destiny.”

 

“Your destiny?”

 

Sanggyu halted and studied the other boy, “What’s your name?” Sanggyu gazed hard into him. The other boy hesitated before answering.

 

“Sungjin.”

 

Sanggyu nodded once, “Sungjin, do you believe that destinies are set in stone? That we have no chance in changing them ourselves?”

 

Sungjin was silent as he thought through his own answer, “I don’t know. My father had always said that the thing about destinies, is that we can make our own, but we always end up following Fate’s plan anyways.”

 

Sanggyu was quiet as he digested the words, “An interesting thought.”

 

“Hmm, so how are you planning to change yours?” Sungjin inquired.

 

“My mother once told me that I could make my own destiny. I never got the chance to ask her what she meant by that because your father killed her. So, I’m correcting it and making my own destiny.”

 

“And your brother?”

 

“He’s only the beginning, he is a part of my plan. I’m taking back what is rightfully mine.” Sanggyu said cryptically.

 

Sungjin only shrugged when Sanggyu didn’t continue, “I guess this is it. They’ll be here soon.” He gave Sanggyu a slight smirk, “I guess the next time we meet will be on the battlefield, as leaders.”

 

Sanggyu regarded the other, his dark eyes glittering, “Doubtful.” He pulled out the small dagger hidden in his sleeve and sunk it into Sungjin’s neck. He gazed into Sungjin’s surprised face as his pupils dilated, “If you think I’d kill my brother, you are deranged.” Pulling the small dagger from his neck, Sanggyu watched Sungjin’s body fall to the ground. The darkness he felt a year ago grew more and more within his heart. He stared down hard at the body, “My plan isn’t for Jonghyun to die, but for you to take the blame for killing your leader’s son. The only way to get rid your kind is for you to extinct yourselves.” He said to the dead boy before bending down and throwing the body into the small pond nearby. Once he was sure the body couldn’t be seen, he hurriedly climbed into a tree and waited for Jonghyun to show up. He didn’t have to wait long though, as Jonghyun walked through. He watched with keen observance when Jonghyun stopped and surveyed the area, checking to see if it was safe. Sanggyu held his breath and waited to see if he would be caught so soon. He released the breath he was holding when Jonghyun turned away. Jonghyun stopped about a hundred feet away from where he hid in the trees, and scanned around nervously as he waited.

 

“Jonghyun.” A hushed voice came to Sanggyu’s ears in the quiet of the night. Sanggyu watched as the current Dustaian leader’s son, Minhyun, came into view. The bright moon’s illumination gave them enough light to see each other clearly.

 

“Minhyun.” Jonghyun whispered gently, walking up and pulling the taller into a tight hug.

 

“I didn’t think you’d make it. Aron said in the dreamscape that you were being watched.” Minhyun frowned.

 

“Soonie-ah helped me sneak out. He’s wily that one.” Jonghyun laughed lowly, Minhyun chuckling along with him.

 

“You have to introduce me to him one day. He seems like a great kid.”

 

“I promise. You’ll love him.” Jonghyun smiled and ran a hand over Minhyun’s cheek. Minhyun leaned down to softly peck Jonghyun on the lips. Sanggyu looked away with a scowl. The fact that his brother was in a relationship with a Dustaian burned deeply. They were truly an infestation that ruined everything that was pure in the Vaghans. Especially after what they did. Not only had they killed their mother, but that single act alone was the spark to destroying their entire family. Jonghyun had become infected, and Sanggyu was determined to free his people and family from their infested ways. He fought to keep his anger in check and shook his head, tuning back into the conversation.

 

“…knows about us. It’s not safe to keep meeting like this anymore.” Jonghyun finished, holding Minhyun’s hands tightly.

 

“What are we going to do then?” Worry evident in Minhyun’s voice as he spoke. Jonghyun sighed and looked around again. Sanggyu watched from above and shook his head slightly. Jonghyun never did learn to look up.

 

“I don’t know.” He heard Jonghyun say. Sanggyu slowly shifted on the tree limb and knocked an arrow. He brought the bow up and sighted his target, “I’ve been talking to the Tuhinga Officer. We think we have a way for Father to see reason. We found something buried in the archives. I made a file and hid it deep in the system and set tracers on it if anyone touched it without the password.” Jonghyun continued. Sanggyu shifted again on the tree, the leaves rustling. The tree limb creaked under his weight as he focused the arrow on the two below him. The creak sounded loud in the night, breaking the quiet conversation between the two on the ground. Cursing, Sanggyu released the arrow, but Jonghyun finally looked up and saw him. In a blink, Jonghyun was in front of Minhyun, and grunted when the arrow sunk into this chest.

 

“NO! Jonghyun!” Minhyun screamed. He caught Jonghyun’s body before he could fall and brought him gently to the ground. Minhyun’s head turned to try to pinpoint where the arrow came from, but Sanggyu pressed himself back into the tree’s trunk in shock. He shook himself and hurriedly set another arrow.

 

“L-leave. G-go!” Jonghyun muttered urgently, voice wet as blood filled his lungs.

 

“No. I’m not leaving you.” Minhyun gritted out through his tears. Jonghyun raised his hand slowly and wiped his tears away.

 

“L-live...f-for me. _Live for me_.” Jonghyun pleaded before he started coughing violently, a trail of blood dripping from his mouth. Minhyun screamed in anguish and held tightly onto Jonghyun. He bent down to kiss his forehead for the final time, just barely missing the arrow that shot past him. Minhyun looked around himself, quietly sobbing. With one last look at his lover, he stood.

 

“I love you.” He whispered before slipping free into the night. Sanggyu cursed again as he watched the other disappear. He redirected his gaze back to Jonghyun laying on the ground. Sanggyu climbed down the tree and made his way to his brother slowly. He knelt at his side and grabbed his limp hand, jumping when he felt Jonghyun wipe his face. He didn’t even realize he was crying. Sniffing, he met his brother’s pained gaze.

 

“Why did you do that?” Sanggyu’s voice was heavy as he propped Jonghyun up in his lap.

 

“I love him.” Jonghyun managed to choke out, causing Sanggyu to cry harder as the light in him slowly died out.

 

“I’m sorry, it wasn’t meant for you. It was meant for him and his people. You weren’t supposed to be the one. You weren’t supposed to be there. It wasn’t supposed to be you.” His voice cracked through the tears and felt Jonghyun squeeze his hand.

 

“I’m g-glad it w-was me. F-forgive me for leaving y-you a-alone.” Jonghyun gasped out. Sanggyu bawled into his brother’s embrace, leaning to kiss his brother’s head.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. It wasn’t meant for you. Please don’t go. Please. Don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me. I’m so sorry. Don’t go, please. I’m so, so sorry. It wasn’t supposed to be you. Please, don’t leave.” He begged, rocking them both back and forth, “Brothers together forever, remember?”

 

He heard Jonghyun’s breath hitch as he watched his tears fell down onto his twin’s face.

 

“Always.”

 

**_ Present… _ **

 

 

Sangwoo left the three guards and made his way to the Mother’s old study. He walked in and ran his hand slowly over her desk. Everything was as she left it all those years ago. He sat down and picked up the old photo on the desk, staring at it for a moment. The happy faces of the family that no longer existed. They were so different from the ones that lived today. He slowly flipped the photo frame over, deft fingers quickly taking the back of the frame off. An old, yellow blood-stained letter fell out onto the desk. Sangwoo put the picture back together and stared at the note. He blinked back tears as he peered at the note Taeyoung once pressed into his hands.

 

 

“We failed them, my love.” He whispered to the photo, “Instead of preventing the prophecy, I fear we only made it come true by trying to interfere.” He smiled sadly and hung his head, “I’m sure I have disappointed you. I thought that by not giving him the Ruling seat, he’d be free. I was wrong. The prophecy is coming true and it’s my fault. I hope when I finally meet you in the Light you can forgive me. And Jonghyun too, for failing to protect him. I was so angry, I lost my way and failed to notice when I stopped protecting them and started to protect my own dead heart. I beg that you can please forgive me love.” He held the photo frame again, the feelings of regrets and pain falling heavy onto his shoulders and ran his fingers over the glass surface of the photo. His mind replayed the last day his family was happy and whole. He remembered when Woojin and Yoojung’s laughter filled the room. He remembered the bickering between Soonyoung and Jonghyun that was filled with hidden fondness while Sanggyu attentively watched over them all with so much love for his siblings, so much love in his young heart. Sangwoo wiped the tears that silently fell from his face, their laughter from days past echoing in his mind. The love and pain for them tore his heart in two.

 

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered to the photo. Shame and failure welled up in him. He closed his eyes before looking up to see Sanggyu and his guards come in. He smiled sadly, putting the picture frame of the once happy family down, leaving them in the past to face the future he helped create. Sangwoo stood and slipped Taeyoung’s letter into his pocket. He stared at Sanggyu, feeling his biggest regret stare back at him. He failed to protect his son from himself. In fact, he fear he may have helped push him to this fate.

 

“I see.” He let out, his voice quiet with pain, “The vision is coming to pass, just like she said it would. The price you will pay for this is high. You are not meant for Ruling, my son.” The regret could be heard in his voice. He only watched as Sanggyu readied himself for the battle to come. Sangwoo felt the power of Xernia gather beneath Sanggyu’s feet and he heard that power fill his son’s voice when he spoke.

 

“I am the _true_ Ruler of Xernia. Your life ends here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words to know:  
> Blada Spatha--Blood Sworn  
> Dahapana--Wisdom  
> Visvasa Mam Jod'O--Connect in Faith  
> Todi--break  
> Miere--honey (maori--Katorian home language)
> 
> Ok...that is it for this chapter. Chapter 28 is already done and typed. It is in the editing process now. I am working on 29, so it looks like we are back to our regular schedule of updating when Winter is two chaps ahead lol. 
> 
> Winter.  
> BTW THANK YOU GUYS FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME! I LOVE YOU ALL! Except Wesnia. I don't love her because she always clowns me in the comments. lol jkjk
> 
> As always you can always yell at me on twitter @unwrittenheroes I promise I have had my shots!


	28. Twenty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really important to say here. There is one clue, but its sorta obvious...so enjoy! Just wanted to say hello!
> 
> HELLO!

Galaxian System

Quadrant Six

Sector B

Planet: Xernia—Ruling House

 

 

“What the hell was that?” Jaehwan questioned immediately after the earth stopped shaking. He looked around at his friends as they rose back to their feet.

 

“I don’t know, but whatever it was, I bet it had something to do with Sanggyu.” Daniel muttered, dusting himself off. Sungwoon blinked at them, understanding the situation.

 

“You’re right.” He breathed out, “We ran out of time. We need to leave right now.” He turned to open the door, only to step back when the door instead opened up to a group of uniformed men walking through. Sungwoon felt his two friends come to stand behind him.

 

“Sorry Gents. The boss wants you to stay here for now.” The man in front addressed them as his men filled the room. Jaehwan and Daniel moved from behind Sungwoon to stand beside him, readying themselves for a fight as they let their hands fall onto their weapons.

 

“Who are you? And who is your Boss?” Daniel asked, his relaxed smile contradicting his tense frame.

 

The man grinned, “You’ll see in due time. You can call me Kim though.” Kim looked at the three men in front of him, seeing them tense as the mercs behind him fanned out along the walls, “Please,” He said, waving his hand, “me and my boys are missing out on all the action just to babysit you three. Go ahead and attack us. The boss might be mad when one of you ends up dead, but I can always tell him that you attacked first when he’s standing over your dead bodies.”

 

“You—”

 

Sungwoon held up his hand to stop Jaehwan. He looked back and shook his head slightly, a plan quickly forming in his mind even as he turned back to face Kim. Smirking, he turned his back to the armed men in the room and sat down. Jaehwan and Daniel followed hesitantly, sitting down on the couch on either side of him. Sungwoon relaxed, knowing that his two closest friends were willing to follow and trust him, “Hate to spoil your fun, but this is my favorite shirt. I don’t want to stain it with your blood.”

 

Kim smirked back at Sungwoon, “I heard about you three. I’m glad to see that it’s true, even if we get to miss all the fun.”

 

“Oh, and what have you heard?” Sungwoon inquired, a dangerous smile making its way to his face.

 

“That maybe, you three aren’t as _loyal_ to your Father as the rest of this godforsaken rat fest of a Planet is.”

 

Daniel snorted and leaned back. He crossed his legs and raised an eyebrow in amusement, “I didn’t realize we were so famous for our dislike of our leader.”

 

“I thought we were subtle about it actually.” Jaehwan shrugged.

 

Kim nodded to his men. They relaxed their stances and held their weapons at ease. The mercenary Kim sat down in the chair across from Sungwoon, “Famous? Somewhat. I am curious though. Why is our employer so confident that you three will join his cause?”

 

“ _His_ cause?” Jaehwan asked.

 

Kim laughed, “You don’t think I’m here for anything more than money, do you?”

 

“I guess not.” Jaehwan muttered back.

 

“So, tell me. We have time to kill while they kill each other out there.” Kim said, waving his hand at the sounds of battle out in the halls, “Why do you hate the Father so much that you are willing to betray your own people?”

 

Sungwoon leaned forward to stare at Kim with a small smile, “How about a quid per quo? For every question we answer, you answer one back. Since we have all this time to ourselves. We’ll even go first.” Sungwoon watched as the merc shrugged and settled back in his chair.

 

“Deal.” He winked.

 

Daniel looked at Sungwoon who nodded at him to continue, “Our Houses used to be High in Favor with the Ruling Family.”

 

“Used to be?”

 

“Our Houses were accused of conspiracy and deviance.” Jaehwan revealed. His hands twitched with the urge to clench into fists, but he relaxed them, not wanting to give away how much he was still angered by this to the others in the room.

 

“Deviance?”

 

Sungwoon tsked and shook his finger, “Uh-uh, it’s our turn. Remember?” Kim rolled his eyes and waved his hand at Sungwoon to go ahead.

 

“What will your guild leaders say when they find out about this?” Sungwoon asked, a knowing smirk playing over his face.

 

“What makes you think our company is a part of any guild?” Kim shot back.

 

Sungwoon laughed, “You may not be wearing your _‘X_ ’ crest, but there is no mistaking who your company is and what guild you belong to.”

 

Kim leaned forward, “And how do you know that?”

 

Sungwoon’s smile didn’t reach his eyes, “Because I’m the one that told Sanggyu about your company.”

 

 

~~~

 

 

“Well, this sucks.” Yoojung informed, staring at the locked door to the holding cell that her and Doyeon were being kept in.

 

Doyeon sighed, “Still stating the obvious I see. Was kinda hopin’ the situation would have knocked that out of you.”

 

“What? You want me to say that this is a dream come true then?” Yoojung deadpanned.

 

“I want—” Doyeon was cut off when the door opened and the men wearing the same uniforms as the ones who took them threw in the Tuhinga members. Yoojung and Doyeon scrambled to their feet, rushing to the newcomers as the door clanged shut again.

 

“I really hate this damn mission.” Jeonghan grunted as he sat up. He looked around, his eyes falling onto the other two, “Oh, hello. Didn’t expect the two of you to be here.”

 

“Oh yeah? Could say the same to you guys.” Doyeon replied. She helped him stand up and went to check on the others. Yoojung was kneeling beside Chan, tapping on his face gently, “He okay?” Doyeon asked as she went to help Seokmin lean against the wall.

 

“He’s fine. Got knocked out when we were attacked. It’s Seungkwan and Junhui that I am worried about.” Seokmin said, sending the two concerned looks. Seungkwan waved his concern away from where he laid on the ground.

 

“I’m fine Hyung.” He cut in, “Whatever he did, it didn’t kill me. Just hurt like a bitch.”

 

Seokmin rolled his eyes, “He did something, and as soon as I get my powers recharged, I’ll figure it out and see if there is a way I can keep it from happening again.” Seungkwan nodded and crawled over to where Chan was slowly waking up.

 

“OW!” Chan moaned as he opened his eyes, “What happened?” He asked, his eyes meeting Seungkwan’s.

 

“You got knocked out.” Seungkwan answered softly. He grabbed Chan’s hand, looking the younger over with concern. Chan squeezed his hand and tried to smile. It came out a bit more like a grimace, but it was the best he could do at the moment.

 

“I’m okay.” Chan reassured quietly. Seungkwan smiled gently and nodded his head. Chan looked around, eyes landing on Jun. The elder was staring at the door, his back tense and fists clenched at his sides, “Hyung?” Chan called out. The others in the room stilled and shared a look when Jun ignored him, “Junnie-hyung?” Chan called again. His worry for the other increased as he saw Jun tremble from the anger he was trying to control.

 

“Jun-ah.” Jeonghan called again this time. Jun turned back to them, shaking his head slowly. He blinked before smiled sadly at them. His gaze landed on Yoojung.

 

“Where is Soonyoung?” She demanded, “You were supposed to stay with him.”

 

Jun sighed, “Things changed, but I left him with protection.”

 

“But—” Yoojung stopped when Doyeon placed a hand on her arm.

 

“Do you guys know who is attacking us? The mercs weren’t wearing their crest, and the guy who took us said his employer wanted Yoojung and Woojin alive. He also mentioned that the plan was to kill the Father and Soonyoung.” Doyeon informed. The Tuhinga members stared at her and Yoojung.

 

“What is it?” Yoojung asked nervously, dread suddenly filling her.

 

“It’s Sanggyu.” Jeonghan revealed finally.

 

“What? I know he’s an asshole, but he wouldn’t do something like this. W-would he?” Doyeon looked around at the others. She turned to Yoojung, waiting for her to defend her brother. Yoojung only stared ahead, her eyes glazing over. She said nothing as her hands trembled at her sides. Doyeon stepped beside her, “Mitra?” Yoojung turned and shook her head.

 

“I thought it was a nightmare. I thought there was no way that it could have been true. It was a nightmare.” She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

 

“Yoojung-ssi,” Jeonghan spoke gently, coming up to her, “What was a nightmare?”

 

Tears fell silently down her face. Her shoulders began to shake as she realized her dream was a vision and that it was real. She saw all of it. Yoojung only cried harder when Doyeon hugged her tightly. She cried for her mother, heartbreak on her face when she hugged Sanggyu for the last time. She cried for her father, the burden of Prophecy weighing him down even as he tried to fight it. She cried for her elder brother, Jonghyun was always there, loving and forgiving. She cried for Soonyoung, the loss of his hero driving him away with guilt. She cried for Woojin, the shy boy who lost his role models all at once and closed himself off to almost everyone. She cried for herself. The loving family she always dreamed of having, there but only for a short, bright moment before it shattered like glass. She cried the hardest for Sanggyu. The loving boy that he once was that stood no chance against fate’s cruel intentions, “It was a nightmare.” She whimpered. The others gathered around the two as Yoojung cried.

 

“Well, isn’t this lovely.”

 

The Tuhinga members turned to face the door. In the doorway, Mingming stood with his arms crossed, “What do you want?” Jun snapped, moving to stand in front of the others. Jeonghan stood by his side.

 

Mingming observed Jun with an unreadable look, “I want a lot of things, but they have to wait. You are coming with me.”

 

“Like hell he is.” Jeonghan opposed darkly and pulled Jun behind him, glowering, “Where are the others? What did you do with them?”

 

Mingming laughed, “You really think you’d be able to stop me?”

 

“I think that I am in a position to at least bitch slap you into next week.” Jeonghan spat, “That in of itself will be enough to satisfy me.” He watched with smug satisfaction as Mingming clenched his jaw in anger.

 

“Take him.” Mingming gritted out. The men behind him came into the room. The others fought to keep Jun with them, but were beaten with the baton-like weapons that sent shocks into their bodies with every touch. Jun struggled to get away, but the mercs handling him only continued to beat him with their tools. The others could only watch in despair as they dragged Jun out of the room. Mingming glared down at the others as they picked themselves up again. He turned to leave, walking to the men that stayed to make sure he wouldn’t be attacked.

 

“You won’t win.” Chan spoke. He held his side and leaned against Seungkwan. Mingming looked back at that. He studied the one who took his spot on his ex-captain’s team.

 

“Look around,” Mingming retorted, “we already won.”

 

Chan shook his head and laughed in Mingming’s face, “You haven’t won anything.” He stated.

 

The other narrowed his eyes, “Enlighten me then.”

 

Chan straightened, “You may have forgotten, but Kwon Soonyoung doesn’t give up when it comes to protecting his friends and family.”

 

Mingming sneered. “Yes, he has.”

 

Chan grinned, “No. He never gave up on you. You gave up on him and you know it. It isn’t Hyung that you hate. You hate yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....so...how was it? Defintely not as long as 27 I know, but I kinda needed a moment to have break between 27 and 29 lol


	29. Twenty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that it is late!!!!!! Omg....but you know...we getting there!!! also, so like there is only FIVE chapters left of XERNIA!!!! I am fucking SCREAMING!!!! ok...five chapters and maybe a two part epilogue....but still!!!!!!!!!! WE ARE AT THE END !!!!!!! ALSO SVT WON THEIR 8TH WIN AND I AM EXCITED!!!!!! Also, the last five chapters are probably going to be the longest chapters of the fic because there is so many scenes to write and characters to keep track of.....but ye...we are in the final chapters....Ok, i'll stop saying that...lmao.
> 
> Anyways!!! I hope you enjoy this chap....i mean if you can...or what not....
> 
> Winter

Galaxian System

Quadrant Six

Sector B

Planet: Xernia—Ruling House

 

 

They didn’t make it far down the hall before they were met with their first obstacle. Men in mercenary uniforms blocked the hallway that led to where Woojin and Soonyoung felt immense power gathering.

 

“Who are you and how did you get into the Ruling House?” Dongho demanded. He stepped forward, bringing himself in front of Soonyoung and Woojin. Seungcheol considered his current members and nodded once before stepping beside Dongho, hearing the others also form a protective circle around the two Royal children.

 

“He asked you a question. Who are you and how did you get in here?” Seungcheol repeated, hands resting on the weapons Dongho and Ren provided for his team before they went to find the Father. The merc that seemed to be in charge of this squadron cocked his head and sneered.

 

“We were invited. Now, hand over the two Sons and we’ll make sure that your deaths are quick and painless.” The merc replied, a hard glitter in his eyes.

 

“Sanggyu.” Soonyoung realized, muttering angrily. He stood up and pulled himself from his brother and Jihoon. Jihoon shot him a glare before moving to pull Soonyoung’s weight back against himself.

 

“Hyung, they’re wearing the same uniforms from the ones that attacked us on Bangai.” Minghao quietly noted, his sharp eyes studying the troops before them. Soonyoung focused his gaze on the men’s clothing and narrowed his eyes in anger.

 

“You’re right.” He reaffirmed, “But they still wear no crest.” Louder, he spoke to the men barring their way, “We can take ourselves to Sanggyu, no need for an escort. Now, if you could just make this easier for yourself and surrender, you might live to see tomorrow.”

 

The one in charge snickered to his men, “Well, gentlemen, what shall we do?” He asked playfully as the troops behind him shook with laughter.

 

“I say we kill them all, ‘cept the one boss wants.” One replied, looking smugly towards Soonyoung.

 

“Yeah, well, your _boss_ has tried to kill me twice now. He doesn’t seem to have much skill in that area.” Soonyoung shot back.

 

“Don’t they say third time’s a charm?” Another trooper replied as his attention latched onto Minghao, “You killed my brother on Bangai. I think it’s only fair that I finally get to kill you.”

 

Minghao smirked, “You can try. But if you are in such a hurry to meet your brother again, I can make that happen.”

 

“Boys.” Dongho called without taking his eyes off the men in front of them, “Let’s not play with our food, shall we? Woojin and Soonyoung, you two stay back.”

 

“If they break through to Soonyoung and Woojin, then I will personally make everyone clean up after Manga’s mess.” Seungcheol added.

 

“That is just rude and unfair. Manga _always_ makes a mess.” Joshua complained.

 

“I thought we were supposed to be attacking _them_ , why are you attacking me?” Mingyu cried. It was the signal that they were waiting for.

 

Wonwoo wasted no time and sent an energy blast to the mercenaries, causing them to scatter and break apart. Dongho, Ren, and Seungcheol rushed forward to engage some of them in physical combat. Minghao called warnings for Dongho when one of the troops managed to get behind him. He cleanly snapped one of their necks when they came too close to the circle surrounding Soonyoung and Woojin. Joshua stood in the front, grabbing one of the blades from a fallen merc and used it to keep the rest away, herding them back into the hands of the three men who were systematically taking them down. Vernon and Mingyu stood at the back in case they were flanked, fearing the noise would call more enemies to their position. It was over in a matter of minutes, leaving the Vaghans and Tuhinga to stand over the fallen bodies.

 

“Let’s just leave them here. We don’t have time to hide them. We need to find the others and get to the Father.” Minki said urgently. They nodded and headed down the hall, leaving the men forgotten behind them.

 

Vernon frowned as they moved through the House, “It’s not like the others to be radio silent. Maybe one of us needs to break off and check the ship?”

 

Seungcheol tensed, but kept moving forward. As much as he wanted to run and find Jeonghan and the others, saving Soonyoung’s father was top priority. He needed all the men he had and couldn’t afford further splitting them up. They also couldn’t dare trust any of the Vaghan guards that were left alive. There was a good bet that they weren’t on the same side, “They know the drill. The attackers are going to go to the Father, but Xernia needs him alive, therefore, we have to get to him first.” His tone left no room for arguments.

 

“But—” Vernon stopped himself. He knew Seungcheol was right. This was the job. This is what they agreed to when they applied to the Academy. He also knew that Seungcheol wanted nothing more than to have Jeonghan back with him and Joshua. He knew, but it didn’t make it any easier. “Yeah, you’re right.” He finally sighed as they walked through the halls. Joshua stepped beside him and shot him a small smile, clapping his shoulder in understanding. Vernon had to believe that Seungkwan, Chan, and the rest of his friends were alright. They could take care of themselves.

 

“Don’t worry. They can take care of themselves.” Joshua tried to reassure, echoing his thoughts. Vernon knew he was trying to convince himself as well.

 

“Hyeongseob!”

 

Vernon jerked his head up and scolded himself for not paying attention. They all watched as Woojin ran up the hall and caught Hyeongseob as he fell. Vernon noticed the blood trail behind the guard and the blood that began to coat Woojin as the younger boy held his friend. He looked over to meet Soonyoung’s eyes and knew that the Captain noticed it as well. There would be no saving him.

 

Hyeongseob sent a crooked smile up to Woojin as the younger tried to stop the blood flow, but Hyeongseob knew he had been bleeding for too long, and there was no healer nearby that could save him.

 

“H-hey Wooj.” He coughed out.

 

“Shut up, don’t even start. I know exactly what you’re fixing to try and say. You’re gonna be fine though. We, uh, we gonna get you up and find Seokmin, and then get you healed up real fast. You’ll see. So, shut up.” Woojin stated matter-of-factly. He lifted his head up, pleading, “Why are you all just standing there? Help me get him up. We need to get him to Seokmin.”

 

Soonyoung pulled away from Jihoon and walked slowly to his brother. He kneeled beside the two and sent a sad smile to Hyeongseob who could only smile back as tears fell down his face.

 

“Woojinnie.” Soonyoung spoke softly, “There isn’t enough time.”

 

“NO!”

 

Hyeongseob gripped Woojin’s hand, “He’s right.”

 

“NO!” Woojin cried again. He looked up, glaring at Soonyoung, “No, stop it. We are saving him. He was here when you weren’t. HE was HERE! He _is_ going to be saved!” Soonyoung reached for Woojin’s hand only for the younger to push him back, “ **NO!** ”

 

Hyeongseob coughed and wheezed, “Woojin, there isn’t time. Sanggyu’s men took Yoojung and Doyeon and the rest of the Tuhinga’s members. I- “He fought to breathe, “I-overheard them when they thought I was dead. They all received orders to attack the Father. He—He can’t take them all alone.”

 

Woojin cried and hugged his best friend closer, “I’m _not_ leaving you.”

 

Hyeongseob only smiled, “No, you’re not. I’m leaving you.” The others were silent as he went into a violent coughing fit, “Y-you’re my best-best fri—” He coughed again, blood exploding from his mouth as he fell limply in Woojin’s arms.

 

“No, no, no, no, _no_. Seobbie. No.” Woojin repeated to himself, rocking slightly as he hugged Hyeongseob’s body and sobbed

 

“Woojinnie. Woojinnie. We need to go.” Soonyoung whispered quietly from his place. He reached out again towards his brother and tried to pry Woojin’s arms open. Woojin blindly shoved him and held Hyeongseob tightly. Soonyoung looked up at Dongho and Seungcheol. Dongho nodded and handed his weapons to Minki. He walked behind Woojin and clamped his arms around him. As he pulled up with Woojin in his arms, Soonyoung held onto Hyeongseob’s body. Woojin thrashed and fought to break free.

 

“No. Stop! You let me go. Let me go. You let me go now!” Woojin yelled as kicked and tried to bring his arms up to use his ability. He cursed when he felt his hand being pulled from Hyeongseob’s loose grip, “I’m not leaving him here! NO, Let me GO!” Dongho held strong and carried Woojin down the hall. The others silently walked after them, leaving Soonyoung and Jihoon alone with Hyeongseob’s body.

 

“Soonyoung, we need to go.” Jihoon said softly.

 

“I know.” Soonyoung replied, not looking up. He gently closed Hyeongseob’s eyes and bowed his head, “Thank you, for taking care of him all this time.” Jihoon held out his hand and pulled Soonyoung up. He shot the other Captain a look before turning and bowing to Hyeongseob as well. With that, they quickly left down the hall, Soonyoung refusing to give into the pain in his chest as they caught up to their friends.

 

“…I hate this.” Mingyu growled as they piled into an empty room.

 

“And I don’t?” Seungcheol shot back frustratingly. He ran his hand through his hair, “We have a job to do.”

 

“What’s going on?” Jihoon questioned when they found them in the tense room.

 

“Seungcheol isn’t gonna go after the others.” Mingyu snapped.

 

Jihoon sighed, “The Father is our priority no matter how much we want to run and protect everyone else. We have a job we need to finish.” Dongho observed them as Minki went over to the door to watch for trouble.

 

“What are you going to do?” Dongho directed at Seungcheol.

 

Seungcheol stared hard at the wall before turning to the others, “We are the Tuhinga. When we took the oath to join, we swore to protect those who couldn’t protect themselves and to carry out our missions. The people of Xernia need the Father, so he is our _mission_.” The room was silent, “The Priority of Life must be upheld.” He finished, his face carefully hiding the raging emotions inside.

 

Mingyu gripped his hands into fists. Wonwoo reached over to grab his wrist and shook his head. Mingyu sighed, unclenching his hands as he bowed to Seungcheol, “I’m sorry, Hyung.” Seungcheol only nodded his head. Soonyoung turned to study Woojin who looked at nothing with a blank stare.

 

“We are honored to serve alongside you.” Dongho said from behind him, “As touching as all this is,” Wonwoo interrupted, “We need to go. The Father is apparently battling an entire merc company by himself and I really would like a couple shots at Sanggyu.” Woojin turned to face Wonwoo, anger showing for the first time on his face.

 

“You’re right, but if anyone kills Sanggyu, it’s going to be me.” He growled out, words laced with poison. Soonyoung said nothing, only staring at his brother thoughtfully. He turned to Minki, “Is the way cleared? We need to get moving.” He asked instead, keeping his thoughts to himself for the moment. Minki surveyed the area and nodded. Soonyoung waited with Jihoon until all the others passed into the hall. He grabbed his arm and held a hand for the other to wait.

 

“What is it?” Jihoon raised an eyebrow once they were alone.

 

“When the time comes, I need you to do something for me.” Soonyoung voiced, his tone serious. Jihoon frowned.

 

“Well what is it?” He pressed again, his heart hammering at what Soonyoung could want.

 

“If it comes between me and my brother, get Woojin out of there first.” Soonyoung spoke slowly, staring into Jihoon’s eyes. The shorter male bit his lip and looked away, clenching his hands into fists, “Please, Jihoon. I failed him once. I am asking you to help me make sure I don’t fail him again.”

 

Jihoon stayed silent before sighing. He turned to the door, “We need to go.” He said, pulling it open, “The others are already too far ahead of us.”

 

“Ji.” Soonyoung called, not moving towards the open door.

 

Jihoon closed his eyes, refusing to look back at Soonyoung, “...okay.” He answered quietly before going up to Soonyoung and grabbed his hand, “Just promise me that this won’t be the end of us when we just got started.”

 

Soonyoung sent him a sly grin, “I promise. Besides, I seem to remember that _you_ were the one who promised to be there to keep me from breaking.” Jihoon let out an amused breath and stepped out into the hall with Soonyoung beside him.

 

“I did.” He agreed. Jihoon felt Soonyoung squeeze his hand as they moved to catch up to the others. They were waiting for them two halls over. From there, they could hear the yells and sounds of an intense fight around the corner.

 

“What took you two so long?” Seungcheol whispered. Joshua and Minki were on look-out while they signed the troop count and their numbers.

 

“Sorry, I stopped for snacks.” Soonyoung shrugged his shoulder. Seungcheol rolled his eyes while the others chuckled.

 

“I see that you’re feeling better.” Minghao observed coming to stand next to him, “How’s your chest?”

 

Soonyoung threw him a thoughtful look, “I’m good.” The younger nodded and sent him a relieved smile.

 

“Good enough to fight?” Dongho asked, regarding him seriously.

 

Soonyoung replied back to him just as seriously, “You bet your ass.”

 

“Good. Because your Major came up with a plan. And since you didn’t bring _snacks_ for everyone. You get to be the bait.” Dongho smirked.

 

Jihoon cursed, “What bait?” He demanded at Seungcheol. Soonyoung turned to face the Major.

 

Seungcheol stared at Jihoon until the other looked away, fighting to keep his emotions in check, “From what Minki and Joshua have been reporting, the Father is doing alright for now by himself, but he seems to be tiring. All of Sanggyu’s energy and focus is on the Father. I need you to go in and distract him.”

 

Soonyoung nodded, “He hates me enough, no doubt the distraction will work. What about the Father’s rescue?”

 

“The rest of us are going to try and flank them, try to get them separated from Sanggyu and cut off his support.” Seungcheol laid out. Soonyoung nodded again. It made sense, it was just risky with the amount of people they currently had and the numbers they were going to face.

 

“Just a question. How are you gonna do that?” Soonyoung inquired.

 

Seungcheol shot a quick grin at him before pointing to Woojin, “Him.”

 

Woojin blinked and spoke for the first time since they had to walk away from Hyeongseob’s body, “Me?”

 

“I see where you are going with this.” Dongho broke in, staring at Woojin attentively.

 

“Well, do you want to the rest of the class in on this?” Jihoon voiced impatiently.

 

“You want me to use my air ability to help sneak around them,” Woojin said slowly, trying to think the plan through, “Want me to manipulate the wind so they can’t hear or detect us.” Seungcheol nodded.

 

“Yes. I was also thinking that Minki could go with you, Soonyoung.” Soonyoung looked at the other in confusion.

 

“What, why? If he uses his negating ability, he could knock out my power.” He argued.

 

“I can direct it away from you.” Minki replied instead, coming up to the group, leaving Joshua to watch for any stray mercenaries, “But is everything worked out? Because I honestly don’t think that the Father is going to last much longer by himself.” Right as Minki finished, a blast shot down the hall. Soonyoung watched as Joshua flew back with pieces of the now broken wall. Seungcheol managed to fight against the blast and ran to catch Joshua before he could hit the ground. They landed into a heap of debris from the blast as more began falling on top of them. They rushed to the two, quickly pulling them to their feet. Minki dusted himself off and looked up.

 

“Well, there went that plan.” He stated. The others cursed. Sangwoo and Sanggyu stood facing each other. Sanggyu’s guards and the merc troops had the Father surrounded. Sangwoo turned to them when he heard Minki’s words and blinked, eyes landing on his two sons. He turned and faced Sanggyu again as he too became aware of the others’ presence. Sangwoo was quick to shoot out his hand, and the debris that were near them flew up into air at Sanggyu and his entourage. Sangwoo broke through their circle and quickly made his way to the new arrivals. He turned and spread out both arms. He was covered in blood and dirt, with sweat dripping down his face and arms as he used his power without rest. Sangwoo gritted his teeth and pulled his arms together slowly. He struggled as the two walls broke free of their foundations and formed a shield between them and Sanggyu. It was none too soon as flames shot towards them, only to be cut off by the brick and concrete.

 

Sangwoo panted, keeping one hand held up before turning to look behind him, “What are you doing here?! You need to leave now! This won’t hold him for long.”

 

“We’re here to help you!” Woojin relayed, stepping up to his father. He threw an arm around his waist and helped to steady Sangwoo on his feet. Hanging onto his father he felt the vibrations of Sanggyu’s attacks against his father’s shield.

 

“NO! You must get out!” Sangwoo yelled. He felt Sanggyu’s grip on the earth element growing and knew he was running out of time, “Listen to me. I can only hold him off for so long. I didn’t understand it before, but I do now. You must go to the Dustaians. Then come back to the Shard. You have to go to the Shard before you face him again.”

 

“We aren’t leaving you! We can help!” Soonyoung interrupted angrily, “This is what we are here for. This is what we do, this is what _I_ do. Let us help.”

 

Sangwoo sighed sadly and turned his gaze to Soonyoung, “You are helping. The people of Xernia will need the both of you for what comes next. I finally understand it. You need to go, find Yoojung, and go to the Shard. It will make sense then.”

 

“We don’t even know where the Shard is.” Woojin argued. Sangwoo steadied one hand against the brick wall and reached inside his pocket. He pulled out a folded, stained letter and handed it to Soonyoung.

 

“That will explain everything, but you have to leave right now.” Sangwoo informed. He held onto Soonyoung’s hand, “I failed my family once, I will not fail you again.”

Soonyoung opened his mouth to say something, but could only nod. He glanced at Woojin who seemed like he was on the verge of just standing there and scream mindlessly.

 

“He has Yoojung.” Woojin said finally, his voice even as he stared hard at his father. Sangwoo looked down and frowned.

 

“He as too many people on his side. You’ll need help. You must get Yoojung, he needs her to get to the shard. You need to free her first.” Everyone’s head shot up at the wall as some of the top crumbled onto them from the brute force that Sanggyu was using.

 

“Why are you talking like you won’t be alive when we come back?” Woojin studied his father, his dark eyes filled with so much intensity and emotions that they shone like black diamonds.

 

“I’m not saying that.”

 

“It’s what it sounds like. It sounds like you are going to give up the minute we leave.” Soonyoung snapped. The wall between them and Sanggyu shook again as another blast hit. The sound echoed all around them.

 

Sangwoo turned to face Soonyoung, “Vaghans don’t give up. We accept no defeat.” Soonyoung blinked and shook his head. The wall shook again and more debris fell from it, coating them in more dust. Everyone waited on Soonyoung’s answer to give them a direction.

 

“Soonie, we can’t. I can’t. I can’t leave someone else again.” Woojin pleaded softly. Soonyoung surveyed his father and fought the urge to scream.

 

“Go. Trust me, I know you don’t have a lot of faith in me, but I ask that you trust me this once. This is the way it was meant to be.” Sangwoo whispered.

 

“No.” Soonyoung said determined, turning to face the wall being held up and ignoring the others. Woojin smiled at him and faced the wall as well, “I’m not running away anymore.”

 

Sangwoo cursed as the next blast hit the wall, collapsing it. He threw up his hands, sending pieces of the wall back to Sanggyu. In that instance, Minho projected a shield, stopping the debris inches from their faces.

 

“What is this? A family reunion that I wasn’t invited to?” Sanggyu cocked his head.

 

“Family. That’s a bit of a stretch if you want to include yourself.” Woojin snarled. He tightened his hands into fists and waited for an opportunity to strike. Sanggyu glanced at him, shaking his head.

 

“You are young, but one day you will understand why I did this.”

 

“Doubtful.” Woojin replied. So much anger and hate filled his eyes as he directed his gaze to Sanggyu, “You killed so many innocent people and what for?”

 

“To rid our planet of the infestation that our ancestors let fester here. I am here to cleanse Xernia, that is why I am the true Agni.” Sanggyu intoned.

 

“You sound like you have an infestation of crazy in your mind _brother_.” Soonyoung interrupted. Sanggyu glowered at him, “You escaped me once. You won’t do it again Soonyoung. You should have never come back.”

 

“Yeah, well, what can I say? I missed everyone but you.” Soonyoung snapped. They were too busy paying attention to Sanggyu, that they didn’t notice Jingnam’s laced dart until it was too late. They stared in horror as the dart thudded softly into Sangwoo’s chest. Sanggyu looked on calmly as his father fell to the ground.

 

“Pity.” He sighed.

 

“Pity?!” Soonyoung growled. He stood up to attack Sanggyu but his older brother was already ready for him. Flames flew from his hands and headed straight for Soonyoung. The others cursed as they watched the world slow down. They wouldn’t get there in time to stop the flames from encasing Soonyoung entirely.

 

The world around them screeched with chaos as black shadows erupted from Soonyoung and swallowed the flames. The shadows flew from Soonyoung and his friends to cover Sanggyu and his men in total darkness. They could hear the mercenaries cursing as they fought to see again. Soonyoung moved to go to his father but was pulled back by Jihoon. The shorter held him firmly, dragging him back away from where the Shadows trapped them. Soonyoung fought to break free, his eyes landing on his father’s still form. The noise faded from his ears as he was dragged away. Sangwoo met his gaze for the last time with a small smile full of peace, before closing his eyes as the world descended into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright...feel free to rant and complain to me here or at my twitter @unwrittenheroes. I mean...I'm going to take a shower and go to bed after posting this so I'll probably wont answer for a couple of hours...lol 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading and sticking with this story so far. Also, I will give you one very nice hint...the next chapter includes a solely soonhoon scene. Honestly, the last five chapters will probably have a shit ton of Soonhoon scenes because Soonyoung is an idiot and Jihoon loves him.


	30. Thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! just a few things before you embark upon the roller coaster that is this chapter. 
> 
> One: As for the updates, as you can see they are slowing down. I apologize for this, but the chapters at the end have so much information in them that it takes me a while to hand write everything that needs to be said. So, I promise if you stick with the with me, I will try to make each new chapter as good or as better as the last one!
> 
> Two: Honestly, Snow made this chapter so much better, so always remember to show her the love. Okay?!!
> 
> Three: If you um...haven't noticed...or saw my tweets..I uh..had to up the rating of this fic...due to the last scene. Um, nothing triggering in the negative form though, but some definite um...smexy times are ahead! 
> 
> And Four: Thank you for staying on this journey with me!! I know I always say this, but you guys are amazeballs!
> 
> Enjoy the Chapter!!!

Galaxian System  
Quadrant Six  
Sector B  
Planet: Xernia—Dustaian Border

 

“Face it, Minhyun. We’ve been played. They aren’t coming.” Seongwu sighed from his spot. He leaned back against the tree and looked to his leader. 

Minhyun met his gaze, “Let’s just wait for a bit longer. Whatever made the ground shake earlier probably held them up.” 

“Pretty sure it was just them assembling their army to come and kill us. But yeah sure, let’s just wait.” Seongwu replied dryly, as he twirled a small blade in his hand out of boredom. 

“Let’s just give them the benefit of the doubt.” Aron broke in quietly. 

“Is that wise?” Jihoon muttered quietly next to him. His eyes were trained on the area ahead.

“I trust Minki and Dongho, Park. And the Tuhinga are known for their honesty and fairness.” Aron defended, looking at Jihoon. He just shrugged and went back to watching for anyone approaching. 

“You trust them.” Seongwu repeated slowly, shaking his head, “After all these years, you don’t think they have changed?”

Aron fell silent, gazing off to the dark tree line bordering the small clearing they were waiting in, “They may have changed in small ways, but I believe they are still trustworthy.” 

Seongwu sighed and went back to staring at the back of his eyelids, “I hope you’re right, or else the only thing your belief will get us, is our own one-room graves.”

Minhyun turned to his friend, “When did you get so cynical, Ong?”

“When I saw too many of my friends die at the hands of Vaghans.” 

The atmosphere dropped as they slipped into a brooding silence, each of them familiar with the pain of losing their friends and family to a raid attack. 

Jihoon looked up and squinted his eyes as something hovered at the edge of his vision, “Someone is coming.” He announced, calling more power to him. His ability to see through anything allowed him vision of the large group coming towards them, even through the darkness of the night, “A lot of someones.” Jihoon reported sharply.

“Weapons?” Seongwu asked, coming to stand in front of Minhyun with Aron stepping up to his side. Jihoon fell back into line with them, keeping their leader behind for safety, “How many are coming at us?” Seongwu demanded, pulling his weapons from his sides.

“I count ten, and yes to weapons.” Jihoon relayed back. Seongwu looked back at Minhyun with doubtful eyes.

“Still trusting?” He asked, turning back to wait for the group to come before them.

“Yes.” Minhyun answered simply, “Sometimes, you just have to have Faith. Jonghyun taught me that.” 

“I don’t have faith in the Vaghans, but I have faith in you.” Seongwu answered, slowly putting his weapons back into their sheathes. 

Minhyun grinned slightly, “It will have to do.”

“They’re here.” Jihoon called back their attention.

Aron frowned, “Where Park?”

Jihoon pointed in front of them, “There. Two members are using a shield ability, making them all invisible to the naked eye.” At his words, the two in question dropped their shields and stared at the Dustaians carefully. Chan and Soonyoung stood their ground, eyes heavily guarded. 

“You can see through our shields?” Chan spoke through the quiet that followed their appearance,  
“I see everything.” Park responded cockily. 

“Not everything.” A voice called from above. Woojin lightly ran along one of the larger branches of the tree above the Dustaians. The ones on the ground felt the wind whip by over them as he leapt into the air. Woojin gathered the wind below him and floated down to settle beside his brother. He turned to Soonyoung and reported, “No traps or waiting ambush that I could see.” He sent a tired smirk at the other boy, “Shouldn’t be so cocky.”

The Dustaian glared, “Says the Vaghan with blood on his hands. Whose innocent brother did you kill this time?” Woojin looked down at his hands and paled when he noticed that they were stained with dried blood. He looked back up to met the other’s stare with a glare of his own, and quickly shoved the memory of whose blood was on his hands away. Soonyoung reached out and grabbed Woojin by his shoulder. Woojin hadn’t even realized that he had stepped forward until he was being pulled back. Soonyoung stepped in front with Seungcheol and Dongho coming up on either side of him. He could feel Jihoon and Woojin step closer behind them in support. Joshua and the others also fanned out slightly incase this turned out to be a trick. Soonyoung studied the four Dustaians before turning to look at Seungcheol who nodded his head once in affirmation. On the way to the rendezvous, they had all decided that Soonyoung would be the one to speak to the Dustaians. He looked at the four once more before addressing them.

“Which one of you is Hwang Minhyun?” Soonyoung finally broke the tense silence, even though he could guess it was the taller one that was being half hidden behind the other three. One of the males stepped forward and looked Soonyoung over, his handsome good looks fierce in the moonlight.

“Who are you? We were only expecting two Vaghans and a Tuhinga officer. What is this?” Seongwu demanded, waving his hand at the entirety of their group. 

Soonyoung stared at him with a vacant gaze, before turning his attention back to the man he was certain to be Minhyun. He studied the other’s lean figure and foxlike features.

“Minhyun?” Soonyoung indicated to the taller man, completely ignoring the other. 

The man in question nodded his head, “I am Hwang Minhyun.” He confirmed. Soonyoung stood still, regarding the man that Jonghyun died loving. Minhyun met his gaze evenly, silent as they exchanged soundless words, a conversation between only the two of them. 

“I did not expect to see you here.” Minhyun finally said, breaking their quiet.

Soonyoung cocked his head slightly to the right and sent an amused grin at the other, “And why is that?” 

“I was aware of your return with the Tuhinga, but not that you would come here, or did your Father send you?” Minhyun questioned.

“Would someone care to explain?” Seongwu grumbled before Soonyoung could respond. 

Minhyun turned to his long-time friend, “If I’m not mistaken, and I’m pretty sure I’m not, then this is Kwon Soonyoung.” Seongwu and Jihoon blinked in surprised while Aron only sent a small smirk to Soonyoung.

“The Third Son that was exiled?” Jihoon spoke up, looking at Soonyoung curiously. 

Soonyoung rolled his eyes and waved his hand slightly, “Yeah that’s me.” 

Minhyun frowned at him, “If you are here, then I can only assume that your Father knows that you are meeting with us. So, what does he want?” 

Soonyoung raised an eyebrow, “Pardon?”

“If you think that we will just lay down and let you Vaghans destroy—”

“Pretty sure you were the ones to ask for this meeting, not us.” Woojin snapped, shoving his way between Soonyoung and Dongho. Soonyoung clamped a hand onto Woojin’s shoulder, pulling him back again, and sent him a look.

“Only so that your blood-thirsty Father will stop burning our towns and villages, and oh, let’s not forget the innocent people that were made into earthen statues.” Seongwu snapped back, “Who the hell let the kids come anyway?”

“Watch how you speak about my father.” Woojin growled, his anger threatening to spill over.

“Your Father?” The boy, Park, laughed, “No wonder you have blood on your hands.”

“What did you say?” Woojin glowered darkly.

“Stop it. We don’t have time for this.” Soonyoung broke in as he stepped in front of Woojin and stared him down. He grabbed the younger’s neck and squeezed once in understanding before turning back to face the Dustaians. 

“I said that the blood on your hands say enough about you.” Park sneered, his voice filled with venom. 

“Park Jihoon! That’s enough.” Minhyun reprimanded sharply. He grabbed onto the younger boy’s arm and pulled him back.

“Let me tell you what this blood says,” Woojin gritted out, shaking Soonyoung off him, “It tells how I held my best friend in my arms as he bled out.”

“What? Did your Father—”

“Pretty sure my Father’s blood stains my hands too, and Soonyoung’s, and the floor underneath his dead body.” Woojin’s voice rose loudly in anger. He held up his hands in the moonlight and stared hard at them, “It wouldn’t be that long ago since he’s been killed.”

Shocked silence fell over them. Soonyoung sighed and pulled Woojin back, leaning in to bump his head softly against his brother’s once, before shoving him gently back to their Jihoon, who pulled the younger to his side and held him there as Woojin kept his expressionless gaze to the ground. 

Soonyoung turned to face the Dustaians once again and sent a crooked smile at them, “I am Kwon Soonyoung, Third Son to the Ruling Family of Xernia, and a ranked Captain of the Tuhinga Alliance. I am the brother of the man you once loved,” He paused and caught Minhyun’s shocked eyes, holding them steady, “And I ask for your help in capturing and holding trial the one responsible for everything. I need your help in imprisoning my brother, Sanggyu.”

~~~

 

Location: Ruling House  
Sanggyu slammed into the room that held Sungwoon, Daniel, and Jaehwan. He stood to face them, breathing heavily with a scowl set on his face. The three remained seated and stared back at Sanggyu calmly, looking at him with carefully blank gazes.

“Hey,” Jaehwan interrupted the less than calm silence, “don’t know if you know this, but you got something on you.” He pointed towards Sanggyu’s chest. 

“Shut up.” Sanggyu snapped. Jaehwan held up his hands and blinked innocently. 

“I was just saying man. It could either be blood or jelly. I’m personally leaning towards jelly, kinda hungry after being cooped up in here.” 

Sungwoon sighed and sent Jaehwan a look before addressing Sanggyu, “So, am I to assume that you finally did it? You finally killed your own Father.” Sanggyu turned his sharp eyes onto him. 

“With no help from you three.” He replied, regaining his calm composure. 

“Is it our fault? You were the one who had us locked in this room with babysitters.” Sungwoon shrugged. 

“That was because I did not, and still do not, trust you.” Sanggyu breathed out, sitting down in the chair opposite of them. He rolled his neck and his shoulders and slumped in exhaustion. 

“Interesting, but yet, here we are still alive.” Daniel commented with a slightly raised eyebrow. Sanggyu looked at him lazily, a humorless smile on his lips.

“Alive yes, but that can always change.” He said slowly, “I would hate to kill any of you.” Sanggyu finished, almost to himself. 

“Did you say that before you killed Yonki?” Jaehwan interrupted again. The Royal looked at the other, frowning. Jaehwan rolled his eyes, “What? Your babysitters like to talk and we were bored.” 

“Yonki was beyond saving. He was infested, the Dustaians had already poisoned his mind. I set him free.” Jaehwan felt a pinch in his side from Sungwoon and knew it was best to keep his mouth shut, even if he wanted to laugh himself to death.

“Now, we are to see about you three.” Sanggyu continued, “I will ask you a question and all you have to do is tell me the truth.”

“The whole truth, or can I just tell a part of it?” Jaehwan shot back before he could stop himself. 

“Lying to me is not an option. I will be able to tell if you do lie.” Sanggyu stood up, the three following suit.

“I guess we better not lie then.” Sungwoon mused aloud.

“Question,” Daniel broke in, squinting hard at Sanggyu. The Royal waved his hand for Daniel to continue, “What of the Council? What happened to them?”

“They are being held in the Council room until I see fit to speak with them. Those who are loyal will serve me in my Ruling. And those who are not—”

“Will be set free?” Jaehwan laughed and shook his head. He grimaced when he felt Sungwoon step on his toe. 

Sanggyu only nodded once, making no qualms about pulling out the small blade he had that was already stained with blood. “The question is simple.” He looked at each of them, but before he could finish, the door opened. They all watched as the rest of his escort filed into the room. 

“Oh look, it’s a reunion.” Jaehwan waved at Jingam and Sujin. 

“Can we just say that Jaehwan failed? At least that way we won’t have to deal with his bullshit anymore.” Minho muttered, coming to stand next to his leader.

“I’m hurt.” Jaehwan feigned sad sniffles. 

“Gentlemen, if you don’t mind, I have a Planet that I am trying to save.” Sanggyu narrowed his eyes. He turned back to glare at Jaehwan, who was about to crack another joke. The other only grinned and winked at Sanggyu, but kept his mouth closed. 

“The question,” Sanggyu repeated, “for you three is simple. Where do your loyalties lie?”

Sungwoon fought to keep the smirk off his face. He let his body relax and his eyes appear emotionless. He looked at Sanggyu and fought to control the impulse to kill the man before him, his life be damned, “I thought you were going to ask something more complicated.” Sungwoon voiced instead, faking a yawn. 

“Just answer the question.” Minho snapped. Sungwoon slid his lazy gaze to the other and sent a wink to him before turning and bowing to Sanggyu. 

“I am a servant to the true Ruler of Xernia.” He announced as he stood back up. 

Sanggyu inclined his head, “You speak the truth. Thank you for your service.” Sungwoon bowed once more before moving to stand next to Minho. He turned his attention to his friends and waited with baited breath.

Daniel bowed next and spoke in a quiet, firm voice, “I too, am a servant to the true Ruler of Xernia.” He stared into Sanggyu’s waiting gaze, rising from his bow.

The other returned the gesture and bowed his head slightly, “Thank you, brother. I am honored to have such a servant as you. Your knowledge on the battlefield will help to drive this infestation from our Home world.”

“Thank you.” Daniel made his way to stand next to Sungwoon. All eyes turned towards Jaehwan as they waited for his answer. Jaehwan met Sungwoon’s eyes briefly before turning his attention to Sanggyu with a grin. 

“Well, isn’t this exciting.”

“Jae,” Daniel called, “just answer the question.” 

“I will, I will.” He rolled his eyes.

“My patience is wearing thin.” Sanggyu expressed, voice dangerous. Jaehwan shook his head to laugh.

“Did you even have patience to begin with?” He snarked.

“Jaehwan.” Sungwoon said sharply. Jaehwan sighed and focused his attention back to the question. He let his joking façade fade as something colder, something much more serious, took its place. He studied Sanggyu with a calculated gaze. 

“I serve myself.” He declared, sending the room into a shocked silence, “The Father destroyed my Family. And you,” He continued, his gaze unwavering, “you have done nothing to prove that you are worthy of my service.” Jaehwan stood firm as Sanggyu’s face turned red from anger. He watched on calmly, accepting his fate as Sanggyu raised the blade to end his life. He gave no fight, only a cold mask laid on his face. 

“WAIT!”

Sungwoon shouted and jumped in front of Jaehwan, stopping the blade before it could sink into his own neck, “We can use him.” 

Sanggyu glared at Sungwoon, “He is the one that has chosen not to serve. He has been infested with the Dustaian disease.” Sanggyu yanked his arm free and raised it once more.

“Listen!” Sungwoon pressed on, holding his hands up, “He said that he served only himself, not that he didn’t serve you.”

“Is there a difference?” Minho asked impatiently.

“Yes.”

“No.”

Sungwoon shot a glare to Jaehwan over his shoulder, “Don’t start your ruling with another unjustified killing. I can bring him around and we can stick him in the cells, where I am assuming you are holding the Tuhinga.”

“Why should we trust him?” Minho demanded. 

“Because, Sanggyu is smart. There is a reason why he didn’t kill the Tuhinga straight away.” Sungwoon explained, “Jaehwan can help with that reason.”

“I’m not following your logic here, Hyung. Jaehwan has proven to be a traitor, end his life now before he betrays us all.” Daniel cocked his head. Jaehwan looked at Daniel with unguarded hurt before quickly putting his mask back in place. 

Sungwoon looked at Sanggyu, “Because, our new Leader wants to show the Tuhinga and let them know he is in the right. That he isn’t doing this just for power.” The Royal listened as Sungwoon spoke, “Show them how much mercy you can have in sparing the life of someone who doesn’t give you his loyalty. Put Jaehwan in a cell with the Tuhinga. Don’t give them the image of you being nothing more than a killer. This will also give Jaehwan and the people of Xernia a reason to serve you. Let Jaehwan represent the people who only see the bloodshed and not how you are trying to free us.” Sungwoon proposed quickly. Everyone remained silent as they waited for their Leader’s decision.

“Minho?” Sanggyu asked. The other sighed loudly. 

“As much as I hate to admit it, Sungwoon-ssi makes sense.” The guard reluctantly conceded. The Royal nodded and backed a step away.

“Fine, but when I ask him this question again, there will be no saving him if he proves disloyal.” Sanggyu replied looking at Jaehwan, “Put him in the cells with the others.” 

“Wait, hold on.” Jaehwan complained as Daniel and Sungwoon grabbed his arms and began to haul him out of the room, “I didn’t agree to this.” 

“Shut up, you ungrateful brat. I just saved your life.” Sungwoon growled as they made their way to the cells below the Ruling House.

“Well, I didn’t ask you to save me.” Jaehwan fired back as they opened the door and tossed him in with the others, “Saving me now won’t change my answer later.” He narrowed his eyes, staring deep into Sungwoon’s dark pools.

Sungwoon shut the door with a clang and shot Jaehwan a smug smile, “I’m counting on it.”

~~~

 

Location: Dustaian Lands

Soonyoung walked alongside Minhyun as they made their way to the Dustaian city. After deciding that the woods weren’t the ideal place to talk, Minhyun suggested they head to the Dustaian Capital. 

“Sanggyu will be able to find us. Not only is he the Agni, but he is also somehow connected to Xernia’s earthen element. He won’t like that we are in your city.” Soonyoung informed as they walked.

Minhyun laughed, “Your brother doesn’t like us one bit to begin with. What’s one more thing to hold against us?” Soonyoung chuckled and shook his head in agreement, “Besides,” Minhyun continued, “Jonghyun gave us an idea years ago. Since you have been away, we’ve managed to conceal ourselves.”

Soonyoung glanced at him from the corner of his eye, “You make it sound like I went away for schooling.”

“In a way, you did, right? You left and entered the Tuhinga Academy.” Minhyun mused. 

Soonyoung smirked, “Quite an understatement, but sure, we’ll go with that.” He looked back at the others behind them, Jihoon meeting his eyes before turning his attention onto Woojin. Soonyoung’s gaze quickly flickered to his brother. Woojin scowled at the Dustaians as his face barely hid the anger within him. Minhyun followed his gaze and turned back to the front.

“How is he?” He asked quietly. Soonyoung sighed, turning to face the path before them.

“He’s angry.” Soonyoung replied.

“Yeah, I figured that back when he and Park got into it.” Minhyun nodded his head in the direction of the boy who had seen through Soonyoung’s shield, “Which is funny,” Minhyun continued, “because Park never really talks to strangers. He never really talks to anyone to be honest.”

“Couldn’t tell.” Soonyoung scoffed.

“I just haven’t had time to talk to him. Everything just exploded, and it’s been a lot for him to face. Everything he has ever known has blown up in his face all at once. So, yeah, he’s angry.” Soonyoung muttered, “I’m angry. We’re just,” He took a deep breath, “we’re just angry.” Minhyun said nothing.

“We still have a bit of a walk before we get to the city. Talk to him now.” He held up his hand to stop Soonyoung’s protest, “No, listen. I know what you are going to say. Take the time now, when you can. He needs it and so do you. We can talk plans and tactics when we get to the city. Talk to your brother now.”

Soonyoung considered Minhyun for a moment, “I can see why Jonghyun-hyung would fall for you.”

Minhyun smiled sadly and looked away, “Yeah, well, he was the one who said that family should come first. Go,” He motioned his head back to Woojin, “Talk. You both need it.”

Soonyoung nodded once and slowed his pace. He could feel the others give him worried glances, but he just shook his head. When Woojin moved to walk past him, Soonyoung grabbed his arm and held him back. The younger shot him a questioning look, but moved aside to let the others pass by. As Seungcheol and Dongho passed, they hesitated. 

Soonyoung waved them away, “We’ll take up the rear guard.” He said in a lower tone. Seungcheol looked between the two in understanding. Dongho clasped both of their shoulders and walked ahead to catch up with Seungcheol. Soonyoung and Woojin fell into step with each other, walking slow to keep back from the others. Silence filled the air before Woojin finally gave in.

“What?” His voice was harsh with suppressed anger.

“You’re angry.” Soonyoung stated. Woojin let out a dry chuckle.

“Yeah, I’m angry. I have a right to be.” 

“You do.” Soonyoung agreed quietly, “But the way you are holding it in, it’s not healthy Wooj.”

“Oh yeah? How would you know? You haven’t been here for ten years. You don’t know me. I’m not the same little kid that just followed you around like a lost little puppy.” Woojin finally snapped, “You don’t know me. You are nothing more than a stranger to me.” Woojin stalked forward a couple of steps, lengthening the distance between them.

“You’re right.” Soonyoung called to him, “I don’t know you anymore. We are strangers, but we are strangers that used to be a family.” His words seemed to slow Woojin’s steps some. Soonyoung continued, his eyes boring into the other’s back, “And we are a lot alike. I am angry too, Woojin. I’m so fucking angry, that I just want to scream and make those responsible feel the most agonizing pain I can make them feel before I kill them. A quick death would be too kind, I want them to die so slowly that they beg me to end their existence.” Woojin stopped walking and waited for Soonyoung to catch up.

“So, you’re angry.” He restated.

Soonyoung laughed without any humor, “Yeah, I’m angry.” They fell back into the hush around them. The mummers of the others filled their silence, the sounds of their voices mixing in with the rustle of leaves as they walked through the wooded paths. 

“At who?”

Soonyoung was quiet, gathering his thoughts, “At everything and everyone.” He admitted finally, “I’m angry that I had to come back here, back to Xernia. I’m angry that Father hid so much from us. I’m angry that I still love and hate him at the same time. Why couldn’t he just trust us? Someone? Anyone? I’m angry that Jonghyun got himself killed. I’m angry at Sanggyu. I’m angry for Sanggyu. But most of all, I’m angry at myself.”

Woojin blinked in confusion, “Yourself?” 

“Yeah, I’m mostly angry at myself.”

“But why?”

Soonyoung took a deep sigh, “It’s complicated. I keep asking myself, ‘what if?’ What if I didn’t help Jonghyun sneak out that night? What if I didn’t run away ten years ago? What if I had tried to come back earlier? Would it have made any difference?”

“Would it have?” Woojin asked quietly. 

Soonyoung breathed out, “There’s no way we will ever know.”

Woojin looked away, thinking deeply on why he was so angry, “I’m angry that you left, that you came back only to stop the war and not for us, for me. I’m so fucking mad that Father forgot how to be an actual father and left us too, even though he was with us every day. I’m mad that Sanggyu destroyed the only family I ever had.” He panted and clenched his fists tightly, “I’m mad that Hyeongseob left me. He promised that we would always be together. And Father? How could he leave us like this? I’m so pissed that we just left Yoojung back there. How could we just leave her? And the others? I’m just so angry and I don’t know how to keep it all in.”

“So don’t.”

Woojin stopped and snapped his head back to his brother, “What?”

“Don’t keep it locked away.” Soonyoung repeated, “Keeping your anger trapped inside, giving it nowhere to run its course, only causes the anger to feed on itself.”

“So, what am I supposed to do?”

“After I left Xernia, I lived with Dongwan for a year. I was so angry at the world.” Soonyoung revealed, remembering his youth, “I would just keep everything in and stew in the anger until it exploded. Normally, on someone else. Dongwan pulled me out of more scraps then you would believe. One day, he had enough and sat me down to talk some sense into me.”

Woojin cocked his head, curious about the Soonyoung he didn’t know, “What did he say?”

“Letting yourself feel your anger isn’t shameful. Hiding your anger is just an excuse to run from the things you don’t want to face. By feeling that anger, you’ll let yourself understand the pain and stop running.” Soonyoung quoted. 

“So, is that what you did?”

He laughed, “God, no. I was only fifteen, going on sixteen at the time. I thought Dongwan was so full of himself.”

Woojin rolled his eyes, “You are so confusing.” He complained. 

Soonyoung grinned, “I learned over the years how to focus my anger. I learned how to breathe easier and stopped running from the little things.”

“And the big things?” Woojin asked.

Soonyoung looked ahead to where Jihoon was, “I found someone who wouldn’t let me run anymore. He showed me that running away only made the pain and anger more unbearable. The longer I ran, the bigger my pain and anger grew.”

“And how does this help me?” Woojin asked again.

“That’s up to you. I’m only telling you from my experience. Our family doesn’t have a good history of holding things in and facing our problems. We all run from things it seems. Figure out how to focus your anger so that it doesn’t end up overwhelming you. I’m warning you not to run for too long.” Soonyoung looked up and noticed that the group ahead had stopped.

“Come on little brother, it looks like we made it.” He threw an arm around Woojin’s shoulders, “Just remember, always, we’re brothers.” Woojin smiled slightly and nodded his head. He moved in time with Soonyoung as they walked up to the group. 

“Yeah, okay. Brothers.” He agreed softly. They caught up to the group and pushed their way to the front. Minhyun stifled a laugh at their shocked expressions. 

“What the hell is that?” Soonyoung asked with wide eyes and a hushed voice.

“That, is Ineri, the Dustaian Capital City.” Minhyun announced, waving his hands out ahead of him. Soonyoung stared in wonder. Xernia had few water sources, most of Xernia’s water source was buried deep in the ground. His eyes took in the huge lake that laid before them, a dark, massive shadow in the middle. At Minhyun’s whistle, lights began to flicker on in echo of each other across the water’s surface. The lights revealed multiple tall platform rafts tied together, floating at the lake’s center.

“I-I don’t understand. How?” Soonyoung voiced out as a group of Dustaians came forward with rafts to bring them to the floating city. 

“Jonghyun. He gave us the idea after you bested him in a duel once. You hid in the lake so he couldn’t earth sense you. Then sprung the water from underneath his feet and froze him in place as you climbed out. He was impressed with that tactic.” Minhyun explained, his eyes taking in the wonder of the city, seeing it through the Vaghan’s eyes. 

“But where did all this water come from?” Soonyoung let out a soft breath as he sent out his water senses. He immediately felt the power in his body, like a warm hug to tell him once again, that he was home. 

“We worked on it for years. We have a couple of water abilities among us, none to your level of course, but they spent their lives calling the water up from the ground.” Aron spoke, coming to stand next to them, “It took them five years to fill this lake bed. Many died in raids between our two peoples, but we finally got it finished.” They all climbed onto the rafts and the Dustaians pushed away from the shore, “Of course, we still have those who prefer to live on the land, so we try our best to keep them safe, but the majority of us live here.” Aron finished. 

Soonyoung knelt down and trailed his fingers on the surface of the water. The Power coursing through him sang in harmony with the ripples from his touch, and he stared on in amazement for the rest of the ride. Once they reached the docks, Minhyun gathered them.

“Come on, I’ll show you where you all can sleep. We’ll talk in the morning.”

“But—”

“Excuse me when I say this Soonyoung, but you all look like hell. The war between our people have been here for years. One more night won’t hurt anything.” Minhyun sighed, “Please, get some rest, because I don’t think we’ll be able to get any in the foreseeable future.”

~~~

 

Location: Ruling House—Prison Cells

 

“Tell me!”

Jun curled his lips in amusement. After they dragged him from the cell with the others, they brought him to another room and bound him to a chair. For what felt like hours to Jun, Mingming had been interrorgating him. 

“What am I supposed to be telling you?” He chuckled to the other man.

Mingming pursed his lips, “How did you attach the Shadows to Soonyoung? Where did they go?”

“Where did who go?” Jun felt the sting on his cheek before the sound reached his ears. He leaned back and wiggled his jaw around, feeling the throb. Mingming leaned dangerously close into Jun’s face.

“You are not better than me.” He spat out quietly. 

Jun glared back, “Never said I was.” Mingming gave a frustrated huffed and stepped back. He leaned against the wall before sliding down it, the room falling into a tense quiet. He turned to look at Jun.

“Just tell me how you did that with the Shadows, and what happened to them.” He sighed, voice sounding tired. 

Jun shrugged, “Why do you care so much? Is it because Soonie got away?” 

Before Mingming could answer, the door slammed open with a loud clang. Sanggyu entered the room, followed by his guard escort and Commander Jung. Mingming hurriedly stood up and bowed to the man. Jun met Sanggyu’s intense gaze with a blank stare. The Royal turned to Mingming.

“Has he said anything?”

“Not yet, Sir. Lieutenant Wen has been stubborn.” Mingming reported. Sanggyu hummed, turning back to Jun. 

“Has he now?” He asked quietly, “Lieutenant Wen, Jun. Can I call you Jun?”

“Well, don’t really think I have much of a choice now, do I?” Jun frowned.

“There’s always a choice.”

He couldn’t help but roll his eyes, “No offense, but you can skip the act. I’m not buying your whole ‘Philosopher´ persona.”

“Do not test my patience.” Sanggyu warned.

“I would salute you, but my hands are kinda tied here.” Jun felt Sanggyu’s hand fly across his face and turned his glare back to him, “I’m getting really tired of you all hitting me.”

“Where are your Shadows now?” Sanggyu snarled. Jun leaned forward and smirked.

“I. Do. Not. Know.” He said slowly, making sure to emphasize each word with tilts of his head. Sanggyu smiled and stood back up. 

“Funny man.” 

“I tr—” Jun grunted as the air rushed out of his lungs. He cursed when his chair flew backwards and landed on his tied hands. He never saw the kick that sent him across the room, but he could sure feel it.

“That wasn’t very nice.” He coughed out when Mingming and Jung pulled his chair back upright.

“I don’t have time for your games, videsi.” Sanggyu growled, “Does Soonyoung still have your shadows?”

“And again, I do not know. I haven’t seen Soonyoung since he left for coffee this morning.” Jun grinned in reply. He grimaced when he was backhanded once again, tongue darting out only to taste blood. 

“Have your Shadows returned to you?” Sanggyu questioned this time. 

“No.”

Sanggyu narrowed his eyes, “You lie.” Jun smiled in mirth, widening the cut on his lip and causing it to bleed more. 

“I don’t like liars.” Sanggyu said. 

“Does that include yourself then?”

The Royal chuckled, “Funny. There is something I want you to think about though, Funny Man.”

Jun sighed and rolled his shoulders, “And what’s that?”

Sanggyu leaned in close to whisper into Jun’s ear, “I don’t need you alive.”

Jun scoffed, causing Sanggyu to color with anger, “I beg to differ.”

“And why is that?” 

The duel wielder smirked, “Because if you didn’t need me alive, you wouldn’t be asking me about the Shadows. You’d have just killed me already. I will never tell you anything. So, go ahead,” He said with a dangerous glint in his eyes, “kill me.”

“There are ways to make you talk.” Mingming broke in. He eyed Sanggyu as the other’s hand hovered over his personal dagger.

Jun took a deep breath and closed his eyes as if he was summoning up patience. He opened them and met Sanggyu’s once more, “Do your worst then. I can take it.” Sanggyu snickered, the Lieutenant noticing how dead his smile looked.

“Who said anything about you?” Jun blinked in confusion, “Bring her in.” Sanggyu ordered, eyes never leaving Jun’s. Jun glanced to the door and cursed when he saw Jung and Mingming holding onto a struggling Yoojung.

~~~

 

Location: Ineri—Dustaian Water City

 

Jihoon hesitated before knocking lightly on the door in front of him. He heard a faint ‘come in’ and opened the door. He closed it quietly before looking at Soonyoung, who was lying on the bed with his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

“Hey.” Jihoon voiced softly. Soonyoung moved his eyes from the wall to meet Jihoon’s.

“Hey.” Soonyoung whispered back. They stayed like that for a while before Soonyoung sighed and moved to pat the spot next to him gently. Jihoon smiled and shook his head at the other. He crossed the room, kicking off his shoes on the way and climbed onto the bed, lying next to Soonyoung. He joined the other in staring at the ceiling in silence. Jihoon closed his eyes and relaxed to the sound of Soonyoung’s breathing. His eyes popped open when he felt warm fingers caress his cheek. He turned his head and found the other staring intently at him.

“Hey.” Jihoon let out again in a hushed voice. Soonyoung smiled sadly.

“Hey.”

Jihoon swallowed. He brought his hand up and caught Soonyoung’s in his own. He linked their fingers and brought Soonyoung’s knuckles to his lips, pressing a soft kiss onto them. He turned on his side and placed their linked hands between them as Soonyoung turned and mirrored his position. 

“We haven’t really had a chance to talk since…” Jihoon trailed off. 

“Since the mindscape.” Soonyoung finished.

“Yeah.” 

Soonyoung grinned at him and Jihoon fought to remember how to breathe. 

“It feels like it was so long ago, doesn’t it?” Soonyoung murmured quietly, looking at their laced hands. 

“Feels like ages.” Jihoon agreed and brought his other hand over to play with Soonyoung’s bangs, “So, what are we going to do?”

“I don’t know, Ji. This is pretty new territory to me to be honest.” Jihoon watched as Soonyoung bit his lip and heard his breath hitch as he hesitated before going on, “With everything that’s been happening, the memories are overwhelming, and the losses,” Soonyoung paused, “the losses are too much. It’s hard for me to breathe.”

Jihoon fought to keep his face neutral as he felt his heart drop at Soonyoung’s words. He should have known better, “I understand.” He said, quite proud that his voice didn’t shake, and went to pull away, “I’ll—” He was quickly pulled back onto the bed, letting out a choked noise, and stared at Soonyoung in confusion. 

“Where are you going?” Soonyoung demanded, grip tightening around his arm. 

“I-I thought that you wanted space.” Jihoon stuttered. 

Soonyoung frowned, “No. You’re the only reason that I can breathe, Ji.” Jihoon couldn’t fight the happy smile that took over his face as Soonyoung flushed and looked away, “I’m,” he hesitated again, “I’m just scared.”

Jihoon sighed and pulled Soonyoung down to his chest. He laughed at the older’s grumbles as he tried to get comfortable, Jihoon’s hand automatically going to play with his hair.

“What are you scared of?” He asked quietly. He felt Soonyoung tense on top of him but ignored it. Jihoon continued to massage Soonyoung’s head with his fingers, relaxing the other bit by bit. 

“Of this, of us.” Soonyoung whispered, refusing to look at him. Jihoon caught his lower lip in his teeth and remained quiet to let Soonyoung continue on his own time, “I’m scared that I won’t be enough to keep you from leaving.” Jihoon cursed and flipped them over. He climbed on top of Soonyoung and glared down at the other. Soonyoung refused to meet his eyes until Jihoon grabbed his chin and turned his head. Soonyoung shut his eyes and refused to open them.

“Soonie,” Jihoon called, his voice rough with the emotions that he held within him. Soonyoung took a deep breath as he slowly opened his eyes. Only when his gaze met Jihoon’s, did the other continue, “I have loved you since the first time we met at the Academy. I have loved you through the years of only being your friend. I loved you while we were on Satri. I loved you after Satri. I love you now, and I am certain beyond belief, that I will always love you. You don’t have to keep me from leaving you, because I will never want to leave you.” Jihoon let all his guards down, baring himself open to Soonyoung. He watched as Soonyoung’s face began to glow from happiness, his hand coming up to rest on Jihoon’s face, trembling against his cheek. Jihoon leaned in closer, lowering his voice down to a whisper, “Let me be the one to take care of you, Soonyoung. Let me show you how much you are worth loving.” 

He cut off Soonyoung’s breathy ‘okay’ with a deep kiss. The taste of him sent Jihoon reeling. He knew he was already addicted to the other as small sounds spilled from his lips. Jihoon pressed his body to the Soonyoung’s, closing the space between them. He felt hands creep up his back and pull him even closer. With one last nip onto Soonyoung’s bottom lip, he pulled away to let them breathe and rested their foreheads together. His dark gaze locked onto the other’s, and Jihoon, for the first time, saw Soonyoung with none of his defenses. He saw him, the raw man that held the scars from his youth like cracked armor. He pressed a small kiss to Soonyoung’s lips and let his hands fall into his hair. He pulled Soonyoung’s head to the side and kissed his way down his neck, nipping at the exposed skin and soothing the stings with quick licks of his tongue. Jihoon smiled when he heard the older gasp in pleasure and sat up only long enough to pull Soonyoung’s shirt off. He was back on the other as he made his way down his chest. Jihoon made sure to move slow and took his time, exploring every beautiful curve and plane with his tongue as he trailed the scars that littered Soonyoung’s body. Jihoon ran his fingers over the spot where he was stabbed only a day ago, and felt Soonyoung shiver at his light touch. He leaned back down and kissed the path his finger took, licking and sucking his way to take Soonyoung’s nipple in his mouth. The moan above him only encouraged Jihoon and made him crave for more. He became aware of the growing hardness between then and grinded against Soonyoung, causing them both to moan at the sensation. Jihoon made his way across his chest, claiming every inch of him and marking his lover. He brought one hand up to pinch the nipple he just left as he bit down on the other.

“Hm, fuck, Jihoon.” Soonyoung moaned as his back arched in pleasure. Jihoon smiled to himself and shuffled his body downwards, making sure Soonyoung felt as he dragged his body on him. He kissed the spot right above Soonyoung’s hips as his fingers dipped beneath his waistband. Nipping at his stomach, Jihoon pulled Soonyoung’s pants off and left him completely bare. He licked his lips at the sight before him and raised his hungry eyes to meet the other’s. Jihoon bit his lip at the obvious lust on the older’s face and kept eye contact with him as he bent down to take the hard member into his mouth. Soonyoung cursed as his hand balled into fists, clawing at the covers in surprise. Jihoon placed a hand on his waist to hold him down as Soonyoung tried to buck his hips. Jihoon hummed as he hollowed his cheeks and sank down, taking him in fully. He moaned when he heard Soonyoung whimper above him and leak pre-cum into his mouth. Jihoon ran his teeth gently against Soonyoung’s shaft and soothed him with small presses of his tongue. 

“Mm, fuck, Ji. Jihoonie, please.” Soonyoung begged. Jihoon met Soonyoung’s lustful eyes again as he went back down, bringing his hand to Soonyoung’s balls and massaged them. He sucked harder and rode the thrusts that Soonyoung couldn’t control. 

“Ji, please. Please. I’m gonna cum.” He moaned and cried out helplessly. Jihoon sank all the way down to the hilt, and felt Soonyoung hit the back of his throat. He began humming and let his fingernails trail lightly against Soonyoung’s balls, edging him on. Jihoon swallowed around Soonyoung, slipping him further into his throat. 

Soonyoung cursed as he came with a loud shout, ”Jihoon!”

Jihoon pulled up from him slowly, making sure the other saw him swallow and wipe his mouth from the saliva and cum that leaked out. Panting, Soonyoung yanked him down for a messy kiss.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” Soonyoung growled in frustration as he pulled Jihoon’s shirt over his head. Jihoon laughed as they both rushed to get his pants off too. The younger wasted no time in climbing back onto Soonyoung’s lap and grinding against him. He grabbed Soonyoung’s hand when he reached down and shook his head. 

Soonyoung blinked, “But...”

Jihoon shushed him and placed a finger on his lips. He kept a steady grind against Soonyoung as he leaned in and took his ear into his mouth. After pulling on it with his teeth, he whispered into his ear, “I’m taking care of you tonight, Love.” He heard the other gasp softly and felt him start to grow hard again.

“That’s right, Baby. I’ve got you.” Jihoon said huskily as he scratched down Soonyoung’s muscled back. He brought his hand up to his mouth and made sure Soonyoung was watching as he coated his hands with saliva. He pushed Soonyoung back down onto the bed and moved between his legs. 

“Over my shoulders.” Jihoon ordered. He waited as Soonyoung moved his legs before pressing a finger into him slowly. They both cursed at how tight he was but refused to look away from each other, even as Jihoon pressed a second finger into the tight heat. He found Soonyoung’s prostate easily, and smirked as Soonyoung whimpered and clenched around his fingers. Jihoon added a third digit, wanting to make sure he was well stretched.

“Ji, I’m ready. I’m ready, please baby. I need you.” Soonyoung begged as he pushed the fingers inside of him deeper. Jihoon’s breath caught in his throat at the sight. Soonyoung was so fucking beautiful, that Jihoon felt as if his heart wasn’t big enough to hold all the love he felt for him. He hurriedly slicked his own member and rubbed it against Soonyoung’s clenching hole.

“Ji, baby, please. I don’t want to wait anymore. I need you, please.” Soonyoung whined as he watched Jihoon. Cursing, Jihoon moved Soonyoung’s legs to wrap around his waist and kissed Soonyoung as he pressed into him. They moaned into each other’s mouth until Soonyoung was completely full. Jihoon stilled, letting the other adjust.

“Move.” Soonyoung mumbled against his mouth before pulling him into another heated kiss. Jihoon pulled out and thrust back in, again and again, quickly becoming entranced by the sounds Soonyoung was making as Jihoon fucked into him. The older met each thrust with his hips, their speed increasing as they became one, bringing each other closer to the edge. 

Soonyoung cried out for Jihoon as he came a second time. Jihoon bit into his neck as he felt Soonyoung clench around him, and slammed into the spasming heat once more, before coming inside with a groan as he panted Soonyoung’s name over and over again. Jihoon waited as they both caught their breaths before pulling out gently, watching as his cum spilled out of the other. He pressed a small kiss onto Soonyoung’s forehead and climbed out of the bed, making his way to the bathroom in the room. Rifling through the cabinets, he found a cloth to wet and waited until the water was warm before soaking it and making his way back to Soonyoung. He cleaned his lover and gently wiped the cum from between his legs before taking care of himself. Jihoon laid back down in the bed beside Soonyoung, grabbing and intertwining their hands together. The silence between them was peaceful, and not filled with tension for the first time in a long time. Jihoon turned his head to stare at the other in all his vulnerability. 

“I’m in love with you, Kwon Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung moved to gaze at the man before him with twinkling eyes, a soft smile full of tenderness, and the words he should have said all those years ago on Satri.

“I’m in love with you too, Lee Jihoon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe...I hope you liked the chapter! Please feel free to rant here or come at me on twitter! I'm normally always on...just lurking on my own timeline hehehehehehehe @unwrittenheroes
> 
> Winter


	31. Thirty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *clears throat* I HAVE UPDATED!!!!! Lmaoooo ok...I just wanted to shout that out. I’m, for those who don’t follow me on twitter this update took a bit longer. My grandfather passed away at the beginning of March. So I took some much needed time to heal with my family. So thank you for being patient with me. I am so excited to update again! I hope everyone likes this chapter. 
> 
> Ngl...I had to re read my own story to remember where I was going with this thing 🤣. And major thanks for Snow to keep betaing Xernia even tho she is writing her own fic now. If you haven’t read her story yet...you need to bc it is sooooo good! Anyways enjoy! I have missed you guys and I love you sooo much!!!

Galaxian System

Quadrant Six

Sector B

Planet: Xernia—Ineri, Dustaian City

 

 

Soonyoung groaned and stretched his body. He blinked as he slowly came to, realizing that there was a warm lump cuddled on his chest. He waited for his mind to catch up with his eyes, and smiled when he saw Jihoon sleeping peacefully on top of him. Soonyoung brought his hand down to gently push through Jihoon’s hair, moving it so he could clearly see the other’s face. As Soonyoung gazed at him, he realized at how at peace he was. The thought of his Father pained him, and the fact that his sister was still in the hands of his chaotic brother made him more than uneasy, but laying here with Jihoon, Soonyoung felt peace within himself. He no longer felt all the suffocating anger that weighed him down for so long. There was still pain, but he had someone he could share his burden with now, someone who would accept and love him for all he was worth.

 

Soonyoung’s fingers trailed softly down the younger’s sleeping face, adoration painting his face as Jihoon scrunched his nose up, shuffling further into Soonyoung’s embrace. Soonyoung moved so that he was eye level with Jihoon, and leaned in to kiss his forehead, watching as Jihoon started to wake, blinking and staring at him with sleepy eyes. Soonyoung kissed the small smile on Jihoon’s lips, feeling his smile grow. He flipped them over so that he could hover over Jihoon and smiled down at the other, grinning as he copied Jihoon’s ability and let the power fill him through their contact. Jihoon raised an eyebrow in question, only to slowly lower it and flush a deep red as Soonyoung let go of all his barriers. Jihoon leaned up to kiss him as he pushed through his power to accept Soonyoung’s feelings and shared his own just as passionately. Their emotions coursed through each other freely, none being held back.

 

They kissed in the safety of each other. They kissed in love. They kissed, and Soonyoung felt the press of his own lips against Jihoon’s. He felt the way his hand trailed down to Jihoon’s neck. He felt the comforting way his body fit perfectly together with Jihoon’s. He knew what Jihoon felt every time he rubbed his own hand up and down Soonyoung’s back. He knew that Jihoon felt the security he gave Soonyoung every time Jihoon pressed him closer.

 

The older pulled away and held himself up above the other, his arms caging him. Soonyoung could only stare as they both panted to catch their breaths, grinning again before falling on top of Jihoon with an ‘oomph.’ Jihoon let out a chuckle and wrapped his arms tight around him.

 

“Good morning to you too, Soyaya.”

 

“Good morning.” Soonyoung murmured back, pressing a swift kiss onto Jihoon’s neck. He reluctantly left the other’s hold and made his way to the bathroom.

 

“What time is it?” He heard Jihoon call from the bed as he plashed water onto his face to fully wake himself up.

 

“Early, I think, since no one has come knocking to fetch us for the meeting with the Dustaian Council yet.” He looked in amusement when he heard Jihoon complain about being awake. He felt through their connection and knew that Jihoon, in fact, did not in any way mind how Soonyoung woke him up. Soonyoung stepped back into the room and hunted for his clothes from last night, and just managed to pull his shirt over his head when a knock sounded at their door. Soonyoung shot a glance at Jihoon and rolled his eyes when he saw the other pull the covers over his head. Walking across the room, he pulled the door open to see Seungcheol.

 

“Hey Hyung.” Soonyoung greeted, leaning against the door frame.

 

“Ah, Soonyoung. Good, you’re awake. We’re getting ready to meet with the Dustaians to talk about our next plan of action.” Seungcheol informed.

 

Soonyoung nodded, “Got it. Where are we meeting?”

 

“The first room Minhyun showed us. Be there in ten.”

 

“Yes Sir.” Soonyoung saluted with an easy grin.

 

Seungcheol sighed and shook his head, “Tell Ji will ya?”

 

Soonyoung blinked, “Ji? Jihoon? Jihoonie? Hoonie? Woozie?”

 

Seungcheol smirked, “Yeah, if you need help in finding him, I would suggest you check your bed first. From the sounds, last night and the lump in your bed should yield some clues.”

 

“Um…” Soonyoung rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as fought to keep the red from his face. Jihoon groaned from his spot on the bed and stuck his hand out of the covers, flipping Seungcheol off.

 

“We’ll…uh…be there.” Soonyoung finished lamely. Seungcheol only laughed and began to walk away as the other members started to leave their own rooms. He stopped suddenly and addressed the other loudly in the hall.

 

“Hey, Soonyoung!” He called, causing Soonyoung to pause and look in his direction, “Be sure to cover the love bites when you come to the meeting. We have to appear professional after all.” Seungcheol continued laughing while Soonyoung’s cursed as he slammed the door close. He rushed back to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Coming back into the room, he threw a towel at Jihoon who finally managed to sit up.

 

“Did you have to fucking maul me last night?” He demanded, pointing towards the bite marks on his neck.

 

Jihoon shrugged, “You weren’t complaining about it last night.” Soonyoung glared at the Katorian.

 

“I hate you.” He muttered, looking through the borrowed clothes for something with a higher neckline.

 

Jihoon smirked on his way to the bathroom, “No, you don’t.”

 

“Shut up and just get ready.” Soonyoung grumbled and pulled a new shirt over his head. Jihoon laughed softly and finished getting ready in record time, waiting for Soonyoung by the door.

 

They clasped hands briefly before letting go, and walked into the hall. Closing the door behind them, they joined the others and made their way to the Dustaian Council room. Walking in, they sat on either side of Seungcheol as the rest of their friends found seats around the room, noticing the three that came with Minhyun last night sat near him at the head of the table. Three more people sat near them in what Soonyoung recognized as Dustaian scout uniforms. Besides the group that came with Soonyoung, the rest of the room was filled with stern looking Dustaian men dressed in fancy clothes.

 

‘Great,’ Soonyoung thought, ‘political know-it-all asshats.’ At Jihoon’s hurried cough he knew the other heard his thoughts. He fought to keep the amusement Jihoon sent him through their link off his own face.

 

“Alright,” Minhyun began, calling the meeting into order, “Let us begin.”

 

“This is a mistake. We cannot trust these…these Vaghans! They have no honor. We should kill them now before we all wind up dead in our beds.” One of the well-dressed men at the table banged his hands on the table loudly.

 

Minhyun sighed, “Gentlemen, this is Sitha Lyra. A member of my council.” Soonyoung and the others bowed their heads slightly.

 

“Excuse me, Sitha, if we had really wanted to kill you in your beds, you wouldn’t have woken up this morning.” Soonyoung replied evenly and locked gazes with the man, a glint in his eyes.

 

Lyra glared, “How dare you speak to me this way? Who the hell do you think you are?”

 

Minhyun let out another sigh, “Sitha Lyra, please. This is the Third Son, Kwon Soonyoung of the Vaghan Father of Xernia.” Soonyoung winked and sent a small greeting wave at the elder.

 

“Nice to meet you. I’m glad you woke up this morning.” He said with a wicked grin. From the corner of his eye he could see Jihoon move his hands to his lap.

 

‘Please stop. I’m trying to look professional here.’ Jihoon sent through their link. Soonyoung’s grin only widened at the thought.

 

‘Shouldn’t have mauled me last night.’ He sent back. Seconds later, he felt Seungcheol step on his foot, and the silent curse from Jihoon let Soonyoung know that he got the same treatment.

 

“If we could skip the ‘I hate you, no I hate you more’ grade school act, that would be great.” Seungcheol said tiredly, leaning forward.

 

Soonyoung bowed his head, “Sorry, Hyung.”

 

“A Royal Vaghan apologizing? Never thought I would see the day.” Lyra commented snidely.

 

“If you cannot stop spouting your prejudice, then you can leave Lyra. This is a meeting to work together and end this ridiculous war between our people once and for all.” Minhyun ordered sharply, his eyes narrowing into a glare at the elder statesman. Lyra looked as if he had swallowed a sour candy but remained silent.

 

“Good, now can we begin?” When he was met with silence, he nodded once. Minhyun looked to Soonyoung, “Now, what can you tell us about our border village and how we can help?”

 

Soonyoung inclined his head to Minhyun, “If you do not mind, Major Choi of the Tuhinga,” he said pointing towards Seungcheol, “will take the lead.” Minhyun nodded.

 

“Of course,” He agreed, looking at Seungcheol, “please continue Major.”

 

Seungcheol stood up, “From everything that we have gathered and seen for ourselves, it is not the Vaghans and Dustaians who should be fighting each other, but rather they should be banding together to fight one common enemy.”

 

“And who would that be?” Seongwu inquired, speaking up for the first time. At Seungcheol’s motion, Soonyoung took over.

 

“My elder brother, the Vaghan Heir, Kwon Sanggyu.” He said, meeting everyone’s eyes in the room.

 

“You are proposing that your own brother is a traitor?” Lyra laughed. Soonyoung narrowed his eyes.

 

“I am not proposing anything. I am merely stating facts of the situation. Sanggyu not only attacked your border village, but he was also the one who staged the attack on our outpost. He isn’t a traitor in word, but a traitor in fact.” Soonyoung concluded firmly.

 

“We know the earthen element was used at the border village. We also know that your brother, Sanggyu, has the powerful fire element. How do you explain the attack if your father was not responsible?” Seongwu questioned.

 

“Yes, explain that.” Lyra chimed in. Seongwu turned his dark gaze to the councilman but said nothing, quieting the man down with a stern look.

 

“As of right now, I am not certain on how it was possible.” Soonyoung admitted. Lyra grinned in triumph before turning back to Minhyun.

 

“Desi Hwang, you see what a mistake this is? I know you want peace, but the Vaghans are not trustworthy. They cannot even give a clear explanation as to how their Heir, a fire elemental user, controls the Xernia earthen sense. And even your personal guard,” he said pointing to Seongwu, “does not trust them.” Minhyun sighed and closed his eyes as the other council members in the room murmured their agreements.

 

“I think I can give you the answer you seek so desperately.” A deep voice broke in behind Soonyoung. They all turned and found Woojin making his way to the table to stand next to his brother.

 

“And who are you?” Lyra asked.

 

Woojin bowed, keeping his voice and face void of any emotions, “Excuse me, I am the Fourth Son, Kwon Woojin.”

 

“Great, another one.” Lyra grumbled not bothering to keep his voice down.

 

Soonyoung sent a sharp smile to the elder. “Yes, it seems like my parents loved each other very much to have five children, but if we could move on? Woojin, continue.”

 

Woojin turned and looked around the room, “If you all could remember, Sanggyu and Jonghyun-hyung ar—were born twins. There used to be an old belief that twins could share their powers, thoughts, and feelings through a special bond.”

 

“Are we supposed to believe such fairytales?” Park spoke up. Woojin shot him a glare.

 

“It wouldn’t be the first time that Xernia proved to be part of some unknown fairytale.” Joshua muttered from the other side of Jihoon.

 

“It’s not a joke,” Woojin cut back in, “and I can confirm that such a connection exists.” The room fell into a stunned disbelief at his words.

 

“How can you confirm such a thing Woojin-ssi?” Wonwoo asked curiously.

 

“Because, I myself, am a twin. I share this connection with my sister.” Woojin announced. The elder men in the room broke into laughter and scoffed at the boy.

 

“I would think such things are a myth.” Seongwu said slowly.

 

“It isn’t actually.” Wonwoo spoke up again. Seungcheol waved for him to continue, “There are multiple myths or stories of such connections all over the known universe. There are stories from many different planets that experience this phenomenon. Some even say that the bonds do not form just between family, but are also possible between those are who are considered mates in their souls. Such connections could be made.”

 

“Even so,” Minhyun spoke into the thoughtful silence, “doesn’t the connection only work if both are alive?”

 

“The Shard.”

 

Soonyoung blinked and stared at Vernon. The boy rarely spoke up, he noticed since he met him, but every time he had something to say, it was worth listening too, “Come again?”

 

“Hy-Captain Kwon, listen. You told us that your family knows the location of a second shard, right?”

 

“What is this second Shard nonsense? Minhyun-ah, this is getting out of hand.” Lyra complained. The room watched as Seongwu stood up and walked around the table to push the Councilman back into his seat when he stood up to continue.

 

“That is not how you address our Desi Hwang. He rules this meeting and our people, and you are stepping beyond your privileges.” Seongwu glared darkly.

 

“Needless of the fact that you are embarrassing not only yourself, but our entire leadership.” One of the others spoke up for the first time.

 

“You are a Scout now Yoon Jisung, you turned down the position to be on the council. You watch how you speak about embarrassment.” Lyra snapped at the Jisung. The latter only offered a tight smile.

 

Lyra turned to Seongwu, “And you are a military leader, how can you listen to these fables?”

 

Seongwu scoffed and spoke loudly for everyone in the room to hear him clearly, “Because so far, the only one that has shown himself to be an ass is you, Sitha Lyra.” Seongwu turned to Vernon and bowed respectfully to the others, “Please continue.” He said once the Councilman next to Lyra pulled him back into his seat. Vernon waited until Seongwu was seated again before he continued with his thoughts.

 

“People believe that the Star Lexiam that gave life to all things was in of itself, a living being on its own. Sergeant Jeon,” Vernon explained pointing to Wonwoo, “could probably give better examples, but I know a few myself. Whai Mei, where Sergeant Hao is from, has many accounts and stories that support this theory as well.” Minghao nodded in agreement when Vernon turned to him, “So, who is to say that a second Shard of Xernia does not hold some remnant of that power?” The room fell into silence again as they all mulled over the Lieutenant's words.

 

Minhyun turned to Soonyoung and Woojin, “Is it possible?”

 

Soonyoung strummed his fingers on the table as he tried to recall all the stories his parents told him when he was younger, “I don’t know, maybe.” He answered honestly. “There is so much we still don’t know about the Shard, but I do know a way to find out.”

 

“I’m not gonna like this.” Jihoon stated, looking at Soonyoung. Said Captain sent a small grin to the other and winked.

 

“Probably not.”

 

“So, what’s your idea?” Minghao asked, knowing damn well that Soonyoung’s grin meant nothing but trouble.

 

“Well, Sanggyu is looking for the Shard. I think that is why he kept Sergeant Wen and our sister Yoojung. I say we get there first.” Soonyoung announced.

 

“Get there first…we are going to need more details than that.” A boy with a small face next to Jisung spoke up, “To get there first is just so…broad of a term.”

 

“Look at Jinyoung being specific for once.” Park laughed.

 

“I mean, we get Yoojung and the others out of the holding cells first, obviously, and then find the Shard before Sanggyu can.” Soonyoung explained.

 

“You know how to get to the holding cells without being seen? What kind of men is your brother going to have? What can we expect from him?” Seongwu fired off, leaning forward.

 

“He definitely has mercenaries in his pockets and his escorts I’m sure. But not all of the military and councilmen will go over to his side. I’m sure he has had the troops who’ve refused to follow him imprisoned or killed on the spot. The council members are most likely being kept in the council room.” Soonyoung responded. Seongwu studied him for a moment before turning back to Minhyun.

 

“I’m in.” Minhyun shook his head with a small smirk. He knew he could always count on Seongwu.

 

“WHAT?!” Lyra jumped up, “THIS IS A MISTAKE!”

 

Minhyun slammed his hand onto the table and stood up to his full height. He stared down hard at Lyra who snapped his mouth close and swallowed his next words.

 

“I have had enough of you, leave this room now and pray that when we go into combat with Sanggyu and his forces, I don’t put you on the front line with me. Now GET OUT!”

 

Lyra scowled but gathered his things and moved towards the door. He turned back to look at the room, his eyes burning holes, “I hope you realize what a mistake this is before the Vaghans get you all killed.” He opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. The others looked at each other as an awkward silence settled over the room.

 

“Well, if we all are going to die, can we at least get food ordered for the rest of this meeting?” A tall, skinny young boy asked, breaking the tension. Minhyun chuckled and called for one of the servants outside.

 

“Ah, Cunan, please bring Gaunlin some food before he starts eating the table. The council and our guests will also be eating in here. After the food is brought, we are not to be disturbed unless it’s an emergency.” Cunan bowed before leaving to fulfil his orders. Minhyun turned his attention back to Seongwu and the others.

 

“Now, let’s plan our next step. We know our goals. Rescue the others, get to the shard and arrest Sanggyu, but how are we going to do that?

 

“We split up.” Jihoon answered from his spot next to Seungcheol, “We are going to have to hit him with enough attacks and distractions that he won’t have time to think about the Shard, or his hostages.”

 

Seungcheol looked to the Captain, “It’s possible, especially if we can get our other members back to reinforce the teams and divide Sanggyu’s forces.”

 

 

Minhyun nodded in approval, “Okay. We’ll split up the Dustaians and the Tuhinga together in teams and send them in.” He paused and motioned to Soonyoung, “Is there any chance that we can expect help from the Vaghan soldiers?”

 

Soonyoung looked behind him at Dongho and Minki, waving them forward, “They’ll probably know better than me.”

 

Dongho turned and shared a silent conversation with Minki before speaking, “I think,” he started slowly, “there might be a few guards who will help once we get inside, but I don’t think we will have any major players that will benefit us.”

 

“Still, the problem isn’t getting the help, it’s getting word to the ones that are being held on what we plan to do.” Soonyoung voiced.

 

“I can take care of that.” Aron spoke up for the first time in the meeting. All attention turned to him, “I have a unique ability of creating Dreamscapes and pulling people into them. Their consciousness are awake while there, and I will be able to relay the plan to those being held captive.”

 

“Huh, that was easy.” Mingyu huffed.

 

“I just need to have a picture of them, a visual, to be able to touch, to connect.” Aron further explained.

 

Jihoon turned and glared at Mingyu, “Why did you go and say that it was easy? Why? You giant, overgrown puppy.”

 

Mingyu frowned, “Well, it was…until he got to the picture part.”

 

Aron raised an eyebrow, “So, no pictures?”

 

“Yeah, let me just check the suitcase I packed before we had to RUN for our LIVES. I’m sure I have a picture in there somewhere.” Joshua replied dryly.

 

“Fair point.”

 

“I have a picture.” Everyone turned and looked to Minghao.

 

“You have a picture? How do you have a picture?” Soonyoung asked in bewilderment. Minghao flushed and held up his portable device, “What the hell Hao, you brought that?”

 

“I am utterly impressed.” Wonwoo said laughing.

 

Minghao rolled his eyes, “I don’t leave my baby anywhere, but I have a picture of Ju—Lieutenant Wen on here.” Soonyoung opened his mouth to say something, but Minghao cut him off with a glare, “Don’t even think about it Kwon.”

 

Soonyoung broke into a playful grin, but held up his hands and turned back to Aron, “So, we have a picture.”

 

“I can do it tonight, once we finalize the plan.”

 

“Okay, so, what’s next?” Seongwu asked.

 

“I think that you,” Seungcheol said pointing at Seongwu, “and my team plus Minghao and whoever you think will be good, should be the brunt of the diversion. We need to make the most noise in getting Sanggyu’s attention.”

 

Joshua frowned, “That’s a risky move.”

 

Seungcheol sent him a small smile, “It’s a risk not doing so. I’ll keep the odds in my favor.” Joshua sighed but said nothing more.

 

“Soonyoung, Jihoon, Joshua, and Woojin, should be the team to go and get Yoojung and the others. From there, Soonyoung, Woojin, and Yoojung can split off to the shard while the others come and backup the other two teams.” Seungcheol continued.

 

Seongwu looked around the room, his eyes landing on Minhyun, “I leave this in your capable hands, Ong. You are a better strategic planner than I am.” Minhyun conceded.

 

Seongwu grinned slightly, “In that case, I propose our Jihoon to accompany those four.” Seongwu looked between Woojin and Park, and noticed the glares being exchanged between the two, “Is there going to be a problem for either one of you?”

 

“No.” Woojin replied sternly, his voice even.

 

“Of course not.” Jihoon muttered.

 

“Good. As for the who goes with Major Choi and myself, Desi Hwang would probably be best. That leaves Jisung and Aron- and Guanlin to go with the third team to another distraction.”

 

“That would be with us.” Dongho voiced, looking at his newly appointed team that consisted of Aron, Minki, Jisung, Guanlin, and himself.

 

Minhyun leaned forward on the table, “Good, we will leave it to each team to discuss their own plans, but be sure to let each other know what the plan of action is. We all need to be ready for the rest.” At everyone’s nods of agreement, he continued, “Moving on, what else is there to discuss?”

 

“Well, I’m sure this will help each team plan their course of action better, and might help explain a bit of what is going on.” Soonyoung revealed, holding up the folded piece of paper.

 

“What is that?”

 

Soonyoung opened the letter slowly, “I read it last night, it’s a letter to me and Woojin, from our mother. She wrote it to us on the day that she died.”

 

“You have a letter from your mom?” Joshua repeated.

 

“Yes.”

 

“A letter from your mother, who is dead?” Mingyu asked.

 

“Correct.”

 

“A letter from your dead mom that is addressed to both you and Woojin?” Minghao clarified.

 

“That does seem to be the case.”

 

“A letter—”

 

“YES! A letter from my dead mother who was assassinated by a rogue Dustaian. My dead mom wrote to both me and Woojin a letter. It is a letter from my dead mother, who died and somehow knew this day would come.” Soonyoung exclaimed rather loudly.

 

A cough resounded in the room.

 

“So, uh, what does it say?” Woojin asked quietly. Soonyoung turned and passed the letter to Woojin. He opened it with hands slightly trembling. Soonyoung faced back towards the room.

 

“Basically, what she wanted to say. She wanted to warn us.” Soonyoung reported as Woojin fell quiet and read the note, “The day of her death, she had a vision.”

 

“Your mother was a Seer?” One of the Councilmen asked.

 

Soonyoung nodded, “Apparently, after her first time at the Shard, it awoken her latent ability. It seems to run in her bloodline, though she always believed she didn’t have the power.” He looked at Jihoon who explained further.

 

“It turns out that Captain Kwon’s mother is from the Son Family of Kator. They are known on my planet for their seer abilities.” Jihoon reported.

 

“She talked about the day of her first vision, the day I was born, and about the Prophecy and my parents’ plans to stop it.” Soonyoung picked up again.

 

“Well, they failed.” Seongwu sighed.

 

Soonyoung let a small chuckle escape and smiled at him, “They were meant to fail. Destiny and Fate only allow so much free-will when it comes to moments in time that affect the Universe.”

 

“But how did your mom know? To write the letter to you and Woojin?” Jinyoung pressed on.

 

“She had another vision. She saw me return to Xernia, saw me with Woojin and Yoojung linking to the Shard again.” The men in the room paused, “My mother told that the three of us would have to return and connect with the Shard again, to take it into us.”

 

Jihoon felt unease rise within him. He looked at Soonyoung, but the other avoided his gaze, “Take it into you?” He questioned, “What do you mean by that?” Soonyoung remained silent, staring straight ahead. Jihoon cursed as the unease grew in his chest. He felt Soonyoung place a guard back around his emotions and mind, and was only thankful that Soonyoung didn’t pull completely from their bond. He took a deep breath to gain control over his nerves back, and stared hard at the side of Soonyoung’s face, daring himself to ask once again.

 

“Soonyoung, what do you mean to ‘take the shard into you’?”  He pleaded inside their link for an answer. The other turned to him, the rest of the room seemed to disappear into a hush around them, leaving only the two of them. It was so silent, so quiet, that Jihoon could hear every heartbeat of Soonyoung’s heart. He could feel the air in the room as it became denser and suffocated him, his breathing coming out in rough pants, a harsh noise to his ears.

 

“We have to absorb the energy of the Shard into us. All of it.” Soonyoung’s lowered voice sounded throughout Jihoon’s entire body.

 

“That much energy will kill all of you.” Seungcheol spoke, breaking their bubble and brought them crashing back into reality. Soonyoung pulled his gaze from Jihoon to Seungcheol.

 

“It’s the only way. My mother saw it. She knew that the only way to save everything was for her to sacrifice herself for my father. It was the only way. If I had stayed here on Xernia for my entirety, I would have just become another dead brother in Sanggyu’s quest. He is the Agni and can control the very core of this Planet. Now he can control the very surface of Xernia. He is too strong. It is the only way.” Soonyoung finished softly.

 

“No.” Jihoon snapped, “I’m saying no, Kwon. NO.”  Soonyoung smiled sadly and bowed his head.

 

“Hoonie, Destiny and Fate have iron fists of control.”

 

“Fuck that. You are Kwon Fucking Soonyoung. One of the youngest Captains in the Tuhinga. One of the only Captains to have achieved so much. You lead the best espionage team. You have saved countless of War torn planets from the brink of utter destruction. You have stood on your own since you were fifteen, when those closest to you had tried to break you. You built your life back up when you were left with nothing. No. Destiny and Fate can go fuck themselves.” Jihoon’s voice rose, his tone hard and tight. His eyes darkened as he stood up and made his way to where Soonyoung was sitting, “None of you are dying. We are going to come up with something else. Something that doesn’t involve the fact of me seeing you dead.” He declared, never taking his eyes from the other.

 

Soonyoung looked at him sadly, the emotions swirling in his eyes, “This is the only way, Hoonie. I’m not just doing this to save the people of Xernia. I’m doing this to save my world. I’m doing this to save you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always! Come scream at me on Twitter @unwrittenheroes or leave a comment!


	32. Thirty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kldfsxnfklasdnfkdsna 
> 
> I have updated! Anyways! Not really a lot to say! Enjoy! also...just saying...Chaps 33 and 34 are already completed *evil author smirk* I know things you dont lolololol

Galaxian System

Quadrant Six

Sector B

Planet: Xernia—Ruling House, Holding Cells

 

 

Jaehwan sighed as he turned to face the others. He sent a small wave as they regarded him suspiciously.

 

“Um…hi?”

 

Jeonghan stepped forward as the eldest in the room. He couldn’t help Jun right now, but he’d be damned if any of the others got hurt on his watch, “What are you doing here?” He questioned determinedly.

 

Jaehwan cocked his head, “I’m here for the group sleepover, obviously.”

 

“Sorry, you weren’t invited.” Jeonghan let a smile fall onto his face and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for the other to continue.

 

Jaehwan hung his head, “That’s disappointing. My dad just dropped me off and everything.”

Despite of himself, Jeonghan laughed at the other.

 

“How did you even end up here? Weren’t you one of Sanggyu’s escort guards?”

 

“Hm, I was. Keyword there is _was_. Sanggyu feels like he can no longer trust me. They put me in here to gain your trust and spy on you. I’m supposed to report back to them everything you say. This, apparently, is going to win me Sanggyu’s trust back.” Jaehwan shrugged and sat down, leaning against the wall.

 

“And you are telling us this why? It’s not like we were going to trust you anyways.” Seungkwan said coming to stand beside Jeonghan. Chan was quick to step up with him and sent a glare at Jaehwan. The latter only waved and smiled again.

 

“You guys might want to sit down. I’m going to introduce myself, and well, it’s not polite to talk to a room full of standing men. So, sit.” He motioned to the floor in front of him and made sure to hold Jeonghan’s eyes as he raised his leg up and hid his hand behind it. He glanced at the camera in the cell out of the corner of his eye before looking down at his hand. Jeonghan followed his movements and watched as Jaehwan signed code to him in the common language.

 

_They’re listening. I am a true servant of Xernia. I was the father’s spy._

 

 

Jeonghan looked back at the other. He stared into his eyes with a cold look, “I have a feeling you’ll talk even if we don’t want to hear it. Might as well be comfortable.” He conceded, sitting down in front of the Vaghan guard. The others followed his lead and settled down around him.

 

“Talk, but just because you speak, doesn’t mean you’ll get to stay for the whole sleepover. It’s an exclusive event.”

 

Jaehwan grinned, “Understood.”

 

Jaehwan’s power was unique in a way. While the leaders of his current government knew that he could speak over long distances with his telepathic ability, he had another that he only trusted with two people. This ability allowed him to project past conversations. It made it easy for him to speak freely with no one having the chance to overhear what was truly said. As the others settled, Jaehwan closed his eyes and delved deep into his powers and memories. He surfaced a conversation from the past where he introduced himself as a joke to some of the new recruits of the Vaghan guard. He brought the conversation out from the memory with the power he held tightly within him and released it, pushing it to the four corners of the cell. Jaehwan opened his eyes and found everyone carefully watching him.

 

“We should be good now.” He murmured, “As long as no one speaks too loud, all they will hear is me regaling you with tales of my childhood.”

 

“Why should we trust you?” Doyeon asked. She had been on edge ever since they pulled Yoojung from the cell.

 

“Because, I serve only the true Ruler of Xernia, Sanggyu nowhere close to being it. But I’m not the only one.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Seokmin inquired, his eyes steadily trained on the other.

 

“Two years ago, the Father came to my friends and I and asked for our help. You see, the three of us were known for our… _dislike_ …for the current Ruling Family, especially the Father.” Jaehwan explained.

 

“Then why would the Father even come to you?” Jeonghan asked warily.

 

“Because of Sanggyu. Two years ago, there were three guards that were a part of Sanggyu’s escort. They were the Father’s handpicked men and were completely loyal to him. One suddenly turned up dead, while the other two vanished with a younger sibling. No one has heard from Youngmin nor Donghyun and his little brother, Daehwi, since. Sanggyu came to me and my friends to become a part of his escort in their place. That was during the time the Father began suspecting Sanggyu of things he tried to ignore for years.”

 

Jaehwan went on, his voice low, “The Father was able to convince us to help him spy on Sanggyu.”

 

Chan scoffed, “That’s a little hard to believe.”

 

Jaehwan shrugged, “That’s your problem, not mine.”

 

“Give us something more.” Jeonghan pressed him to elaborate and focused his acute hearing to the rhythm of Jaehwan’s heartbeat.

 

“Like what?” Jaehwan rolled his eyes dramatically.

 

“How did the Father convince you?” Seungkwan demanded.

 

“By telling us that a _true_ ruler was coming. One who could right the wrongs that he committed.”

 

“That’s it?” Jeonghan laughed.

 

“Well, that, and he let me read through his memories.”

 

Doyeon gasped, “That’s—”

 

“Treasonous under the Council Directive of the 3rd Father?” Jaehwan smirked, “Yeah, I know. I also had to take a blood oath to never reveal any of the memories I examined.”

 

“You’re a _Blada Spatha_?” Doyeon sputtered, her eyes widening in shock. Jaehwan winked and lifted his shirt to reveal the mark on his side under his arm.

 

“How has Sanggyu not seen that mark?” Seokmin asked leaning in closer to get a better look.

 

“I always keep my shirt on, and when I know I’m gonna have to be shirtless, I make sure to place a concealer device on my body.”

 

Jeonghan stared hard at him, “So, you are blood sworn to serve Xernia? You and your—”

 

“My friends.” Jaehwan finished for him, “We are loyal.”

 

Jeonghan began to let the smile he had been holding back cross his face. The smile looked pretty enough, but it didn’t reach his dark eyes, “So, I’m assuming that you are in here because you have a plan.”

 

“I do.” Jaehwan revealed, “Or rather, Sungwoon has a plan.”

 

“Let’s hear it.”

 

“Sungwoon and Daniel are going to break us out.” Jaehwan began.

 

“We already have our own escape plan actually.” Seungkwan interrupted.

 

“I’m sure you do, but can yours guarantee survival for everyone?” Jaehwan queried.

 

“We have a seventy-five percent chance of everyone making it out alive.”

 

“I can make it ninety-three percent.” Jaehwan shot back. They looked at one another before coming to a silent agreement.

 

“Fine, what do we have to do?” Jeonghan asked.

 

“Daniel is working on the best routes and shifting trusted Vaghan guards to cover them.”

 

“How do you know they can be trusted?” Chan broke in, “I don’t like having so many unknown _‘trusted’_ sources.”

 

“They can be trusted. Sanggyu thought he killed all the _Blada Spatha_ , but some managed to conceal themselves after hearing the Father died. We’ve been sneaking them back in, well, Daniel has.”

 

“I thought that Sanggyu’s second ability made people unable to lie to him? What about him having the earth sense? How are you three doing this under his very nose?” Doyeon wondered.

 

“Simple actually. Early on, Sungwoon began testing just how much truth one needed to say before Sanggyu’s gift told him it was a lie. He finally got it down to saying a broad enough statement that you have absolute belief in, where Sanggyu’s gift won’t be able to detect it as a lie. As for the earth sense, we aren’t too sure about it, though Sungwoon has a theory.”

 

“A theory?” Seokmin tilted his head, “Mind sharing that theory?”

 

“Sanggyu isn’t fully connected to Xernia’s earthen element. Something is blocking him. As to what it is, no clue, but there is something out there helping to shield the blood sworn from his sensing.”  Jaehwan elaborated.

 

“And what is Sungwoon doing in this brilliant plan of escape?” Jeonghan asked impatiently.

 

“As soon as we learned of Sanggyu’s plans for Lieutenant Wen and Yoojung, Sungwoon began working on a way to get them back, as well as us.”

 

“Sounds like you three thought of everything.” Seungkwan said evenly. He leaned in closer to Chan’s side, taking in the comfort that his presence offered in their less than ideal situation, “What do you need from us?”

 

“We have no way to communicate with the rest of your members and have them believe we are on the same side.” Jaehwan stated.

 

“So, you gain our trust and in turn, we tell them to trust you. That is basically what your plan is boiling down to.” Jeonghan chuckled dryly.

 

Jaehwan smiled, “Basically.”

 

Jeonghan turned to Doyeon for her opinion. She studied the Vaghan guard carefully before answering, “He’s _Blada Spatha_. He has the mark, and no one wearing the mark had ever survived if they turned against their oath. I think we should trust him.”

 

Jeonghan looked over to Seokmin. The medic shrugged at him, “You know me Hyung. The plan sounds sound enough for me.”

 

Jeonghan faced Chan who only stared Jaehwan down, “Hoshi-hyung always said that help could be received, but trust was earned. He may be _Blada Spatha_ here, but I’m not Vaghan. Their oaths hold no clout with me. Can we work together? Fine. Do I trust him? He hasn’t earned it.”

 

“Tough crowd.” Jaehwan sighed.

 

“Fair enough.” Jeonghan nodded. He turned back to Seungkwan. The computer expert had his eyes closed and head leaned against the wall. The back of his hand was a mere inch away from Chan’s. Opening his eyes and meeting Jeonghan’s, he spoke his piece.

 

“He gets Bawa and Yoojung back in here. Tonight. Then I will trust.” He decided, his voice like steel. Jeonghan grinned, you could always count on Seungkwan to make it work in their favor. He looked at Jaehwan with a cocked eyebrow.

 

“Well?”

 

The man in question sighed again, “I’ll get word to Sungwoon-hyung. We will try our best.” With that, he pulled his power back and winked at the others.

 

“Anyways,” He said in a louder voice, “that’s my sordid tale called life. I feel like I’ve been talking non-stop. So, what do you say? Friends?”

 

Jeonghan smirked, “Actually, was just wishing that your existence was non-existent.”

 

Jaehwan frowned, “So, not friends?”

 

~~~

 

 

Yoojung yelped when the guards pushed her harshly into the room. She stumbled and managed to catch herself by grabbing onto Jun’s shoulders. Jun glared at Sanggyu, “What do you think you are doing? She is your sister!”

 

Sanggyu remained expressionless, “Tell me what I want to know. The one who gives me what I want is the one that lives.” He spoke harshly. His words caused Mingming’s eyes to widen in surprise. Jun observed them, and began wondering if Sanggyu’s treatment towards his _‘people’_ was beginning to crack his so-called loyal army. Yoojung glared at her brother, but stayed near Jun.

 

“What do you want to know?” She asked.

 

Sanggyu looked at her and shook his head, “Where is the Second Shard?”

 

Yoojung started laughing. She clutched her stomach as tears started to fall from her eyes, “Oh my god, you did all this because you believed there was a Second Shard? You killed our Father for a _myth_?”

 

Sanggyu clenched his jaw, “Do not take me for a fool, Sister. You and I both know that there is a Shard.”

 

Yoojung scoffed, “Do we really? We only ever had Father’s word. Have you ever seen this Shard? Have you ever felt it’s presence? There is no second Shard.”

 

“Then how did we gain our elemental powers if not for the Shard?” Sanggyu questioned.

 

“We were born with them. Father told us the tale of the Shard because it’s the tale that had been passed down for generations. But the only ones allowed to see it are the Father and the Ruling Heir when he’s ready for the crown? That makes no sense.” Yoojung defended.

 

Sanggyu growled, “There _is_ a Second Shard. I do not know what game you are trying to play, but it’s not going to work. Now tell me where the Shard is.”

 

“There is no Shard! You are delusi—” Sanggyu strode across the room and slapped Yoojung, cutting her off.

 

“Do not play your silly little game with me again.” His voice was low and deepened with anger.

 

“You touch her again, once I’m free, I will kill you.” Jun growled, breaking through the tension. Sanggyu laughed and looked down at him.

 

“If you don’t tell me what I want to know, you won’t ever leave this House alive.” Sanggyu stepped back and regained his calm composure, “Now, where is the Second Shard located?”

 

Yoojung stared at him, a hand pressed to her cheek. She felt like her face was on fire and her head was ringing still, “What makes you think that either one of us would know where it is? You’re the Heir, shouldn’t you know?” She flinched when Sanggyu moved towards her again. Yoojung stood still, barely breathing as Sanggyu removed her hand from her face and gently rubbed the spot that he had hit.

 

“You have Visions. You could have seen the location, and the Tuhinga here,” He said turning his attention to Jun, “has the ability to use Shadows, where nothing is ever really truly hidden.”

 

“You’re connected to the very core of your home planet. Why can’t _you_ find it?” Jun glowered.

 

“It seems to be shielded. I can feel its power, but I can’t locate where it is.” Sanggyu admitted.

 

“Sounds like a personal problem.” Jun snarked. Sanggyu kicked the chair over. He shoved Yoojung out of the way as he clambered on top of Jun and repeatedly struck him on the face. Sungwoon and Minho leapt over to pull Sanggyu off him. Mingming walked over to pull Jun back up as Jung helped Yoojung to her feet.

 

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Mingming muttered under his breath.

 

Jun spit out the blood in his mouth, “What do you care?”

 

Mingming paused, “I don’t.” He replied coldly and walked back to his place next to his Commander.

 

Sanggyu breathed in, “Next time you decide to be funny, it’ll be Yoojung who gets hit.”

 

“A really fucking family man.” Jun coughed. Minho grabbed Yoojung roughly by the arm and shoved her into another chair across the room. Daniel walked over with the rope and quickly tied her into place. When Minho wasn’t looking, he quickly pulled some of the knots loose and only gave a wink to Yoojung’s confused face.

 

“I didn’t want this. You forced me to get to this point. I am not the bad guy here. I am just trying to save my home. Why can none of you understand that?”

 

Jun opened his mouth but Mingming shook his head and spoke first, “We understand, Father.” Jun shot a look to him, but the other refused to meet his gaze.

 

Sanggyu sighed. He rolled his shoulders, trying to loosen the tense muscles, “This is what we are going to do.” With a snap, a flame appeared on the tip of his fingers. Everyone watched as it grew big enough to engulf his entire hand. Sanggyu rolled the flame into a ball and threw it onto the ground at Yoojung’s feet. The flame broke apart and slowly formed a circle around her.

 

“Every time I ask Lieutenant Wen a question and he does not answer correctly,” Sanggyu gave a sickening smile, “the flames will inch towards our precious little sister.” As if on queue, the flames flared, burning almost as high as Yoojung’s knees. The young girl struggled to pull her legs away from the searing heat, but the rope held her in place.

 

“STOP! Just, stop it.” Jun panted, “Ask your damn questions.”

 

“No! Don’t answer him!” Yoojung yelled back as the flames shrank back down. Sanggyu clapped and grinned looking between the two of them.

 

“I’m glad you’re beginning to see things my way.” He said. Jun could only sit and seethe silently to himself.

 

“Just ask your stupid questions.”

 

“Jun, have your shadows returned to your possession?” Sanggyu asked as he walked around him.

 

“Yes.”

 

Sanggyu laughed in mirth and looked back at his men, “That was easy. Mingming was right, you aren’t hard enough.”

 

Jun looked at Mingming, “That’s probably a good thing in my opinion.”

 

“Hm, we’ll see about that. Next question, can Soonyoung reclaim your shadows from where he is?”

 

“No.”

 

“Not lying. I’m impressed. Though to be honest, I was expecting more of a hard time of getting answers out of you. I knew I could count on you to keep my sister safe.” Sanggyu said leaning down to whisper in Jun’s ear.

 

Jun shook his head, “Isn’t that supposed to be your job?”

 

“It used to be.” Sanggyu said softly looking over at his sister who only glared back at him. Before anyone could question Sanggyu further, he resumed his questions.

 

“Use your shadows to find the Shard.”

 

Jun grimaced, “That’s not a question.” The flames rose higher and inched closer to Yoojung’s legs. Jun snarled helplessly as the flames left black soot marks on her pants.

 

“Don’t you dare.” Yoojung said. Jun looked at her face. He could see that she was scared, but he could also see the same courage that Soonyoung possessed burning in her eyes. There was fear, but it was controlled, “Do not even think about it.” She ordered, holding his eyes, “What is at stake is more important than I.” Jun pulled hard against the ropes as he desperately tried to free himself.

 

“Tell me where the Shard is.” Sanggyu demanded.

 

“I DON’T KNOW!” Jun yelled as Yoojung began to whimper as the heat burned through her clothes and the flames licked at her skin.

 

“Stop! STOP DAMMIT! That’s your SISTER!” He screamed.

 

“TELL ME!” Sanggyu roared.

 

Jun felt a tear slip out of his eye as he looked at Yoojung. She gritted her teeth and could only send him a small smile. _‘I’m sorry’_ he mouthed. Yoojung let out a watery laugh. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them again she met Jun’s and nodded once. Jun turned back to Sanggyu with so much hate seeping out of his body as he cursed everything, unable to do anything.

 

“No.”

 

Sanggyu yelled with incoherent anger. The flames blew out from Yoojung and rose higher to her stomach.

 

“You’ll regret this.” He growled.

 

Jun shook his head. “No, I won’t. But you will. Killing strangers is easy enough, but family? That’ll hunt you for the rest of your days.”

 

“Family ghosts haunt me already, what’s one more?” Sanggyu spat. He turned and looked at his sister who stared back defiantly, “Blame him for your death.” He told her.

 

“I blame no one, there will be no peace for me if I did.” She said, her voice dripping with venom, “But you, when you finally meet your end…you will never find peace from the demons you created.”

 

Sanggyu frowned and rose his hand—

 

“WAIT!” Mingming interrupted, stepping between Sanggyu and Yoojung.

 

“Yao, what are you doing?” Commander Jung hissed from his place.

 

Sanggyu’s shock quickly turned to anger, “You have five seconds before I burn you where you stand.”

 

Sungwoon quickly stepped beside Mingming when he saw the other boy beginning to flounder. Sungwoon swallowed and hoped that what Jaehwan told him through his telepathy was right.

 

“You cannot kill the Daughter. The people of Xernia would never forgive you for such a thing. Even after you rid the planet with the Dustaian infestation, they would rise in vengeance for this act.”

 

“The people will do as I say.”

 

Sungwoon inched forward slowly and shook his head, “This isn’t you. Think about what you are doing. Come on San, look at her.” Sanggyu looked back at Yoojung who was breathing heavily as the flames rose to her chest, the heat beginning to suffocate her as tears fell from her eyes.

 

Sanggyu slowly lowered his hand and looked at the ground, “Get them out of here.” He ordered. “NOW!” He yelled when no one moved.

 

Sungwoon rushed to Jun while Daniel ran to Yoojung. Mingming slowly backed himself into the wall, ignoring the inquiring look Commander Jung sent his way. Sungwoon and Daniel quickly undid the ties and pulled them to their feet. As they walked out of the room and back towards the holding cells, Sungwoon pulled Jun down so he could talk without the others overhearing.

 

“Make it look like you can’t walk on your own.” He said softly.

 

Jun tensed slightly before going limp and dragged his right leg behind him stumbling into the shorter guard, “What’s going on?”

 

“Earning trust. Your team will explain, but I need you to deliver a message for me. Tell Jae, _the day after tomorrow_.” Jun sent him a look but nodded once. With that, Sungwoon and Daniel threw them into the cells and shut the door with a loud clang.

 

“Hyung!” Seokmin called out running over to Jun, “Shit, what did they do to you?” He demanded angrily, but Jun waved him off.

 

“No, go to Yoojung first, make sure she isn’t burned too badly.” He said as he slid down the wall next to Chan.

 

“What the hell happened?” Jeonghan knelt beside Jun and checked his face while Seokmin was busy with Yoojung.

 

Jun grimaced when Jeonghan touched a bruise a little too hard, “Wanted me to tell him where the second Shard was.”

 

“How the hell would you know?” Seungkwan asked confoundingly.

 

“My shadows.”

 

Jeonghan frowned, “So, they’re not with Soonyoung anymore?” Jun shook his head, “Damn.”

 

“Yoojung has slight burns on her legs and lower stomach.” Seokmin reported, bringing everyone’s attention to him, “Nothing too bad, just made her skin look and feel a bit raw.”

 

“Can you take away the pain?” Doyeon asked as she wiped the sweat and tears from Yoojung’s face.

 

“Already done. There won’t be any scars, but her skin will stay a bit red until the healing from underneath finishes.” The medic reassured her as he left the two and made his way to Jun.

 

“Now, let’s make you pretty again.”

 

Jun laughed and then immediately groaned when the cuts on his face cracked open, “That’ll be nice Doc.” Seokmin placed his hand on Jun’s neck and let his healing power flow through the other. He watched as the cuts closed and disappeared while the bruises faded, barely visible now.

 

“There. As pretty as ever.” Seokmin finished, pulling away.

 

“See, delivered as promised.” Jaehwan interrupted. Jeonghan turned and stared at the Vaghan guard in surprise, “It’s okay. They think we are only insulting each other.”

 

Seungkwan rolled his eyes, “So not far from the truth then.”

 

“I am wounded.” Jaehwan sniffled, “I thought we were becoming friends.”

 

“Uh, what’s going on here?” Yoojung asked looking between Jaehwan and her brother’s teammates.

 

“Apparently they’re on our side.” Chan sighed.

 

“So, that’s why the short one wanted me to pass along a message.” Jun thought aloud. Jaehwan perked up.

 

“Sungwoon? Don’t let him hear you call him the ‘short one’.”

 

“Does it really matter at this point in time?” Seungkwan butted in.

 

Jaehwan held up his hands, “I’m just saying. What did he say?”

 

“The day after tomorrow.” Jun repeated what was told to him.

 

Jaehwan rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, “That doesn’t give us a lot of time.” Jun and Yoojung looked at one another in confusion.

 

“A lot of time for what?” They asked in unison.

 

“Escaping.” The rest answered.

 

“Oh. Yeah, that’ll be nice.” Yoojung muttered poking at her skin.

 

Jeonghan looked at the Lieutenant, “Can your shadows get word to the others?”

 

Jun hesitated, “Maybe? They might recognize Soon, but I can’t send them right now.”

 

“Why not?” Jaehwan asked.

 

“Because my body is tired. I won’t have the strength to keep them in line and on task.”

 

“He’s right.” Chan broke in, “We’ve been awake and on edge for days now, we can’t keep going like this if we want to keep that ninety-three percent survival rate.”

 

“We all need rest.” Seokmin spoke up, “Even if we manage to escape, it won’t do us any good if we don’t have the strength to fight once we’re free.”

 

Jeonghan nodded, “Okay. Sleep, but I want there to be someone awake at all times. Five-hour shifts and no, Jun. You get no shift. You need sleep more than anyone else.” Jun rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement when his back sent him a reminder of how much abuse it took.

 

The eldest looked at everyone, “You all need to get some rest. I’ll take first watch. We may be in a cell, but I sure as hell don’t trust those watching us. We are gonna get out of here, and you best bet I’ll never let Shua or Cheol out of my sight again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always!!! I hope you liked it! come yell at me @unwrittenheroes on twt or on here!!! We almost to the end guys!!!


	33. Thirty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!!! GUESS WHO IS BACK!!!!! IT IS I!!! 
> 
> okay, anyways lmao. Here is the long awaited chapter 33. ALSO! I want you to know...chapters 34, 35 are already completed and sent to Snow to beta'd! I am working on 36 now and typing it up as I go because it's so long...seriously...ten different fight scenes...
> 
> ANYWAYS!!! Enjoy chapter 33!!! 
> 
> A warning tho...there will be smut! so prepare yourselves....
> 
> Winter!

Galaxian System

Quadrant Six

Sector B

Planet: Xernia, Ineri—Dustaian Capital

 

 

After the meeting concluded and their plans were settled, Minhyun left the others to handle some last-minute business before they left for the border tomorrow. Aron stood up and waved Minghao forward, Soonyoung trailing after him much to Jihoon’s annoyance.

 

“Soonyoung.” He called.

 

The other paused. Jihoon waited, but Soonyoung never turned around. Instead, his shoulders slumped and he walked to where Minghao and Aron were talking. Jihoon clenched his hands into fists and turned on his heel. He marched out of the room with a stiff back.

 

“…the picture on your portable device should suffice.” Aron was saying as Soonyoung approached them. Minghao nodded and looked at his captain with a questioning eye.

 

“Hyung?” He asked, but Soonyoung only shook his head, focused on Aron.

 

“Can you take people with you? I don’t think Jun will trust you alone.” He said ignoring Minghao’s stare.

 

Aron shrugged, “Yeah, it’s no problem.”

 

“Good. I’m coming along.” Soonyoung decided. Minghao grabbed onto Soonyoung’s shoulder and pulled him back, “Like hell you are Captain.” Soonyoung turned his head slowly and narrowed his eyes at his sergeant.

 

“Excuse me?” He said lowly.

 

Minghao met his eyes fearlessly, “I said no. You won’t be the one going. _I_ am.” Soonyoung glared and his mouth tightened into a thin line.

 

“Uh, I can just take both of you.” Aron offered, hoping to break the rising tension.

 

“Not necessary. Captain Kwon will not be going. He has other _business_ to attend to with Captain Lee.” Minghao said calmly, keeping his eyes focused on Soonyoung.

 

Soonyoung frowned at the mention of Jihoon. His eyes hardened as he glared at the other, “Watch yourself Sergeant Xu.” Minghao grinned in a devil-may-care-way, and crossed his arms, staring his friend and Captain down.

 

“I’m just going to go—” Aron began looking between the two of them.

 

“No, stay. Soonyoung-hyung was just leaving.” Minghao stopped Aron from walking past him, his eyes never leaving the man in question. He could see the anger behind Soonyoung’s eyes building. He could see the way Soonyoung held himself carefully as he breathed in and out, trying to calm his rage.

 

“Who the _hell_ do you think you are Xu Minghao?” Soonyoung growled.

 

Minghao smiled gently and relaxed his body, “I am your teammate. I am your friend, but most importantly, I am your brother.” His words drew Soonyoung up short, calming him down as Minghao spoke.

 

“Hyung, you and I both know what you are doing. We are the same when it comes to trusting ourselves with things that deal with feelings. I know you love Jihoon, everyone can see it. Everyone can see how much he loves you.”

 

“Hao, stop.” Soonyoung pleaded softly.

 

“No.” Minghao said just as softly, walking up closer to Soonyoung, “You are my family, and I don’t let my family be scared assholes. And you know that I don’t have much family experience besides what _you_ have shown me.” Soonyoung swallowed and looked away. He noticed Aron watching them quietly and bowed his head in apology. The fact that Minghao was actually speaking about being a family, much less in front of someone unknown, forced Soonyoung to listen.

 

“And you have shown me that family tells you what you _need_ to hear, and not what you _want_ to hear. So, hyung, go to him. In reality, both of you could die in the attack. You really want an argument to be the last thing you give to each other?”

 

Soonyoung sighed and sent Minghao a small smile, “When did you get to be so wise?”

 

“I’ve always been this wise.” Minghao smirked, “Go,” he said with a tilt of his head, “he’s probably waiting to skin you alive.” Soonyoung laughed but shook his head. He hugged Minghao tight.

 

“Tell Jun not to be stupid for me.” He whispered into his ear. With one last squeeze, he pulled away and went to find Jihoon. Minghao watched him go, wishing desperately that his hyung would finally allow himself some amount of happiness. At Aron’s cough, Minghao’s attention was brought back to him.

 

“So, are we ready now?” He asked.

 

Minghao laughed, “Yeah. What do we need to do?”

 

“First, Can I see the picture?” Aron asked. Minghao pulled his portable device out and pulled up the picture of Jun. It was a simple one of him, one of the many that Jun took of himself whenever Minghao was too busy to notice. Jun’s smile was small, but Minghao’s breath was always taken by the elder’s eyes. They were filled with so much warmth, understanding, and love. They were the eyes that gave Minghao peace. He handed the device to Aron slowly.

 

“What now?” He asked as Aron looked over the picture and sat down. He pointed to the chair next to him for Minghao to do the same.

 

“Now,” Aron began once Minghao settled, “Give me your hand. You may want to lay your head on the table.” Minghao grabbed his hand and turned his head to watch the Dustaian laying his head on his arm. Aron breathed in once and touched his finger to Jun’s face in the photo. In the blink of an eye, Minghao was whisked away to blackness. Slowly, the blackness faded away to reveal the room they were just in. He raised his head and looked around, noticing that he was alone.

 

“Aron-hyung?” He called into the empty space.

 

 _I’m here_ , Aron’s voice filtered around him. Minghao nodded and then looked around again.

 

“Where is he?” He asked when he didn’t see Jun.

 

 _His consciousness hasn’t fully fallen asleep yet. He’s fighting the urge to._ Aron’s voice fell around him in the dreamscape.

 

Minghao rolled his eyes and sighed, “Why does he have to be as stubborn as Soonyoung?” He grumbled. He jumped when Jun suddenly spoke from behind him.

 

“Look who’s talking.”

 

“Shit!” He exclaimed loudly as he turned around to face the other, “Hyung, make some noise next time or something.” Minghao complained while rubbing his chest.

 

Jun laughed, “It’s my dream Hao. I would think _dream_ you would have felt me walking behind you.”

 

Minghao waved his hand, “This isn’t a dream. Well, it is but it isn’t.” At Jun’s confused look he tried again, “We are in a dreamscape, kinda like what Soonie-hyung was in. This place is made by a dreamscaper Dustaian.”

 

Jun looked around, “A Dustaian, huh? Where are they?”

 

“Here.” Aron blinked into existence causing the two to jump.

 

“Will you guys please stop doing that?” Minghao groaned again holding onto his chest.

 

“Sorry.” Aron shrugged, “We need to get a move on though.” Minghao sighed and nodded at Aron.

 

“What’s going on?” Jun asked, eyes narrowing.

 

“We came up with a plan to end this once and for all.”

 

Jun crossed his arms over his chest and slowly grinned, “I’m listening.”

 

Minghao filled him in on everything that happened at the meeting. He told him what teams were doing what, and the plan to break them out of the cells. Jun listened with his lip between his teeth as he automatically adjusted the plan to those he was held with to match Minghao’s information.

 

“When are you planning to move?” Jun finally asked when Minghao finished.

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

Jun cursed, “So soon?”

 

“The leaders seem to think it’s the best course of action. Sanggyu won’t expect it.” Aron supplied.

 

Jun sighed and nodded, “I have news of my own that may change this plan.”

 

He filled them in on Jaehwan and the others’ own plan, and told them about Sanggyu’s desperation and what he’s put both him and Yoojung through. Minghao clenched his hands as Jun described Sanggyu’s methods, “They had a plan for the day after tomorrow to escape. I think they have the _Blada_ _Spatha_ being snuck back in. You need to hold off on your attack until then.”

 

“That’ll leave you in his hands for one more day than is necessary.” Minghao spoke through gritted teeth. Jun looked at him calmly.

 

“It is necessary.” Jun said, “I think I can turn MingMing, I just have to understand his reasons for everything. I need to know why, it has to be more than just the passover in promotions.”

 

Minghao drew up straight, “MingMing’s here?”

 

Jun’s eyes widened, “I thought I mentioned that.”

 

“No, hyung, you forgot that detail. He’s here working _with_ Sanggyu?” Minghao demanded. Jun nodded, causing Minghao to curse, “Soonyoung is going to flip. You know he still blames himself for Ming leaving, and now he’s only going to add this to his guilt.”

 

“I know.” Jun answered quietly. He walked up and rubbed his hands up and down Minghao’s arms, “But I’m working on it.” Minghao grabbed Jun’s hands and looked him in the eyes.

 

“I’ll tell them. Day after tomorrow and I’ll tell Soonyoung separately about Ming.” He swallowed, holding tightly onto Jun’s hands not wanting to let go.

 

“Be as safe as you can.” He whispered finally.

 

Jun pulled one of his hands away, gently brushing Minghao’s face, “As safe as I can be.”

 

Minghao let out a small smile and nodded. Jun went to move away, but was pulled back into Minghao’s arms and he hesitated only a second before his lips were pressed against the Jun’s. The elder wasted no time in cupping Minghao’s face, taking control of the kiss. Coming up for air, Jun leaned his head onto Minghao’s. He grinned and kissed his forehead before stepping away.

 

“When we get back home, I’m asking you out.” He declared smiling. Minghao glared at Aron when the other didn’t stifle his laugh in time. He looked back at Jun and felt himself flush at the other’s stare.

 

“Why not until then?” He asked.

 

Jun gave a playful smirk, “Because, it’ll give me something to look forward to.” Jun turned back to Aron, “I’ll tell the people on my end. Send me back.” Aron nodded and raised his hand.

 

“Wait!”

 

“Hao—”

 

“Just,” Minghao breathed out and walked up to take Jun’s face in his hands one more time, “…yes. When this is all over and we’re back home, my answer will be yes.”

 

“I know. I haven’t waited years for you to say no.” With that, Jun blinked out of the dreamscape.

 

~~~

 

 

Seungcheol and Joshua made their way to their room in silence. Seungcheol knew that Joshua has been on edge ever since he announced his team would be the ones to take the brunt of the attack. With Jeonghan landing in the hands of Sanggyu, on top of them splitting up, he was stressed. Once they were inside the room, Joshua turned and glared at Seungcheol.

 

“I’m very pissed at you right now.” He finally let out. Seungcheol leaned against the closed door and remained silent, much to Joshua’s annoyance.

 

“You have nothing to say?”

 

“What do you want me to say?” Seungcheol breathed out, his voice low and terribly lulling to Joshua’s ears.

 

“I don’t know! Anything! Why is only your team taking the brunt of the attack?” Joshua demanded.

 

“Because you know my team is more than capable, and that it is what we trained for. That’s what we do, Shua. We specialize in offensive attacks.” He reasoned quietly. When Joshua kept silent and only continued to look at him with angry, worried eyes, he walked over to pull him into a hug, “Baby…”

 

“Don’t you _baby_ me right now Choi Seungcheol.” Joshua snapped and pulled away. He groaned and huffed as he sat on the end of the bed, “I know there is nothing I can do about it. I know that. I don’t need you or Han to tell me that.” Seungcheol sighed and sat next to him on the bed and took his hands into his own. Joshua played with their intertwined fingers before speaking again.

 

“I’m allowed to be pissed that my boyfriend is deliberately placing himself in the worst of it.”

 

“While you go and save our other boyfriend.” Seungcheol interrupted, stopping Joshua, “You think I don’t want to be there with you when you get Jeonghan out of that cell? You think I’m not going to be worried about the two of you throughout this chaos?” Seungcheol looked down at their linked hands, “You and Han are the most important people in my life.”

 

Joshua squeezed his hands, “You both are very important to me too.”

 

“We are going to get Han back, and we _will_ win this.” Seungcheol said determinedly, pressing a kiss to the side of Joshua’s head.

 

Joshua leaned back and looked at his lover. His anger now dissipated and the worry less evident on his face, “I’m going to hold you to that.” He leaned over and pressed his lips to the other’s gently. He got up and went to the head of the bed and pulled the covers down, climbing in after taking his shoes off. Seungcheol watched him and felt his heart ease. He hurried and got ready to sleep, settling into bed next Joshua. The latter wasted no time in turning over and burrowing himself into Seungcheol’s side. They stayed like that, quietly drawing comfort from each other’s presence.

 

“I love you.” Seungcheol whispered as he felt Joshua’s finger lightly draw on his chest.

 

“I love you too.” Joshua murmured, wrapping his arms tight around Seungcheol’s waist. Their drowsy slumber was interrupted by Minghao’s mass messaging to their comms.

 

The Major read through the messages and sighed.

 

_Let’s reconvene first thing in the morning._

_If anything, this gives us the support we lacked_

_and more of a chance to prepare and rest._

 

After sending the message, he looked down and met Joshua’s eyes staring back at him, “It’s just one more day, Han can handle it.” He reassured both himself and Joshua.

 

“I know.” Joshua replied and fell back into the quiet. Seungcheol’s hands went to Joshua’s hair and he ran his fingers through the soft, brown locks.

 

“I’m going to marry you and Han one day.” He said after a while. He could feel Joshua tense but slowly relax as Seungcheol continued to play with his hair.

 

“You better not be asking me to marry you without Jeonghan here. You want both of us to die?”

 

Seungcheol heard the smile in Joshua’s husky voice, “Don’t worry. I’m not. I was just informing you, so you can prepare the way you want to say yes.”

 

Joshua laughed, “Kind of confident, aren’t you?”

 

Seungcheol pressed them closer together and felt the pull of sleep claiming him, “I’m always confident in the two of you.” He smiled as Joshua’s soft chuckle sent him to sleep like his favorite lullaby.

 

~~~

 

 

Wonwoo dropped his communicator back on the bed after reading Seungcheol’s message. He went back to staring at the ceiling and let his mind wander, trying to even his breathing and calm his restless mind. He frowned when a knock broke through his thoughts. Surprise froze him in the open doorway as Mingyu stood before him with a thoughtful look.

 

“Gyu?” Wonwoo said confusedly, reaching out his hand to the other. Mingyu jumped in surprise at his name. Wonwoo retracted his hand slowly.

 

“Hey.” Mingyu said sheepishly, “Um, can I come in?” Wonwoo moved to the side and waved him in. Closing the door, he took a deep breath before turning to face Mingyu again.

 

“So, um, what’s up?” Wonwoo asked, coming to stand in front of the younger, face calm as he studied him carefully. Mingyu in turn was looking at him with wide eyes.

 

“Gyu?” Wonwoo called again.

 

Mingyu smiled nervously, “You make me nervous.” He blurted out. Wonwoo rocked back in surprise at his words.

 

“Uh…what?”

 

Mingyu’s mouth dropped open and he flushed red, “Oh, um. I said that. I _really_ just said that.”

 

“Yes?” Wonwoo questioned, getting more confused by the minute, “Mingyu, what’s going on?”

 

“Right, right.” Mingyu nodded, “There’s something I wanted to tell you. Oh, well, you know, something else that I wanted to tell you.”

 

“Something else besides that I make you nervous?” Wonwoo repeated and watched as Mingyu nodded but said nothing. He sighed and sat down at the end of the bed, pointing to the chair by the desk, “Mingyu, sit down and take a deep breath. Then tell me what’s wrong.” He said, concern filling his voice.

 

Mingyu groaned and sat down, “I’m doing this all wrong.” He put his head into his hands.

 

“You’re not making any sense.” Wonwoo complained.

 

“You make me nervous! And I like you!” Mingyu yelled.

 

Wonwoo blinked, “I like you too?” His voice rising at the end like a question.

 

“No,” Mingyu sighed.

 

“No, I don’t like you?” Wonwoo asked again. A small smirk beginning to play on the edge of his lips. A fact that Mingyu completely missed by jumping up from the chair and began to pace in front of Wonwoo.

 

“No, I _like_ you. As in, I like you as more than a teammate, more than a friend. I like you in the way that it makes me happy to see you smile. It’s even better if I am the one that makes you smile. I like you in the way that I’m scared of what’s coming. I want to protect you and I’m scared of you getting hurt. I like you in the way that I always want to listen to your voice. I can listen to you talk and never get bored. I like you in the way that I told myself for years that I shouldn’t. I like you in the way that I couldn’t stop myself from falling. I like you in the way that I love you. I’m in love with you.” Mingyu stopped pacing and looked at Wonwoo with pleading eyes. His heart was racing inside his chest, and his hands became clammy as he waited for the other to say something, anything. When Mingyu finally focused his eyes, he could see how a smile played over Wonwoo’s face.

 

“Y-you’re smiling. Is that a good smile?” Mingyu asked, almost too afraid to get his hopes up.

Wonwoo stood up and wrapped his arms around Mingyu. He pulled until Mingyu’s lips were only inches away from his.

 

“It’s a good smile, because I like you too. I like you in the way that I have fallen for you, just as you have. I love you too, Kim Mingyu.” He closed the distance and kissed the smile that begin to spread over Mingyu’s face.

 

~~~

 

 

“Hey.” Chan said as he sat down next to Seungkwan. Seungkwan rolled his head to the side, fondness apparent as he met Chan’s eyes. He reached over and wrapped his hand around Chan’s.

 

“Hey.” Seungkwan answered softly. He didn’t stop the small smile stretching across his face as Chan pressed a small, hesitant kiss to his head.

 

“I can get used to that.” He admitted quietly when Chan started to look worried that he may have been too forward.

 

Chan laughed, his worry easing, “Maybe somewhere more comfortable.” He motioned to their holding cell. Doyeon and Yoojung were sleeping huddled together in the corner. After Jun had woken up and explained how the others contacted him through his sleep, he revealed their plans to get them out of here. The knowledge that their friends were coming, put their minds at ease if only a little bit.

 

“Yeah, this isn’t what I had in mind for a first date.” Seungkwan muttered dryly, bringing Chan out of his thoughts. He leaned his head on the younger’s shoulder, enjoying the quiet chuckle Chan let out.

 

“I really hope that you don’t consider this a date.” Chan replied quietly for only Seungkwan to hear, “After all, I was promised an amazing first date, and I would hardly consider this one since Vernon isn’t here with us either.” He trailed off at the mention of the other, worry seeping into his core for the older boy.

 

Seungkwan squeezed his hand, “Do you think he’s okay?” He asked, his voice small.

 

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Chan reassured while shoving his own worry down to comfort Seungkwan, “He’s probably worrying about you.”

 

Seungkwan tilted his head up, “He’ll be worrying about you too.” Chan sighed and pulled Seungkwan down into his lap. Seungkwan huffed and rolled over to where he was looking up at Chan.

 

“Better?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

 

Chan smiled and winked down at him, “Much better.” He let his fingers trail along Seungkwan’s face, over his full cheeks, his forehead, down to the slope of his nose and to his lips. His nail gently scraped along the lines as his own eyes were drawn to follow the path of his finger, “I’m glad you are with me, but I wish you were somewhere safe.”

 

Seungkwan grabbed his hand and brought it back to his lips. He pressed a kiss to the other’s knuckles, “I wish the same for you and for Vernon, but I also know that the both of you can take care of yourselves.”

 

“And you can take care of yourself, I know, but if you or Vernon get hurt, I don’t know what I would do.” Chan whispered. Seungkwan pulled himself up and gave his cheek a small kiss.

 

“We can only worry about tomorrow when tomorrow comes.” He said, voice soft and reassuring.

 

Chan sighed but nodded. He caressed Seungkwan’s cheek and gave a playful glare, “Anyways, if either of you two get hurt before our date, I’m breaking up with both of you.” He grinned down at the other.

 

Seungkwan’s faced twitched in amusement as he tried to hold in his laughter, “Oh, really?”

 

“Oh, most definitely. Totally going to break up with you two if you even dare get a scratch.”

 

Seungkwan pouted, “That’s not fair.”

 

Chan huffed and ran his hand through Seungkwan’s hair again, “It’s not fair, but I don’t make the rules, I only enforce them.” Seungkwan leaned in close to Chan’s face, lips ghosting over the other’s. He smirked when he heard Chan’s breath hitch slightly.

 

“Then I guess we better not get hurt, because I plan on keeping you with me and Vernon for a very long time.” He whispered. Chan smiled and pulled him in for a tight hug.

 

“I like the sound of that.” He whispered back in his ear.

 

~~~

 

 

 

Soonyoung sighed as he made his way out of the room that held Minghao and Aron. He paused by the door and leaned against the wall. He tried to collect his thoughts before finding Jihoon, but his mind wouldn’t settle. Giving up, he sighed again and rolled his shoulders, hoping to ease the tension out of them and closed his eyes, falling quickly into the bond that connected with Jihoon. He felt along the link to find the other’s location and shook his head when he felt Jihoon’s presence in the room they shared last night. Steadying himself for the upcoming storm that he made for himself, Soonyoung made his way to the room.

 

Walking through the door, he found Jihoon staring out of the window in the room. Soonyoung closed the door silently and sat down at the end of the bed. He clasped his hands together and rested his chin on them, bracing himself on his knees. He waited in the silence for Jihoon to say anything, to let out the frustration he so clearly, he felt through their bond.

 

“You can’t keep doing this to me Soonie.” Jihoon finally said, breaking the silence. He kept his gaze on the window and the view outside, focusing on the way the lights from the floating city danced on the water.

 

“You can’t keep giving me hope only to take it away hours later.”

 

“That isn’t what I was doing, Ji.” Soonyoung stared at Jihoon’s back.

 

Jihoon let out a snort, but refused to turn and look at Soonyoung, “What do you call that back there then? Saying that this was the only way, that you were going to die and planned on pulling out of _this_ …whatever the fuck it is.”

 

“That isn’t what I was say—”

 

“Don’t fucking patronize me Soonyoung.” Jihoon cut him off angrily. He turned and glared at Soonyoung, “You fucking put walls back up. You kept the letter from me. You—” Jihoon stopped and took a deep breath, “You can’t keep giving me only parts of you and not trust me enough with all of you. I can’t live like that.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Soonyoung stood up. He walked to stand in front of Jihoon, “I’m sorry, Ji. I’m so sorry.”

 

Jihoon met his eyes, “Sorry isn’t enough anymore. You are always sorry.”

 

“What do you want me to do Jihoon? I’m trying, but you and I both know that whatever is about to happen, we ** _both_** may not survive it. You think I want that? You think I want to entertain the thought of you dying?” Soonyoung snapped.

 

“When did we have this meeting about who got to give their life for the other?” Jihoon argued, “Where was I? Asleep?”

 

“Very funny.” Soonyoung frowned, “What—”

 

“I want you to not make decisions for me, or about us, without talking to me first. I want you to quit hiding yourself. I want you, I want all of you. If you can’t even _talk_ to me about these things, then you should’ve never given me any of you in the first place.” Jihoon spoke over Soonyoung.

 

“I’m trying! And it wasn’t like that and you know it. I trust you more than I trust anyone else in this damn universe. But I don’t think of that when my mind only lets me remember the things that give me fear. I don’t remember that when all I can think of is the fact that I’m not worth the love you want to give me.” He tensed when he realized what he had said as Jihoon gave him a look.

 

“The fuck do you mean you aren’t worth it?” Jihoon demanded.

 

“Nothing. Just forget it.” Soonyoung muttered, refusing to look at him.

 

Jihoon yelled in frustration, “This is what I’m talking about. Why can’t you trust yourself? Trust yourself and just…” He cut himself off and looked away from Soonyoung.

 

“Just what? Just do what Jihoon?” Soonyoung asked, grabbing at his hair when Jihoon remained silent.

 

“Say something!” Soonyoung yelled, “What is it that you want me to do?”

 

“I want you to show me that you’re with me. I want you to let me be with you. I want you to learn to trust yourself and that you _are_ worth it. I want you to prove it to me that _I’m_ worth you fighting your own demons for. I want you to quit disappearing on me. Don’t tell me you’re sorry, show me how you plan to stay. You promised that the beginning of us wouldn’t be the end of us. Prove it to me.” Jihoon growled loudly, his eyes boring into Soonyoung’s.

 

“ _That’s_ what I want.”

 

Soonyoung snarled and swept Jihoon into his arms. He crashed his lips onto Jihoon’s as he turned and walked them over to the bed. He threw him onto the mattress after giving him a harsh nip to his lower lip. Soonyoung glared down at Jihoon as he flung his shirt off.

 

“Strip.” He commanded, slowly undoing his jeans.

 

Jihoon raised an eyebrow, “Excuse me?”

 

Soonyoung left his pants open and crossed his arms over his bare chest, “I said strip. I’m going to show you. I’m not going anywhere. The end for us is nowhere in sight.”

 

Jihoon rose onto his elbows, his lips swollen from the kiss, “By having sex? Not everything can be solved with sex Soonyoung.”

 

Soonyoung smirked, “Sex is only the first action. You don’t want my sorrys anymore? That only leaves this. I’m not going anywhere, so we will think of another way for me not to disappoint you by dying. Every time my doubts begin to eat me up again, I will come to you, but for now this is how I’m going to show you. I’m going to make it so you will feel me every time you move. I’m going to fuck you so hard that you’re going to wish I wasn’t here to be with you at all.” His eyes darkened, and his chest muscles became taut as he leaned over the bed and Jihoon.

 

“Now fucking strip.” He ordered again.

 

Jihoon visibly swallowed and slowly sat up. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side, Soonyoung’s eyes never leaving him. Jihoon laid back down and undid his pants, shimmying them down along with his underwear.

 

“Slower.” Soonyoung instructed, his voice deepening with unconcealed desire. Jihoon slowly rose his legs and finished pulling down his pants. Only when he was bare, did he look back at Soonyoung.

 

“Lay there and stay still.” Jihoon held himself still as he waited for Soonyoung to make his move. He felt the bed dip as Soonyoung knelt beside him, and felt the raw energy of want and lust coming in waves through their connection. Jihoon laid and felt Soonyoung’s breath ghost along his foot. He hummed as Soonyoung began to trail his lips up his leg and fought to stay still when the other started to nibble on his inner thighs.

 

“Dammit Soonyoung.” Jihoon gritted out when the other became rougher nearing the top of his thigh. Soonyoung hummed and sucked hard on the spot, causing Jihoon to groan at the pull of his skin in Soonyoung’s mouth. He reached down and fisted his hand into Soonyoung’s dark hair. Jihoon pulled him up and met him halfway in a heated kiss, flipping them over and straddling Soonyoung as he leaned down to kiss him again. Soonyoung growled and grabbed Jihoon by his hips, pulling him down and bringing his hips up. He flipped them back over and held Jihoon’s hands above his head even as he shoved himself between Jihoon’s opened thighs.

 

“I told you to be still.” Soonyoung said darkly in his ear before taking Jihoon’s earlobe in between his teeth. Jihoon thrusted up against Soonyoung and cursed.

 

“You were moving too slow.” Jihoon moaned when Soonyoung marked his way down his neck. He groaned with impatience and tried to pull his hands free, but Soonyoung held him firm.

 

Soonyoung laughed in his ear before releasing Jihoon’s hands, going to his hair instead and yanking his head to the other side so he could mark that side too. “What? Hm, what are you so impatient for?” He asked between bites, rolling his hips roughly into Jihoon’s.

 

“For you to keep your promises this time.” Jihoon gasped quietly. He shoved his hands away and began to push Soonyoung’s pants down. He slapped Soonyoung’s ass when he had the nerve to laugh at him. Soonyoung stood up and finished taking his own pants off, staring down at Jihoon and licking his lips hungrily.

 

“What Jihoon wants, he gets.” He grinned and brought his hand to his mouth, “Watch.” He commanded again. Once he was sure that Jihoon’s eyes were glued to him, he brought his hand to his mouth and wet his palm with his tongue. Soonyoung slowly moved his hand down and wrapped his hand around himself. He coated himself slowly, moving up and down, grinning when Jihoon kept licking his lips.

 

Jihoon rose his eyes to meet Soonyoung’s and smirked. He carefully brought his hand to his mouth and began to suck on his fingers, soaking them in his spit. He pulled them from his mouth, leaving a trail of saliva down his chin as he moved to his knees and spread his legs. He slipped his fingers into his heat and began to prepare himself. He took pleasure in the way Soonyoung’s eyes widened, having to muffle a groan at the sight of him. Jihoon hit the spot deep within himself and moaned out loud, causing Soonyoung to growl in his chest. Soonyoung made his way back to the bed and shoved Jihoon down on his back, climbing on top of him.

 

“You are so fucking beautiful.” He said before capturing Jihoon’s mouth with his. He moved between Jihoon’s legs and pushed himself into him, sinking down slowly until he was fully sheathed. Jihoon grabbed Soonyoung’s arms and flipped them over. Soonyoung’s hands went to Jihoon’s waist as Jihoon began to ride him.

 

As Jihoon slammed down onto him, he met each motion with his own thrusts. They both fought for control, neither noticing the scratches or the bites and only sought the pleasure from one another. Soonyoung grabbed Jihoon and pulled him off, forcing him on his stomach and pushed back in when Jihoon cursed him for taking too long. He pulled back and slammed deep into the tight warmth, curling his fist into Jihoon’s hair. The only sounds in the room were the moans as Soonyoung and Jihoon chased their release.

 

They came with each other’s name on their lips, a sweaty mess entangled with one another. Soonyoung pulled out carefully, collapsing onto the bed and pulling Jihoon on top of him. The other wrapped his arms around Soonyoung and held onto him tightly as he felt his whole body throb, feeling the presence of Soonyoung within every inch of him.

 

“Don’t leave me again.” He whispered as his eyes fluttered shut, sleep pulling him to her sweet embrace. Soonyoung tightened his hold and kissed Jihoon’s sweaty forehead.

 

“I’ll try. I promise to never pull away from you again.” Soonyoung vowed to a sleeping Jihoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all already know this part right. 
> 
> Yell at me in the comments or on my twitter. @unwrittenheroes I hope you liked this chapter!!!


	34. Thirty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Surprise to see me already?! lmaoooo but guess what! I am here for another update. This one is a bit on the short side...and i am curious to your reactions. anyways...I just finished chapter 36 with its ten scene self and to celebrate...I give you 34! Now, I am going to bed.....enjoy
> 
> Also, as always, Snow has done an amazing job!! I am lucky to have her on my side. And I am lucky to have all of you amazing people take time from your day to read my story! So, I love you all!!!
> 
> Winter

Galaxian System

Quadrant Six

Sector B

Planet: Xernia—Ruling House

 

 

It was silent with only the two of them in the room. So silent, that it felt like the quiet was a noise in of itself. They had been sitting across from each other for what felt like an hour now, their only conversation being the loaded glances and occasional twitch of the eye. Words hung heavy in the air, all of them waiting to be said but no one to voice them with the two occupants seemingly forgetting how to speak. Well, that is what it seemed like to Jun anyways.

 

“Are you going to say anything?” Jun finally asked, breaking the suffocating silence. MingMing was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of his voice. He shook his head and sighed, leaning back in his seat to study the other.

 

“I see that you were healed.” He observed, noticing the lack of bruises on Jun’s skin.

 

The elder laughed, “You didn’t expect Seokmin to leave me like that, did you? It’s not like I could count on you to heal me.” MingMing tried to hide the slight quiver of his hands at Jun’s remark, but it couldn’t escape the other’s sharp eyes. He waited for the Lieutenant to say something else, but he never did.

 

“I’m sure you know why you are back in here.” MingMing spoke once again.

 

Jun looked him over, “I think I know why I am here, but do _you_ know why I am here?” He asked.

 

MingMing frowned, “What’s that supposed to mean?” The other only gave him a smile, shocking Mingming when it was genuine.

 

“Where is Sanggyu?” Jun questioned instead.

 

“Council Meeting. It’s just the two of us this time.” He answered. Jun hummed and stared searchingly at MingMing with piercing eyes. It made him uncomfortable, and made MingMing remember his days at the Academy and his time on Soonyoung’s team. Jun always seemed to be able to see through him, even more so than Soonyoung.

 

“Will you use the shadows to find the Shard?” MingMing began, forcing himself out from the memories.

 

Jun shook his head sadly, “You know I can’t.”

 

“Why can’t you? If it could save you and the others, why won’t you just do as Sanggyu asks?” He stood up and began to pace, agitation evident in his stiff walk.

 

“That’s something you never seemed to grasp when you were with the Tuhinga.”

 

“Don’t patronize me, Hyung.” MingMing glared.

 

“I’m not. The one oath that all members of the Tuhinga must take, is the Priority of Life. Our lives come second to the innocent. If I give into Sanggyu, how many innocent people will he kill to completely rid the Dustaians? That’s not even counting the Dustaians who have done nothing but tried to exist on this planet where the Ruling Family shuns them. All those people, if I give Sanggyu what he wants, their blood will be on my hands. And that is not something I will allow myself to live with.” Jun explained quietly. MingMing turned away, looking down to his hands.

 

“And you?” Jun continued when MingMing remained mute.

 

“And me what?” He looked at Jun with a guarded expression.

 

“Is this really only about revenge on Soonyoung? Is all this blood worth it? The blood that you will carry with you forever?” Jun voiced out.

 

MingMing’s eyes narrowed darkly, “Soonyoung betrayed me.”

 

Jun rolled his eyes, “Come off it Ming. Soonyoung did what any Captain in the Tuhinga would have done. You lost the life of an innocent. You put her life second to Soonyoung’s, when it was your duty to save hers. Soonyoung sacrificed himself to save her so that her son wouldn’t have to grow up without a mother. He told you that he had lost his when he was young, he trusted you to save her, not him. Soonyoung trusted you to uphold the oath.”

 

“You weren’t there!” MingMing shouted. He saw Jun give him a look of surprise, and lowered his voice, “You weren’t there. You haven’t been there. You don’t know—” MingMing cut himself off and sat back down in the chair across from Jun. He could feel Jun’s eyes on him, searching for any cracks in his armor to give him the answers that he sought.

 

“I don’t know what?” Jun pressed when MingMing remained reserved.

 

“The next time Sanggyu faces you, he’s not going to show any more kindness.” MingMing said instead, ignoring the question, “Use the shadows to find the Shard and save yourself.”

 

“I don’t know what, Ming? What piece of the story am I missing?” Jun insisted.

 

“Sanggyu wants an answer by the time he’s out of the Council meeting. Will you use your shadows to find the Shard?” MingMing continued stubbornly.

 

“Where haven’t I been Ming? What wouldn’t I understand? _Tell me_ what I’m missing.”

 

MingMing sighed, “This conversation is useless. You won’t do it.”

 

Jun was silent and shook his head, “Running scared? That’s something you learned from Soonyoung. There’s no real excuse for you getting the Queen killed. You panicked—”

 

“I DIDN’T PANIC!” MingMing snapped, his voice echoing off the stone walls, “Just shut up. You have no idea what the hell you are talking about. You have no idea what you would do in a position like that. You don’t know, so you don’t get to _judge me_ when you don’t know shit.” He huffed out, emotions he had been holding onto for years threatened to spill from his lips.

 

“Know what? That you panicked?” Jun provoked, hoping to anger the secret out of Mingming.

 

“You don’t know what you would do when you are faced with saving your charge or someone that—” MingMing stopped himself abruptly, his chest heaving with deep breaths that he took to try and calm himself down.

 

“You were in love with him. You were in love with Soonyoung.” Jun whispered, the realization dawning on him as he finally understood the secret that MingMing kept to himself for all these years.

 

MingMing flinched at Jun’s words and looked up. He swallowed as his mouth dried and the panic began to set in, “I—”

 

They were interrupted when the door opened, quickly drawing both of their attention. Daniel walked in and bowed to MingMing.

 

“Sorry to interrupt.” He said, looking between the two of them suspiciously, “The Father wants you at the Council Chamber.” He announced, gaze landing on MingMing.

 

“Why?”

 

Daniel shrugged carelessly, “Didn’t say and I didn’t ask.”

 

“I’m in the middle of an interrogation.” MingMing answered.

 

“Pretty sure you don’t want to keep our _new_ Father waiting.” Daniel warned considering MingMing for a moment, “I’ll take the prisoner back to the cell.”

 

MingMing could only sigh as he left the room, only stopping briefly to look at Jun one last time. The look of painful understanding he found there unsettled him.

 

~~~

 

 

MingMing walked down the halls of the Ruling House, Jun’s words ringing in his ears still. There was no stopping the memories and feelings that tormented him now. His mind went back to his last mission with the team. He could hear the screams of the Queen, and he knew what he had to do. But he could see Soonyoung lying on the ground, the puddle of blood growing more and more by the second underneath his body, and he knew what he _wanted_ to do.

 

“…are you even listening to me?” Minho’s voice broke into MingMing’s thoughts. He shook his head and looked around. He had come to the Council Chamber without even realizing it, too lost in the past.

 

“Sorry.” He said regarding Minho, “What were you saying?”

 

Minho made an annoyed sound, “Did the prisoner give you anything?”

 

“No. He remains adamant in his refusal to cooperate.” MingMing reported. The guard growled and looked over his shoulder at the closed door behind him.

 

“Sanggyu isn’t going to like that.”

 

MingMing shrugged, “Is it my fault that I’m pulled from the interrogation?”

 

Minho shook his head, his eyes hard and unforgiving, “I told you words wouldn’t get you anywhere with him.”

 

“Well neither did the physical abuse.” MingMing shot back.

 

“Are you going soft on them? After everything they did to you?”

 

MingMing rolled his eyes and steadied his racing heart, “Of course not. Now, why was I summoned?” He said, changing the subject.

 

“Some of the Council members are proving that their loyalty is…wavering. Sanggyu is spending too much energy. He needs healing.” Minho informed him.

 

The ex-Tuhinga groaned, “I told him not to use the earth sense so much because he would damage himself since he doesn’t have complete control of it. The power is burning his body from the inside. He has too much energy coursing through him. The more he uses the earth sense, the more his natural Agni powers retreat from him.”

 

Minho glared, “It was necessary. He has to show them that he is a strong leader.”

 

“Collapsing in front of them will prove the opposite.” MingMing pointed out.

 

“Just go in there and heal him without anyone noticing what you are doing.” Minho ordered.

 

The healer shook his head and sighed. He moved passed Minho and opened the door after a light knock. He bowed to the room as he stepped through the door, closing it once he straightened and quickly made his way to Sanggyu before bowing once again.

 

“Father, you summoned me?” MingMing addressed the other. As he half-listened to the fake excuses Sanggyu gave for his needed presence, he fell into his power and searched for the healing link between him and Sanggyu. Finding the thin link, he began to send energy to the other at a slow and steady pace, watching as he became less pale.

 

“I wanted you here to show them how merciful I can be.” Sanggyu informed, nodding towards the table that the Council was currently gathered around. MingMing glanced towards the Council before focusing again on Sanggyu.

 

“What are you talking about?” One of the Councilmen asked, standing up and drawing everyone’s attention in the room. Sanggyu grinned.

 

“I’m glad you asked, Lexan.” He said. MingMing felt a pull as more energy fled from his body and into Sanggyu’s as the latter gathered more power within himself. The ground beneath the Councilman’s feet cracked and opened. Debris rose from the surface and began to circle the man named Lexan. MingMing could feel the energy draining from Sanggyu as he held the rocks in mid-air. Sanggyu locked eyes with Lexan before opening his fist. The rocks flew at the Councilman, pummeling the man onto the ground. Specs of blood began to fly onto those closest to him as the rocks broke through the man’s skin. No one else in the room made a move to help him, even when Lexan stopped moving.

 

MingMing’s eyes were frozen onto the deathly still body, his mind morphing the room and all he could see was the memory of Soonyoung’s broken body. He remembered the blood that soaked into the ground. He moved before he even realized what he was doing and cut the link between him and Sanggyu, stepping in front of the Councilman. The only sound heard was the rocks clattering back onto the floor. MingMing stared as Sanggyu fought to remain upright when he felt the energy leave his body. He swallowed at the level of rage he saw in the other’s eyes. He sent his gift to the man behind him and gave him just enough healing that he wouldn’t die while he talked Sanggyu down.

 

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” Sanggyu snarled, bringing MingMing’s attention back to him in an instant.

 

“You were killing him.” MingMing said as simply as he could.

 

“And your point being?” Sanggyu demanded.

 

“You said you brought me here to show the Council members how generous you could be. Him dying would be showing the inconsistency of that.”

 

“My allowing the others to live, is showing them the generosity that I would have for those who were loyal to me.” Sanggyu said slowly. He stepped closer to MingMing, “Are you still loyal to me, Yeo?”

 

MingMing motioned into a full formal bow, “Of course, Father. I meant no disrespect. I was merely thinking of only helping your cause further.”

 

Sanggyu looked him over, “And the payment we agreed upon?” He asked.

 

MingMing stood and met Sanggyu’s eyes firmly, “The death of Kwon Soonyoung is all that I want.”

 

Sanggyu’s fist flew across his face. He moved dangerously close to the healer and glowered down at him, “If that is what you want, _do not_ interfere again. This is your only warning.” Sanggyu swept out of the room, leaving the rest of them behind in silence.

 

“Thank you.” A broken voice rose from the ground behind him.

 

MingMing walked to the door, stopping with his hand on the handle, “I wasn’t saving you.” He muttered before exiting the room, closing the door with a firm click behind him.

 

~~~

 

 

MingMing refused to move even as Commander Jung got into his face, “Exactly what do you think you were doing?” He demanded. His voice was even and his eyes glittered with the anger he was holding back.

 

“Answer me!” Jung ordered sharply.

 

“I can’t answer you when I have no idea what you are talking about.” MingMing replied dryly.

 

“You have no idea what I am talking about.” Jung repeated slowly.

 

“Correct Sir.”

 

“Are you mocking me, Yeo?”

 

“No, Sir.”

 

“So, tell me what the hell is going on? Yesterday you stepped between the girl and Sanggyu. And today, I hear that you interfered again on behalf of Sanggyu’s enemies.”

 

MingMing scoffed, “I stepped between them yesterday because you and I both know that he needs her alive for his plans after he gets the Shard. The people will do anything if they see her safe. She is their darling Daughter after all. Sanggyu can manipulate both her and the people through their bond.”

 

“As long as Yoojung never catches on.” Jung remarked.

 

“As long as.” MingMing agreed.

 

“What about the Councilman? What’s your excuse for your actions there?”

 

At the question, he couldn’t stop the image of Soonyoung’s body and the Councilman’s as they blurred together as one. He shook his head and glared at Jung.

 

“Do you not trust me anymore? Has Sanggyu lost faith in me?” He asked instead of answering.

 

“Just answer the question.” Jung commanded, not giving him an out.

 

MingMing narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, hiding his hands as they trembled slightly while he scrambled for an answer. He wasn’t even entirely sure why he had done it either.

 

“I stopped him because Sanggyu was using too much energy at once. If he continued, I would have collapsed and took him along with me. It’s important that they do not realize how unstable his hold on the earthen element really is.”

 

“Is that the only reason?”

 

MingMing smirked, “Why would there be any other?”

 

“You sure it had nothing to do with the meeting of your old teammate? What will happen when you meet with Soonyoung?”

 

“I honestly have no idea what you are talking about. Jun is just a means to an end, and Soonyoung’s death means everything to me. I don’t know what you are trying to imply here.” MingMing argued with narrowed eyes, “I have done nothing but act upon and protect Sanggyu’s cause. Which also means that I’m protecting _our_ company’s interest. I have done _nothing_ to cause this doubt.”

 

“You know what I find funny?” Jung asked after a while.

 

“No, your sense of humor sucks.” MingMing shrugged.

 

Jung smiled, “What I find funny, is that you used to get this look of utter hate and anger anytime someone mentioned Soonyoung.” Jung observed.

 

“Still not finding the funny.”

 

“What’s funny is that now, anytime Soonyoung or your ex-teammates come up, you go completely blank. It’s like by trying so hard to not show emotion, you’re proving that you are hiding something.” Jung said softly, voice deadly and eyes never leaving MingMing’s face.

 

“I’m confused.” MingMing said scratching his head, “There was nothing funny in that statement, but now I’m hiding something?”

 

“And now here you are, deflecting instead of answering the question.” Jung stated.

 

“That is because it makes no sense. My feelings on this matter has not changed. This is a pointless discussion. One that I don’t appreciate with what you are trying to insinuate. I have never been disloyal.” MingMing glared.

 

Jung smiled, “Just remember who you owe your allegiance too.” He clasped MingMing’s shoulder and shook him slightly before walking towards the door. He stopped just short of it, giving MingMing one final look, “Remember what we do to traitors.”

 

MingMing kept his face blank and returned the stare, “How can I forget? I’m the one who came up with the punishment.”

 

He nodded, “Just a reminder. Traitors are never traitors at first. Something always changes them.”

 

“If I was to change, you’d be the first to know. Seeing how you know me so much better than I know myself.” MingMing answered.

 

Jung laughed, “Good thing you’re not a traitor then. I’d miss these witty comments if you were dead.”

 

MingMing let a smile fall onto his face, “Don’t worry. I won’t deprive you of it. Gotta stay on your good side if I’m going to take your job from you.”

 

Jung grinned and MingMing noticed for the first time in a long time how dead his leader’s eyes were in stark contrast to his curled lips. He couldn’t help but recall a much different smile from long ago, one of warmth and lovely eyes filled with life.

 

“You’ll get my job when you kill me for it.” With that, he left MingMing on his own.

 

“Don’t worry,” MingMing spoke softly to himself, “I’ll be taking it soon enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ............................. 
> 
> lmao lemme know your thoughts. and as always you can always scream at me on twitter @unwrittenheroes.


	35. Thirty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Final battles have begun...good luck peeps 😉

Galaxian System

Quadrant Six

Sector B

Planet: Xernia—Border, Ruling House

 

 

Soonyoung looked around the clearing with a heavy heart. He watched as the night began to shift into the colors of dawn, and the fog rise from the ground, enveloping them and clouding their vision, reminding of the uncertain future before them. He looked off into the horizon towards the home of his childhood, the home where his greatest failures have taken place, a reminder come back to haunt him with the knowledge now that he had failed someone he once considered a friend, a brother. It hurt. The guilt of letting Ming Ming down, of not being there when it seemed like he needed him the most. He felt Minhyun’s presence come up beside him. They stood in silence, each staring off into the distance with a burden of their own.

 

“We are almost ready to move out.” Minhyun said quietly.

 

Soonyoung nodded and remained silent, his thoughts far away from what was about to come. After his fight with Jihoon, he realized that he needed to let go of his doubt, the fear of failing Jihoon, of not being worthy of him. After their night together, every shred of doubt he let plague him disappeared. Instead of planning for his death and accepting that this may very well be his last mission, he now understood. When he had found out about the shard and the prophecy, he thought it poetic, fitting that he would come back home to die in the place of his birth. But now, he knew there was so much more to fight for, because he realized he had a future to look forward to. There had to be another way, and he’d be damned if fate claimed him so easily.

 

“Soonyoung.” Minhyun called pulling him out of his thoughts. Soonyoung looked over at him.

 

“Sorry.” He apologized, shaking his head. Soonyoung looked around and saw everyone standing beside them with their full attention.“We ready?” He asked into the clearing full of men, of his teammates, of his friends, old and new, a clearing full of his brothers. He looked and saw the family that he had denied himself for so long.

 

“We’re ready.” Jihoon stood by his side, slipping his hand into Soonyoung’s. The others gathered in a circle. The clearing fell silent as they all looked at one another, the weight of the task they were about to undertake settling onto their shoulders.

 

“Anyone got any words of wisdom they want share?” Seongwu asked, breaking the stoic atmosphere.

 

“How about don’t die?” Minghao shot out. Everyone chuckled and shook their heads at his words. Soonyoung looked at Seungcheol, the man who had put up with him and his absolute denial of facing his demons, of which he could not be more grateful for.

 

“How about it, Hyung? Any words for us?”

 

Seungcheol faced the clearing, everyone falling again into silence as the atmosphere became solemn, and met all their eyes one by one.

 

“For some of us,” He began, “this was just another mission. A job to do before going back home to get ready for the next. For some,” He continued, “this was the inevitable end to no peaceful solution, a last play to work towards a peaceful co-existence. For others,” He started, turning to Woojin and Soonyoung, “this became an unbelievable chance to reclaim lost family.”

 

Seungcheol fell quiet, letting his words fall heavy on their shoulders, “What this has become now, has become more than a mission. It’s more than the need for co-existence. This has become more than reclaiming family. This is about saving not one or two cities, or even saving our friends. This is about saving the innocent people caught in the middle of a planet on the brink of self-destruction. This is about giving hope back to those that may have lost it. This is about taking a stand and fighting back, reclaiming what belongs to the People of Xernia, a home.” He looked around him again, his eyes bright with determination.

 

“There will be no giving up. We don’t give up on each other. We don’t give up on ourselves. But most importantly, we do not give up on those who are counting on us. We fight. We fight, and we win.” He stopped and stared hard at Soonyoung, keeping eye contact with the Captain as he finished his speech, “We fight, and we win, and we all go home.” Jihoon squeezed Soonyoung’s hand at Seungcheol’s words. He fought to feel all that there was in their connection before Soonyoung copied Seungcheol’s ability.

 

Soonyoung looked down at him and smiled, “I promise.” He murmured as he sent a wave of love through the bond. Jihoon nodded and shared everything that he was with Soonyoung. The other reciprocating their shared emotions and kissing Jihoon’s head before letting go of his hand. Jihoon watched him walk up to Seungcheol, fighting to keep his fear out of their bond.

 

“Good speech, Major.” Soonyoung said smiling. He grabbed the back of Seungcheol’s neck and brought him into a tight hug.

 

“I mean it. We all go home. I’m not going to be the one that tells the Colonel that you got your dumb self killed.” Seungcheol stated as Soonyoung copied his power.

 

Soonyoung laughed, “Of course, Hyung. We can’t have that.” He laughed again and walked back to his assigned group. The others split off behind their team leaders. Soonyoung studied the men around him and nodded. He felt the others begin to lock their arms around him and with each other.

 

Jihoon reached out to clasp his hand again, “See you guys later.” Soonyoung said before he and his group disappeared from the clearing.

 

Seungcheol nodded to those traveling with him. They locked themselves together as Seungcheol prepared his ability. He looked to Dongho, “We’ll wait for your signal to begin the attack.”

 

Dongho grinned wolfishly, “See you on the battlefield then.” Seungcheol’s answering grin promised no mercy for those who stood against them as he teleported his team out of the clearing as well.

 

Dongho turned to his team, “Alright, while the others get settled, we need to get to our places.” He addressed the Dustaians assigned to him, “Will you two be alright to fight after speeding us there?”

 

Jinyoung and Gaunlin turned to each other and grinned. Jinyoung looked back at Dongho with an excited gleam in his eyes, “Don’t worry, hyung. We’ll be okay. So, who’s first?”

 

“Minki and Jisung-hyung.” Dongho shook his head at Minki before the other could even bother to protest, “You two can hold off or quickly dispatch any guards near the rendezvous.” Minki could do nothing but sigh and nod. He hopped onto Gaunlin’s back, wrapping his legs around the younger’s waist, copying Jisung who was clinging onto Jinyoung.

 

“Be back before you know it.” Jinyoung called out before both boys zoomed out of sight, leaving two in a cloud of dust and awkward silence.

 

“So…” Aron began, breaking the tension between them, “Would this be a bad time to talk?”

 

Dongho couldn’t help but laugh in spite of their situation, “Your timing, as always, is awful.” Aron grinned and glanced at Dongho out of the corner of his eye.

 

“I am sorry you know.” He said softly after a while.

 

Dongho studied him before sighing and turning back to watch for the two speedsters, “Sorry for what? Jonghyun dying wasn’t on you. Minhyun is your priority. Me and Minki,” Dongho paused, “we come second after your leader. I know that, and so does Minki.”

 

Aron stared hard at Dongho, “I’m sorry for after. For being too scared to face the two of you when you had just lost your best friend, while mine was still alive. I’m sorry for never saying goodbye.” He said, his voice firm. Dongho opened his mouth and closed it again. Unsure of what to say, they fell back into silence. Dongho opened his mouth again, only to be interrupted by the two coming back in a flash. Dongho snapped his mouth closed and faced the younger ones.

 

“Are we interrupting anything?” Gaunlin asked, looking between the two of them.

 

Aron smiled tightly, “Of course not. Let’s go.” He walked over to Gaunlin, “Looks like you would break if Dongho hopped onto your back.”

 

“I’m stronger than I look.” Gaunlin puffed out. Jinyoung grunted and steadied himself while Dongho settled onto his back.

 

“Let’s go. Everyone is waiting on us.”

 

With a nod and wicked smile to Gaunlin, Jinyoung took off with no warning. Dongho cursed as he ducked his head down out of the wind. The world became a big blur around them as they sped across the land. Dongho cursed again when they came to an abrupt stop. He slid off Jinyoung’s back and wobbled around, trying to keep his balance. He managed to stand up, but fought hard not to heave his stomach contents up.

 

“You good Hyung?” Jinyoung asked looking at the elder with wide eyes.

 

“Next time, I’m going with the teleporters.” Dongho grumbled. After a minute, he collected himself and looked at his team, “We ready?”

 

“As ready as we can be.” Minki replied, rolling his shoulders. Dongho looked at Jisung and nodded the go-ahead. The elder stepped forward and closed his eyes as he summoned his power, his illusion brightening the area around them as he threw his hands into the air. Dawn became a soft purple hued background against the bright light as the world seemed to suspend itself in silence.

 

Huge explosions rang throughout the entire Ruling House seconds later.

 

~~~

 

 

The world blacked out and came back within seconds of each other, “Dammit, I hate when we have to teleport.” Wonwoo complained as he blinked his eyes into focus.

 

“You should be used to it by now Hyung.” Vernon said quietly, already moving to his position. They teleported inside their ship after Sungwoon promised to clear it out.

 

“I thought piggy-backing with Jinyoung or Gaunlin was bad.” Seongwu groaned, “This is so much worse. I feel like I left my stomach back at the clearing.”

 

“It’ll pass soon enough.” Seungcheol reassured as he passed Seongwu to stand beside Vernon, “We clear?”

 

“I don’t see anyone.” Vernon replied, keeping his gaze ahead of him.

 

Seungcheol nodded, “Let’s get ready.”

 

“Wait Hyung, how are your energy levels?” Mingyu questioned, stopping him with a concerned face, “We can do a kinetic energy transfer if you need to.”

 

“I’m good Mingyu.”

 

Minghao frowned, “It’s best not to take unnecessary risks, we need everyone at one hundred percent.”

 

“It’s not a risk, I’m fine. Let’s focus on the task at hand.” Seungcheol ordered, pulling up the map that Soonyoung and Woojin made for them. The others gathered around him. Seungcheol motioned for Vernon to take lead as they all left the Tuhinga ship.

 

“Joshua is going to be pissed when he sees the state of his ship.” Mingyu voiced, shaking his head at the wreckage.

 

“I imagine that he’ll let Sanggyu know his displeasure in one form or another.” Seungcheol mused.

 

Vernon held up his hand and they halted. They waited in silence until Vernon made sure the way was still clear. They continued onto the House grounds and moved quickly and quietly to avoid any guards that slipped onto their path. They were a mere five hundred feet from their goal when they ran into a roadblock. There were three guards standing at the last gate they needed to pass through.

 

Minhyun stared at the three, “We don’t have much time left before Dongho sends the signal.”

 

“Copy.” Seungcheol sighed, studying the situation, “Alright. Vernon, Mingyu, and Seongwu will take care of the guards. Minghao, see if you can transform and make sure that none of the noise attracts more patrol guards. Wonwoo and Minhyun, find something to tie them up with. I’ll teleport them back to the ship’s prison cell.”

 

Mingyu furrowed his brows, “You’ll be expending more energy than planned. You and Minghao both.”

 

“I know, but this is our only option.”  Seungcheol shrugged.

 

“Fine.” Mingyu grumbled, “But I’m going to give both you and Minghao an energy boost when the two of you get back.”

 

“Don’t worry about me. One shift isn’t going to sap my energy. I’ll be fine. Seungcheol-hyung is going to need it more.” Minghao assured before transforming into a bird and taking flight.

 

“Just for that, I’m going to feed him bird food when he gets back.” Mingyu mumbled before turning to Seungcheol, “You don’t have a choice. You’ll need it, and I can always get more once the fight really begins.” Mingyu continued when Seungcheol started to protest. The elder sighed in acceptance.

 

“Alright, you three get ready, Minghao is already circling above. Wonwoo and Minhyun, you know what to do.” Seungcheol ordered. The three men attacking the guards silently moved into position. Vernon held his hand up and counted down. Once he put down his last finger, the three moved together as one. Vernon quickly took the guard on the right down. Creeping up behind the guard, he kicked the back of his knee. As the guard fell to the ground, he stepped forward and wrapped and arm around his neck, squeezing tight. He held strong even as the guard struggled to break free, and looked over to see that Mingyu and Seongwu had their victims in similar positions. When Vernon was sure the guard was unconscious, he dropped him to the ground. The other two quickly followed seconds later.

 

Minhyun and Wonwoo began tying the guards up, throwing the rest of the material at Vernon and Seongwu. Mingyu went around and absorbed more of the kinetic energy expelled from the defeated men. Once he collected all that he could hold, he found a place to sit as he held the energy inside his body. He closed his eyes and worked his own power around the absorbed energy that wanted to break free. Minghao landed down next to him and looked at him with concern.

 

“Gyu? You okay?” Wonwoo asked when he noticed the other beginning to sweat heavily.

 

Mingyu kept his eyes close and answered absentmindedly, “It’s a lot of energy.”

Minhyun bit his lip, a thoughtful look on his face, “Holding so much energy inside of you and not giving it a way out is dangerous.”

 

“The Major is teleporting three times, twice with people attached to him. He’s expending too much energy that he can’t replace as easily as I can.” Mingyu answered without moving.

 

Minghao looked off towards the ruling house, “I wonder how Soonyoung and them are going to be able to do it then.”

 

Minhyun sighed, “It’s a chance of fate they have to take.”

 

“This is worth it.” Mingyu said pulling their attention back to him, “Me doing this for Hyung, what Soonyoung and his brother and sister are doing, it is all worth it.” He continued trying to reassure everyone, “And I’ll be fine.” He said calmly, “This isn’t the first time I’ve had to do this.” Mingyu opened his eyes and looked pointedly at Wonwoo. Wonwoo shrugged and sent a sheepish smile, the worry in his eyes lessened slightly, but still very present. As they waited for Seungcheol to return, he took his shirt and wiped Mingyu’s forehead and face. When Seungcheol finally appeared next to Seongwu, they were shocked to see the state he was in. They had to hurry and catch him as his knees buckled and he fell towards the ground. He groaned as they sat him down next to Mingyu.

 

“One of the guys woke up as soon as we teleported into the cell. I had to put him back to sleep.” He rolled his head to look at Mingyu with a slight smile, “I’ll gladly take that energy you were offering earlier.”

 

“Sorry, Fresh out. Gave it all to Hao.” Mingyu shot back even as he reached over and grabbed his hand. He quickly opened a link between him and Seungcheol, and began to feed the excess energy that he absorbed to the elder.

 

“Oh, well, that sucks.” Seungcheol let out a breath as the fatigue was replaced with energy. Sighing when Mingyu cut off the link, he nodded his thanks. Reaching out his hand, Seongwu hauled him up while Wonwoo did the same to Mingyu.

 

“Alright,” He started, getting back to business, “let’s get into position before we miss the signal. The Blada Spatha won’t move in until they hear the blasts from Wonwoo’s attack.”

 

The others nodded and Vernon took lead again. After making sure they were clear, he waved them forward as they made for the last gate. Quickly, they slipped through and weaved their way through the city. They stuck close to the walls and the shadows they provided until they made it to their rendezvous. At Seungcheol’s wave, they quickly fanned out with Wonwoo taking center.

 

They made sure to stay hidden as they waited for Dongho’s signal, eyes on the sky as the night began to turn into day. Their nerves built in the silence with the anticipation to finally do more than sit back in the shadows, to do more than just watch Sanggyu get away with the crimes he’s committed. They had spent too long being cooped up and playing nice. They were done holding back.

 

Seungcheol didn’t even realize that he and his team wore matching manic gleams in their eyes. There was a reason why his team was the best when it came to offensive missions. As soon as he saw the sky light up with their awaited signal, Wonwoo stepped calmly into view. The others watched as he strode forward without hesitation. Wonwoo called to his power, lighting his hands in a blue tint. The others soon began to step out of cover, pulling their weapons free, their bodies thrumming with the need to unleash everything they had on their enemies.

 

Wonwoo rose his hands and energy blasts crashed into the front of the Ruling house. With a roar, Seungcheol rushed forward to intercept the guards that streamed out of the House and from the training grounds. Echoing his cry, the others rushed in behind him. Soon, the only sounds to be heard by the citizens of Xernia, were the cries of men and the clangs of weapons clashing together.

 

The people huddled in their homes, hugging each other tightly as their doors shook with the blasts felt all the way from the Ruling House.

 

~~~

 

Jihoon grunted as soon as his feet touched the cellar ground. He held on tight to Soonyoung while he waited for the world to get back into focus. Shaking his head, he took note of those on the team. Woojin was already at the cellar door looking for any stray guards. The other Jihoon had braced himself on the wall, breathing heavily. Joshua and Soonyoung stood near him, not seeming one bit fazed.

 

“Let’s not do that again.” Park huffed out, pressing a hand to his stomach.

 

Soonyoung chuckled, “Should try teleporting while free falling with no chutes and three others attached to you.” He grinned. Park looked at him like he had lost his mind.

 

“No thanks.” He muttered with a look. Soonyoung shrugged and turned to his brother.

 

“Spero?”

 

“We’re good.” Woojin called over his shoulder.

 

Soonyoung turned to Park and nodded, “All right, Bright Eyes, let’s see what you got.”

 

Jihoon pulled at Soonyoung’s hand, catching the other’s attention, “How’s your energy levels? You good?”

 

“I’m fine. Swear.” Soonyoung replied when Jihoon glared at him.  Soonyoung focused his attention back to Park, “Well, Bright Eyes?”

 

Park looked at Soonyoung and shook his head, “No offense, but Bright Eyes is definitely not going to be my code name.”

 

“Oh,” Joshua said speaking up, “then what is?”

 

“I don’t know, but it’s definitely not Bright Eyes.”

 

Woojin laughed, “You’re stuck with it. How do you think I got Spero?” Park Jihoon only groaned as he took Woojin’s place and called his power up to strengthen his eyes.

 

Looking around he saw no one in the halls, and slowly stepped out of the cellar and made his way further out. He waved the others to follow as they cautiously moved, only speaking in hand signs to avoid their voices travelling through the halls. Park held up his hand. They all paused with baited breaths as they waited to see what he spotted. He held up two fingers and moved his hand back towards the group behind him. Just their luck, two stray guards were on their way towards them. Soonyoung pointed to Woojin and Park to handle the guards while he motioned for Jihoon and Joshua to move back. Soonyoung pressed himself closer to the shadows incase the two younger ones needed backup.

 

Nodding, Woojin held his hand and pulled the air towards them, making it so the guards wouldn’t hear them. Woojin and Park pressed into the walls of the dark corners and waited in tense silence as the guards appeared. Fortunately, the two guards were talking amongst themselves and not paying attention to their surroundings. Woojin and Park stilled until they passed by them before they leapt towards their backs.

 

Woojin used his control of air to spring himself up higher, flipping himself over the guard and landing his hands on the guard’s shoulders. Grabbing the uniform in his fists, Woojin pulled the man down hard where he landed on his face while Woojin landed into a crouch. They heard the muffled groan and the pop of the guard’s nose breaking. Woojin quickly climbed onto the guard’s back and pulled the man’s head up by his hair to slam his fist into his face, rendering the man unconscious.

 

Park jumped on the back of his target and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. He hung his feet, making the guard’s back bend backwards and swung his knee into his back while using the same leg to kick out the guard’s own knees. The man groaned in pain as his body twisted on his way to the ground. Landing on his feet, Park turned and kicked the man in the face. The guard slumped onto the ground, out cold. The other three quickly walked up and pulled the bodies down the hall, dropping them into an unused room.

 

“What if they wake up?” Joshua muttered.

 

“If they’re smart, they’ll stay in this room until this is over.” Soonyoung answered as he closed the door.

 

“And if they aren’t?” Woojin asked.

 

Soonyoung grinned evilly at his younger brother, “Well then, we’ll just get you and Bright Eyes to knock them out again.”

 

“Why are we the only ones doing all the work?” Woojin complained.

 

At the same time Park groaned, “Please, not Bright Eyes.”

 

“Young people these days.” Joshua sighed shaking his head, “Always complaining.”

 

“Hey,” Jihoon grinned, “at least they’re working together. Almost seems like they’d get along well.”

 

Woojin and Park, hearing Jihoon’s words, remembered that they hated each other. They eyed one another with glares and stiff silence.

 

Soonyoung shook his head, “Way to ruin a moment Ji.” Jihoon just shrugged, but didn’t fight to keep the smirk off his face.

 

They fell back into silence as they continued down the halls. They were almost to the cells when Park halted them again. Quickly, he signed that a large group of ten were approaching. The group broke apart and spaced themselves down the hall. They were left with no other option but to fight when they realized there were no other rooms to take cover in. They all watched Park’s countdown.

 

Five…

 

Four…

 

Three…Soonyoung tensed and readied himself.

 

Two…

 

One…

 

As soon as the group passed through, they sprung out of the shadows. The men were surprised, and hurriedly stopped short, preparing themselves for the attack.

 

“Soonyoung?” Jun called when he stepped further into the light. Soonyoung stopped their advance at Jun’s voice, and couldn’t stop himself from walking into his best friend of ten years arms and pulling him into a suffocating hug.

 

“Finally. You’re late.” Jun grumbled, his voice muffled by Soonyoung’s shoulder.

 

“Stopped for strawberry ice cream and no, I didn’t bring any for you.” Soonyoung laughed.

 

“What about me?” Chan voiced, smiling at Soonyoung over Jun’s shoulders. The Captain opened his arms wide and Chan backed hugged Jun as Soonyoung squeezed them together.

 

Yoojung looked over from where Woojin had her wrapped tight in his arms and laughed, “And here I am, his sister, with no ice cream for me.”

 

Soonyoung glanced over at her, “Not my fault. Woojin ate it all.” Woojin shot Soonyoung a betrayed look.

 

Jihoon looked over the members of his own team, “I’m glad you’re not dead, but there will be no hugging.”

 

“That’s fine. I’ll take care of it.” Joshua said and moved around Jihoon to pull Jeonghan into a hug.

 

“He says that, but only hugs Jeonghan-hyung.” Seungkwan muttered to Seokmin.

 

“This is touching and all, but we have a throne to save.” Sungwoon broke in awkwardly.

 

Soonyoung sighed, “You’re right. We need to get moving.”

 

“What’s the plan?” Daniel asked. No sooner were the words spoken when they felt the vibrations of Wonwoo’s attacks.

 

“Shit, we’re behind if Wonwoo is attacking now.” Joshua announced.

 

Soonyoung nodded, “We need to get moving.” He looked at his siblings, “You two ready?” They nodded and stepped by his side. Soonyoung glanced at Jihoon, meeting his eyes. There were no words that needed to be said. Soonyoung sent him a small smile before the three of them turned and ran down the hall. Jihoon watched them go and clung onto the hope of Soonyoung’s promise.

 

“Jihoon?” Jeonghan called, bringing his attention back to them.

 

The remaining Captain shook his head clear, “Right.” He took a deep breath as everyone waited for him, “We need to split up and reinforce the two diversion teams. The goal is to pull as much of Sanggyu’s forces away from Soonyoung.”

 

“They know where the Shard is?” Jaehwan asked.

 

“Yoojung does. She had a vision before she was taken, while Soonyoung was in the hospital. She said she saw parts of the Prophecy.” Jun answered.

 

“Does Sanggyu?” Chan voiced. The group of men fell quiet.

 

“I hope not.” Sungwoon muttered.

 

Jihoon rolled his shoulders, hoping to shrug off the unease that threatened to rise, “We can’t focus on that now. We have our tasks and can only help them by keeping as much of their path as clear as possible.” They nodded their agreements, hardening their resolve.

 

“Right, this is what we are going to do.” Jihoon continued, taking command, “The Major’s team is taking on the brunt of the attack. So Park, Joshua, Jeonghan, Jun, Chan, and Doyeon, you six will go assist them. Work your way to help herd Sanggyu’s troops to meet those that Dongho’s team is fighting. The rest of us will make our way to Dongho’s team. If all goes well, we will see each other on the other side.”

 

Seungkwan looked at Chan, “If you so much as get a scratch on you, you can say goodbye to that date.”

 

Chan grinned, “I have it on good authority that you won’t be able to stay away.” Seungkwan rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hold back the small smile on his face. 

“Let’s move. I think there are some grievances Sanggyu should hear from the People of Xernia.” Jaehwan remarked. Joshua and his team nodded once and took off the way they came. Jihoon watched them go before turning to Sungwoon.

 

“Lead the way.”

 

Sungwoon motioned for them and headed back towards the cells, the men feeling the urgency crawl up within them. They passed the cells and moved up the stairs, hearing the clattering of feet at the top. Sungwoon leapt up to the top stairs and rose midair, distracting the men on the way to attack Dongho’s team. Not stopping, Daniel moved under Sungwoon and ran straight into the surprised men. Jaehwan followed close behind and picked a discarded weapon before killing the guard aiming for Sungwoon. Jihoon and Seungkwan stayed close to Seokmin, protecting their healer from the front of the attack. Seokmin leaned down, grabbing a fallen sword-like weapon and turned to defend the backs of his team. Soon, they were the only ones left standing as they armed themselves with their enemies’ weapons.

 

Daniel took up lead and moved quickly to where they could hear the familiar yells. With a roar, Daniel busted through the door and shot the mercenary that Minki was fighting from behind.

 

“About time!” Minki shouted as he moved on to his next target. He quickly sent a wave to negate the merc’s ability, and without flinching, he sent a dagger to the man’s heart before turning and doing the same to another coming in behind Aron.

 

Sungwoon and Jaehwan worked as a pair, leaping over each other and taking down those in their path. They met up with Gaunlin and Jinyoung, working with them to speed men into their death traps. Jihoon, Seungkwan, and Seokmin made their way to the thickest part of the skirmish. They quickly assisted in dispatching those attacking Dongho and Jisung. Seeing the reinforcement team, Dongho roared over the fighting.

 

“FORM UP!”

 

They all formed a circle with their backs to each other. Staying in tight proximity, they moved slowly to where the main battle could be heard, pulling their enemies with them.

 

“Keep formation!” Jihoon shouted as one merc tried to break through between him and Seokmin. He quickly twirled the blade in his hand and jabbed it into the man’s side, while Seokmin raised his leg and kicked him in the chest. The merc flew into another, knocking them both down.

 

“BREAKING!”

 

Aron yelled before he stepped forward, out of the circle. Minki and Dongho quickly closed the gap as Aron ran out into the fray. He dived under the oncoming weapons, striking their wielders in the legs. He left them stumbling on the ground for the group behind him to finish them off, and brought his weapon up to meet another. Aron surprised his attacker by moving into his face with a punch. The merc dodged his attack, sending one of his own. Aron raised his arm and blocked the punch. They traded blows until Aron found his chance to move behind his target. He quickly made his move and grabbed the man’s neck, twisting it once and breaking it without remorse. Dongho and Minki quickly opened up as Aron fell back into the circle.

 

The group made their way across the grounds of the Ruling House. The mercs and soldiers loyal to Sanggyu, merged and fell back to face the two teams and the Blada Spatha that stood with them. Jihoon came to stand beside Seungcheol. The fighting seemed to pause as both sides stared at one another, eyeing their opponents and readying themselves to charge once again. The Blada Spatha came up behind the Tuhinga and the Vaghans who stood against Sanggyu’s rule.

 

“Soonyoung?” Seungcheol panted out as he readjusted his grip on his weapon.

 

“No clue.” Jihoon muttered in response, glaring at the men across from him. He wiped his face and frowned when he saw that it wasn’t sweat but blood, unsure if it was even his.

 

“He’ll make it. He’ll do his part. Soonyoung won’t fail.” Jun reassured, coming to stand by Jihoon’s other side.

 

Seungcheol scanned the scene before him, seeing those who were choosing to fight for what was right. He looked at those who chose not to run, who chose not to turn away from the injustice. He raised his hand with his weapon held high. A low rumble from the throats of the Blada Spatha could be heard in the back, making its’ way to the front. Seungcheol swung his hand down and both sides rushed towards each other.

 

They yells and curses were barely heard over the blasts and distinct sound of metal against metal. Men and dirt flew into the air as Wonwoo sent energy blasts around him, Mingyu next to him and sending kinetic energy back to the enemies around them. Vernon and Chan fought together, holding no mercy for those that stood in their way with Seungkwan between them, aiming his blaster weapon and making deadly shots without batting an eye. Jinyoung and Gaunlin sped around the battle, taking out any who tried to sneak around and surprise them. Joshua flew above the battlefield, shouting warnings to those below and landing to help when he saw those that were getting overwhelmed. Jihoon fought with no thought. He moved so gracefully and fluid on the field. Even as he engaged in physical combat, he sent psychic attacks to the minds of the attackers around him.

 

The world blurred around them. There was no rest. They fought even when they wanted to collapse from exhaustion. Jihoon rushed to help Seungkwan when the world shook. Everyone on the grounds watched as the west wing of the Ruling House exploded. Men on both sides threw up shields to cover those around them as the debris fell from the sky. Jihoon fell as the ground moved and trembled underneath him. The men on the ground cried out as the earth shook and felt like it was tearing itself apart.

 

Jihoon scrambled to stand up, his eyes glued to the sky as a bright light shot into the air. The power that it gave off passed through him and made his bones ache with an indescribable feeling. The world was silent as all waited for the light to disappear. Only when the light faded away, did it leave behind a stunned silence until an explosion of energy broke free. The force wave could be felt throughout the entire Quadrant. Somehow still on his feet while the others were flattened on the ground, Jihoon stared off into the distance. He sent a plea into the deathly quiet, one word that spoke of his desperation.

 

“Soonyoung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all know what to do...come scream at me on Twitter @unwrittenheroes or leave a comment here 🥰


	36. Thirty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S WARNING!!!!!
> 
> ATTENTION: While you are reading this chapter, please remember NOT to throw your phones against the walls or smash any laptops. Remember that ya girl is broke af and cannot afford to buy ya'll new ones. 
> 
> I would also like to give a big ass shout out to Snow, because she took this chapter and worked hard on it and didn't kill me before sending it back. lmaooooo
> 
> With that being said. BISHES...its chapter 36. and chap 36 is THAT BITCH of a chapter. I hope everyone likes this chapter...lol...hehehe um, if you guys need me though...I'll uh...be...uh...not..bishes...i'm running...bye

Galaxian System

Quadrant Six

Sector B

Planet: Xernia—Grounds, Ruling House

 

 

Seungcheol coughed and groaned. He rolled over slowly, his entire body screaming in pain. He struggled to get on his hands and knees as he coughed again, his body tensing as the pain increased. Looking down at the ground, he noticed the bright red spots that flew from his mouth. There was a ringing in his ears, and the world swayed around him.

 

“…can you hear me?” A voice caught his attention. Seungcheol tried to focus on the voice, but his head felt so clouded.

 

“Hey, hey, come on focus.” The voice commanded. Seungcheol felt a power not his own enter his body. The pain began to lessen and his hearing returned to normal.

 

“That’s it, you’re coming back. Can you stand?” The voice asked. Seungcheol nodded slowly. He felt hands grab him under his arms and haul him up. He looked around, but his brain wasn’t comprehending what his eyes were seeing.

 

“Wha—” Seungcheol flinched as he began coughing again, his throat raw.

 

“Hang on. Looks like you have a concussion.” The voice muttered. He felt a hand on the side of his head and soon felt the throbbing in his mind begin to ease. Seungcheol blinked and looked around. He found everyone on the field in similar states as him, and turned to the voice, eyes widening in shock.

 

“You…” He coughed and swallowed several times to wet his throat.

 

He tried again, “You’re the healer.” He noted, remembering the Head Healer from the Med Wing of the House.

 

The healer sent him a wry grin, “My name is actually Kwon Jaeseung.”

 

Seungcheol stared at the other, not sure what he had heard, “Kwon?”

 

“My brother was the Father. After Jonghyun’s death, I renounced my place as the Commanding General and focused on my healing abilities instead.” Jaeseung revealed.

 

“But how…” Seungcheol trailed off, remembering the way the Father and Woojin addressed him in the Med Wing.

 

A dark look crossed Jaeseung’s face as he recalled their family history, “After the death and disappearance of my nephews, my brother and I disagreed on many things. In time, it was just easier to pretend we weren’t family, something that he insisted Woojin and Yoojung did as well.”

 

“But why stay then?” Seungcheol questioned.

 

Jaeseung rolled up his torn sleeve, “I am Blada Spatha. I took the oath when I renounced my title and focused on healing. Besides, the Family never had a Blada Spatha healer.”

 

“And now, why fight now?”

 

Jaeseung looked to where his nephews and niece were, “Fate has a funny way of showing you how big a mess you’ve created with your own life. I gave up and turned away once already, but not anymore. Not this time.”

 

Seungcheol looked him over, “It’s good to have you.” Jaeseung nodded as the others began to crowd around them.

 

“Now what?” Minghao asked through the smoke and dust, clenching his side.

 

Seungcheol looked around for Jihoon, and spied the younger staring with wide, desperate eyes to where the explosion had occurred.

 

“Jihoon?” Seungcheol called, receiving no answer. He sighed, knowing the pain his friend must be experiencing, a familiar pain to himself. He straightened up and hardened his voice, shoving his own worry down and called again.

 

“Captain Lee.”

 

Jihoon jerked once before hanging his head. He turned and raised his eyes to meet Seungcheol’s, the urgency and desperation to seek out Soonyoung there for all to see. Jihoon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, his eyes were hard and guarded. He walked over to where the others were.

 

“Sir?” His voice and face now devoid of any emotion.

 

“Ji—”

 

“You are trespassing on the Family’s grounds. Leave now.” A voice called out, interrupting Seungcheol. Everyone turned and found Minho walking down the steps of the House. He was flanked by Sanggyu’s most trusted and loyal servants. Minho glared as he spied the three ex-escort guards.

 

“I see traitors seem to run in the bloodline.”

 

Sungwoon laughed, “I’m not the one betraying those who I am supposed to protect.” Minho sneered down at them, and watched with hatred as everyone lined up beside Seungcheol and Jihoon, facing Sanggyu’s men with unforgiving faces.

 

“You are all no longer welcomed on Xernia. This is your last chance to leave with your lives.” Minho declared.

 

“Where’s Sanggyu? He should come tell us himself.” Seungcheol challenged.

 

“He’s taking care of… some last-minute business. People to dispose of.” Commander Jung answered loudly from his spot next to Minho.

 

Seungcheol reached over and clamped his hand onto Jihoon’s shoulder, holding him in place as the younger clenched his jaw. He kept his eyes trained on Minho.

 

“Ten quans that it’s Soonyoung who is going to be the one disposing of trash.” Seungcheol smirked.

 

Minho glowered at Seungcheol, “You dare to mock my leader? I will make you regret your words.”

 

Seungcheol straightened himself, “TUHINGA!” He yelled out. All the members present yelled out with him. Minho smirked at their pitiful display. Seungcheol looked at Jaeseung and nodded.

 

Jaeseung turned to face the Blada Spatha that stood with them, “WE ARE THE BLADA SPATHA!” He shouted, his voice carrying over the wind, “Our lives are to those who hold our honorable oaths. Sanggyu broke his trust, my brothers and sisters. Today, we reclaim our allegiance.” The roar that followed his words sounded over the grounds. Jaeseung turned back to Seungcheol, not sparing Minho a glance, “We are with you.”

 

Minho glared at them all, pure anger radiating off his entire body. He looked to the those that followed him, “For Sanggyu, we take no prisoners.”

 

Both sides tensed and readjusted the grips on their weapons. This was it, any fatigue they had was washed away from the adrenaline now flooding their bodies. Minho shouted and rushed forward onto the field, his men echoing his yell. Seungcheol and his men took off as one, their shouts leaving their throats raw.

 

~~~

 

 

Seungkwan flew backwards. He grunted as he rolled to a stop on the hard ground. Scrambling to get back on his feet, he looked around to see who had knocked him down, spying one of the mercs coming at him. Seungkwan shook his head, it wasn’t the one that had knocked him down, but he’ll do. He turned to face him when the merc grew a dagger from each hand and flung them at him. Seungkwan quickly leaned back and watched as the daggers flew over his face. He came back up, waiting to see what his opponent tried next.

 

“So rude not to introduce yourself before attacking a person.” Seungkwan prodded when the other did nothing but watch him.

 

The man grew more daggers from his palms, “Oh, I’m sorry, where are my manners?” The man replied twirling his new weapons, “Striker Kim, Infiltrator of the mercenary group, X-Clan. Well, an ex-branch that is.” Kim bowed. Behind him, two more members of his company came to flank him.

 

Flashing a smile to Seungkwan, Kim readying himself, “Shall we dance?”

 

Seungkwan sighed, “Guess I should have expected this. It seems you think I’m too much to handle all by yourself.” Seungkwan smirked when Kim began to frown, “Don’t worry,” He continued, “I agree.”

 

“We’ll see about that.” Kim snorted. He nodded his head and the other two spread out until they circled Seungkwan. He began to turn slowly, keeping his body relaxed and loose. Before he could blink, a cloud of dust rose around them and the two men with Kim flew back to his feet. Seungkwan looked up and saw the two young Dustaian speedsters at his side.

 

“Hey, it looked like you were lonely.” One of them said, “Thought you would need some company while you were playing.” He continued, nodding towards the mercs.

 

“Mind if we join too? Everyone else is hogging up all of the bad guys.” The other chimed in.

 

Seungkwan looked at Kim with a grin, “Well, no one likes to play alone.”

 

“I’m Jinyoung.” The first one spoke up, “That’s Gaunlin.” He continued, pointing at the other.

 

“Are you done?” Kim interrupted.

 

Seungkwan sighed and turned to face Kim, “I’m already bored with this fight. A smart man would have attacked while we were distracted.”

 

Snarling in frustration Kim attacked at once. He threw the daggers at both Jinyoung and Gaunlin, keeping his sights on Seungkwan as he ran up to them. As soon as he was in reach, he leapt up and sent a kick to Seungkwan’s chest. The Tuhinga member avoided it easily, stepping back. Pivoting on his feet, he sent a fist to Kim’s face. Seungkwan focused his mind on every lesson Vernon ever gave him, ducking as Kim swung an arm at his head. He dropped down and swept his leg out. Kim jumped over and sent a low kick his way, making Seungkwan roll backwards to avoid it. Popping back up, he had to dive right away to avoid the dagger that flew towards him. He stumbled into Jinyoung as the other scrambled back to avoid the merc attacking him.

 

Without stopping, Seungkwan rolled over Jinyoung’s back when the other leaned over, kicking his legs out like a windmill and feeling his feet connect with the merc’s face. Seungkwan landed on his hands and knees so that Jinyoung could use his back as a springboard. The younger boy leapt off his back and onto the mercenary, toppling both of them onto the ground. Jinyoung rolled them over and straddled the other, using his speed to punch the merc relentlessly. Seungkwan looked up and saw that Gaunlin was being double teamed by Kim and the other merc. Rising to his hands and feet, he rushed forward at a hard sprint. Seungkwan sphered right into both mercs as they tried to box Gaunlin in.

 

Gaunlin, seeing his chance, used his speed to zoom to the merc that landed on top of Kim. He gripped the man by the neck of his collar and dragged him away.

 

“Jinyoung-hyung!” He yelled, getting the other’s attention.

 

“Air Mercs!”

 

At that, Jinyoung grinned. He hopped off and also grabbed his victim by the back of his collar. Seungkwan could only watch in awe as the two speedsters began to turn, a cloud of dust from the ground stirring around their feet. The bodies of the men they held flew in their hands. The only thing saving them was Jinyoung and Gaunlin still holding onto them. The two twisted faster and faster with the bodies of the mercs swinging higher in the air each time.

 

“NOW!”

 

Simultaneously, they released the two and watched as the men flew in the air towards each other. The sound they created when their bodies crashed together made Seungkwan flinch in surprise. He was sure they had broken bones if the spray of blood on the ground was any indication. It was as if time slowed down as they watched the two fall limp onto the ground with a loud thud.

 

Their unblinking eyes lifeless, neither merc made to move again. Seungkwan knew he should have been paying attention when he felt a sharp pain on his left shoulder. He looked down to see the dagger that grazed him land on the ground in front of him. Seconds later, he was on his stomach, Kim straddling him. Seungkwan grunted and tried to buck him off when he felt the other grab a fistful of his hair, pulling his head back. Kim leaned down towards him.

 

“Guess you should have been paying attention.” He snarled into his ear before slamming his face back into the ground.

 

Seungkwan grunted in pain. He felt as Kim added pressure to the back of his neck before the other’s weight disappeared off him completely. He rolled over to see Jinyoung and Gaunlin holding Kim by both of his arms. The two took turns dealing blows to his body before they both hit him in the stomach, letting him fall to the ground.

 

Seungkwan got to his feet and picked up the dagger that grazed his arm. Jinyoung and Gaunlin moved to flank him as the three of them stared down at Kim.

 

“Guess you forgot my friends were playing too.” Seungkwan said, wiping the blood that fell from his busted nose. He watched as Kim rose to his feet, clutching his stomach, Seungkwan’s eyes following his every move.

 

“I will KIL—” Kim glanced down, noticing one of his own blades sticking out from his chest. The two blades hidden in his hands fell as he looked back at Seungkwan in shock.

 

“Shouldn’t have missed earlier.” Seungkwan noted darkly as Kim fell to the ground, lifeless.

 

~~~

 

 

Minki grunted as he was pushed back and away from Aron and Dongho. Concentrating on his opponent, he parried a strike from above, but couldn’t react fast enough to block the kick to his legs. He stumbled to the ground and fought against the exhaustion to collapse.

 

“Pathetic.” A voice came as a shadow fell over Minki, “I thought you were better than this Ren.”

 

Minki looked up and scowled at Jingnam, “Only my friends can call me Ren, and last I checked, you were not one of them.” He spat as he stood up to face the other.

 

“I’m hurt.” Jingnam mocked, “We are brothers in the guard, and yet, we are not friends?”

 

“Don’t call yourself my brother when you align yourself with Sanggyu.” Minki growled.

 

“So sensitive.” Jingnam chuckled.

 

“Did you say something funny Ren?” Jisung asked, walking up with Doyeon. His black hair was soaked with sweat and dirt, Doyeon not looking any better with the blood staining her leg.

 

Minki shook his head, “Not in the slightest.”

 

Jingnam stretched and cocked his head to the side, “New friends Ren? And one of them a _Dustaian_ even. Have you really sunk so low?”

 

“He’s better company than you.” Doyeon snapped back.

 

A slow smile filled Jingnam’s face. Minki pulled his staff up leveled with Jingnam’s chest before pulling it back into attack position. Doyeon circled left with her baton staff, twisting it apart and holding each half in her hands. She raised them above her head, glaring at Jingnam. Jisung walked to the right with a Vaghan blaster and blade adorning his own hands.

 

“You might want to call some of your friends over to help you.” Minki spoke with a sly look.

 

Jingnam sneered, “Why would I want to do that? There’s only three of you. I’m just trying to keep this fair for you.”

 

Doyeon snorted, “It’s your death, die however you want.”

 

Jingnam’s head snapped to her and he was beside her in an instant. Before she could even react, he had one of her arms pinned behind her back and both of her weapons on the ground. He slipped his other arm around her neck, pushing her back. He leaned in close to her ear, his breath hot on her neck as she pulled to get free.

 

“How does it feel to be so powerless? You can’t even free yourself.”  He whispered.

 

“I don’t need anyone to save me, and I have more power than you think.” Doyeon snapped.

 

She raised her foot and stomped it onto of his, making him grunt and loosening his grip. She took her elbow and jabbed it into his side twice. While his body automatically twisted to the side, she reached up and grabbed the arm that was around her neck. She pulled down on the arm to give her enough room to bend her head down. Doyeon sunk her teeth straight into his arm.

 

Jingnam screamed and tried to pull away, but Doyeon twisted her body and flipped him over her shoulder. When he hit the ground, she stomped into his ribcage. She smirked and wiped the blood from her mouth when she heard some of them break. Jingnam cursed and used his speed to get away before Minki and Jisung could attack. Doyeon moved back, picking up her fallen weapons from the ground.

 

“You fucking bitch!” Jingnam growled out ferally, grasping at his ribs.

 

“You shouldn’t assume that I’m defenseless just because I have no ability, and especially if It’s because I am a woman.” Doyeon smirked and raised her weapons once more, “Come try again. I’ll go for your neck this time.”

 

Jingnam cursed and made to run before stopping in surprise when he ran at a normal speed. He looked around and found Minki standing with his hand up, snarling when he realized that Minki was negating his ability.

 

“Let’s see how _you_ handle being powerless.” Jisung mocked from behind Minki so that his power wouldn’t also be caught in the negating field. Jisung looked over at Doyeon and nodded at her. He reached into his ability and created multiple illusions of Doyeon. Doyeon raised and twirled one of her batons experimentally, smiling with wicked glee when her mirror images copied her movements exactly. Jingnam panicked as the Doyeons moved in closer to him.

 

“This isn’t fair!” Jingnam screamed as he twisted around. He swung around madly, trying to find the real Doyeon.

 

“This isn’t fair!” He screamed again when he hit another fake illusion. He stumbled and lurched sideways when Doyeon hit him with one of her batons. He fell to the ground and quickly got back to his feet, swinging another fist only to hit another fake. Doyeon’s laugh echoed around him as her copies pointed at him with amusement.

 

“Fight fair you fucking traitors!” He cried out again as all the Doyeons circled him.

 

Minki shrugged, “If you wish.” He and Jisung both dropped their abilities as Doyeon grabbed Jingnam’s head and twisted it hard until she heard his neck break.

 

“May your next life be fairer than this one.” She said before pushing his dead body to the ground, walking over the corpse without a second thought as she joined Minki and Jisung to face their next opponent.

 

~~~

 

 

“Well, well, well. What do we have here? A traitor, an invader, and a trespasser before my very eyes.” Jeon addressed the three before him.

 

“And you,” Jaehwan pointed, “are the unwelcome guest.” Jeon studied the three of them carefully before waving over more mercs to his side.

 

“I’m not one for much chit chat.” Jeon said as his team circled the three that hurriedly stood back to back.

 

“Thank the Heavens, your voice was honestly beginning to grate on my ears.” Jaehwan sighed in relief.

 

“Do you antagonize everyone you meet?” Minhyun chuckled.

 

“I haven’t antagonized you yet.”

 

“Can you please not flirt in front of me.” Mingyu groaned.

 

“No one is flirting—” Jaehwan broke off when the circle of mercs closed in on them.

 

The three stayed close together, watching each other’s backs. They moved fast but with patience, not giving into the baits the mercs were trying to use to break them apart. Mingyu used his ability to transfer the kinetic energy from the blows he took, to the two at his back. Jaehwan listened carefully to the thoughts of their attackers and relayed what he learned to the others. Minhyun kept his focus around them, watching for any surprise attacks that came for the other two. The mercs that surrounded them came at them relentlessly.

 

Jaehwan cursed when his weapon was knocked from his hand. He tried to push the mercs back from him with just his fists, but their weapons hindered his progress. Mingyu spotted the trouble and cursed when he saw Jaehwan use his hands even as they were being cut into. He chanced a glance at Minhyun and spotted him in a similar situation.

 

Mingyu sent a punch into the chest of the merc attacking him, putting a little of his kinetic energy into it, and sent the merc flying into those behind him. He took the second it allowed him to gather the energy from the movement around and taking it into himself.

 

“GET DOWN!”

 

Mingyu shouted right before he sent out an energy wave. The mercs flew back, landing onto the ground with hard thuds. Minhyun raced forward and kicked down one of the mercs still on his feet. He grabbed one of the discarded blades on the ground and drove it into the merc’s chest, quickly pulling it out and twisting it in his hands to stab another in the gut who was trying to creep behind him. He turned on his heel and kicked his long leg out towards a merc charging at him, his foot connecting with his face. Blood sprayed from his mouth as he collapsed onto the ground, out cold.

 

“MINHYUN! DOWN!” Jaehwan shouted as he threw a dagger he stole from one of the bodies littering the ground. His dagger flew over Minhyun and into the forehead of a merc that was taking aim to shoot him from behind. Jaehwan quickly turned and ducked under another attacker. He grabbed the dagger that was still attached to the merc’s thigh and jabbed him in the waist and stomach. He shoved the bleeding man down and moved on to his next target. Running, he used another merc’s body as a climbing wall. He jumped over, making sure to kick the merc’s arm as he fired one away from Mingyu. Jaehwan landed on his knees and twisted to stab another in his lower back, using him for a shield as he made his way around their small area of the battlefield.

 

Mingyu and Jeon faced off with one another while Jeon’s men took Mingyu’s support away. Mingyu used his height to his advantage, putting more power into his hits. Jeon used his speed to prevent Mingyu from using his ability and keep him off balance. Mingyu grunted when Jeon pushed him back, stumbling over one of the fallen bodies and falling to the ground. Jaehwan, seeing his distress as Jeon raised his blaster to Mingyu’s head, rushed and knocked him down before he could fire. Minhyun helped Mingyu up and they watched as the two fought and rolled on the ground.

 

Mingyu focused on gathering the kinetic energy around him. He watched for his chance to strike as the two men fought. Moments later, the two broke apart as they struggled to get to their feet. Mingyu raised his hands but stopped in surprise when there were two Jaehwans staring back at him.

 

“What the fuck?” He cursed looking between the two of them. Mingyu looked to Minhyun, who looked just as confused. The two Jaehwans turned to each other.

 

“Shoot him.” The one on the right said pointing to the other, “It’s me. I’m the real one.”

 

The one on the left looked at Mingyu and Minhyun hard, “Kill us both.”

 

“What?”  


“Kill us both. There is no point to debate which one is real. Kill us both.” He continued.

 

“He’s just saying that to make it seem like he’s the real one. I haven’t gone through everything with Sanggyu just to die now.” The one on the right argued.

 

 _‘Mingyu, it’s me,’_ A voice sounded inside his mind, _‘It’s me on the left.’_ Mingyu looked at the one on the left with suspicion, _‘If you don’t believe me, just kill us both. So long as Sanggyu does not win, it makes no difference’_

 

Mingyu cursed, yelling out as the energy within him began to burn from inside his body.

_‘DO IT! You’re killing yourself!’_

 

Mingyu yelled again and shot the energy in one blast to the Jaehwan on the right, burning him alive where he stood.

 

~~~

 

 

Vernon and Seongwu fought opposite of Jung. They swiftly took down the mercs in their way while Jung flung energy bursts at them, Seongwu directing each blast to their enemies. Vernon danced around him, ridding of the mercs that tried to defend their Commander. He became merciless in his pursuit to get to Jung who hid behind his men. His normally pacifist life style always held in the reins of his aggression, but right now, he fought like a demon.

 

Seongwu was at his side, a quiet presence that held his own aggression for years of fighting against prejudice by the Vaghans. Much of the anger and injustice that he repressed for years were brimming to escape from his hold, the anger towards the mercs for imposing only served to fuel what he was already feeling.

 

Jung flung a blast at their feet when they got too close, not caring when some of his own men were caught in the blast. He watched as everyone was blown back. Vernon landed on his back and moaned in pain, while Seongwu flew over him and landed on his side. He felt his shoulder pop out of place and grunted, fighting to catch his breath against the pain. Jung walked over to them, stepping over the bodies of his men without a thought. Vernon and Seongwu got up slowly, Seongwu grimacing as he popped his shoulder back in place.

 

“Why?” Vernon asked, breaking the tense staring between them.

 

Jung looked at him, “Why what?”

 

“Why are you in this fight? You were once part of the X-Clan. They stand for what is right. They would never support _this_.”

 

Jung stared at Vernon with indifference, “Shownu and I parted ways. We are no longer held back by his restraints. When Sanggyu wins this war, Xernia will become our Home base for a new guild.”

 

“You mean to tell me, that you are helping to kill innocent people so that you can start your own guild?” Vernon scoffed, his distaste for the man before him evident in his voice.

 

Jung narrowed his eyes at Vernon, “Don’t think that you are so high and mighty because you wear a Tuhinga uniform. In the beginning, they were nothing more than a mere merc guild themselves.”

 

Vernon nodded, “That may be, but they didn’t sell out their morals and principles.”

 

“You impudent _child_. You know nothing.”

 

“I know something.” Seongwu cut in.

 

“And what is that Dustaian?” Jung switching his attention to him.

 

“I know that either way you look at it, you chose the wrong side.” Seongwu thrusted his hand out and pushed Jung back with his mind. He picked up one of the bigger debris that came from the House and threw it at Jung. The Commander blasted it into smaller pieces as Vernon rushed in, throwing a hidden dagger towards him. Jung deflected it easily enough, and rolled out of the way of Vernon’s low kick. Twisting his legs, he caught Vernon between them and knocked the other down.

 

Seongwu leapt into the fray with his stave weapon. He twirled it over his head and sung the blade end down. Jung rolled away, avoiding having his head sliced into by mere inches. Seongwu didn’t stop to pause, and automatically swung the stave over his shoulder. He managed to clip Jung’s own shoulder as he escaped his reach. Vernon was there when Jung made it to his feet and attacked with cold calculation. His fists flew in a flurry. Jung had no time to try and summon his ability as Seongwu attacked from the other side.

 

Jung went into a split to dodge them both. He swiftly rolled backwards until he came up on his knees. He threw his hands up, sending a small energy burst at Vernon and Seongwu. The two somersaulted in the air and used the force of the blast to twist closer to Jung. They were relentless in their attack. On the defensive, Jung hurriedly retreated at the speed of their attacks. Vernon turned and landed a kick into Jung’s stomach. Seongwu lashed out with his ability and picked Jung up in the air over their heads. He wasted no time in slamming him into the ground. Jung laid there, groaning as his body racked with pain. He opened his eyes to find Vernon and Seongwu standing above him with firm victory in their eyes.

 

“Well, what are you waiting for? Kill me.” Jung muttered, the fight leaving his body. He laid back down and waited for them to deal the final blow.

 

“Don’t tempt me.” Vernon said darkly as he leaned down and hauled Jung up to his feet in one pull, “You’ll be going back to the X-Clan. Shownu-hyung can handle your betrayal.” He spoke as Jung struggled to break free.

 

“I am not going back.” He said through gritted teeth.

 

Seongwu smirked at him, “You don’t have a choice.”

 

“There’s always a choice.” He grunted as he broke free of their grip. He turned and kicked Vernon back before impaling himself on the blade end of Seongwu’s stave.

 

“I-I’m not going b-b-back.”

 

They watched as Seongwu yanked away, the blade leaving a trail of blood to match the one on Jung’s chin.

 

“Cowards always flee at the first sign of light.” Vernon remarked to Seongwu as they left the body there.

 

~~~

 

 

Jeonghan looked around for a discarded weapon and cursed when he realized none were near him. Quickly dodging a blow to his side, he threw his hand out in a swift jab, grinning with satisfaction when his hand met flesh. Turning, he left the man with a crushed windpipe behind. Jeonghan leaned back and watched calmly as a blade whizzed past by his head. Pulling himself up, he caught the leg of someone as they kicked at him. He tightened his hold and dropped down, causing the owner of the leg to twist with him and fall on his face. Jeonghan yanked a dagger from his thigh strap and jabbed it into the skull of his victim.

 

“RASA!”

 

Shooting his head up, he looked to see who had shouted his codename and saw Aron stabbing a Vaghan guard while Jihoon brought another down with his mind, the guard clutching at his hand and screaming as blood rushed out from his nose, eyes, and ears. He fell into a pitiful heap as Jeonghan walked up to them.

 

“Captain, Aron, what took you so long?” Jeonghan grinned.

 

“Looked like you were handling yourself just fine.” Aron commented, motioning to the bodies behind Jeonghan. The other only looked around him and shrugged.

 

“These things happen when Hyung has to exert more energy than he wants to.” Jihoon sighed. Jeonghan laughed and clapped a hand onto Jihoon’s shoulder.

 

“Shua and Cheol?” He asked quietly, worry evident in his voice. Jihoon nodded once and Jeonghan’s shoulders slumped in relief.

 

“MOVE!” Aron shouted as he shoved the two out of the way. They fell onto the ground just as their ears registered the sound of a blaster discharging. Aron yelped when he felt the charge hit his shoulder on the way down.

 

Jihoon leapt to his feet, sending a psychic attack in the direction the shot came from. He felt the other two stand behind him.

 

“You okay?” He asked over his shoulder, his eyes never leaving the Vaghan guard who smirked at Jihoon.

 

“I’m good. Pissed though, that I let one of Sanggyu’s goons get a hit on me.” Aron replied grimly.

 

“Question.” Jeonghan broke in, “Why is he still standing?”

 

“Somehow, he’s blocking my ability.” Jihoon growled, “He’s well taught in psychic defenses it seems.”

 

“My brother used to be a psychic. He taught me well.” The guard replied, overhearing them. The smirk he still wore on his face was starting to annoy Jihoon.

 

“Used too?”

 

“He was killed in a Dustaian raid years ago.” The guard remarked, his voice going cold.

 

“What is your name?” Jeonghan asked out of the blue, head tilted to the side.

 

“Junmin.”

 

“Well, Junmin,” Jeonghan said grinning, “are you ready to see your brother again?”

 

“I’ll send you to him first, Tuhingan.” Junmin snarled as he rushed forward.

 

The three wasted no time in meeting him. Aron ignored the pain in his shoulder as he clashed with the guard and grunted in surprise when Junmin picked him up, tossing him over his shoulder. He climbed back to his feet and attacked from behind while Jeonghan and Jihoon tried to flank him, but he was faster and stronger than he looked. His strength rattled their bones with every strike.

 

“Any day now, Ji.” Jeonghan huffed as he struggled to hold Junmin off him.

 

“I’m trying.” Jihoon gritted out.

 

He attacked and guarded against the strikes coming his way, but did not relent from his psychic attacks, trying to break through Junmin’s shielded mind. Too concentrated as he was, he wasn’t fast enough to dodge the solid punch to his face.

 

“FUCK!” He yelled as he stumbled back. The other two followed him to regroup.

 

“Give up already?” Junmin laughed.

 

The three of them ignored him as they spread out, Jihoon’s words ringing inside the other twos’ minds, ‘ _Together.’_

 

Junmin watched the three of them casually before settling his eyes onto Jihoon, “You can’t break my mind barriers.” He boasted.

 

Jihoon grinned with a manic glee, his dark eyes shining bright with the challenge. His grin slipped into a cocky smirk, “We’ll see about that.”

 

“NOW!”

 

Aron and Jeonghan both attacked from the sides while Jihoon charged from the front. Jihoon quickly withdrew from his attack on Junmin’s mind, leaving it completely void of his presence. Shocked from the sudden withdrawal, Junmin couldn’t block Jeonghan and Aron’s attacks, making himself open to Jihoon’s frontal strike. He managed to throw Jeonghan off of him, but Aron climbed up on his back and onto his shoulders. He clamped his thighs against Junmin’s head and put his hands under his chin, yanking it up. Jeonghan wasted no time taking the dagger he still had, and slamming it into Junmin’s chest.

 

“DO IT JIHOON!”

 

Jihoon rushed forward with his renewed psychic attacks and easily broke through Junmin’s mind, taking control. Aron jumped off him, making sure to hit the dagger sticking out on his way down, and he and Jeonghan stepped away to give Jihoon more room. Jihoon raised Junmin’s hand and made him pull the dagger free from his chest. The blood immediately soaked his shirt while all he could do was obey Jihoon’s command. With a victorious smirk, Jihoon left Junmin to bleed to death as he walked away.

 

~~~

 

 

Seungcheol panted as he fought mindlessly. Vaghan or mercenary, whoever raised their weapon to him, he attacked with no mercy. He left a trail of bodies behind him as he pushed forward. A manic laughter caught his attention through the violent haze. He looked up to see Wonwoo standing on his own, surrounded by mercs. Portals kept opening behind him as even more enemies came through. Wonwoo only blasted more and more enemies away from him.

 

Seungcheol looked around, trying to spot who was opening the portals. His eyes scanned the area at the same time that he kept from falling under stray attacks from those nearby. There! His eyes narrowed onto a lone figure. He was hiding by some of the bigger rubble, and had a direct line of sight to Wonwoo.

 

Turning quickly, Seungcheol grabbed a Vaghan soldier by the neck and curled his arm around him, teleporting as another swung his blade down into thin air. Seungcheol blinked into existence above the portal man, dropping the Vaghan as soon as they popped into the air above him. Seungcheol twisted in midair and immediately teleported to where Wonwoo was. He blinked in next to him, scaring a would-be attacker at his sudden appearance. Seungcheol winked before taking his hidden dagger and slicing the man’s neck before he could even begin to register what had just happened.

 

Wonwoo let out a sigh as they caught a small reprieve while the portal man fought to get the dead body off him.

 

“Hyung.” Wonwoo said, turning and popping his back.

 

“Hey, Won. You good?”

 

Wonwoo shrugged, “As well as one can be in the middle of a war.”

 

“Fair point.” Seungcheol chuckled. He turned to ready himself as the Portal Man marched his way towards them with murder in his eyes.

 

“What we going to do about Portal Man?”

 

“Portal Man? Really Hyung?” Wonwoo scoffed and shook his head, “His name is, Drax. Wait no. Hang on, he yelled it at me earlier. Drax, Dash, Dax, Tax…Ah! Trash!”

 

Seungcheol looked at Wonwoo, “Trash? What kind of name is Trash?”

 

“It’s Trax actually.” Portal Man, now Trax, said walking up to them, stopping about ten feet away.

 

“You got blood on my favorite shirt.”

 

Seungcheol frowned, “Why are you blaming me? We are in the middle of a battlefield. That blood could have come from anywhere.”

 

Wonwoo shook his head, “Nah, not him. He fights the coward’s way.”

 

Trax sneered at Wonwoo, “Coward’s way? I fight the smart way. That’s how you stay alive.”

 

Wonwoo turned to Seungcheol with a dangerous smirk, “And here I thought hiding behind others was the way of _bailus_.”

 

Trax glared at Wonwoo, “What did you just call me?”

 

Seungcheol laughed, “He called you a coward in Washirian, and he is not wrong. Let’s see how fair you can fight against us.”

 

Trax glowered and pulled the whip that hung at his side, “I’m gonna hang your heads on my wall as a trophy.”

 

Wonwoo blanched and gasped in horror, “A coward _and_ a tactless fool at decorating. You didn’t reproduce, did you? Only one of you is all the Universe should ever have to suffer with.”

 

Seungcheol grinned as Trax’s faced reddened with rage, “Let’s do the Universe a favor and rid it of him.”

 

Trax cursed and lashed out with his whip. Wonwoo dodged it easily, and sent a blast as he jumped to the left. Seungcheol raced in, raising his blade to strike at Trax. The latter grinned as he twirled away and opened a portal to come in behind Wonwoo. The Washirian dropped to the ground, just missing the whip as it cracked above his head. Wonwoo kicked his leg back, but Trax was already gone.

 

He opened a portal behind Seungcheol this time and jumped onto his back. Trax wrapped the whip around his neck and tightened it, holding on as Seungcheol struggled to break free. Wonwoo cursed as he tried to think of a way to get Trax off Seungcheol. Grunting, Seungcheol managed to slip his hands in between the whip and his neck and sucked in as much air as he could.

 

Wonwoo watched worriedly from the side. He couldn’t use his blasting power in case he harmed Seungcheol. There was no way he would stand a chance against Jeonghan and Joshua if he let Seungcheol die on his watch. He looked up at the sky and an idea suddenly came to mind.

 

“HYUNG!”

 

He called, gaining Seungcheol’s attention. Wonwoo pointed to the sky, “Freefall.”

 

He hoped that Seungcheol remembered the espionage team’s freefall teleport. Seungcheol nodded once in understanding and took a deep breath. Wonwoo watched as he disappeared with Trax in an instant. Looking up, his eyes strained to spot them in the air. He blinked blearily as the sun blinded him before he could spot a tiny speck free falling fast towards the surface. Keeping his eyes trained on them, he shook his hands and readied his power.

 

Seungcheol turned in Trax’s grip that was loosened in surprise when they began their fall from the sky. Seungcheol elbowed him and kicked himself away from Trax, the whip falling from his hands and landing onto the ground in front of Wonwoo. Seungcheol teleported at once, safely rolling onto the ground. He grunted as he rolled to a stop beside Wonwoo’s feet, struggling to breathe again. He cursed Soonyoung in his mind. Who the fuck would do this shit on purpose?

 

“Fucking crazy espionage adrenaline junkies,” Seungcheol groaned to himself. Wonwoo ignored the comment, though it did amuse him, and waited for Trax to make his move. He grinned when Trax righted himself in the air and opened a portal under himself.

 

Wonwoo turned and blasted all his pent-up energy into the portal that opened behind him. Seungcheol, still on the ground, watched in muted fascination as the energy blast enveloped Trax. The screech the man let out carried over the entire battlefield. Everyone watched as he fell screaming to the ground, exploding into dust upon impact.

 

Wonwoo lowered his arms and shook his head in disappointment as the dust settled onto the ground.

 

“Predictable.”

 

~~~

 

 

Dongho cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders. He could feel the tension rising as he faced Minho with Sungwoon and Daniel at his side. For the first time in all the years Dongho could remember, Minho held no emotion on his face. His dark eyes remained guarded as he only stared at them. Dongho looked at the two by him, They needed no warning to face this fight, because they knew just as well as he did, that Minho was one of the best that Xernia had to offer, but so were they.

 

Minho studied them calmly, “All three of you against me?”

 

“Call your friends if you feel threatened.” Sungwoon offered, his voice and eyes hard like dark steel.

 

Minho smirked, “You know as well as I do that I do not need help, nor will I underestimate you three. Call it the benefit of training together.”

 

“And here I thought that training together was supposed to help us bond.” Daniel commented smoothly.

 

Minho laughed, “Foolish of you.”

 

Dongho looked at Sungwoon and Daniel before turning back to Minho, “I don’t know.” He said smiling slightly, “It never did sit well with me thinking that _these_ two betrayed Xernia. You,” he continued, gaze meeting Minho’s, “it was a bit easier to believe. You and your family have always been power hungry. Especially after your father passed away.”

 

Daniel thumped Sungwoon on the shoulder, “Did you hear that? Dongho-hyung practically said he liked us better. Man, and Jae isn’t even here to hear it.”

 

Sungwoon rubbed his shoulder, “Watch it Superman, I don’t have your strength.”

 

Dongho continued ignoring the two, his full concentration on Minho, “It’s not too late you know. You can help us stop Sanggyu. You can help us save innocent lives.”

 

Minho scoffed, “Stop him? This is the first useful thing he’s done his entire life. Why would I stop it?”

 

Sungwoon and Daniel began to fan out as Dongho shook his head, “May your next life be more fruitful.” He said grimly as he slid into attack position.

 

Minho curled his lips, “Let yours be first.”

 

With that, he sent out a shield that encased Dongho. Calmly, he then turned under Sungwoon’s attack before tripping him up and sending him into Daniel. When he felt Dongho use his superior strength to push the shield apart, Minho clenched his hand into a fist and the shield began to close back in on Dongho, the oxygen now being cut off. He rocked back as Daniel attacked with his fists and legs. Minho formed another shield and kept it revolving around him. Daniel growled in frustration when his fist was continuously stopped a foot away from his target.

 

“Daniel! Dongho!” Sungwoon shouted as he ran up to them, leaping into the air and using his levitation to hover above Minho.Daniel ran to help Dongho break the shield while Sungwoon dropped down on top of Minho. The two of them fought, crashing into the ground. Distracted, Minho dropped the shield caged around Dongho. Sungwoon rolled over on top of him and slammed him as hard as he could into the ground.

 

Minho, using a flexibility that surprised Sungwoon, hooked his leg over Sungwoon’s head. Grabbing Sungwoon’s arm and using his other leg, he pulled and pushed at the same time, trying to cut off his oxygen. Struggling, Sungwoon managed to break free and fell to the side, gasping for air.

 

Minho rolled back to his feet. Dongho and Daniel attacked in unison. Using each other as a shield, they continued their barrage, striking at Minho who remained calm, evading them easily. Dongho snarled in frustration. Minho was mocking them while fighting, teasing them with small openings and so confident in his own ability to keep himself alive.

 

Minho twisted down and kicked his leg up, his heel connecting with Dongho’s chin and making him fly back. Dongho landed on his back with a loud thud and grunt of pain. Minho quickly jabbed Daniel in his weak spots on his way up, and smirked when the other buckled and fell. He grabbed his head and mercilessly slammed Daniel’s nose onto his knee. The sickening crunch of the break sounded in Minho’s ears. He turned, already expecting Sungwoon to be behind him, and flung a new shield out over his ex-team leader. He seethed with hate as he stared at Sungwoon.

 

“You always thought you were so much better than me. Always thought that you were so much smarter.” He said coolly, the shield shrinking in on Sungwoon, “Look at you now.” 

 

He yelped in surprise when Dongho tackled him to the ground. No time to shield himself, Dongho broke his nose and busted his lips. He yanked him to his feet as Daniel came and held him up, the both of them breaking his arms at the same time as Sungwoon came up from behind him, snapping Minho’s neck and cutting off his scream of pain.

 

~~~

 

 

Ming Ming looked at Jun with an unreadable expression. Jun stared back as Joshua and Seokmin came to stand by him.

 

“Ming…” Jun called.

 

“Stop it.” Ming Ming cut his old friend off, “Just stop it.”

 

“Why? I know you, and this isn’t you.” Jun argued.

 

Ming Ming rolled his eyes, “You don’t know me. You only want to save me.” He glared at the three of them, “But I don’t need saving.”

 

Joshua laughed, breaking the tension between Jun and Ming Ming, “I’m sorry.” He apologized when they both turned to look at him, “Jun, I know you wanted to help him, but come on, he can’t even save himself.”

 

Ming Ming’s mouth narrowed in anger and his hands twitched as his power responded to his emotion.

 

“Watch it.” He growled.

 

Joshua stood firm. His cold, black eyes unsettling on a face that was normally filled with so much warmth, “Watch what? When the world knocked you down, you laid there and gave up. You blamed the world for your failures. You gave up on yourself. Are you even worth saving?”

 

Ming Ming yelled as he rushed at Joshua who flew into the air above him. Shouting, Ming Ming reached out with his power to set the flier’s nerves on fire. To his shock, he found his power blocked. He turned and cursed when he realized that Seokmin was holding him within his own power. Snarling, he went after Seokmin only to be blocked by Jun. Jun shoved Ming Ming back, and stood in front of Seokmin as Joshua landed beside him.

 

“Seok?” Jun asked quietly.

 

“He’s a strong healer, and he’s fighting against my blockades.” Seokmin said standing still, the sweat trailing down his neck.

 

“You were right. His healing ability has been poisoned with the amount of lives he’s taken. It’s weakening his hold on his own ability. He never purged it from his body.” Seokmin frowned, looking at the depth of just how tainted Ming Ming’s power had become. While Seokmin was indeed a healer in the Tuhinga, he too, sometimes ended up having to take a life, even if it was against the law of his ability. All healers were trained to purge their gift, so that the poison of taking a life didn’t kill them as it weakened their ability.

 

Jun narrowed his eyes as Ming Ming cursed and picked up a weapon, “Can you hold him Seokmin? Can you purge it yourself?”

 

“Yes, but the blocks and guards around his mind are too strong. I’ll need some time.”

 

Joshua looked at Jun, “Well?”

 

“I want to save my friend.”

 

Joshua sighed, “I know, but you have to get him to want to save himself. If he doesn’t, then all of this would be for nothing.” Jun nodded, determined.

 

“Keep making him angry, and watch Seok.” He said as he stepped forward.

 

“Be careful, Jun. If the purge overwhelms my healing shield, the backlash could kill you if you are too close.” Seokmin warned. Jun nodded once more and moved to Ming Ming as Joshua’s taunts rang over the field.

 

“Look at you, already given up and so ready to charge towards your death.” Joshua continued, hoping that Jun was right about this, “What is there about you that is worth saving? You couldn’t hack it in the Tuhinga, so you took the easy way out. You’re lazy. You don’t want to fight for yourself. You want everything to be handed on a silver platter for you.”

 

Ming Ming growled lowly in his throat, “Shut him up or I will.” He threatened, glaring at Jun.

 

Jun grinned, “I’d like to see you try. The only way to get past me, is to get past Seokmin’s block by purging your gift.”

 

Ming Ming scoffed, “You think purging my power is gonna save me?”

 

Jun shrugged, “It’s a start.’

 

“Purging doesn’t wash away what I have done, _Lieutenant_.”

 

“No, but it does get you on your way to healing yourself.”

 

“Let me guess, you got your teammate trying to get me angry enough, that I’ll just do it so I can use my own power. And then what? The two of you will hold me down while I’m distracted?” Ming Ming asked, shaking his head.

 

“Well, there goes that plan.” Joshua sighed loudly, playing along.

 

“The better question in all of this, is how long can your healer hold out against me?”

 

Seokmin met Ming Ming’s eyes fearlessly, “As a healer, you should know. My life and power is given to save. I’ll hold out until I draw my last breath.”

 

Shadows began to gather around Jun’s right hand while light gathered around his left. Ming Ming watched as they formed two blades that Jun swung through the air. He crouched down with the light blade above his head, and shadow blade out in front of him.

 

“Yeo Ming Ming, in the name of the Tuhinga, I am taking you into custody.”

 

Ming Ming smiled and raised the weapon that he picked up earlier, “Over my dead body.”

 

He rushed forward, twirling the blade in front of him. Jun met him with a ferocity only seen on the battlefield. The contrasting blades created a beautiful, but deadly picture. Ming Ming and Jun danced around each other, their faces fully concentrated in taking the other down.

 

“Hyung?” Seokmin voiced quietly to Joshua.

 

“Not yet.” He whispered back as he watched them.

 

Jun jumped in the air and kicked his foot into Ming Ming’s chest. They watched as the ex-Tuhinga somersaulted and landed on his feet. He held his weapon up to block Jun’s strike, but wasn’t fazed when the light blade cut his weapon in half. Moving his head to the side, Ming Ming swung half of the blade still in his hand and hit Jun’s side hard with the hilt. He swung again with the jagged blade towards Jun’s stomach, only to have him jump back in time. Ming Ming moved swiftly and kept Jun on the defense, pushing him back towards his teammates. Joshua watched carefully and saw as Jun stumbled slightly.

 

“NOW SEOKMIN!”

 

Joshua rushed forward and grabbed Jun as Ming Ming went in for the kill, his mind solely focused on Jun. Seokmin closed his eyes and traveled through his power. With all of Ming Ming’s attention on Jun, he broke past Ming Ming’s last guard. Seokmin yelled as the poison turned its attention to him. He intensified his hold on his power, and drove it right into Ming Ming’s core. The brightness of his energy burned through the poison within Ming Ming, forcibly purging his gift. The negative energy rushed out of him and straight into Seokmin, blasting them both back onto the ground as Jun and Joshua floated above them, out of harm’s way.

 

~~~

 

 

Minghao shifted back into his human form just as a bolt of lightning flew past him. He felt the heat sizzle in the air as the hairs on his arm stood up on end. Glancing behind him, he spotted the crater the bolt made. The smell of burnt grass hung in the air. Minghao turned back and looked to where the bolt came from.

 

“He’s there.” Park came to stand next to Minghao, pointing to where debris was piled high.

 

“He’s hiding behind the rubble.”

 

The man in question stepped out and smirked at the two of them, “And I almost had him. The name is Sujin.”

 

“I don’t believe we asked or cared.” Minghao replied.

 

“No manners.” Sujin sighed. He flicked his hand out and another bolt of lightning raced towards them. Minghao and Park stood there with smirks of their own. The lightning stopped five feet from them, and bounced back to Sujin. He jumped out of the way and stared at the two in surprise.

 

Walking up to them, Chan dropped the shield and smiled with amusement, “Well, why did no one invite me to this party?”

 

Sujin laughed, “That was a neat trick.” He stood up and dusted himself off, “Such a shame that I’m gonna have to kill you.”

 

Chan yawned boredly, “That is such so cliché. I mean, if I managed to survive my Captain and Sergeant’s arguments, I’m not so worried about you.”

 

Minghao frowned, “We aren’t that bad.”

 

Chan didn’t even bother looking behind him, “Hyung, you threw an entire bucket of chicken at him once.”

 

Park glared at Minghao, “You wasted precious chicken. Are you sure you are on the good side?” A loud crack filled the air, cutting off their banter.

 

“I don’t like being ignored.” Sujin spoke.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were in such a hurry to die.” Minghao voiced out, unbothered.

 

Sujin flung both hands out, but the three of them were ready. They jumped out of the way of the lightning streaks. Minghao and Park were racing towards Sujin seconds later while Chan held back and placed a shield in front of them. He kept it moving until the shield hit their enemy, knocking him back, and dropping the shield so that Minghao and Park could fight him unhindered. He raced up to them to join into the fray.

 

Within seconds of fighting, Minghao knew that Sujin was not a skilled fighter. He seemed the type to rely heavily on his power, rather than his actual combat. Park and Chan surrounded Sujin to keep him distracted and unable to use his ability. For all that it was worth, even though Sujin wasn’t a skilled fighter, every time they touched him, they felt a shock. The longer they held onto him, the worse the shock became. Chan was the only one to remain unaffected. A plan quickly formed in his mind. If he could get a shield around Sujin, they could capture him easily enough. Just as he was about to call for a tactical retreat, he watched as Park stabbed a dagger into Sujin’s stomach.

 

Well, that worked too.

 

Sujin stumbled backwards, their eyes widened as sparks rapidly flew off of him. He grinned as the life drained out of him.

 

“There’s always my fail safe.” He laughed his final breath.

 

Realizing what was happening, Chan threw a shield around himself and Sujin quickly, making it big enough to push Park and Minghao back away to safety. He strengthened the shield just as Sujin’s body exploded with lightning and thunder. Minghao and Park watched in horror as the lightning bounced around in the shield cage with Chan. His screams were muted as the bolts attacked him repeatedly. Blood dripped from his nose and mouth, but he held firm to his shield until he knew it was safe.

 

Only when the last spark disappeared, did the shield cage finally drop. Chan stood there for a second before he too, fell to the ground. His deathly pale skin contrasted with the dark blood that stained his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sjflajsdlkfjadsl; fjads
> 
> YES I DID THAT! ok, but listen....TRUST ME! and thank god i live no where near any of you...bc I may be fearing for my actual life. and i'm sorry to say...it's only going to get worse....
> 
> Winter 
> 
> Yall know what to do...scream here or on twitter @unwrittenheroes


	37. Thirty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys....it's been a minute....sorry about Chan...but you know...i'm not done yet right? Remember that murder is not legal in any parts of the world...so no killing me...lmao

Galaxian System  
Quadrant Six  
Sector B  
Planet: Xernia—Ruling House

 

Soonyoung made his way down the halls, Woojin and Yoojung following close behind him. Slowing down, he peeked around the corner and made sure that the way was clear. He waved them around, Woojin taking point as they slowly made their way forward. The only sounds heard were the distant blasts and yells from the battle beginning outside.  
Soonyoung pushed his worry for Jihoon away, and concentrated on the task at hand. He reached up to tap Yoojung on the shoulder, who tapped Woojin to look back. Soonyoung signed for them to find an empty room. Nodding, Woojin continued ahead before coming to a door on the left. He opened the door cautiously and peeked in. Not seeing anyone, he quickly slipped in with Yoojung and Soonyoung in tow, closing the door behind him softly. 

“We should be good if we keep our voices down.” Soonyoung said quietly.

“What’s the plan?” Woojin asked, his voice low, “How do we find the Shard?” Soonyoung bit his lip and thought about where the Shard could be. Yoojung looked between her brothers. 

“I know where it is.” She whispered. The other two looked at her with wide eyes. 

“Since when?” Woojin questioned. 

“Since the day Soonyoung and Sanggyu battled each other. I had a vision, remember?” Yoojung replied. Soonyoung waved for her to lower her voice. 

“What was—”

“Hey, talk about it later. We have more pressing concerns.” Soonyoung cut Woojin off and turned to Yoojung, “Where is it?”

“Father’s bedroom.”

“Wait, seriously?” 

“Why are you looking at me like that? I didn’t build it there.” Yoojung muttered when Soonyoung and Woojin only stared at her like she had lost her mind. 

“Right.” Soonyoung said shaking his head. He moved back to the door, “Stay close. I copied Jun’s ability earlier, but let’s try to avoid all fighting if necessary. There’s no telling where Sanggyu is.”

“Is it possible that he knows where the Shard is too?” Woojin asked his sister. 

She shook her head, “I don’t think so. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have gone after me and Jun so hard.” Woojin let out a sigh and nodded. 

“Are we ready? We need to get moving.” Soonyoung informed. 

The twins looked at each other before to Soonyoung and nodded. Soonyoung pulled the door open slowly and looked around once more, seeing no one in the hallway. Stepping out, the three of them hurriedly made their way through the halls of their home. Soonyoung counted his blessings when they made it to the residential part of the House without any incident. He stopped and looked around the corner, freezing when he saw Sanggyu there arguing with Minho. Soonyoung looked behind him and put a finger to his lips. He turned back to the two in front of him and listened closely.

“…I don’t like it, San.” Minho was saying. 

“I’m not asking you to like it.” Sanggyu retorted. 

“What are you going to do if you run into Soonyoung? You don’t really believe he is out there attacking with them, do you?” Minho asked with an edge. 

“It doesn’t matter. Knowing Soon, he’ll be trying to find the Shard.” Minho frowned at Sanggyu’s words. 

“You should find it before him.” He said. 

Sanggyu glared at Minho, “I know that. You don’t have to tell me what I already know.” 

“Let me help you.” 

“No. I think the Shard wants me to find it on my own, to prove that I am worthy.” Sanggyu voiced. 

“That’s ridic—” Minho was cut off as Sanggyu wrapped his large hand around his throat. 

“Just because we are friends, does not give you the liberty to speak so freely to me.” Sanggyu growled, “You are not connected to the Shard, so you do not understand.” He let go of the other. Soonyoung watched as the other fought to catch his breath. Sanggyu stared at him with cold eyes, and Soonyoung realized how far his brother had truly fallen. 

“I was just trying to help.” Minho coughed, his voice raspy from the lack of oxygen. 

“Then take the mercs and hold the damn infestations until I get the Shard.” Sanggyu ordered. Minho bowed and left. Sanggyu watched him go before walking in his own direction. 

Soonyoung watched as Sanggyu paused. He leaned back and waited. After a couple of breaths, Soonyoung risked to look and see if the coast was clear. He held up his hand and waited, his nerves screaming at him. Just as he was about to move, Sanggyu stepped out of the shadows. Soonyoung froze, ready to attack if Sanggyu saw him, but breathed out slowly when Sanggyu’s eyes skipped over them. He watched as his brother made his way down the hall. He waited a few silent beats after Sanggyu turned a corner to step out and hurry to their Father’s bedroom. The three of them quickly slipped into the room. 

“Alright, Yoojung. Find it. Woojin, help me block the door.” Soonyoung ordered. 

“You really think that Father’s wardrobe is going to stop Sanggyu?” Woojin huffed as he and Soonyoung dragged said wardrobe in front of the door. 

“Not particularly, but it could give us a warning.” Soonyoung grunted. 

“If the two of you are done, I found the entrance.” Yoojung announced, bringing their attention to the other side of the room. Soonyoung walked over and stuck his head into the opening of the entrance. The lights were beginning to flicker on. He looked back at his brother and sister. 

“Well, here we go.” He said as he stepped through. Woojin and Yoojung followed him as he made his way. Soon, they walked into a huge, hollow room. The three spread out around the pillar in the middle, and stared at it in silence. 

“Now what?” Woojin asked. Even as he spoke softly, it seemed to echo in the empty room.

Soonyoung looked at Yoojung, “What did you see in your vision?”

Yoojung pointed to the pillar, “Father placed his hand on the pillar.” She watched as Soonyoung slowly placed a hand on it. 

“What next?” He asked. 

“He spoke in Vaghan.” Soonyoung looked over his shoulder.

“What did he say?” 

“Are we sure this is the only way?” Yoojung hesitated. Soonyoung smiled softly at her and nodded. Yoojung sighed, praying that she was making the right choice. 

“Say, Dahapana.”

Soonyoung turned back to the pillar and calmed himself. He breathed in and called to his power, falling into the core of his connection to the Shard. Opening his eyes, he spoke. His voice was deep with the energy he held within him as it radiated with anticipation. 

“Dahapana.” 

Soonyoung sensed a greater power answer his. When he felt the pillar begin to rumble, he stepped back, and watched with Woojin and Yoojung as the pillar rotated downward, spilling light as it did. They held their hands up and looked away as the bright light began to fill the room. Their eyes watered and they blinked rapidly until the light dimmed enough that it was no longer blinding. 

“You can open your eyes now.” 

“Are you sure? Because my eyes still feel like they are on fire.” Woojin frowned. He pressed the heel of his hands to his eyes. 

“Don’t ask me.” Yoojung whimpered, her eyes still leaking tears. 

Soonyoung opened his eyes and stared at the ground. His vision was still blurry from the light, “Then why did you say we can open our eyes.” 

“I didn’t.”

“She didn’t.”

Soonyoung froze, and he could tell by the sudden stillness in the room that the other two did as well. He looked up slowly, and gasped in surprise when he realized what he was seeing was real. 

“Mom.” Soonyoung stared in wonder as the pain began to creep up in him. It’d been years and she looked the same as he remembered, “Mom.” He repeated softly. His throat clogged up with emotion, and he felt his eyes start to prick. 

She smiled at him, the light from the Shard making her glow, “Ah, my little Hoshi grew up.” She voiced and turned to look at the twins, “And my babies. The two of you grew up so well.”

“Mommy.” Yoojung cried, the tears now openly falling from her eyes. Woojin kept blinking his eyes to keep them clear. As he was about to say something, another figure emerged from the light. Woojin coughed, and the tears ran down his face. 

“Appa.” He said through the tears, looking at his father.

“Woojin-ah.” Sangwoo smiled. 

Soonyoung looked at his parents, “What’s going on? I don’t understand.”

Taeyoung only smiled, “We’ll try to explain as much as we can, but we may run out of time.” 

Sangwoo nodded, “We’ve all been blocking Sanggyu’s connection to Xernia’s earthen element, and have tried our best to block his connection to the fire as well.”

Soonyoung stared confusedly, “We all?” Just as he spoke, another figured appeared beside his father. 

“Hello, little brother. Did you miss me?”

“Jonghyun.” Soonyoung whispered. His heart sang with joy at the sight of him, and ached even more deeply.

“How?” Soonyoung questioned quietly. He looked to see Woojin and Yoojung both staring in shock, the tears beginning to dry on their faces.

Jonghyun motioned to their mother, “It’s probably best if you explain. You were here the longest.”

“Sanggyu?” She asked first, looking at Jonghyun. 

“We’re good for now, but I can’t block him for much longer.” She sighed at Jonghyun’s words, but nodded once.

“When I died, my soul was drawn to the Shard. It gave me a choice.”

“The Shard is alive?” Woojin interrupted. 

“Not so much alive, but full of deep conscious. It can only really connect through thoughts and small nudges. When I died, it drew my spirit and gave me a choice: to move on, or stay and help the Shard preserve the Universe. I chose to stay. I knew that my time here was still needed, that there was something important that I felt was my duty to stay. For years nothing had happened, and I wondered if the Fate I was shown, would ever come to pass, but then Jonghyun came, and I knew it had already begun.” She paused and smiled sadly, “He was given the same choice as I was.”

“Like mother, I chose to stay. Though, time with the Shard passes differently than when you are alive. It was only when Sanggyu began using my earthen sense, that we really noticed just how many years had passed.” Jonghyun started. 

“I still don’t understand how he is able to use your power…you know, since you’re dead.” Yoojung furrowed her brows. 

“The Shard,” Woojin said, looking between his eldest brother and the Shard, “And the twin bond.” Soonyoung looked at him with confusion. Yoojung stared at her brother in thought. 

“That kind of makes sense.” She muttered. 

“Uh, no, it doesn’t.” Soonyoung said. 

Jonghyun laughed, “What Woojin is getting at, is that because me and San are twins, we shared a special bond. When we were younger, we discovered that if we really concentrated, we could actually share each other’s gifts.”

“No, I got that, but like Yoojung said…you’re dead.” Soonyoung motioned to him. 

“That’s where the Shard comes in. Because we are connected to the Shard and each other, and the fact that I chose to stay…”

“…it’s like you are still alive.” Soonyoung finished, catching on. He looked to Jonghyun with questioning eyes, “Why? Why did you choose to stay?” Woojin and Yoojung stared in shock at the anger beginning on Soonyoung’s face, “If you would have chosen the Pachinum Jivana, none of this would have happened.” 

Jonghyun hung his head, “Even in death, fate still gives you free-will. It wasn’t until after I chose, that I realized what had happened, and how I cemented the Fate’s reality.” 

Sangwoo sighed, “From the very beginning, we lived in Fate’s Grand Design.”

“This is such bullshit.” Soonyoung snapped, “We can make our own destiny.” 

“Soonyoung.” His mother called to him, “Whether you believe it or not, there is a reason for all things. Things that were long ago foretold and things that are still yet to come.”

“Then what is the reason for this? What’s the reason for the three of you dying? What’s the reason for Sanggyu losing his way? What’s the reason for tearing our family apart!?” Soonyoung ranted, “What was the reason for all this pain?” He glared at his mother and father and turned to Jonghyun when they gave him no answer, but his brother could only look at him with sad eyes. Yoojung cried to herself at the loss of what her family could have been, while Woojin stared ahead, the anger in his eyes speaking his agreement with Soonyoung. 

“We don’t know everything. We are only messengers in Fate’s schemes.” Sangwoo finally answered. 

“Yeah?” Soonyoung laughed humorlessly, “Well, fuck Fate.” 

“Soonyoung—”

He shook his head, “No, I have every right to be angry. They have every right to be angry.” He pointed at his siblings, “Do you know the hell I went through? The pain of being exiled by my FATHER? The sense of unworthiness that gave me? The abandonment that I live with every minute of my life?” He asked, looking at all of them and lowering his voice, “Do you know the hurt I have caused others?” 

“Soonyoung.” Jonghyun said walking up to him, “Listen to me.” Even if the Jonghyun before him was a spirit remnant, his eyes were still the same. Looking into them, they held the same sincerity that Soonyoung remembered, “The Universe or Fate, whatever you want to call it, is never fair. And it always asks so much more of us than what we want to give. But, there are reasons. You say we make our own Fates. We do, Fate gives us that choice. But the outcomes of those choices, is what we are dealing with now. It’s up to you if you want to rise to Fate’s challenge.”

Soonyoung’s mouth narrowed into a thin line, “I hate it when you get philosophical on me.”

Jonghyun smirked, “I know.”

“So, what—” Soonyoung was cut off as the Shard’s power flared. The room throbbed with it as it shook.

“We’re out of time.” Taeyoung said, “We need to move fast.” 

“Wait!” Yoojung exclaimed. She looked at her mother, “The Prophecy, I still don’t understand.”

Taeyoung smiled at her daughter, “When you step into the light, you’ll see. The Universe is going to need you.” Yoojung frowned at her mother’s cryptic words. Sangwoo made his way to Woojin. He held out his hand just above the younger’s shoulder. 

“You are going to be the best leader Xernia has ever seen.” Sangwoo said softly. Woojin’s eyes widened in shock, “Just be careful of your anger. Don’t let it fester like I did, like Sanggyu did.” Woojin turned to his brother in confusion.

“B-but Soonyoung’s next in line.” He stuttered. Sangwoo kept his eyes on his youngest son. 

“Soonyoung is meant for other things. You, are who the people of Xernia need. You are who they deserve.” 

Soonyoung looked at Jonghyun, “I still don’t know where I fit in all of this. And how the hell am I supposed to set myself free?”

Jonghyun sighed, “Who says it’s you who is being set free?” Soonyoung glared and waited for his brother to elaborate, “I chose to stay. You chose to leave and fight. There is only one who Fate trapped the day the Prophecy was made. It’s not you who is being set free, but it is you who will set free.” 

“Sanggyu.” Soonyoung said softly. 

Jonghyun looked at him, “It’s important that you remember this, Soonyoung.”

“Faster son, he’s getting closer. He has taken back the earthen sense and is using it to find the Shard.” Sangwoo informed urgently. 

Jonghyun nodded and looked back at his brother, “Remember that you make your own Fate, but sometimes, Fate uses people as its own weapons. And as it’s weapon, you’ll have to fight Fate’s battles. Not just for yourself, but for everyone.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Soonyoung muttered. 

“Xernia isn’t the first Planet.” 

Soonyoung blinked in confusion, “What?”

The room shook and they had to balance themselves. Jonghyun looked behind him, “No time.” He said, “Sanggyu has found us.” Jonghyun and their parents made their way back to the Shard. 

“Quickly.” Taeyoung beckoned them forward. The three of them approached the Shard slowly, “When you touch the Shard, you must fight to center yourself. Do not let the energy control you. You must bend the energy to your will.” She said. 

“You must say these words and do not let go until the very end.” Sangwoo spoke next. His eyes filled with worry. There was a loud explosion near them. Jonghyun looked to his siblings. 

“Do you accept? Will you fight? Will you rise to the challenge?” He asked them. 

“Yes.” They answered as one. 

“Good. Grab onto the Shard and recite these words: ‘Visvasa Mam Joda’o.’ Do not let go. We’ll hold him off as long as we can.” Jonghyun said. 

Taeyoung stared at each of her children one last time, “We love you.” 

The room broke apart as debris and rubble flew around them. Soonyoung looked up and saw Sanggyu standing there. And for one second, just for one, he saw the old Sanggyu. The one filled with love and wonder. The one that helped to take care of him. It was there, coming out of the darkness when he spied Jonghyun and their parents. And then it was gone, replaced by fear and anger. He opened his mouth and screamed out his rage. Being this close to the Shard they felt the power swim around them. Jonghyun and their parents stood between them and Sanggyu. Soonyoung watched as they joined hands and light began to come from them. 

“NOW!” Jonghyun’s voice rang throughout the room. Soonyoung reached out and grabbed the Shard. His cry of pain was lost among Woojin and Yoojung’s. His entire being felt like it was on fire, like hot acid was eating him from the inside out. There was a roaring in his mind. The sound of all the things connected in the Universe rang in his ears. The energy both held him together and broke him apart right in his very existence. Dimly, he heard Jonghyun yelling. Telling them to say the words. The Shard in his hand burned his skin, but he also felt Woojin and Yoojung’s pain. The three of them were one within the Shard. Together they spoke, the power in their voices like a thousand thunder storms that shook the very core of Xernia. 

“VISVASA MAM JODA’O!” 

The world cut into silence. Soonyoung felt the life within him rumble, and the death that beckoned to him slowly. And then, the world exploded with light. He opened his eyes, only to see that he was falling within the beam of light that shot into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...uh...i did that. I miss Jonghyun...


	38. Thirty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...I just posted 37 not even minutes ago, but because I'm a chaotic Hoshi biased dumbass (hello) i'm gonna post 38 today too and leave yall with the cliffhanger...for awhile...or maybe until Snow sends me 39, but i may hold off posting that chap until next week...you never know. I feel...like being a chaotic person today! (note: please do not come for me with pitch forks...I lub you all?) *runs and hides*

Galaxian System

Quadrant Six

Planet: Xernia—Battle Grounds

 

 

“Oppa! Wake up! Get Up!” Yoojung screamed shaking Soonyoung’s shoulder. Soonyoung cursed as the pain in his body threatened to make him pass out again. Yoojung, seeing Soonyoung blink his eyes, stopped shaking him. If he could have spoken, he would have muttered thanks, but he’s doing good just opening his eyes.

 

“You have to get up.” Yoojung pleaded. Gathering everything he had, he fought to stand up. Leaning on Yoojung, he looked around.

 

“Where’s Woojin?” He asked when he didn’t see his brother.

 

“Here.” A voice groaned from behind him. The other two turned and saw Woojin limping up to them, “They could have warned us about the energy backlash.” He muttered coming up.

 

“I don’t think they knew.” Soonyoung mumbled.

 

He stood and straightened as he looked around again. This time, noticing the fact they were outside the House. The Ruling House itself had a huge, gaping hole where the Residential part once was. He saw the remains of his home on the ground all around them. Yoojung and Woojin looked with him. He breathed deeply, focusing his mind. The minute he did so, he fell into the power of the Shard that was now within him. There, he felt everything. It was like he was connected to the very life that thrived in the Universe. And he felt Woojin and Yoojung, but it was more than that, like the three of them were one person, but three different people at the same time.

 

“Where’s…” Yoojung started.

 

“…Sanggyu?” Soonyoung finished.

 

Yoojung looked at Soonyoung with a weird look on her face, “I’m used to Woojin finishing my sentences, but not you.” She said, “You think it’s going to be permanent?”

 

“God, I hope not.” Woojin and Soonyoung replied at the same time. Soonyoung sighed.

 

“We will figure it out later. We need to find San and get this shit over with.” He said.

 

“Since we are all connected, shouldn’t we be able to find him through the Shard’s power?” Woojin asked.

 

“Let’s try it. All three of us together.” Yoojung suggested. The three of them closed their eyes and fell into the center of their power. There, the three of them mixed together. They opened their mind’s eyes. Millions of links led out all around them.

_‘Sanggyu._ ’

 

Their combined center sent off on a trail that glowed in front of them. Opening their real eyes, they set off following the thread, their eyes glowing as they followed the link until they came to a stop. Sanggyu stood in front of them. The four siblings stared at each other in tense silence. Sanggyu broke the silence first, and looked at the sky, closing his eyes.

 

“Where are they?” He asked. Because of their connection to the Shard, they felt the twinge of sadness in him and knew who he spoke of.

 

“Gone.” Soonyoung answered.

 

Sanggyu smiled sadly and looked back at him, “That’s the thing though, isn’t it? They were always gone.”

 

“Jonghyun-hyung wasn’t.” Woojin broke in, “He was there for you more than anyone else. He was there.”

 

 

“Always.” Yoojung added.

 

Sanggyu shook his head, “He left.”

 

“No. He stayed. He’s been here all along. Always there for you, and for us.” Soonyoung continued.

 

Sanggyu met Soonyoung’s eyes, “I have to do this.” His eyes were full of determination and purpose, “I have to. This is my destiny, my fate. This is my right. I am _saving_ Xernia.”

 

Soonyoung shook his head, “It doesn’t have to end this way. San, just stop. Let us help you, please.”

 

“This is my destiny. I am fighting for my Fate.” Sanggyu repeated, “I’m sorry, little brother, but this is the way the Universe chose. It chose me. They’ll see later, you all will. History will call me a hero. A savior.”

 

“Hyung _please_.” Woojin tried, one last plead for the brother he loved. Sanggyu hesitated. He looked at them with all the sadness and longing he had felt resurface after seeing their family whole again for the slightest moment, the pain was plainly visible on his normally guarded face.

 

“Mapha karaso nana bha’i.”

 

Soonyoung closed his eyes, “Yeah, we’re sorry too.”

 

“Please, forgive me. I never wanted it to come to this.” Sanggyu voiced out, the fire appearing in his hand as the flames formed into a fiery sword. Xernia’s earth rose and broke off. He held out his hand and they watched as it formed another blade.

 

Yoojung and Woojin fanned out left and right from Soonyoung. The Tuhinga Captain stayed still and could only shake his head, “It’s probably best for you to learn to forgive yourself.” The three twisted their hands, their movements exact replicas of each other. Blades of pure energy appeared in their grasps as they settled into formation.

 

“And so, it ends here.” Yoojung said.

 

“No, this is my beginning.” Sanggyu replied. He used the fiery blade to shoot flames at Soonyoung. Soonyoung raised his blades of energy and crossed them in front of him, absorbing the flames. Soonyoung thrust the blades out, still crossed, and sent a wave back towards Sanggyu. Woojin and Yoojung did the same from the sides. Quickly, Sanggyu brought an earthen shield from the ground and wrapped it around him. Woojin and Yoojung advanced. They swung their blades in mirror movements as Sanggyu blocked them with hurried parries. He turned fast, twisting his weapons around and striking back at them. Soonyoung lunged forward, but Sanggyu saw his attack and knocked Soonyoung’s blades to the side. Woojin stepped back. He took his blades and waved them out in front of him. As the blades passed by him, he sent out his wind power. The power of the Shard had made his gift even stronger. The wind collided with Sanggyu and sent him flying head first. The elder landed hard on the ground. Woojin had no chance to take advantage as the ground underneath his feet heaved and sent him flying into the air as well.

 

Yoojung wasted no time while Sanggyu was distracted targeting Woojin. She attacked him with Soonyoung. She opened her senses to the Shard’s powers. There she knew, she felt, what Soonyoung was going to do before he made his move. While she knew her strength wouldn’t match her brothers, she was faster, and she used that to her advantage. She flitted around them both, causing Sanggyu to use more of his energy to keep her off him while Soonyoung continued his relentless attacks. Yoojung dived under the earthen blade and swung one of her own. At the same time, Woojin came down from above and landed a solid kick to Sanggyu’s shoulder. Soonyoung finished by slamming his shoulder into Sanggyu and knocking him back. He jumped into the air and twisted his body, extending his leg towards Sanggyu. Sanggyu grunted as the air left his body and fell back to the ground. The three stood above him, their faces grim. Snarling in anger, Sanggyu beckoned the earth to cover him and sank into the ground before they could raise their weapons.

 

“Shit.” Woojin cursed.

 

“Concentrate your senses. Feel where he is with the energy.” Soonyoung ordered. They slowed their breathing and felt for Sanggyu. They frowned when he didn’t register in their senses right away. Sanggyu not only covered himself in earth, but he also added a layer of fire and energy on top. He also sent false decoy energy hubs to distract them.

 

“I found him.” Woojin said at last, “He’s just sitting there in the ground.” He reported as Soonyoung and Yoojung followed his link. Woojin frowned as he tried to figure out what his brother was up to, “Something’s wrong.”

 

The warning was too late. Just as the last word left his mouth, the ground beneath them turned to quicksand. Woojin used his air ability and managed to pull himself to safety. He watched as time seemed to slow down, how the ground spit them into the air. The earth rose and hardened into spikes beneath them as they fell. Using all the energy within him, he reabsorbed the blades into him, and pushed his hands out. He put everything he had into sending an air blast to knock them away to safety. They landed hard onto the ground. Soonyoung climbed to his feet and searched for his brother, his eyes widening in horror.

 

“WOOJIN!” He screamed, but it was too late.

 

Sanggyu drove the fiery blade through the younger. Soonyoung watched as his brother fell to the ground. Not realizing he was even screaming, Soonyoung called to the water on Xernia. The extra power of the Shard forced the water to come in an instant. He shot it at Sanggyu, encasing him before freezing it completely. He and Yoojung ran to Woojin. They dropped to their knees and turned him over.

 

“Woojin!” Soonyoung said tapping on his face. He leaned down and heard that his breaths were shallow, but he was still breathing.

 

“Oppa! Woojinnie!” Yoojung called, tears streaming down her face. She turned to Soonyoung with a frantic look in her eyes, “I can’t feel him in the twin bond. He’s not there. He’s not there!”

 

“Yoojung, you have to—you have to go get Seokmin. Get Seokmin and bring him here. You must get Seokmin here, he—he has to get here and save him. You have to go, go now!” Soonyoung said quickly, his eyes and voice desperate.

 

Yoojung looked at him, “B-but what about you?”

 

“Don’t worry about me. Just go. We have to save him. I can’t lose either one of you again. Go, and make sure Seokmin saves him.” Yoojung hesitated at his words, tears still falling from her face.

 

“GO!”

 

She shook her head and ran, leaving Woojin and Soonyoung. Soonyoung looked at Woojin.

 

“Hang in there, little brother.” He pleaded.

 

He heard the ice behind him begin to crack. He turned and used his power to push the ice block back away from Woojin. He stepped between his brothers, the anger in him making his power stronger, more deadly. In his mind, he focused the energy and sent it out just as Sanggyu broke free of his prison. The energy formed a dome-like shield that held the two of them, and left Woojin on the other side. The power and emotion in it was so dense that the only thing to be seen from the outside were the silhouettes of those inside. Soonyoung set his sights on Sanggyu.

 

“You will die for that.”

 

“Maybe.” The two stared in tense silence before Sanggyu spoke again, “This was always how it was meant to be, me against you.”

 

“Then stop talking and fight.” Soonyoung took off towards Sanggyu, the energy blades only streaks of light, blurring at the speed Soonyoung attacked with. The two of them clashed together, refusing to give the other an inch.

 

“You won’t win, Soonie.” Sanggyu taunted as they pushed against each other.

 

Sanggyu shoved him back and forced Soonyoung on the defensive. With each stroke of his blade, he taunted him.

 

“You have always been weak.” He swung the earthen blade. Soonyoung barely managed to block it, “You have always chosen to run away. You do not know how to fight. You do not know how to stay.” Each word was accompanied by strikes, the flames flinging embers onto Soonyoung’s arms, burning him as he fought back, “You have always been selfish.” Every word that he spoke was nothing new to Soonyoung. They were the same things that he had told himself for years.

 

“You have, and will always be, a coward.” Sanggyu continued. He was fast like a snake, and struck Soonyoung hard in the chest, sending the younger flying back, “Even with the power of the Shard, you cannot defeat me.”

 

Soonyoung panted as sweat and blood trailed down his body. He rose to his feet slowly, and looked at his brother. Through the energy dome, the sun’s light streamed onto them. The sounds of the battle outside were muted, and Soonyoung could only focus on his brother. He looked down at the blades in his hands and back at Sanggyu.

 

“You think this is all the Shard’s powers given to me?” He called out. His voice was even, but his eyes held a fierce gaze, “You feel like I abandoned my family, that I was a coward for running. And maybe I was, fear and pain make you lose the best parts of yourself after all. You are a prime example of that, San. But, fear and pain can also teach you the best parts of yourself, like it has me. I’m not the one running anymore Hyung, you are.” Soonyoung stared Sanggyu down, “You trapped yourself in your own fate and blamed the world. You let your demons break your will, and _you_ were the one who stopped fighting. You won’t face them, and that is why you will lose. It is not I who is a coward, it is you.”

 

Sanggyu yelled in anger. He sent a wave of fire at Soonyoung. The younger was ready and moved out of the way. He jumped over it just as the earth reached out for him. As he landed on his feet, he took the energy from the blades back into him. Focusing his attention, he blasted water up from underneath Sanggyu’s feet. As the elder tumbled through the air, he sent another blast to Sanggyu just as he hit the ground. Before Sanggyu could wipe the water from his face, Soonyoung was on him. They struggled against each other with their physical strength. All of the pain and hurt that they held within them for years, they shoved at each other with their fists.

 

Sanggyu rolled on top of Soonyoung. He pressed his knee into his chest and wrapped his hands around the other’s throat. Soonyoung’s legs kicked on the ground as he felt his throat being constricted. He fought to breathe. His hands flew at Sanggyu, hoping to find a way to break free. He considered his brother’s eyes for a moment, and saw nothing but blank darkness. Soonyoung managed to bring one of his legs over Sanggyu’s head. He willed himself from blacking out as he hooked his leg around Sanggyu’s neck. His muscles tightened, squeezing. He brought his hands back to Sanggyu’s clutching his throat, and sunk his nails into his skin. Soonyoung found the pressure point between the thumb and forefinger and jammed a finger into it hard. Sanggyu let go quickly and stood up. He kicked Soonyoung and backed away. Soonyoung gasped for air as his vision swam. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to swallow and it still felt like Sanggyu’s hand was around his neck.

 

Sanggyu yelled and raised his hands in the air. Flames launched into the sky. He came to stand above Soonyoung, who was on his hands and knees. Yelling again, he began to kick him in the stomach. Soonyoung curled into a ball to protect his head and ribs, his mind racing to find a plan as his body took the beating.

 

“You really thought you could win?” Sanggyu screamed, “You really thought you could defeat me?” Every word matched a kick to his body, “You thought my connection to Xernia was a joke? I am the _one._ _I_ am the rightful Ruler of Xernia!” Soonyoung’s mind latched onto Sanggyu’s words. He unfurled his body and twisted on the ground, his feet catching Sanggyu by surprise as they caught him in the stomach and sent him back. Soonyoung climbed to his feet and ignored the pain, wiping the blood from his face.

 

“Goodbye, Hyung.” He said to himself, the way to defeating Sanggyu becoming clear to him.

 

He dove deep into his power. He saw the connections of the Universe before him, and drew power from anything around him, including the shield that cut them off from the rest of the world.

_‘Sanggyu._ ’

 

The thought brought the thread alive in his mind. He took hold of the link and sent his consciousness and power through it. They blew past Sanggyu’s guards and into his mind, freezing him seconds before he could send his fire blade through Soonyoung. Soonyoung pressed deeper to Sanggyu’s power until he came to the center of it. With the help of the Shard, he found the link, the bond that connected Sanggyu to the very core of Xernia. The connection that made him who he was. Taking everything in him, Soonyoung severed the last thing that made Sanggyu him. From inside his brother’s mind, Soonyoung watched as Sanggyu broke. The links and bonds, the memories that held Sanggyu together began disappearing one by one. The only thing left, was the one that kept him alive. A younger version of Sanggyu appeared before Soonyoung in the black mindscape.

 

“S-san, hyung?”

 

Sanggyu looked around in the darkness, “How has it come to this?”

 

“Hyung!” Soonyoung called trying to walk up to him, but every step he took pushed Sanggyu further back from him, “HYUNG!”

 

Sanggyu looked up and smiled sadly at Soonyoung before looking down at the single, beating thread next to him.

 

“It’s okay, Soonie. I’m finally free.” He raised his arm up, a knife appearing in his hand.

 

“No, wait! STOP!”

 

In one swing, Sanggyu cut his own life thread. Soonyoung could only watch as both the image of his brother and his life faded, leaving him alone in the dark mindscape. To those watching from outside of the mindscape, Sanggyu collapsed to the ground, and seconds later, Soonyoung fell with him.

 

~~~

 

 

Seokmin groaned and sat up as Joshua and Jun landed next to him.

 

“Dude, what the hell, Seok?” Joshua rushed to him, kneeling next to the healer, “I thought you were done for.”

 

“Yeah man, I thought you said the backlash of purging a Healer’s gift would kill you if you stood in its way.” Jun spoke up from where he was dragging Ming Ming to his feet.

 

“I said it will _you_. It just really fucking hurts like hell to me.” Seokmin mumbled as Joshua helped him to his feet.

 

“You good then? I don’t need Captain Lee coming for my ass. I don’t think Soon would even try to save me if I got your ass killed.”

 

“Yeah, I’m good. How’s Ming?”

 

Ming Ming groaned and leaned against Jun. His entire weight was being held up by the Lieutenant, “Fuck, next time just kill me.”

 

“No can do.” Jun answered, “You have a lot of things to answer to face back at Head—”

 

“SEOKMIN! SEOKMIN!”

 

They all turned to watch as Yoojung came frantically running at them. There was dried and fresh blood staining her clothes. She was also streaked in dirt and sweat. Yoojung stopped only long enough to grab Seokmin’s hand and pull him back the way she came.

 

“Please, it’s Woojin! You have to save Woojin.” The desperation in her voice made them hurry. Seokmin and Yoojung ran in front while Jun and Joshua dragged Ming Ming between them. They found Woojin on one side of a dome-like shield. Seokmin knelt down and began to examine him.

 

“It looks like he was stabbed and burned at the same time.”

 

Yoojung was staring into the shield, she could faintly see two shadows fighting. Seokmin’s words brought her attention back to Woojin.

 

“He was.” Yoojung answered. She knelt and placed Woojin’s head in her lap and wiped his face, “Sanggyu created a fire sword and stabbed him with it after he saved me and Soonyoung.” Soon enough, the other Tuhinga members found them, catching the tail end of her answer.

 

“Seok, can you save him?” Jihoon asked his team member, the promise he made to Soonyoung playing in his mind, to make sure that Woojin lived.

 

“Well, the good news is that the fire cauterized the wounds.” Seokmin said.

 

“And the bad news?” Seungcheol asked.

 

“The fire cauterized most of the blood vessels in him. His heart isn’t getting the amount of blood it needs.”

 

“Can you heal him?” Yoojung asked again.

 

“Yes, I—”

 

“SEOKMIN! SEOKMIN!”

 

Everyone looked up to see Minghao and Park coming towards them. They were carrying a limp Chan between them.

 

“CHAN!” Seungkwan took off towards the three of them with Vernon right behind him. The four hurried back carrying the younger boy and laid him next to Woojin. Seungkwan and Vernon grabbed both of Chan’s hands and stared with desperate eyes at Seokmin.

 

“Hao, what happened?” Jun asked with an edge, looking at his teammate on the ground. Minghao tried to speak, but he could only shake his head. Park clasped him on the back and spoke up for the Sergeant.

 

“He saved us, the guy we were…he saved us. He was electrocuted.”

 

Vernon wiped the blood from Chan’s mouth. His hand shaking as he did. Seungkwan looked at Seokmin with tears rolling down his face, “H-hyung, please.”

 

Seokmin’s chest felt tight as he looked down at the two before him, “I ca-“

 

Before he could finish, the dome shield disappeared. Everyone looked up in horror as Sanggyu was about to push the fire sword into Soonyoung. Jihoon didn’t even realize he was screaming as he took off running towards Soonyoung. He came to Soonyoung as the fire disappeared and Sanggyu fell to the ground.

 

“S-Soonie?” Jihoon called as he stepped around Soonyoung to see his face. He reacted on instinct, reaching out to catch Soonyoung as he fell. Yelling, Seungcheol and Jeonghan came over and helped to carry Soonyoung’s unmoving body, laying him on the other side of Woojin.

 

Seokmin looked at the three who desperately needed his gift. There was no way that he could save all three of them. He turned to Jihoon, who only stared at Soonyoung. His Captain’s face was pale and frozen in fear.

 

“H-hyung,” Seokmin called out, his voice trembling, “Hyung, what do I do?” He pleaded to his Captain, his brown eyes holding so much desperation as he stared at Jihoon for an answer.

 

“Hyung, I don’t know what to do? What do I do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you look at the time? *pretends to check watch that i do not own* I hear my mother calling me. *runs away*
> 
> but like as always, you can yell at me on here...or on my twitter. @unwrittenheroes


	39. Thirty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok...this is it. Don't worry. I'll leave my long sappy author's note at then end of the epilogue in the next chap.

Galaxian System

Quadrant Six

Sector B

Planet: Xernia—Ruling House

 

 

_Two Weeks Later…_

 

 

Jihoon sighed as he looked out the window. He watched as men and servants walked by with carts and things filled with tools. His eyes followed them as they made their way to where the reconstruction of the Residential part of the Ruling House was taking place. It had been a long two weeks since the battle with Sanggyu. A long two weeks of worry, of sorrow, and of grief. A long two weeks with blames and tears.

 

Jihoon sighed and shook his head. He turned and made his way out of the room that he was given. He walked down the halls slowly, letting his feet take him wherever they wanted. Though, he knew that his feet would only take him to where he spent half his time anyways. He nodded to the servants as he made his way through. The quiet respect and gratitude in their eyes rubbed him the wrong way. He was never comfortable with people expressing their thanks to him, just for doing his job. But, it wasn’t just him. Everyone on the team was receiving the same treatment and even though it hurt, he was glad to be finally leaving this place. He slipped out of the door and his steps barely made a sound as he walked. Jihoon came to a stop when he reached his destination, eyes serious as he stared at the tombstone before him. He sat down before the gravestone and looked around. There was far too many freshly dug graves surrounding him.

 

Taking a deep sigh, Jihoon turned and looked back at the marker before him. Letting a quiet silence fall around him. The breeze blew gently, the rustling leaves of the trees a soothing melody to his ears. The birds sang softly in the morning as the grass waved in the rhythm of nature’s song. He let his thoughts drift, knowing that someone would come looking for him soon to board the ship to return home.

 

“I never got the chance to say thank you.” He said softly, almost too scared to break the quiet, “You gave me the greatest gift that I could have ever asked for. You gave me a chance, you gave me hope. You may be surprised that I’m saying this, but I mean everything I say. I’m thankful, and you should know it. I’m not good with words, but I just wanted to say it out loud at least once. I don’t know if I’ll ever come back here, if any of us will, so this may be the last time I get to talk to you. So, thank you Yao Ming Ming, for giving me a future with Soonyoung.”

 

“Jihoon.”

 

Jihoon turned and smiled. Soonyoung made his way to where he sat and hauled Jihoon to his feet. He placed a soft kiss on his head before pulling him into his arms. Soonyoung turned and looked at the grave marker.

 

_Yao Ming Ming_

_A Soul Who Lost His Way,_

_Only to Save The Hope We Lost_

 

“How did you know I was here?” Soonyoung said, his voice low in Jihoon’s ear as they held each other.

 

“I felt you in the bond.”

 

Soonyoung chuckled, “I should have thought of that.” He looked at Ming Ming’s tombstone. He felt a small prick of guilt. It wasn’t as consuming as it was when he woke up, but it was still there, and he knew that it would always be there in some way. Jihoon held him tighter in comfort.

 

~~~

 

_Two Weeks Ago…_

 

 

“What do I do?” Seokmin’s voice broke through the agonizing quiet in Jihoon’s mind. He looked up to see everyone’s eyes on him. He shook his head, not understanding what they wanted from him. What the Universe wanted from him. Nothing made sense anymore. Soonyoung promised.

 

“Hyung?”

 

“Woojin.”

 

Jihoon stared hard at Seokmin. He turned when he heard the two behind him begin to sob harder, cursing to everything above. He wanted to do that too.

 

“Woojin is our Priority of Life. Chan and Soonyoung would understand. We uphold our oaths above all else.” Jihoon looked at Seungkwan and Vernon as they held onto Chan. He knew that there was nothing he could say, nothing that would comfort them, because there was nothing that anyone could say to him. Soonyoung fucking _promised_ him dammit. He watched as Seokmin blinked tears out of his eyes and knelt beside Woojin. Everyone fell silent. They could only watch on and pray silently for a miracle.

 

“Maybe I can help?”

 

Jihoon looked up at the voice. A Blada Spatha was limping through Seungcheol and Dongho. It was the healer at the med wing.

 

“H—”

 

“Long story, there’s time for that later.” Jaeseung cut him off. He looked to Seokmin, “I have Woojin. It is my duty to try with everything I have to save our future.” He looked at Soonyoung and cursed, his heart tearing at the thought of not being able to save both of his nephews. Seokmin turned to Jihoon and the captain squashed the hope in himself ruthlessly.

 

“Heal Chan.” He finally let out. Jihoon ignored the looks of Seungkwan and Vernon, keeping his eyes on Soonyoung, “It’s what he would have wanted.” His voice cracked as the words left his mouth. He shoved Jun and Seungcheol off him and sat beside Soonyoung. He grabbed his lifeless hand and stared hard at Soonyoung’s face.

 

“You promised.” He whispered.

 

“Hy—”

 

“Just fucking do it!” Jihoon snapped. He closed his eyes to stop the tears, but some still managed to slip by, “Fuck you Kwon Soonyoung, I really fucking hate you.” He whispered to himself, feeling like his heart was dying, “Fuck you.” He turned and watched as Jaeseung and Seokmin tried to save the two younger boys. He felt too many eyes on him, but he ignored them, too caught up in feeling numb to deal with the sad, pitying looks.

 

“I can heal him.”

 

Jihoon looked up at the voice. His eyes narrowed when he saw that it was Ming Ming looking back at him.

 

“What?”

 

“I can heal him.” Ming Ming repeated. Everyone stared at the two, too scared to get their hopes up.

 

“Why? Why should we trust you?”

 

“Does my reason really matter?”

 

“Damn right it does.” Jihoon snarled.

 

“Jih—”

 

“No, Jun. He must answer. How can we trust you?” Jihoon pressed. He knew the longer he put off the healer, the more likely it was that Soonyoung wouldn’t come back, but it was a dangerous game of hope and trust that Jihoon would not risk.

 

Ming Ming’s gaze met Jihoon’s, “Because I loved him before and I love him now. I always have, but I didn’t deserve him, and I never will. I never saw him for who he was. I was never able to find it in myself to stop running, not like you did. You deserve him, because you can be true to yourself, you can honor his wishes over you own, you can be there for him when he isn’t there for himself. You understand him. But none of that matters. I can save him, just let me. Let me start making up for all the pain I’ve caused him, for all the regrets. Let me help make up for never helping him, for never trying through all those years. Let me be there…for the both of you.”

 

“Ji.” Jihoon turned to Jun, seeing his own hope and desperation shining in his eyes, “Ji, trust _me._ ” Jun asked. Jihoon closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay,” Jihoon repeated. He looked at Soonyoung, “Do it.”

 

Ming Ming knelt on the other side of Soonyoung. Taking a deep breath, he fell back into his power. The refreshing purity of his gift imbued him with strength. He traveled through his energy and pushed it all into Soonyoung. He found himself in complete darkness, no light to be found. Calming himself, he breathed out before calling to Soonyoung with his entire being.

 

Ming Ming felt a faint flicker of thought. He traced it back, and found Soonyoung’s subconsciousness. He used his ability to call Soonyoung back home to Jihoon, fighting with Death itself. The more that Death fought to keep Soonyoung in its embrace, the more he poured himself into the bond. The moment he crossed the line, he knew. Ming Ming could hear those around him begin to yell out his name.

 

He finally understood. He finally knew what he had to do. Ming Ming now understood the look of disappointment Soonyoung gave him all those years ago. This was something that he could, and would, do. This was something he wanted and _needed_ to do. Feeling a peace come over him, he pushed the rest of his life force into Soonyoung, smiling as he let go of all his anger, all his regrets. Soonyoung came home, and he knew that pain he caused, had already been forgiven.

 

~~~

 

_Present_

 

 

“Thank you, Ming. I hope that you found peace.” Soonyoung whispered. He absentmindedly rubbed Jihoon’s back, “We need to go. The others are waiting for us at the ship.” Jihoon nodded. He faced the marker one last time, bowing silently. Grabbing Soonyoung’s hand, they made their way to the ship.

 

“Are you sure that you don’t want to stay?” He asked. Soonyoung looked at him with a confused look, “You, stay with Woojin and Yoojung. They are your family.”

 

Soonyoung squeezed his hand, “You are my family too, Jihoon. You and the others, mostly you though, don’t tell Jun.” Jihoon chuckled and shook his head, “Besides, I have found my brother and sister, it’s not like I don’t have an open invitation to come Home every now and then. Woojin and Yoojung, they’ll always be with me, and I know that Xernia will be safe in their hands. The Universe has plans for us all, and I think that my part in its plan, was to always be with you.”

 

Jihoon flushed, “Shut up.”

 

Soonyoung was still laughing as they made it to where the others were waiting for them on the ship’s ramp. Woojin and Yoojung broke away from the crowd and made their way to their brother. Jihoon squeezed his hand once, before letting go to give the three siblings a moment of privacy. Soonyoung grabbed his siblings and hugged them tight.

 

“I’m gonna miss you two.”

 

“We are gonna miss you too, Hyung.” Woojin said.

 

“You better come back for visits.” Yoojung added.

 

“Every chance I get.” Soonyoung promised. The three fell silent as they basked in each other’s presence, taking comfort in the fact that they found each other and were alive to begin rebuilding the family they had lost.

 

“Besides, some idiot, _Spero,_ made me the ambassador to the Tuhinga for Xernia. He hates me…adding more paperwork to my work load.” Soonyoung grumbled lightly.

 

“You mean the paperwork that you push off on me and Jun-hyung?” Minghao broke in, overhearing what Soonyoung said as he walked by.

 

“Shut it, Hao.” Soonyoung sighed, “Let me live.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“The disrespect on my own team. Jihoonie, they are being mean.” Soonyoung complained.

 

“So?” Jihoon smirked as everyone laughed at Soonyoung’s offended gasp.

 

“Chan is the only one who loves me.” Soonyoung said, looking to his favorite maknae.

 

“Sorry Hyung, but Seungkwan and Vernon are still mad at me for getting a little more than a scratch. I cannot say you are my favorite now, because _they_ are.”

 

“The betrayal.” Jun laughed.

 

Seungkwan hit Chan’s shoulder, “A ‘little’ more than a scratch? I swear, I’m gonna beat you with my shoe.”

 

Seungcheol rolled his eyes, “Guys, we need to go. We have to report back to the Colonel that we actually didn’t get Soonyoung killed.”

 

“He’s going to be so thrilled.” Soonyoung grinned.

 

With one last hug to his brother and sister and waves to his old friends, Soonyoung walked onto the ship. He turned and watched as the ramp closed. Woojin and Yoojung disappeared from his view, but he knew that he would be back. He could return home whenever he chose. This was not a goodbye. He felt Jihoon slip his hand into his again and he smiled. Yeah, he could come back home, and he knew that he would never feel alone again.

 

~~~

 

 

“So, you lived.”

 

“Yeah, Yeah. No need to rub it in.” Soonyoung smirked, “OW! What the hell Jihoon? What was that for?”

 

Colonel Dongwan laughed, “It’s good to see you two have worked out your…issues.”

 

“He’s an idiot, Sir.” Jihoon nodded.

 

“I agree.”

 

“Uh, excuse me? I’m right here?” Soonyoung muttered.

 

“And?” Jihoon and Dongwan said at the same time, causing Seungcheol to laugh. Dongwan looked at him.

 

“So, Major, who won the pool?”

 

“What pool?” Jihoon asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Lieutenant Wen, Sir.”

 

“Come again, Jun won what?” Soonyoung asked again.

 

“The betting pool on when the two of you would finally get together.”

 

“The fuck? You assholes were betting on us?” Jihoon turned to glare at the Major.

 

“Pretty much everyone in Headquarters were in on it.” Seungcheol smirked at the couple.

 

“How much?”

 

“Fuck that, Jun is taking us out with the winnings. I’d be damned if he’s going to make money off of my emotionally stunted self without splurging it on me.”

 

“Well, at least you are self-aware Soonie.” Dongwan laughed.

 

He shook his head, holding his hand up to stop the bickering, “I called you three back here for a reason. I read through the entire teams’ reports and debriefs on the Xernia Incident. I am so proud and honored that you all upheld the Tuhinga ways. I also wanted to propose an idea.”

 

The three of them sat up and gave their full attention to their Commander.

 

“I have been talking to High Command, and we were thinking about combining your three teams. Your teams will still generally operate separately, but for missions like Xernia, you all will be called together.”

 

“Like a Task Force?” Soonyoung voiced out.

 

Dongwan nodded, “From here on, I think it would be fit to call you... _Seventeen_.”

 

 


	40. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well...ya'll said ya'll wanted an Universe......

Epilogue

 

 

Location: Unknown

 

 

“My Emperor, we have confirmed that the Shard energy came for the Galaxian System.”

 

The Emperor smiled. “Is that so?”

 

“Yes, Sire. We also confirm that this is where the sect of the Traitor Asher was last heard from. The Emperor’s smile became a look of controlled anger. The servants backed away in fear.

 

“Call for General Selin. Tell him to ready the regiment.” The Emperor ordered.

 

The servant bowed, “Yes Sire. Is there anything else that I could do to please my Emperor?”

 

“Also find me and send in Linai. I want our spies and informants to begin infiltrating. There is power out in the Universe and it belongs to me. It is time the Universe falls to the will of the Tennagog.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, here goes my long sappy author's note. please fell free to skip. if you want. 
> 
> When I started writing this, I never imagined how far this would go. Xernia has become one of my favorite stories to tell. I was always so excited to see your comments and DMs. I was always so happy to see if you guys caught the small details that added up in the later chapters. 
> 
> Thank you, to everyone who read and made it to the end of this story. you will never know how much it really means to me. Xernia brought me alot of new friends that I can't imagine never going a day without talking to now. There are so many I want give a shoutout too, but I can't because I love you all so much. But a special and much heartfelt thanks to myheartbeatsforsoonhoon, she was the first one to comment and has stayed with this story until the very end. I love you all so much!!
> 
> THANK YOU! to Snow, for coming in and betaing Xernia for me. This has been a wild ride and I'm glad I got to share it with you. (And if anyone is wondering, she agreed to beta the next two Shard of Lexiam fics for me too lolololo)
> 
> Holy Cheese Balls and Crackers...Xernia: Return Home is done. Please look forward to Woojin's story in Xernia: Becoming One and the return of Seventeen in Bangai Revloution!  
> And remember, yall can always talk to me on twitter! @unwrittenheros
> 
> See ya,  
> Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Things you may need to know:
> 
> The Tuhinga: an alliance formed through all of the Universe. Kinda like the Federation of Star Trek.  
> Vaghans: the native habitants of Xernia.  
> Dustaians: the refugees from an unknown planet at this time.  
> Satri: is another Planet


End file.
